Picture Retribution
by Eirawen
Summary: Cheating, Cursing, Debt and finally: "You mean you want me...to give you a son?" But retribution seems to be the deciding factor in a decision that could just be the worst...or best decision Hermione ever made.
1. Chapter 1

**The Deal.**

_Thursday, January 29__th, Year 1__, 4:13pm_

The weight of the busy day fell off Hermione's shoulders as she shed her cloak upon entrance to her shared apartment with Ron. After a day of long arguments back and forth between the Minister of Sports and Minister of Magical Creatures over the temporary placement of the next quidditch cup over a nest of native Snargluffs, Hermione was glad to be out of the conference room and in the comforting surroundings of her home. Briefly she wondered what time Ronald would be back from his newest assignment as she stripped herself of her shoes and jacket, moving further into the house towards their bedroom. A flash of pink had her pausing in her trek and Hermione shifted back a framed photo of the two boys and herself on the small hall table only to discover a tiny scrap of lace.

Frowning at the unfamiliar pair of undergarments, Hermione turned towards the bedroom door, at the base of which, she spotted Ron's favourite pair of briefs.

The ninja ones.

Paranoia set in, bringing with it uncertainty and the first signs of a broken heart. Her mind picked up a mantra '_Oh please no, oh please no, please, please, please no…'_ as she continued to move quietly to towards the door. As she reached it, a tentative hand reached towards the door knob, just as the sound of a low moan wavered through the wood of the door. Her hand paused in its grip to turn the handle, her mind knowing what it would find on the other side of the door and shutting down all commands to her body in an effort to protect herself from it all.

Hermione's eyes squeezed shut, her heart beating in her throat as she willed her hand to open the door. _'Oh please oh please oh please….'_

Her eyes fell upon the floor and the mess of clothing that lay scattered about including the matching bra to the scrap of pink she'd found earlier. _'Oh god no…'_

Her eyes travelled towards the bed in the middle of the room where she found her heart stopped beating and simply broke into tiny, tiny pieces.

Ronald, her Ron, stood bent over a woman, slamming his hips into the back of her arse, moans and groans emitting muffled from the female, grunts pouring from the back of Ron's throat at every thrust.

They hadn't noticed her. Of coarse they wouldn't, not just with being engaged in such a sense numbing act but they also had their backs to her.

Anger poured forth, filling the hole left by her shattered heart with hatred, fury and a woman's scorn. Her hand subconsciously closed around her wand strapped to her upper thigh and took it out to point at Ron's bare back.

"_Furnunculus"_ Hermione viciously muttered followed by a _"Reducio penis"._ Why she would choose a boil curse was beyond her (Maybe it was because she'd spent to day staring at the boils on the end of the Minister of Magical Creature's nose.), but the second spell was certainly for her pride, Hermione was far beyond comprehension now. Ron's back was immediately filled with boils of all sizes, the curse occurring all over his body as she intended it to. A cry of pain changed the flow of grunts coming from his mouth as Ron pulled back to view his body with alarm, noting and panicking at the sight of his very, very tiny member.

"What the-"

"I think now is the best time for me to leave, don't you Ronald?" Hermione smiled and conjured her bag from the closet, waving her wand once more to gather all of her belongings all over the house. Ron spun around to stare at her, his eyes wide with horror as he realised the predicament he had been found in. The female behind him squealed with surprise, rolling over to fall off the side of the bed, but managing to grab the bed sheets in her spin to shield her naked body from view. Objects began to gather from all over the room and from outside the doorway, shrinking and packing themselves away in Hermione's open bag.

"Hermione-"

"No." she snapped, cutting him off. "I don't want to hear any flimsy excuse or words from your lips again." She took her bag from where it hovered, filled with all her belongings, in the air and turned around. As she reached the open doorway, she stopped and tuned around.

"Lavender I suggest you search for some other male who will be able to sate your whorish ways, Ronald will not be able to help you in that department for a long time." With a nod towards Ron's now tiny friend, Hermione turned and walked out of the house without looking back.

* * *

_Wednesday, August 19__th_

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room of her parent's home. Her father, Graham as seated in his favourite lounge chair before the tv, the set turned on to the nightly news and at current, the financial news.

"Hi Dad" she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. He grunted a noncommittal reply and continued to pursue the stock prices as they came up.

She frowned at his sudden interest in the finances of the world but brushed it off and started for the kitchen to where her mother would be preparing the night's dinner.

"Hey" she said upon entry to the kitchen, the room filled with the delicious scent of her favourite soup. Jane Granger turned upon hearing her daughter's greeting.

But when she faced her daughter, Hermione noted worry and concern in the beautiful features of her mother's face.

"Are you alright mum?" she asked, moving towards the fridge to get herself a glass of her favourite iced tea. Upon opening the fridge she found it's contents almost bare, her tea not even there.

"Yes I'm fine Hermione dear." Her mother told her as Hermione moved to search out the pantry for a saved bottle only to find none.

"You didn't get any more iced tea?" She asked her mother, moving back to the fridge to get a substitute of cold water instead.

"No. I haven't been able to get to the shops lately. Your father and I have been very busy with the business." Her mother replied with a weak smile as she turned back to stir the soup. "How was work dear?" she asked, changing the subject.

Hermione grinned and then shrugged. "The usual. Someone thinks they're more right then the other, while the other believes he's right and the other is wrong. The Minister of Sports and the Minister for Magical Creature both argued vehemently against and for the placement of the stadium for the next quidditch cup. Let's just say that it got ugly."

She could see her mother's lips quick in a small, almost false smile through the reflection in the window Jane stood staring out at. With a sigh she turned and headed out of the kitchen, moving towards her bedroom with the glass of water in hand. As she passed the guest room that came before her own, childhood bedroom, she paused in the doorway, peering in with a frown.

"Mum…what happened to all the furniture in the guest room?" she called back down the hall. Her mother poked her head around the corner of the doorway after a pause. "We decided to sell them. They were getting old so we got rid of them." She disappeared almost immediately, leaving Hermione to wonder why her parents would think the bed, dresser and bedside table old when they'd only brought the set three years ago.

Again, Hermione was left to ponder this anomaly, walking into her room before the sight of an owl at her window banished those thoughts, recognising the owl to be Pig, Ron's owl. Her mind questioned why she would be receiving something from Ron, but curiosity had her opening the letter.

After having been almost 8 months since she walked out on Ron, she hadn't had any contact with him at all. While the Weasley family understood her anger with their son, Harry was having a few problems playing Switzerland. Harry had been attempting to mend the rift, but was failing terribly, his moves to get them locked together had seen Hermione blasting the door open after maintaining a cold silence from the moment she'd been locked in their with her ex. Following a very severe lecture to Harry, Hermione had been simply left in peace about reconciling with Ron. In fact it was after Percy flooed by her parent's house one afternoon to ask, on Ron's behalf, for the spell that would revert the changes of her penis shrinking spell she'd cursed him with, Hermione had been even more determined to move on and forget totally about Ronald.

She'd sent Percy away without the counter-spell and with the words, 'Tell Ron good luck for trying to find a woman who'll accept him now' to pass on to Ron.

The letter was from Ginny, Hermione was happy to find, asking if Hermione wanted to come on a three week holiday to Paris and Monaco with her in another month's time. As a writer for Witch Weekly Ginny was sent all over Europe to follow up on many cultural experiences and packaged holiday deals for witches and wizards alike. Her last trip before she married Harry and was promoted to editor of the new World experience's section in Witch Weekly, was a celebration of sorts…plus the package deal she was checking out was for two people instead of the usual one. _'This will give us a chance to get away from men, to take a breather and check out the neighbouring talent…well, more so give you the chance to do so. Don't you think it's time to get back on the wagon?_' Ginny had wrote. While Hermione didn't particularly agree with Ginny's thoughts about her situation with the 'Wagon' per say, she was not going to pass up on a chance to visit cities enriched in history and culture.

With a grabbing of her pen she quickly dashed off a yes in reply and sent Pig on his way.

* * *

_Tuesday, October 13__th_

Hermione had had a ball. The entire trip had been a smashing success, with nothing but praises sung for the entire arrangement and deal. Having been giving choices of what tours they would like to take and ample free time to do as they wished, Hermione and Ginny had experienced the best of what both Paris and Monaco had to offer, with the biggest help from the deal.

Hermione had visited all the museums and historical landmarks she could find, bought souvenirs from almost every shop she went into. She sun bathed under the Mediterranean sun in Monaco, all the while checking out the spectacular sights of the local male species. Mmmm…just thinking about those well defined, hard working bodies kissed with the rays of the sun made her mouth water all over again. Giggling to herself, she realised that she still could be attracted to the male sex…given the right view and had enjoyed herself properly for the first time in…she couldn't remember how long.

She arrived home in raised spirits, her three bags –one more than she went away with- were all laden down with things she'd picked up on her trip. Gifts for her cousins, friends, mum and dad plus so much more for herself, clothing, books and small records of items in museums.

Her feelings of elation were immediately smashed, her bags and gifts to hand out quickly forgotten as she stepped into the living room and took in the sight that awaited her.

What once was a pleasantly cluttered, if not organised room was now almost barren of all objects. The cabinet that housed the tv and stereo system was gone, as well as the stereo. The bookshelf and most of the books were gone too. The coffee table, both of the chairs, including her father's favourite, the paintings, the porcelain dolls and even her mother's collection of salt and pepper shakers were gone. All that remained was one couch, a standing lamp and the tv seated on a stack of boxes marked in her father's scrawl 'Personal.'

Her parents were what caught her attention the most. Her mother was cradled in her father's lap like a child, her eyes pouring out tears as her father soothed his silently grieving wife. Her mother looked fragile, smaller and thinner than when she left for Paris over three weeks ago. Her father, who used to look great for someone the age of 56, had seemed to age about ten years. His hair had so much more grey then what she recalled when he had seen her off at the portkey she and Ginny had taken to get to Paris. His face seemed more lined with wrinkles then ever before, his mouth turned down in a grim line of grief and worry.

"Mum! Dad…what's going on?" She cried, dropping the bags and hurrying to her parent's side. She collapsed at their feet, her hands coming to rest on her mother's legs. "Mum?" she asked questioningly, worried beyond anything, fear taking precedence in her mind, many different scenario's being conjured up in her active mind to explain the sight before her.

When her mother only continued to cry silently, burying her face into her husband's neck, her father turned his attention onto his only daughter.

"We've gone bankrupt. The financial crash has made our stocks and investments practically worth dirt. The clinic and our home have to be sold to cover some of the debt we've accumulated over the years. We've been paying off our loans consistently over the last couple of years but since the crisis hit the global economy we've been finding it harder to meet with the payment's on time. And now the banks are getting antsy, wanting all their money so they can fix their losses and are demanding most of what we owe all at once."

Her father's words hit Hermione like a sledge hammer, knocking her back into uncertainty and fear, two things she'd never fully experienced before. She cursed herself for not noticing things properly before, connecting the dots and pursuing reasons behind the sudden selling of many pieces of furniture, the cleaning out of the garage and her father's shed for a garage sale and later the truck that had removed most of the item's that were left over.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, unbidden guilt rising over her negligence and obliviousness towards her parent's financial situation.

"We didn't want you to know. If you had known about the problem you would have given us all your life savings to help out and we know how important to you the money is. You need the money for your own house and children someday, just like you planned."

Her father was right. She would have given her parents all of her money, to return to them some of what they'd done for her over her 27 years of life, without a single thought to it. To have to sell their home, a home they built with their own hands nearly 30 years ago was heartbreaking enough, even for Hermione, but to have to sell the clinic they had also built from the ground up was another great blow.

"But is there nothing else we could do? Have you talked to the bank and told them what's going on?" she asked as her mother's hand reached out to clasp around Hermione's hand resting on her thigh. She glanced at her mother with a weak, sympathetic smile.

"There is nothing. We have to sell the house and the clinic, a real estate agent will be around tomorrow to assess the price and put up a sign. There is nothing more we can do." Her father told her solemnly.

* * *

_Thursday, October 22__nd__, 5:16 pm _

The 'For Sale' sign out the front of their house seemed to burn at Hermione's pride every time she saw it. It meant that her family could no longer live the life they'd worked so hard to create, had barely enough for the bare essentials of life. Hermione had asked them to move into a small apartment with her should she find an apartment. But they'd refused, believing that while she did live with them, they weren't going to crash in on their only daughter and live off her to survive.

They'd been so adamant that her father had forbidden Hermione from ever talking about it ever again. So even now, as she returned from her afternoon jog around the neighbourhood, the sign seemed to mock her ever more.

She slowed her pace as she moved towards the front door and stopped to take off her muddy shoes. When she reached for the door handle the door swung open before she could touch it, her mother appearing in its wake.

"Come quickly!" she whispered, gesturing impatiently with her hand. Her mother lead her to the closed doorway of the living room where she rested her ear against the wood to listen in to what was going on inside.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked in her normal tone.

Her mother hushed her quickly and gestured towards the living room. "A man turned up not long ago offering to pay our debts. Your father is in there now talking this out with him."

Curiosity had Hermione's ear quickly glued to the door, trying to hear what was being said inside; it was times like these that she wished for extendable ears.

"Did he say who he was?" she whispered to her mother.

Jane shook her head in reply. "No, but he did look rather wealthy judging by his clothes…oh and he's a wizard like you. He wore a cloak like the one you seem to favour and had a wand tucked into his pocket."

Hermione started to wonder who his man could be, a wizard who would offer to pay her parent's debts off…

It couldn't be Harry, she quickly decided. Nor any off her friends. She had kept her family's problems to herself, only confiding in Ginny two days before what had her so worried lately.

Even as the thoughts circled in her head, the sound of the floo connection being used could be heard through the door and her father's footfalls across the room towards the door where they stood followed. When Graham opened the door he looked troubled and conflicted. Inviting both women in, he had them sit on the remaining couch, Hermione choosing to stand.

"Who was here dad?" Hermione was quick to ask, wanting to put a face to the unknown man offering her parent's a life line. She knew most of the rich and powerful wizards and witches in her world and would be able to quickly surmise the reasons behind the help offered to her parents.

"He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy." Graham said rather confused. "Isn't that the man whom you said bullied you and your friends through high school?"

Hermione's mouth had dropped at her father's admission. Her brain freezing in shock at the thought that someone like Draco, one whom tortured and made her life at school a misery not to mention a pureblood, would even want to help some like her family, 'mudbloods' as they of pureblood status deemed the witches or wizards born from muggle families, lucky enough to be bless with the gift of magic.

"What did he say?" Jane asked her husband, noticing the shocked look that had overcome her daughter.

"He said he had heard of our problem and was willing to get rid of all our debts, regardless the amount." Graham said at length, his eyebrows drawn together in concern and puzzlement.

"And what in return? Malfoys would never, particularly Draco, offer any assistance without something in return dad." Hermione said almost scornfully.

Graham rubbed the back of his neck apprehensively. "He said…he said he would pay our debts if you, Hermione dear, became his wife."

"WHAT?" she shouted, the only word her active brain recognised and shouted out alarms was 'wife'. Wife meant rings, wife meant marriage, wife meant…partner to…to…a Malfoy.

The silence in the room was deafening, her mother looking upon her daughter, questions in her eyes, her father continued to stare at the carpet, suddenly taking a deep interest in the pattern before him.

"At first I told him to bugger off, I wasn't selling you off to a man just to pay our debts, but he convinced me to talk to you, at least tell you off his idea – Hermione where are you going?" Graham asked as his daughter abruptly strode out of the room. Hermione ignored her father and continued on down to her room, changed into more presentable, covering clothes then her sports bra and shorts and strode back out into the living room where neither her father or mother had moved.

"Hermione what-" her mother called as she filled her hand with floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor." Hermione shouted in a clear, determined voice.

* * *

_Thursday, October 22__nd__, 5:26 pm _

Hermione emerged from the fireplace into a large entrance, stepping onto highly polished marble that covered the entire floor of the entrance and seemed to continue into the connecting rooms.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to arrive." Came a deeply masculine voice almost hauntingly from the top of the grand staircase. Hermione's gaze shot quickly to the top of the stairs where her eyes rested on a tall, powerful form, so very different from the tall, but only thin and gangly child of her school memories. He was dressed in the finest cloth available to man and Hermione scoffed at herself for ever thinking that he would wear anything different. His large, but still pale skinned hand rested on the balustrade of the staircase. His steely grey eyes directed upon her, taking in her appearance in his sardonic way. His blonde hair had been cut short in a neat style that hung just above the collar of his neatly pressed button up shirt.

"I assume you've come to question and yell at me about the offer I made to your father." Draco said before she could open her mouth, descending down the stairs in a slow confident and no doubt purposeful pace. He gestured with an outstretched hand towards a long corridor to the left of the grand entry and Hermione turned on her heel to stalk off along the way.

He caught up with her quickly, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a room, into the library. When one entered they immediately walked into a circular seating area where reading could be done in the most comfortable chairs. On either side of the seating area stood one desk each, manned with a table, marking the beginning of the library shelves. Hermione noted that a ledge ran around the second level and that a spiralling staircase at either end would allow one to reach the next level. Across the open sitting area and in plain sight sat a massive mahogany desk of domineering presence. Draco took a seat behind it.

"As I have no doubt your father has informed you when you returned from your jog this afternoon, I have offered to pay off all of his debts and in doing so, allow your mother and father to keep their house and the clinic in which they work at."

As he spoke he clapped once and an elf appeared beside him. "Tink I wish for a glass of cognac." He turned towards Hermione, his eyebrow raising questioningly. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to hurry up and continue. "That is all then Tink please." The elf disappeared and then reappeared another 30 seconds later, placing the glass of the cognac on the desk in front of it's master. "There you are sir."

Draco nodded towards the elf and picked up the glass, and after sniffing the drink, took a sip before continuing on. "I am also confident that you know of what I want in return, although some things I left out believing it would be better discussed between just the two of us. That is why you are here are you not? To yell at me for daring to think you would marry someone of the likes of me?" He smirked at the sight of Hermione's mouth dropping open to refute the statement, only to close itself firmly again. Her eyes hardened with annoyance and anger, directing themselves upon the man before her.

"I see I am once again correct, Granger you are becoming much too predictable."

Hermione's eyes narrowed upon Draco. "Why on earth would you want to marry me – the one you scorned all throughout school?" she burst out, her voice laced with malice and anger. "But first I want to know how you learnt about my parent's financial problems in the first place!"

Draco smirked at her ire and sat back in his seat calmly, his posture reeking the confidence and power he wielded. "I have interests in all different businesses, particularly in the Muggle world for they are far too easy to run and earn a respectable profit from. Imagine my surprise when I come across a dental clinic run by Graham and Jane Granger in the latest For Sale adds that grace my desk every now and then. A little digging and I find that they're in major debt with barely enough money to last another month, let alone week if the clinic and house were not sold pronto. Then even after that…well, it was just too good an opportunity to pass up." Draco paused to take another sip of his drink, his cool gaze never leaving Hermione's taught face. "My mother, who is claiming to be getting older even though her appearance has not change one bit in the last 10 years, is starting to get on my case about settling down and having a few children of my own. It has gotten to the stage where she is inviting all these bimbo's from wealthy families to the dinner's or luncheons she has manipulated me into attending in attempts to set me up. A couple of times I have even managed to find a fertility potion in my drinks and food."

Well that at least explained him sniffing at his drink before taking it, Hermione thought.

"Father is also putting pressure on me, like his father before him, to produce a male heir and it is coupled with my great uncle's will being found and allowing the current, sane heir to the Malfoy fortune, even more money and items - that I will not disclose to you - if he continues the Malfoy line before he should turn 30. I turn 30 in another 4 years and I wish to have a comfortable amount of time before that dead line, hence my problem, to which you come into it all. I pay off all your parent's debts and in return, I shall have you as my wife and mother of a male heir."

The word 'heir' - like marriage earlier - rang in her brain, quickly associating itself with other words like 'pregnant', '9 months' and...'sex'.

"You mean you want me – what you and the rest of your 'high' society refer to as a mudblood – to give you a son?" Hermione managed to get out around her shock.

"Yes. Regardless of what you might think of me Granger, I am looking for someone who has more than my money on their mind when they marry me or –" he laughed realising that would be what Hermione will be –technically – considering when she decided to marry him. "- at least how that money could be spent on themselves and their greedy, mindless, frivolous pursuits."

He stopped to let that all sink in, watching her closely for any reaction to his demands.

"You're crazy!" she whispered, staring at him with wide, horror stricken eyes.

Draco smirked, the smirk making Hermione tense.

"If you do agree to this, you will be given a monthly allowance, to do what ever you wish with it. You will marry me within the next four months and give me a male heir as soon as possible. When our child has reached the age of maturity, till which you will care for him and not a nanny, you shall be free of any more demands from my family and myself. Of course, upon your agreement and the taking of an unbreakable vow that you will, indeed, marry me and comply with my wishes, I will grant your parents their much needed financial aid to allow them to maintain the life they have created for themselves, free of debt."

Hermione staggered backwards until she reached on one of the couches behind her and collapsed onto it.

"Now, if I know you Granger, which I'm pretty confident I do, you are considering this agreement on the grounds to repay your parents all that they have offered you throughout your humble existence and the understanding for all they were put through when you entered our world."

He was right, especially after her parent's refusal to accept any help from their daughter.

"I shall now give you the knowledge that I am on civil terms with Potter and most of the Weasley family. With that in mind, I heard that you broke up with Weasel at the beginning of the year after walking in on him with another woman in your shared bed. While the rumours of your revenge give you somewhat of a feared notoriety in male minds these days, don't you think that this would be the ultimate revenge? Marrying and reproducing with Weasel's number one enemy?"

* * *

_Thursday, October 22__nd__, 7:51pm. _

"Hermione you didn't have to sell yourself to that man! We know how much you've hated him all these years. Don't agree to this loveless marriage for our sake!" Her mother cried, wringing her hands together. Her father stood behind his wife, his expression thunderous.

"I've agreed and made my oath. The deal is final!" Hermione shouted back, her words ringing with the finality of the situation and closing the argument once and for all that had been raging in the Granger house hold for the last hour and a half.

* * *

_Monday, October 26__th_

"Hermione you can't seriously be thinking about this?" Harry asked, the outrage on his face in full bloom. He tossed the daily newspaper on the table in front of her, the headline "Enemies To Tie the Knot" blazed across the front page, underneath which was printed the picture that Hermione and Draco had posed for only just yesterday.

"I'm not Harry." Hermione said calmly as she helped herself to his fridge. Due to a meeting that had gone over time, she'd missed her scheduled lunch with Harry and Ginny. Ginny was happy to put off the lunch date till another day, but Harry wasn't and demanded Hermione's time as soon as she could spare some.

At her words Harry let out a sigh of relief, suddenly thinking that it was just another hoax set out by the Daily Prophet to boost sales. "I've long passed thinking about it. It's confirmed and official, I'm marrying Malfoy." She said as she sat down at the table and started to butter her bread.

"But – "

"But nothing. We're burying the hatchet and have found companionship in each other. We're happy and content. Please do not try to destroy this marriage Harry. When everyone finds out about this, I'm going to need all the support I can get from you to fend off the hounds. I don't want to be going against my own friend Harry. Please." Hermione pleaded. Both Malfoy – _Draco_ – and herself had agreed on the story she'd just told Harry to tell the public. He was responsible for telling his own parents about their impending nuptials and she hadn't yet heard anything about how that went, although he'd assured her that his parent would be happy that he was one step closer to producing a grandchild for them to dote upon.

Harry sighed and reached out to grasp Hermione's hand. She stopped her task of spreading the jam on the bread and looked up at him. "Please tell me this isn't a ploy to get back at Ron. It would be ruining your own life as well as Ron's."

Hermione rolled her eyes outwardly, but inside she was surprised that Harry had guessed the deciding factor in all of this.

So she simply smiled kindly upon her friend and grasped his hand in return, squeezing it tight. "No. I've done enough for my revenge don't you think?"

Harry's features pinched at the ghostly feelings the thought and memory of Hermione's curse upon Ron brought.

"At least I know you can take care of yourself." Harry mumbled, reaching out to steal a bite of her toast.

"Oi!" she cried trying to slap at his hand. Harry grinned, his days as a seeker honing his sharp reflexes and took a bite of the sandwich Hermione had been preparing. "I missed lunch too you know" he said around a mouthful of bread.

* * *

_Thursday, December 31__st__, 11:49pm._

The murmur of chatter, pleasant, catching up or just plain bitching became a backdrop to the ball room of Malfoy manor. Mixing amongst the grand decorations that invoked the celebration of the new year in style, witches and wizards dressed in the finest garb, mostly designer in nature. Fine wines were distributed throughout the room upon silver platters carried by house elves dressed neatly in black and white shirts and vests. Hermione had put her foot down adamantly upon the treatment of the elves should Draco really wish for her to become his wife. While the elves had been hesitant and somewhat blatantly against the use of clothies when Hermione had handed them clothing and her wishes, it was only after an order from Draco they had complied.

The deal was to wear neat clothing when the family was hosting a ball.

With the one glass of champagne in her hand, the glass she'd been nursing since being handed it at the beginning of the night, Hermione shifted onto her other foot and sighed.

"You're supposed to be enjoying yourself." A voice said beside her. Hermione turned and stared down at the red head beside her. Ginny grinned up at her and nodded towards where Harry stood beside the buffet. The man stood awkwardly chatting to Pansy Parkinson who was currently draping herself all over him. Hermione recalled reading in the gossip section of the newspaper that Pansy had just wrapped up her third marriage and was on the look out for another.

"Aren't you worried?" Hermione asked and for the first time that night, a smile graced her lips, humour flooding her eyes.

Ginny giggled. "No. Harry looks annoyed and awkward enough as it is. I trust him." She sighed and then turned to face Hermione. Opening her mouth to speak, she shut it with a frown.

"Oh no." she groaned, causing Hermione to turn around in concern. Her gaze travelled over the see of heads, looking for the individual who had caused Ginny's concern and then spotted another mop of trademark Weasley hair making a bee line towards her.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" Ginny hissed as he approached the two. He smiled sheepishly at his sister before looking upon Hermione, only then his features turned pleading.

"Hermione please, I wish to speak to you alone for a moment." Ron asked quietly, leaning his head towards Hermione so he would be heard.

Hermione's eyebrows creased in anger. "After all this time I'm assured you have no balls to approach me like this."

Ron flinched but reached out to grasp at her hands. Hermione moved them to avoid his reach.

"Do not touch me. And if you want to talk to me, you have two minutes. Right here. Right now." Hermione informed him stubbornly. Ron's mouth dropped open to speak, his face turning red in annoyance.

"1 minute and 45 seconds left." Hermione said waspishly.

Ron huffed but rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked towards his sister for help. Ginny shook her head. "Sorry Ron you should know above all people that Hermione can be stubborn."

Slightly out of place Ron turned again to face Hermione. "Listen, Hermione please don't do this. Don't throw your life away! What I did was nothing, I was terribly drunk at the time and I know that isn't a good excuse but the whole thing meant nothing to me!" Ron pleaded.

Hermione's bored gaze flickered over Ron's shoulder for a moment, something lighting within the depths of them.

"I'm quite certain that you were not on the guest list Weasel." Came the polite drawl of Draco as he approached from behind Ron and moved to stand beside Hermione. "I must ask you to leave before you cause a scene."

Ron shot Draco a dark loathing look. "I still have a minute left ferret."

Draco's eyebrows rose but he stayed quiet, allowing for Ronald to continue his pleas.

"Hermione how could you marry this scum bag? All through school he was our worst enemy, putting you down without a moment's hesitation and now…now you deign to marry the bastard?" Ron yelled, drawing the attention of a few guests surrounding them.

Hermione's hand shot out and slapped Ron across the cheek. "And you were my friend for all of school. At least I won't be cheated on when I marry Draco."

Beside her, Draco shifted his weight onto his other leg.

Ron, whose face had turned a bright angry red due to embarrassment and the sting of Hermione's slap sputtered, shocked beyond coherency.

"You've used up your time Ronald. Leave before Draco gets security onto you." Hermione said sharply before turning away and striding out of the ballroom.

She ended up on a desolate balcony, shielded from eyesight from the garden below but offered the views of the entire landscape before it. She shivered in the cool breeze that blew and rubbed her arms with her hands to create a little warmth. Wearing a silky thin halter neck dress didn't seem to be the best choice all of a sudden, but Hermione couldn't have helped but loved the furious purple of the dress and how it called for her to wear it.

She stood there quietly for a while, her thoughts and feelings swirling around her mind with fury. Only the sound of approaching footsteps broke her out of her thoughts.

A jacket settled around her bare shoulders, it's warmth and the scent of its owner embracing her. She turned her head slightly to see Draco settle back onto the railing beside her.

"I hope you didn't expect monogamy from me." He said quietly, watching her for her reaction.

Hermione lay quiet for a moment, letting his words sink in. "I did hope for it but I guess I'm not exactly the most experienced or horny one of us. I at least hope for discretion. I don't want to be embarrassed in my own marriage by my husband."

She continued to look out over the vast Malfoy lands as she said this, her emotions too at war with themselves to look Draco directly in the eye. "Besides, now that I think of it, I never really thought about it. I only knew you'd – we'd have to come together every once in a while till I conceive. I never considered the rest of the time."

Draco let her omission go. "It will be the only time I sleep with you. When you conceive our son and successfully bare him, I believe it is only fair that I not expect you to remain monogamous to me either from then on. But I will also expect discretion from you as well."

Hermione nodded, struggling to control the tears filling her eyes. It was to be a loveless marriage where they calmly discuss the allowance of polygamy, something she'd been so against with Ron. How two faced did that seem to be now?

In the distance, back in the ballroom, the crowd started to count down the seconds till midnight. They both listened to the roar of applause that erupted when the count reached one and the loud music and celebrating that followed.

What now? In 27 days she would be marrying to save her parents, to get back a Ron and never experience the reality of love. There seemed to be no cause for her to celebrate the entrance of a new brighter year. Every hour that passed, her happiness seemed to dimish, the harsh reality of her choices, her decisions settling in.

"Don't look so forlorn. I will take good care of you. You shall never be in want." Draco said smoothly, a hint of arrogance coating his words. He shifted quickly, grabbing hold of Hermione and turning her to face him, drawing her against the hard line of his body. Before she could utter a word of protest his mouth had taken her own prisoner, like he seemed to her life, and was coaxing it into submission. The sound of protest died in her throat when his tongue shot through her lips and invaded her mouth creating a fireball of heat and shocking excitement low in her belly. Somewhere in a part of her brain, she wanted to fight, to push him away and slap him for his actions like she had done Ron only earlier but with a shifting of his head and a deepening of the fierce kiss, the thoughts faded away into oblivion.

Slowly, her hands crept up to loosly clasp onto his shirt, seeking something to anchor herself down to in the storm of anger, hunger and passion that seemed to be born from this kiss.

Then just as quickly as it had started, it finished and Draco drew back to look at her, one hand caught in her hair, the other cupping the back of her neck.

He smirked. "Yes, I think we'll be good in bed together, but it'll burn out like they all do." With that he turned away from her and stalked back inside. Just before he closed the door behind him he stopped and added. "Oh and Hermione…Happy New Year."

* * *

_Wednesday, January 27th 2010, 8:00pm._

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife in marriage, sickness and health, through good times and bad till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband in marriage, sickness and health, through good times and bad, till death do you both part?"

A brief pause.

"I do."

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Right well theres the first part in probably four part story. This is only the beginning and as one can tell there is no love. Nadda. Zilch. But...can this dear story teller convince Draco in the end of his love? Probably Not.

He'll have to make the decision on his own.

So i shall get to writing the next part, hopefully install it soonly although job hunting and worrying over uni shall take priority over the next little while till it settles down. Finishing year 12 is like sweeet victory!

So whenever i get to it, i'll update. Eventually.

Eirawen

Ps. Like i could ever own these characters. There not mine so don't even think it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginners Experience.**

_Wednesday January 27__th__ 11:12pm_

Hermione stepped into the master bedroom and looked around at the furnishings. As usual it screamed top of the line, money, style and comfort. From the plush charcoal carpet to the dark suave walls to the magnificent bed raised on a platform in the centre of the room, everything seemed to fit in with the whole Malfoy style of furnishing that dominated the house.

And the colours followed in its wake.

Green and darker greens. With the occasional creams and white.

The room had it's own sitting area and to the left two doors which she assumed lead into the bathroom and wardrobe.

But again, Hermione's attention was on the bed.

"Already thinking about consummating our marriage dear?" Draco murmured as he moved passed her into the room. As he strode towards the bathroom he pulled at his tie, taking it off and throwing it carelessly at a chair placed in the corner of the room. Stripping himself of his jacket he hung that on the door handle of the bathroom door as he passed.

Yet Hermione stood there, almost frozen to the spot, still eyeing the bed with great concern.

Sex. With Draco.

Oh…god.

So she'd already slept with Ron, something that she was now both regretting and thanking her stars for. She didn't wish for Draco to be her very first for it would surely boost his ego another couple of notches.

While Draco was a physically attractive male and she knew he would not disappoint in bed like sometime Ron was known to do, Hermione felt cheated. This whole sex thing didn't seem right. It felt like a chore.

Then to add to the whole debacle, the only physical contact she'd had with him had been the heated kiss Draco had initiated on New Years Eve and the chaste kiss on their wedding.

Hermione seemed to have no idea what to expect.

Draco stepped back into the bedroom and this time he was dressed in nothing save for a pair of black boxers. He viewed her still form and said almost condescendingly, as if to a child: "You know you'll have to remove that dress sometime tonight."

Hermione's face contorted in short annoyance. "I know that. I'm just…I don't know. This still hasn't hit me all yet."

Draco laughed softly, as if her slowness was amusing to him and moved towards her. Stopping in front of her he looked her over slowly, as if she was an object and he was checking for any imperfections. "I have yet to pay you the compliment of a beautiful dress. The cut and fit are perfect for your body, a body that shall soon be under me, writhing as I play you like a piano to make delicious noises that all you women seem to make in the throes of passion."

A compliment…ruined by his adding of the words 'all you women' and a cold tone.

Moving quickly, Draco walked around behind her and started undoing the intricate laces that kept the bodice tight around her chest. Almost seconds later the dress fell loosely away and Draco invited her to step out of it and away…dressed only in a slip of satin, garter belt, stockings and a matching scrap of lacey underwear.

"My, my Hermione. Never would I have thought you to be one for such…attire."

With his every comment, Hermione's nerves seemed to rocket further and further out of reach for control. A sense of shame seemed to be building with the comments as well.

"Lets just get this over with." She said quickly, gathering her Gryffindor courage and moving towards the bed. Draco's face suddenly turned foreboding as he tracked her movements. Slowly, as if stalking a prey, he moved after her.

Hermione found herself flat on her back in seconds, staring up into the angry, dark eyes of her new husband.

She took a deep breath and…and braced herself.

He started with removing her satin slip and then, after a quick study of her naked breasts on display, removed her garter, undies and stockings almost mechanically. His eyes raked over her, not as that of a passionate lover, so hungry for her that it was taking all of his control not to just ravish her then and there as the hero's do in the romance books she read. No, his gaze was appraising, as if wondering if touching her, actually having sex with her was worth it.

Hermione felt suddenly cold inside but refused to think about it. Her task now was to get herself pregnant in as little time as possible.

Draco shifted back up beside her and actually looked at her, into her eyes and not choosing to focus on the centre of her forehead or something close to, but not her actual eyes. Not exactly wish to truly notice her, Hermione had always thought.

As she returned his study, Hermione noted the clearness of his steely grey eyes, and the slivers of light blue that flooded the silver. A thought suddenly struck her and she found herself hoping that her children really did inherit their father's eyes, anything would be better than her plain muddy brown ones.

He sighed and shifted over her, as if this whole deal was just another meaningless task that he had to do to gain his goal. Sitting astride her hips, a leg on either side he took one last look before he swooped.

His mouth took hers, shocking her thoughts into nothing. There was heat, there was hunger but Hermione, subconsciously convinced herself that the hunger, the need was only because he just wanted sex. As his mouth slanted across her own, taking the kiss – the possession – deeper, his hands came up to abruptly cup her bare breasts. His hands, cold as they were, only added to the sudden zing of pleasure that shocked her, zapping through her body, her receptors sending the million shards of messages to her very core. Her nipples hardened as his thumbs tag-teamed and mimicked each other's movements, causing her body to start writhing in the unexpected pleasure she was suddenly gaining from this experience.

His tongue dipped and dived within her mouth, coaxing hers into play. It was scary how she lost all thought of preservation when his fingers pinched her nipples and have his teeth nip at her bottom lip in the same moment. As she arched into him, pressing herself against the hard flat chest above her, her softness against hairless pale perfection, she was conscious of his virility with every fiber of her being. His mouth was hard and hot and carnal and nobody had ever kissed her that way before.

His mouth slipped down from her mouth to trail along her neck. He sucked and nipped at the place where her pulse beat furiously under her skin, his hands playing over her body like the master he was.

Edging back along her, Draco took the whole thing to the next level. A moan burst from her throat as his mouth cover one breast and almost – for Hermione didn't want to hold hope – reverently licked, laved and nibbled at the skin around the nipple but kept her on edge, not placing his attention where she was impatiently awaiting attention.

"Ple-" she shut her mouth abruptly, not wanting to give Draco the pleasure of hearing her beg. She felt him smirk against her skin before he traded breasts and treated the other to his tormenting expertise. He teased her skin not moving to cover the distended bud all but screaming out for his attention.

Hermione had never believed she would or even could be turned on so deliriously by her one time school enemy.

And it hadn't even begun properly.

Her breath hitched, her eyes went opaque as finally…finally he stopped to give her a short reprieve. Raising his head slightly, he stared at the sight she made and then smirked before lowering his head again.

She cried out loud, shattered at the strength of her own response but helpless to control it. His teeth teased at her tender flesh and then the tip of his tongue lashed the sensitized tips, sending tremors like lightning sizzling through her trembling length. She had not known that she could feel with such intensity, and the whole time he was touching her she was in shock at the twisting ache of sheer pleasure that jerked her every muscle tight.

Draco drew back again and moved back to rearrange her on the bed before him, his eyes roaming her body while she struggled to get a grip on herself, dredge herself from the

unfamiliar world of what felt like an erotic fantasy come to life. She let him continue to view her before she turned her head to remove her gaze from his.

"Can you not look at me as if I am a prized pig you have won?" Hermione said, proud of herself for keeping the shakiness she felt out of her voice.

"You are my wife and soon to be mother of my son. There is no point in being shy, when I want to look at you I will." Draco asserted thickly, his lean, strong face set with primal male determination, his sexual hunger unconcealed. Yes, sexual hunger. He was probably the most active person she'd ever had the misfortune of coming across.

This time, Draco shifted completely off her to remove his boxers. He rolled back to face her and her gaze couldn't help but drift towards his neither regions.

Her face flushed, eyes widened, mouth drying up even as her stomach fluttered and the muscles in her core tightened in anticipation. Of course she'd seen men in this state before, read about it in many of the books she'd gotten her hands on. Even so it seemed Ron was seriously lacking…before she'd interfered on that scale.

Before her, Draco was fully aroused and there seemed a great deal more of him in just that one place than she ever naively expected.

Hermione was secretly please that he was aroused, it meant, somehow he found her attractive.

His hands ran down her sides, over her stomach where they slowed and he bent his head to taste the skin pulled currently taught over a flat belly. His tongue swirled over her belly button, dipped and played magic with her while his hands continued further south. The dipped and dived over her hips, dropped shortly into the crevasse between her legs before drifting down her legs further, leaving the area burning for his cooling touch to smolder on.

And then he stopped when he could no longer reach any lower and traced patterns on her skin as he slowly moved, hands and mouth, back up her body until he was tracing the line of her lips with his tongue and then diving in and exploring her inner mouth. Her hands, slowly, almost hesitantly ghosted up his arm to grip onto tight biceps. His head jerked back upon her tightening grip and he stared at her for a moment as if deciding whether he would allow her to touch him or not. Eventually, he let it drift, focusing on the wanton body beneath him. He slid a fingertip between her parted lips and she sucked on it

instinctively, the knot of hunger low in the pit of her stomach tightening.

"I want you begging," Draco confided, shifting with fluid strength against her thigh to let her feel the hard, potent force of his arousal. Shock gripped her at those words of sensual threat. She was melting again, she was enslaved by just the sound of his husky drawl, the warm male scent of him and the incredibly seductive feel of that big, powerful body in contact with hers. She lifted her hand daringly and touched one high, proud cheekbone, letting her fingers stroke down the side of his face, loving the feel of him, totally hooked on her connection with his liquid dark stormy eyes, and enthralled.

He turned his head and entrapped one of her fingers between his lips, and suddenly she was snatching away her hand and reaching up in desperation to find that taunting mouth again for herself. She buried her fingers deep in his blonde silky hair, a moan dredged from her as he ravished her mouth with hard, hungry heat in return. She was aching for him, aching more than she had ever ached before, wanting what she would never have wanted before with the most wanton craving.

"Draco, please..." she gasped, twisting under him, her mind no longer caring on not begging, she didn't care that he had only told her his intentions a few minutes before, that he wanted her to beg…if she had to put up with this exquisite torture any longer she'd go crazy.

"You're not ready yet." He assured her thickly, his hands moving down her body, moving to flirt with the dark curls coving her center and laughed with a hint of arrogance when her thighs parted on their own to accommodate his fingers.

Locating the tiny bud beneath her downy mound, he proceeded to slowly drive her wild. Excitement just exploded in her and she writhed as the throb of need centered at the very heart of her rose to unbearable proportions. And she was mindless, beyond thought, speech, everything, reduced to one gigantic, all too sensitive ache of screaming need. But when she thrashed about, instinctively reaching for a fulfillment she had knew was coming, he stilled and let her slide down again, withholding what she most craved. And every time it happened she became just a little bit more frantic, clinging to him, almost in tears of frustration, utterly at a loss as to what he was doing to her own body.

"Please...I want you now," she begged in almost agony.

Draco traced the swollen moist cleft between her legs, letting an expert finger penetrate her once, twice until she cried out, finally beyond all shame and control.

"You're so hot and wet and gloriously tight, _darling_." He said teasingly before reaching for a pillow.

He settled his hands beneath her squirming hips and thrust the pillow under her to raise her. Before she could even process the fact that he was about to enter her, Draco came over her like an attack force, tipping her up to receive him at an angle that startled her, and then he drove into her in one long, deep thrust that put being startled right out of her mind. Indeed, everything went out of her mind. The revenge, this heart breaking marriage, the baby she needed to have, the love she would never experience. One moment she was almost sobbing with impatience, and the next she was plunged into the wildest physical excitement she had ever experienced.

"Fuck…" Draco groaned, his breathing heavy, his head shiny with a sheen of sweat.

The intensity of her own excitement drove her crazy. He slammed into her with rhythmic force and she was on fire, gasping and sobbing for air, overwhelmed by the sheer raw pleasure of his every powerful plunge into her tender sheath. Blind and oblivious as she was to everything but the on going thunder of her own heartbeat and the plundering glory of his dominant possession, she was completely out of control. He sent her hurtling to the peak of ecstasy and a climax so strong that she felt as if she was shattering into a million pieces.

Letting her quivering weak body settle back down onto the support of the bed, Draco absorbed the shattered look of pleasure she wore. She collided dizzily with his searching gaze and her heart turned over at the sizzling smile of very male satisfaction he gave her.

"I never knew..." she mumbled in a total daze. "I never knew...it could feel like that-"

"I should have guessed Ron was lacking in the bedroom," Draco drawled, reaching down and lifting her to flip her over onto her stomach before she had the remotest idea of what he was doing.

"Draco?" she cried in total bewilderment as he tugged her up onto her knees. She had thought that once would have been enough, that he would…could he really go again?

He slid into her again and she was so sensitized and so shaken by both sensation and shock at the position he had put her in, she let out a startled yelp.

"Am I hurting you?" Draco asked, and Hermione wondered at the concern in his voice.

"No..." She shut her eyes in shame. _I'm not doing this, I'm not._ And she could not believe the pleasure that surged through her again, was seduced afresh within seconds, beyond caring about anything. She was a creature enslaved by sensation, totally wanton in her responses. Explosive excitement had her in a stranglehold and he controlled her, he controlled her so completely she was incapable of thought or reaction. And the second time that glorious joy racked her she didn't recognize the sobs and moans he dragged from her. The experience was all the more heightened by the feel of him shuddering over her and the groan of savage release he vented as he finally reached his own climax.

And then…it seemed to be all over.

Draco pulled away from her and got up off the bed. His breathing hadn't even calmed down properly before he was striding into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. The water turned on in the shower and Hermione felt suddenly cold where only seconds ago she'd been on fire.

She shouldn't have held onto the hope that his treatment of her, that helping her to orgasm had been him caring for her pleasure, for her. He was probably only striving to keep up his reputation of being great in bed, not actually caring about her.

She scoffed at her pitiful thoughts and turned onto her side, to face away from the bathroom, pulling up the silk sheets to cover her naked body.

Shortly after, the shower shut off and all went quiet. Hermione listened to the silence that seemed to stretch uncertainly and almost jumped when she felt the bed dip behind her.

A vial of something was shoved in her face.

"Drink this." Draco told her, his voice once again cold and uncaring.

She took the vial and looked at its contents. "What is it?" she asked, taking a cautious sniff at the liquid.

"It's a fertility potion. Hopefully if you have enough of them regularly we won't have to have so much sex together."

It felt like a knife to her heart. How could she have gotten things so wrong?

He didn't care, didn't find her attractive, didn't want her any further than getting her pregnant.

Hermione threw back the potion in one go, handed the vial back to him and turned over again so that he wouldn't see the tears that formed in her eyes.

* * *

_Sunday, March 7__th_

"So how's everything going with you and Draco?" Ginny asked cheerfully as they sat down to lunch in Ginny's shared flat with Harry. Hermione bit into her caeser salad and tried to ignore the burning and pain in her heart that went off every time she thought of her marriage, which was 90% of the time. She wondered it she wasn't simply just experiencing heartbreak and instead there was something medically wrong with her.

Ever hopeful, she thought.

"It's fine." Hermione said between bites, hoping to shove enough into her mouth to not have to actually expand on the subject.

"Oh oh. I don't like that reply. You, Hermione Grang-Malfoy saying it's fine…nothings fine. What's going on?" Ginny asked, reaching across the table to grab the bowl from under Hermione and pull it out of her reach. Hermione sighed and put down her fork and rubbed her eyes.

"Marriage to Draco isn't all I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, her hands reaching out to clasp Hermione's in a friendly, comforting gesture.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't reveal why she married Draco to Ginny, to anyone. She couldn't explain to her how she'd gotten up her hopes about a marriage that she would play a role in, an equal to a husband whom would support, help and encourage her in all she did. Who would love her and respect her, even if it was only because he desperately wanted a child, a heir to carry on the Malfoy line.

"Never mind. I'm just expecting too much of a marriage that I rushed into. He suddenly wants children, while I'm still wanting another couple years of freedom from motherhood." Hermione told her friend quietly.

"Have you told him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at her friend, but not directly, she picked a spot close to her eyes and managed to look like she was looking directly at her but wasn't. A habit she'd picked up of Draco. "You know how Draco was in school, so stubborn and hardheaded. What he wants he gets."

"But Hermione…what happened to you standing up for yourself?" Ginny frowned, searching the troubled face of her long time friend. "What happened to the Gryffindor strength that we all have in ourselves? Slytherins have no reason to think they can order us or anyone around."

Hermione realised her mistake too late. Now Ginny would think Draco was dominating her, forcing her stubborn, head strong, independent nature into submission. Being the fiery red head she was, Ginny would walk right up to Draco when she next saw him and lay into him for something she wouldn't ever fully comprehend.

"No…Ginny, its alright." She soothed. "I…I'm sort of half and half about the idea of having a baby. I want to have a baby, have someone to hold, someone who I would love me" _someone she could love irrevocably_ "and well…brighten my day by just having that complete trust in me that all babies have in their mothers. But then I look at my career, my job and I can't help but think what if? What if I get so overloaded by motherhood that I never return to my job, that I lose my independence and my reputation as being the best negotiator in London?"

Ginny smiled softly. "Oh honey, I know you and I know that would never happen to you. Besides, you've got me, Harry and the rest of the family for support. We won't let you lose yourself. Besides…the best part about babies is the making part." She grinned mischievously.

Hermione couldn't help but grin with that part. After their wedding night, just to be sure, Draco had had sex with her every other night, sometimes a few times each night. Each time he never failed in arousing her so heatedly, so passionately that she shattered at each climax.

But then of course, afterwards he'd roll off her, turn over and go to sleep, not bothering to touch her for the rest of the night…day…

"So I gather Draco lives up to the rumors about him being a master in bed?" Ginny asked saucily.

"Who's a master in - oh." Harry had entered the kitchen at that moment and put two and two together when he spotted Hermione across the table from Ginny. "Gin, do you really need to discuss Hermione's sex life in this house…where I can hear things?"

Ginny turned to Harry as he came up beside her, raising her face for a kiss, which he graced her with without a fuss.

Hermione watched her two best friends love each other, watch their faces glow with the emotion and fell her heart crack further. Why couldn't she have that?

"Maybe you shouldn't be around when we have girl talk. That way I can make Hermione laugh when I tell her that you like it when-" Harry quickly slapped his hand over his girlfriend's mouth and smile sheepishly at Hermione. "I'm sure 'Mione doesn't want to hear about my sex life either."

Hermione laughed for the first time that day and wished once more she could have what those two had.

As she left Harry and Ginny's apartment hours later, Hermione had resolved to lock away her heart, her emotions and her hope. There was no use pining after something she knew without a doubt would never occur.

Raising her face into the cold wind, Hermione walked on, determined to achieve her goal.

After all, if she didn't…she'd destroy herself in the process.

_Monday May 24__th__, 11:28 am._

Hermione stared into the toilet she'd been hanging over for the last ten minutes. She'd flushed the damn thing more than 5 times since she'd started but it seemed that almost every time she'd thought her stomach had settled, wiped her face and flushed clean the toilet…up came the rest of her stomach.

How could there possibly have been that much in what felt like an empty stomach?

Weakly she crawled towards the vanity where she had slapped her wand down in her hast to be over the toilet bowl before things blew. Reaching up she grabbed it and took a deep breath, her wand clenched between both hands, prayers on repeat in her head.

_Please…please…please let it be positive._

She muttered the spell she'd learnt of Mrs Weasley a few weeks ago and sat back to wait the results.

_Please…please…please…._

Slowly a trickle of smoke formed above her stomach.

Hermione let out her breath and sucked in another.

It had turned pink.

Pink for Positive.

* * *

_Monday Ma__y 24__th__, 9:35 pm_

Draco sat, like always at this time of night, behind his desk working through papers. She quietly knocked on the door and when he didn't look up she moved forward into his line of vision.

"What is it?" Draco asked without even looking up.

"I'm pregnant." She told him, head held high, reminding herself that this was the norm. Him not paying her much attention.

The only reaction she got out of him was a slight pause in the movement of his pen across the paper. He didn't look up, didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione turned around and left the room.

Draco listened to the door close behind her and dropped the pen in his hand.

He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, realising that he wouldn't get anything more done that night after his wife's revelation.

Finally.

* * *

_Tuesday July 6__th_

Hermione finished leafing through the catalogue and threw it down on the coffee table.

She sat back on the couch and sighed. She didn't think picking furniture for a baby's room, wallpaper and all would be this difficult.

Across from her, as usual at his desk, Draco continued to shift through legal papers. He hadn't spoken to her since she had come into the room an hour ago, but she knew as always, that just like her, he had an in built sensor that would warn him of when she was in the room, even if he couldn't see her. She wanted to speak to him, to discuss with him about where he wanted the baby's room and what he would allow with the decorating.

"Draco…" she called across the room softly. Draco continued reading the information before him.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you about decorating the baby's room." Hermione said, standing up and crossing the room to stand before his desk.

Draco sighed and turned the page. "Do whatever you like, but I don't want any red and gold theme."

Hermione had to smile at the Slytherin coming out in him. "Fine. But I'm sick of looking at silver and green. I also don't want a typical boy's colour, what do you think about pastels?"

Draco finally looked up from his work, his face showed he was annoyed with all the questions she was asking him. "I don't care. Decorate the room however you like, buy whatever you like. All that will really matter is that there will be a baby to utilise a crib and the millions of diapers that you'll have to buy." _You'll not we,_ Hermione thought tiredly.

"Ok then, what room can do you want the baby in? The room next to the master bedroom or somewhere further down the wing?"

Draco gave her a look that would have caused even the most brave men to shudder.

"You should know by know that I don't like repeating myself. I don't care about these trivial matters. You're a big girl, make your own decisions." He said, waving his hand signalling the end of the conversation.

Hermione turned away and moved back towards the coffee table where she left the magazines, picking them up as she moved on out the door.

_

* * *

_

__

Sunday, July 11

_th_

Rushing down the stairs, Hermione flew across the marbled floor and into the rumpus room where Draco was entertaining friends. She burst through the doors and quickly glanced around the room to see where her husband was.

Zabini and Nott stood around the pool table watching Goyle take a hit. Crabbe and Draco's work friend Jonas were seated in front of the projection screen watching the quidditch game.

Draco stood behind the bar, mixing up another round of drinks. He paused when his wife entered, her face flushed with excitement.

"Draco!" She called, rushing over to him. Draco watched her movements with a slight frown, wondering why she would be in here.

When she reached him, her hand snapped out and grabbed his own free hand, quickly guiding it to her swollen stomach. His frown intensified at her brash behaviour even as she moved his hand again to another place, directly below her navel.

"It was happening before…where was it…Ah!" she muttered.

Below his hand, through her shirt, Draco felt the softest of flutters. His features froze with shock, his hand pressing closer against her skin, suddenly desperate to feel more of this strange fluttering.

"It's the baby. It's finally moving." Hermione gushed excitedly.

Again, movement was detected under his hand, but this time under his fingertips. On its own, his hand moved to follow. Hermione stared up at him in wonder, seeing something strange form in his eyes.

Crabbe and Jonas suddenly burst out into a fury of obscenities snapping Draco from his daze. Clearing his throat he removed his hand and nodded at her.

"That's great." He said quietly, somewhat awkwardly.

Hermione backed away from him, watching the blinds come down in his eyes, shutting her out and keeping whatever she had just seen in.

"Hey! Congratulations Draco man…it's finally a reality!" Nott called out from where he stood. "I remember when Astoria told me she was pregnant. Never really hit me properly till the first time I felt it kick!"

Draco continued to stare at Hermione wordlessly. As Hermione returned the stare she noted the leaking of an emotion in his eyes.

She could have panicked at that moment…because she was sure she had seen….

Fear?

* * *

_Saturday, September 11__th_

Hermione cradled the swell of her stomach as she stepped out of the fireplace and into the foyer of her home. Inside, the baby kicked hard against her hand, a cause for Hermione to smile even more. After coming from her parent's home where she had received news that their business was once again booming now that the new shopping centre had adopted their business into the fold and allowed them to be housed within the large mall. Their house was beginning to fill up again with pieces of furniture that they needed to regain after selling the old ones. Her mother used the terms 'fresh start' and 'redecorating' with a flourish of her hand and a great big smile as she showed Hermione the spare bedroom and the hall, currently covered in sheets, tape, paint tins and paint brushes. They were going for a more modern look, bringing their 30 ear old home into the modern era.

But then they'd gushed and fawned over the new of being grandparents when she'd told them. Although she could tell that her father was still not happy about her marriage to Draco in the first place, he was happy to become a grandfather all the same.

Yet Hermione was still sure she saw doubt and guilt cloud his eyes whenever he caught her frowning over something.

Making her up the stairs towards the baby's room, next the master suite of course, Hermione had only reached the top of the stairs when she spotted a pair of black heels that were not her own. Her smile disappeared, her face going carefully blank instead as she moved past the shoes and around the corner, only to come across a lady's purple blouse left lying against the bottom of the wall.

She cringed, her vision assaulted with déjà vu, coming home over a year ago to find her ex doing exactly what she thought Draco to be doing to her now.

Head held high, Hermione moved on only to be confronted by the door to one of the guest bedrooms opening up and a young girl stepping out. Clothed in what seemed only Draco's large shirt, she held her bundle of clothes to her chest like they would be her lifeline and froze when she spotted Hermione.

She had to hand it to the girl, she had the knack to look guilty.

Moving forward, Hermione walked into the doorway, the girl cringing as if she was going to get fried.

"Oh for god's sake! Get out of here!" Hermione snapped coldly at the now shaking girl. The girl took off towards the stairs and the fireplace they lead to. When Hermione turned her attention back to the room in which she now stood in, she wasn't surprised to see Draco laying naked in bed, staring up at the ceiling unseeingly. He was bare for all to see except for the sheet pulled to barely cover his crotch. One hand lay on his stomach, the other folded across the top of his head.

For the first time since she'd agreed to marriage with Draco, Hermione hated herself. She knew, without a doubt that she would not get love from this match, this agreement.

But she at least expected trust, respect and care.

He'd even told her upfront he was going to be cheating on her once he'd achieved what he'd married her for, a heir. But Hermione had held onto the hope that he would go back on that and remain faithful to her.

_Foolish. _

Hermione eyed her husband, knowing he was well aware he'd been caught.

"You know," she started, her voice sharp and void of all emotion. "I was certain that when we discussed unfaithfulness, we both agreed to complete discretion."

With that, she turned and left her husband there, lying naked on a bed that still held the lingering smell of sex and his latest conquest.

* * *

_Thursday November 18__th__, 10:54 pm_

The sharp pain had Hermione bracing a hand against the kitchen bench, her breath sucking in and holding for what seemed an inestimable amount of time. Below her, gathering by her feet, the puddle of water grew larger as her skirt and undies dampened.

She groaned with the sudden fading of the pain and slowly released and sucked in another breath of air.

"Hermione dear?" Mrs Weasley called timidly, coming into her kitchen with a worried expression on her face. When she spotted Hermione's pained face and the puddle underneath her she rushed forward hastily.

"What's wrong Hermione? Is it the baby?" she asked, a hand going straight to her lower back – where surprisingly, the uncomfortable ache she'd been suffering all day was now a throb – the other hand placing itself on her stomach to feel for the baby.

"I think –" her words were broken off when Hermione sucked in another large gulp of air, her facial features contracting in surprised agony.

"Labour?" Molly interjected, quickly guessing the problem. "Ok dear, lets get you out to the fireplace. We'll floo you to St. Mungo's."

Hermione nodded wordlessly and slowly turned towards the family room where everyone of the Weasley clan – sans Ron – was celebrating the news of Ginny and Harry's engagement. George came into the kitchen at that moment, took one look at Hermione and turned around again.

"Heads up peoples. I think we'll be celebrating more than an engagement tonight!"

Hermione, with Molly beside her, staggered through into the family room and crossed it to get to the fireplace and floo connection. The Weasleys, around her were up and eager to help in any way possible, Fleur and Bill gathering the toys the children had left lying around. All had gathered their cloaks in a hurry, standing around the fireplace ready to leave.

"I'll go get Malfoy." Harry said and stepped into the fireplace before her.

"Right, now I think everyone except Ginny and Arthur need to stay here. When the baby has come, your father will come back to give you the good news. There's no need in you all being there and causing more stress and worry than needed. Hermione will be fine." Molly said in a stern voice, ushering Hermione into the fireplace. Just at that moment another contraction hit her body, causing a moan of agony to spill out.

"Yes. Time to go." Ginny said smartly before stepping into the fireplace beside Hermione, where only she would fit and throwing the floo powder down.

"St Mungo's." She shouted for her friend.

* * *

_Friday, November 19__th__, 5:22 pm_

Hermione cuddled her baby daughter to her breast. She couldn't believe it. After nearly 17 hours of labour, and almost 6 weeks early, she finally held her little baby girl within her arms.

Aurelia Rei Malfoy.

Ginny watched as Aurelia's finger's curled tightly around her mother's finger, her blue eyes widening in curiosity as Ginny offered her fingers for her other hand.

Ginny smiled when Aurelia wrapped her tiny fingers around her pinkie finger.

"She beautiful huh?" Ginny stated quietly.

Hermione smiled in agreement, her eyes watching her daughter in complete enchantment.

"Draco hasn't been around to see her since she was born no?" Ginny continued.

Hermione continued to look over her little girl, but eventually shook her head in an answer. Draco had shown up shortly after Hermione had entered the labour room, but had remained outside during the entire procedure. At the time Hermione held her little baby girl in her arms for the first time, Draco had walked through the doors and over to stand beside her bedside.

"What do we name her?" Hermione had asked quietly, aware that they had both been thinking that she would be a he. Draco remained quiet beside her, staring down at his child in her mother's arms as if she were an alien or thing that he did not want.

"I thought…" he started quietly. Hermione looked up at her husband, and then at his hand that raised itself slowly as if to touch the child in her arms. At the last minute, Draco turned his head away, his open hand clenching into a fist. "Name her whatever you want." He said before storming out of the room.

Minutes later, when Hermione was to be wheeled to a room on the new births floor, a nurse had stopped the man pushing her bed and directed him to another room further down the hall, closer to the baby's monitoring room.

A private room.

Her new baby daughter, newly named Aurelia Rei, was wheeled in shortly after for her first feed.

"Well, he doesn't know what he's missing out on that's for sure." Harry interjected, crossing the room from where he was standing beside the window to kiss Hermione on her forehead. With the topic now closed, Hermione once again rejoiced in the miracle that lay in her hands, trying desperately to rid herself of the lingering hurt Draco's actions had created once again within her.

Today was supposed to be happy, she told herself. After all, it's not every day you're blessed with such a beautiful child.

* * *

_Saturday, December 25__th_

Leaning over the pale green cot she'd picked out only months ago, Hermione gently tucked her one month old. Yawning, she couldn't help but gently brush her daughter soft blonde hair.

She looked like a tiny, female Draco.

It was a pity her father refused to see it.

Since bringing their baby home a week after her birth, Hermione had spent the entire time sleeping, feeding, changing diapers and sleeping some more. Ever hour or two Aurelia would wake up and need feeding. Hermione was beginning to run herself ragged with her abnormal sleeping patterns.

Dark bags had begun to have permanent residence under her eyes lately, her skin was turning a waxy pallor and she was beginning to lose weight.

She had only seen Draco a handful of time since she'd come home and most of them was only in passing, he was always on his way to work or a meeting or some other task that required his attention.

It was either that or he spent his days haunting the other wing of the house, as far as he could get from the night time crying the baby did.

When Hermione had confronted him about helping her out with Aurelia, Draco had shrugged and told her to hire a nanny point blank. She'd yelled at him then, all her anger an frustration pouring out as she told him furiously: "Aurelia was his child too and although you got a girl instead of a boy, you still had a responsibility of helping out.

After all, you wanted a child."

Draco had returned with a calm voice, although the tone hinted to anger hidden carefully underneath it all. "While I did want a child, I specifically wanted a boy. Not a girl. We should have checked when the child was still in the womb what sex it was."

"And what could you have done when you found out he was a she?" Hermione spat.

Draco remained silent, his words and thoughts not meant for her ears.

Hermione gasped as she came to realise what his silence meant, her fists clenching in tightly leashed anger. "Over my dead body!" She'd yelled across the room at her husband, calmly reclining on the lounge. "You wanted a child, and yes, although it may have been female you're the one to balm on that score. You can't just suddenly decide because it's not the right sex to get rid of it. This is life, it's a human being."

Draco swirled the wine in his glass before he took a small sip. "Your angry and frustrated because of your lack of sleep. Maybe if you spent this time - while the baby is sleeping - sleeping yourself, instead of yelling at me about problems you cannot solve you would feel a lot better."

"You're a great piece of work you know." Hermione had laughed semi-hysterically. "Maybe if you stopped wasting time drinking, working and whoring yourself away and actually took responsibility for your child I would have more respect for you. If you don't…Aurelia's going to grow up to hate you, just like you hated your father for his choices. Only this time, those choices were to treat her second best because her egg was lucky enough to receive an x chromosome from your sperm."

Hermione had stormed away after shooting that at him, hoping something would sink in past that thick skull of his.

And fools could hope.

Staring down at her sleeping angel, Hermione skimmed a finger down her daughter's cheek once more.

"Merry 1st Christmas baby." She whispered softly, moving her hand up to tap softly on the Christmas tree decoration she'd gone out herself to buy for Aurelia. Turning, she left the room, leaving the Baby's first Christmas pink bear decoration to dance around above her daughter's head.

* * *

_Wednesday, April 13__th __Year 3_

Draco stood outside the door to their – occasionally – shared bedroom and listened to his wife all but cough up a lung. Sighing he rubbed his head and slowly continued on towards his daughter's room next door. Opening the door slightly, he peered into his daughter's domain.

Jane Granger stood bent over his daughter's crib, rocking the bed to ease the child's whimpers accompanying that with soft humming. Slowly, Aurelia fell asleep again and Jane straightened up and turned to return to her bedroom.

She froze when she spotted Draco in the doorway.

"I don't know if Hermione has told you this, but I'm staying the night to look after Aurelia while Hermione gets some much needed sleep." Jane informed him, looking him directly in the eye. Draco looked down at where his daughter lay and then back at his mother in law.

"Go home. I'll take care of Aurelia tonight. Just come back around 6 so that I can get ready for work."

Jane frowned and went to say something, but thought better of it and closed her mouth. After a pause she said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Draco replied venturing into the centre of the room to where Aurelia's crib had been positioned. Looking down upon his sleeping daughter, he couldn't help but reach out and stroke her soft blonde hair, his blonde hair.

"Draco…I have to ask…do you know how to take care of Aurelia?" Jane questioned, rubbing her arm in what Draco guessed to be either because of the cold or from nervousness.

"If she wakes up, feed her and/or change her diaper. Get her back to sleep and let her be. She'll be fine. I've watched Hermione do this since she was born."

"I didn't think…ah…alright then. If you insist."

Draco didn't respond.

"Alright then, I'll leave. You want me back at 6 right?" She asked.

Draco nodded. "If you are able."

"Yes, yes that's fine. I just wanted to see Hermione get some sleep. With this cold I'm afraid without sleep it'll get worse."

Draco nodded absently.

When Jane Granger finally turned to leave the room, Draco stopped her just before she opened to door.

"Keep this to yourself."

Jane paused and looked back at Draco. "You taking care of Aurelia? Why?"

Shaking his head, the only reply Jane got back was "because."

* * *

_Sunday, May 29__th_

Draco entered the master bedroom to find Hermione in the bathroom, the door open to allow her to listen out for Aurelia, who was lying on her back on a baby's mat, an arrange of toys clipped to the two beams that attached to opposing ends and crossed each other at the centre. She was playing with a small colourful fairy that had flashing lights for wings and a crinkle, shiny but noisy material for her dress. The toy had enraptured Aurelia, who was watching the lights in the wings change colour with the music that played along with it. When the music stopped, Aurelia shook her hands violently, causing the fairy to hit either herself or the ground, making the music play again. Gurgling in enjoyment, Aurelia once again became entranced by the toy.

Directing his attention to the bathroom, Draco stepped inside to find Hermione soaking in the large tub, bubbles overflowing and covering the naked body within. With her back to the door, her hair was tied up into rough bun on top of her head allowing for Draco to view her naked neck before it disappeared into the froth of water. Her skinned glistened with the steam the room had succumbed to, but her skin lay creamy and soft beneath the water that clung to it.

The swift urge to nibble at her neck shook him to his core, but was nothing in the way of what he truly experienced because of her.

He cleared his throat, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. Her head whipped around to face him, confusion and embarrassment fusing together over her face. She seemed to dip lower in the water, till her chin seemed to rest on top of the water.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice still a little shaky after her fright.

Draco moved to rest back against the vanity, crossing his arms over his chest in a relaxed, confident posture. "We need to discuss the matter of having another child. Preferably a boy this time."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her head to rest it against the edge of the bath, effectively turning away from him.

"I want you to start taking the fertility potion again. Your body is back to normal again isn't it?"

Hermione's shoulders went stiff with Draco's demands. "You want to try for another child when your daughter is only 7 months old?"

He shrugged his shoulders aware of the fact that she wouldn't be able to see the movement. "I turn 30 in another year and a half. I wish to greet that day with the confidence of having a son to meet the will of my great uncle. My father is also at my neck for having a daughter as a first born – "

"Stuff it up your father's ass!" Hermione exploded, turning around abruptly to face Draco, the water splashing over the sides of the bathtub with the sudden disruption. Sometime hot twisted in Draco's stomach at the fiery attitude she was throwing at him, naked in the bath where she had no shield to his eyes or attention. "Your father has not once met his granddaughter since she was born, most likely because of the very same reason you refuse to look after her. She's a she and not a he!" Hermione stood up in the tub quickly, the suds dripping down her body. In quick sure movements, she reached out to grab the nearby towel and wrapped it around her, stepping out of the tub as she did so. "You and your father are very much alike, but let me tell you this, when you chose me, when you married me, the reign of patriarchal dominance in the Malfoy line ended and I'm just as happy for the fact that I had a daughter first and not a son." Hermione stormed out of the bathroom and into the large, shop like wardrobe next door, pulling out a robe and slipping that over the towel she wore. Once the robe was tied tightly around her, the towel fell at her feet. Draco stared at it, Hermione too furious to note the hunger that had formed in her husband's eyes.

"It's about time you and your high and mighty male line were thrown off its high horse. I don't see why your family place such high importance on having the first born a male. Just because it has happened for the last how-ever-long generations doesn't mean you should take it for granted and automatically assume that just because you have a daughter first you can discard her like yesterday's – "

Hermione was slammed up against the wall of the centre support for the wardrobe, her outcry of alarm cut off by Draco's lips covering hers with blatant aggressive dominance. His hand's grasped at her sides, gripping her hips and holding them as he ground himself into her, pinning her entire body against the support. His mouth drew back to allow them air but moved directly to her neck where he started to lick and suck on her skin so liberally. Hermione gasped in air, shock at the harsh, abrupt pleasure attack Draco was raining upon her. His hands tore at the ropes binding her robe together and ripped it open, baring her naked, still damp skin to his touch. Draco's hands took possession of her breasts, moulding them, squeezing them and rubbing them all in one go causing a moan to tear from Hermione's throat even as Draco bit down above her pulse.

"What –"

Draco's head whipped away from her neck and fell upon her breasts, taking her right nipple into his mouth and treating it to the same rough treatment he had exposed her neck to. Hermione was exposed to a torrent of emotions, needs that suddenly spiralled out of control having being with held for well over a year. She knew, somewhere, somehow, that she shouldn't be letting Draco do this to her, to expose herself to the need he had for her, the need he could turn on and off at his convenience. She knew it would, after this episode, be damaging to the barrier she'd put up around her emotions, her hope for a marriage that would meet her original expectations. But with Draco's changing of attention to her other breast, one hand falling to her sensitive core, brushing against it once, twice, then plunging into her in shocking sharpness. She cried out, a scream quickly cut off by Draco's mouth, her breast quickly forgotten as Draco's tongue took custody of her entire being with a swoop of his tongue. His mouth plundered and took and took and took, driving her wild, even as his fingers plunged and retreated, plunged and retreated, repeatedly, unabashedly taking her to heights unimaginable. Her cries of pleasure flowed continuously, captured by Draco's ravenous mouth, the pleasure winding and winding and…

She broke apart in his arms, her body bursting at the seams with impervious wholesome pleasure. She shook against the wall, her back arching her body into the hard lines Draco's as she fought to rein in the rampant feelings she was swiftly experiencing after such a drought.

But she couldn't calm down, couldn't even touch the ground as Draco's hand pulled open his trouser pants and pulled out his straining erection. In deft sure movements, Draco hurriedly aligned himself with Hermione and thrust hard. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, her body, her blood, her brain singing out fulfilment and this wholeness that she couldn't seem to escape when she and Draco had sex and it never seemed to end.

He was rough, he was hard, but under it all lay a passionate need that he desired to fill. In, out, in, out, he thrust deep and hard into her, withdrawing just as swiftly till his tip nearly left her sheath before roughly entering her in a wicked thrust that expelled a grunt from his mouth.

Tighter, building, block after block, pull after pull, the pleasure scaled the wall again, coiling like a snake ready to strike, filling with tension it threatened to burst and –

White light exploded before her eyes, she cried out in what could have been the best orgasm she'd ever had the chance to experience. She seemed to fly to distant galaxies and see the breathtaking sights without her fear for flying, swamp herself in her unconscious reality.

Just when she expected Draco to turn around and leave again, leave her cold like he normally did, he remained, still holding her captive between his arms, pinned against the support. His head lie in the crick of her neck, his breathing harsh and damp against her skin. She shivered, an after effect she was sure.

And then, slowly, he withdrew himself from her body, but remained where he was.

"Draco?" she asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper she didn't want to break this spell, this thing that had gotten into him.

But he didn't reply, choosing to remain quiet, holding her naked body against his clothed one.

Out in the bedroom, Aurelia let out a wail of concern. For once, Hermione seemed torn about staying in Draco's arms, she didn't know whether she wanted to stay or to go and investigate what had disrupted Aurelia's peaceful interlude.

When she only continued to wail, the cry getting louder and more desperate by the minute, Hermione was forced to do something.

"Draco…"

Draco moved back, turning around so he could fix up his trousers properly while allowing Hermione to pull her robe back on. When he turned around again, Hermione was walking out the door, the robe once more tied tightly around her waist.

* * *

_Thursday, June 16__th_

Hermione walked the trolley up the shopping aisle, Aurelia seated in the baby seat before her. She grinned at her curious baby, staring wide eyed at all the different colours and shapes of the products and food types lining the shelves of each aisle they walked up.

"Pretty colours aren't they Baby?" she cooed, her hand automatically reaching out for shampoo and conditioner as they passed. Further up the aisle, she tossed in toothpaste, face wash and body lotion into the trolley as well. When she reached the end, the hand that shot out to grab the last item on the list froze.

Hermione turned to stare at the items on the shelves before her, wide eyed with wonder and mental calculation. She counted back the weeks under her breath, her hand still outstretch.

"Baby…" she whispered, eyes collating with shock and amazement.

* * *

_Monday, August 1__st __1:58pm_

Hermione closed the folder with a sigh and placed it on a growing pile on the left side of her desk. She'd taken up light work, but as a receptionist for her parent's clinic, and only half days at that. Tired of being left to her own devices, and believing it was good for Aurelia to be cared for by other people apart from herself, Hermione had entrusted Molly Weasley to get her daughter interacting with everyone that walked through her front door.

Or back door, depending on the relationship.

That way she would not be socially recluse when she got older, or in an emergency, should Hermione not be able to get the usual babysitters, she would not cry until she got her mummy back.

Standing up, Hermione moved towards the kitchen nook set up down the hall from reception. Fixing herself a drink, she checked on her father and mother, offering them cups of coffee or tea per their wishes.

Humming now, Hermione added the milk to finish off each cup, placed the milk back in the fridge and picked up her parent's cups. Idly, she wandered back down the hall, stopping into her mother's room to hand off her coffee before moving back out into the hall to pass on her father's.

A sharp pain reverberated through her body, beginning in her lower stomach and travelling up and down her spine. Hermione bent over in agony, her free hand going out to support herself against the wall. The pain dispersed slowly, and eventually Hermione could straighten herself up again.

But the next step she took sent more then just one sharp wave of pain sooting through her. Shock waves reverberated one after another in her body, stemming from her womb.

She dropped the cup to clasp her stomach just as she felt something drift down her legs.

Looking down at her pants she was horrified to see blood seeping into the material.

"No…no…No!" she cried.

Her parent's rushed out of their respective rooms at the sound of her voice, their words laced with alarm and urgency as they called for someone to ring for an ambulance.

It was at that time that Hermione was washed with a feeling, a feeling that left her cold and torn up.

She felt hollow.

* * *

_Monday August 1__st__, 3:41 pm._

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Malfoy, but for some unexplainable reason, you've miscarried the baby. Now we can…"

The words became a blur to Hermione as she finally told what she knew all along. It was confirmed, she'd lost the baby.

Tears poured down her cheeks, sobs catching in her throat, shoulders heaving with the stress of emotions flooding her.

Beside her, Draco stared almost unseeingly at the Doctor, but like his wife, the doctor's words weren't seeping through to his conscious working brain. His eyes fell upon his inconsolable wife, watched her cry, watched her heart crumble.

The stress of the situation was hitting them both, the immediate need for another child, a male heir had caused this.

Comfortingly, Draco raised his hand and placed it on Hermione's back, gently rubbing it. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice cracking.

* * *

_Thursday October 27__th_

Draco walked in to the bedroom, pulling at his tie and shrugging off his suit jacket as he went. The room was dark, no lights on and so it wasn't till he returned to the bedroom after his short trip to the bathroom that he truly noticed what was wrong to his normally well made, mature bedroom.

He stood there, naked from the chest up, staring at the sight before him on the bed, not even no lights could stop him from seeing what was before him.

The bedside light was turned on, light abruptly flooding the large darkened room, causing Draco to blink repeatedly momentarily.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged, "You wanted a baby right?"

Draco wanted a baby alright, but after her miscarriage 2 months ago, Draco had reconsidered just how immediate he'd wanted one. Yet there Hermione was, dressed in something Draco normally saw on his mistresses, reclining back on the bed.

Provocatively.

"Get up."

Hermione got up slowly, throwing him the best sultry look she could give him and walked up to him. Draco had to hand it to her, she could run with the best, put on the best display, better than what any of his mistresses had ever, could ever put on.

And still there was something about her, that was more natural, more her, more what he needed then what any other capable female could.

She grabbed his shoulders, all but draping herself over him. Her mouth ascended upon his, her soft lips attentively moving over his own.

It felt strange that she would be the one initiating the kissing, the one to be leading everything. The one wanting a baby.

Draco grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her back. "Go change." He ordered harshly, too harshly as Hermione reeled back, hurt radiating over her face.

"No. I know why you're doing this; it's not going to happen. Wait a little longer."

"You don't want another child? A son?" Hermione choked out, her arms wrapping around her body in a protective manner.

"No – Yes, but not now."

"What? Why?" Hermione demanded, her hurt escalating into anger like it usually did. "Am I suddenly so unappealing? Have you had enough of me, given up hope that I'll ever give you a son? Is miscarriage the only thing you see when you look at me now, huh?"

Draco shook his head, opened his mouth to say something.

"No…you've just given up on me. You blame me for the miscarriage don't you? You think that if we ever try again it'll only end in the same way-"

"No!" Draco finally managed to shout over her excessive yelling. He gripped her shoulders, shaking her into silence. "No! Never. I don't blame you Hermione."

But Hermione had started to sob, shaking her head in denial, still adamant that Draco blamed her, after all she blamed herself.

"No Hermione…I never…no…"

But she continued to cry, shaking her head, muttering through her tears how it was all her fault.

"Hermione…Hermione…no…Listen to me!" Draco shouted, stunning Hermione into silence, tears still welling up in her eyes. "I don't blame you for the miscarriage. I blame myself for pushing too hard, for putting too much stress upon you to get yourself pregnant when you've only given birth what? Nearly a year ago? Pull yourself together, your body wasn't ready for another child and the miscarriage was it's way of telling you so! So no, I don't blame you and we will try again because I know next time will succeed." Draco stopped his rant and took a breath, calming himself down before he continued. "Look, just wait a couple more months then we'll try again. By then your body will be ready to support another child to full term."

Hermione stared at her husband, shocked and somewhat calmed by the words pouring out of his mouth, them being the nicest, kindest, caring words he'd said to her since they'd gotten married.

Then she started crying again because she knew it was all a lie just to get her to stop crying and well she couldn't; she felt hollow and so…so unfit to be a mother for a second time around.

Draco sighed and pulled her into an awkward embrace, patting her back softly while leading her back over to the bed. Smoothly he pushed her down onto the bed and brought the sheets up to cover her up should she become cold.

When he went to pull back, he was stopped short by Hermione's hand, tightly gripping the waistband of his pants.

"Don't…please…" she whimpered, her eyes red and puffy, her face splotchy and shiny with tears. She looked a mess, and Draco so badly did not wish to have to do what she was asking.

"Draco…"

Sighing again, Draco pulled back to take off his pants, leaving his briefs on underneath before climbing in the bed beside her. Eagerly and quickly, Hermione wrapped herself around him, burying her head into his chest, her sobbing slowly softening. Tentively and somewhat strangely, Draco's hands when to wrap around Hermione's body, holding her to him.

This had to be by far, the worst night by far…

And yet, somehow the best.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 10__th __Year 4_

Hermione took a deep breath and stared down at her bare, distended, 3 month pregnant stomach.

"Ready?" The nurse asked.

Hermione looked at Draco. "What if it's another girl?" she asked.

Draco continued to stare at her, one eyebrow raising as he shot her a look that said 'You really want to get into that now?' and then nodded to the nurse.

"Do it now." He ordered.

The nurse muttered a spell and pointed her wand at Hermione's swollen belly. A slight tingle and a spread of coolness was all Hermione felt as the spell fell upon her sensitive body.

"Well? What is it?"

"Hold on..." the nurse said without looking up, her eyes trained to the bare stomach before her. Slowly, her stomach started to turn a colour.

Hermione's eyes lit up, watching the spectacle before her.

"Well then Mr and Mrs Malfoy, you're going to have a baby boy."

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: So....all those fabulous reviews became the inspiration and push for me to want to update this story. (Hint hint for more....)In this one we see our fabulous couple through their downs...and downs with a few ups thrown in for the cause. Draco seems to be showing more of what he's feeling....the question is can Hermione crack open that hard hitting shell before too long?

I'm hoping that i haven't confused any one with the time line. These first 2 chapts have covered year 1 - where Hermione strikes up the deal and then the first 3 years of their marriage, including the their first year and third year being the ones that Hermione gives birth.

The next two chapters shall take place years on, when Aurelia is at least going to kindy or attending some sort of schooling and we shall see how hard or easy those years have been on Hermione.

So no i don't own these characters, just the plot i've thrown them into without a paddle...or boat for that matter. Maybe, just maybe i might update in the same amount of time as before....if i get the right incentive.

Merry Christmas people! i hope santa is nice to you all this year and that you have a happy new year.

Eirawen


	3. Chapter 3

**The Inevitable: Part 1**

**5 years later**

**8****th**** year of Marriage**

**9 years since deal was struck.**

_Thursday, January 19__th__, __Year 9__ 5:12pm_

Hermione watched over her two children as they played along the banks of the lake before their holiday house. Seated in a reclining chair on the large deck looking out upon the crystal blue water before them and the tall mountains surrounding it, Hermione was content to sit and watch her two children play along the shoreline. They'd spent the last hour digging into the sand and paddling in the calm waters. Aurelia Rei was now seven, her golden blonde, slightly wavy hair tied up in pigtails making her seem even more innocent and childlike than she already appeared, splashing around in the water. Her grey eyes danced with delight, even as her giggles echoed across the water. Leo Adonis, her little baby brother was playing around in the sand, with sand all over his small pale body. His own blonde hair very much like his father's, his light brown eyes from his mother, diluted by his father's genes.

Behind her she heard Draco step out onto the deck and Hermione bit back the urge to say 'finally'. Draco had spent the entire day so far working on something in his office, stopping only to come out and get some lunch and an afternoon snack. She turned to look at him, and like usual he stood tall, walked like he was above everything…but he looked relaxed somewhat.

"Finished your work?" she asked, hiding the annoyance she felt as she watched him take a seat beside her on the deck.

"Yes, actually." Draco returned with an even voice. "Now I can read."

Hermione bit her lip to stop her from saying anything. He should be spending time with the kids not reading; after all, they hadn't seen him since yesterday and goodness knows that he'll probably be back in his office tomorrow.

Sighing, she returned to watch her children and smiled as Aurelia stumbled over before righting herself with a laugh.

"Mummy!" Leo called, "Look what I found!"

Hermione got up off the chair and proceeded to walk down to where Leo sat in the sand, on her way noting Draco's sudden attention on his son.

"What is it?" she asked, coming to sit beside him.

Leo held up his hand and there walking around on his outstretched palm was a small red crab.

"Ah…honey you might want to put that down before it bites you." Hermione said cringing back from the hand that was now offering her the small crustacean. "You were very clever to catch that without it biting you, but in the future, don't pick any thing that's alive on the beach up ok?"

Leo nodded as he gently lowered his hand to the ground and allowed the crab to scuttle off. They both watched the red crab do it's sideway's shuffle to the nearest hole and disappear down it.

"Mummy look at what I built!" Aurelia called from the water. Hermione looked to where her daughter was building a small sand castle, comprising of three upturned buckets of compacted sand, decorated with small pebbles and finished off with broken pieces of shell that were mixed in with the sand.

Hermione smiled and crawled down to her daughter was. "Wow! This looks fabulous! Who's going to live here?"

Her daughter thought for a moment. "Well…you and me will live in this one." Aurelia pointed to the medium sized sand castle, decorated with all the pink shells. "And Leo will live in this one." Aurelia pointed to the smallest one, decorated with crushed shells the colour of the sunset. "And daddy gets to live in this one." Aurelia pointed to the largest one, strangely enough, only decorated with rocks, grey and black rocks. Hermione stifled a laugh; maybe her daughter was on to something.

"Why just the rocks on daddy's place sweetheart?"

"Because Daddy only needs rocks. It's like our place." Aurelia stopped to think for a moment. "Do I show daddy?" she asked timidly, suddenly uncertain.

Hermione didn't want to say yes, but she didn't want to say no and disappoint her child for only wanting to show her father her achievements and receive some of his attention. But saying yes meant she was surely going to have a crestfallen daughter on her hands when her father barely acknowledged her creation.

"If you want to." Hermione said quietly, hoping, that by some divine intervention her daughter changed her mind about calling for her father.

"Daddy!"

No such luck.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Aurelia called, springing up to her feet and jumping up and down. When that didn't garner her father's attention she started towards him, intent on showing her father what she'd created.

"Daddy!" She walked up onto the deck and over to where Draco was seated, reading from his novel.

"Dad…" This time the word was timid and quiet, Aurelia had become unsure of herself again as she approached her father and gently reached out to touch his arm.

Draco jerked his arm away and finally turned his gaze upon his daughter who was suddenly feeling nervous as she stood under her father's gaze, somewhere in her young brain registering that to her father, she must seem like a persistent irritating insect.

"What do you want?" Draco asked rather quickly as if he wanted to get this interruption over and done with as soon as possible.

Aurelia stepped back from her father and in a tiny voice, pointed towards her masterpiece. "Will you come and look at my sandcastles daddy?" she asked quietly.

Draco looked in the direction that she pointed and saw Hermione staring at him. Hard.

"It looks great honey." He said quickly, before turning back to his novel. Aurelia's head dropped slightly and she had no option to turn and return to her mother.

"Your castles look fantastic sweetheart. I would love to live there any day of the week." Sensing the mood her daughter was about to go into, Hermione stood up and brushed herself down. "How about we go for a walk up the beach?" holding her hand out for her daughter to take without refusal, Aurelia place her palm in her mother's warm hand.

"Draco I'm taking Aurelia for a walk. Watch Leo please!" she called and only got a brief wave of acknowledgement in return.

* * *

_Thursday, January 19__th__, 5:47pm_

Hermione looked along the foreshore, to where Leo should still have been on the beach as they returned. Instead she mentally groaned and wished she'd taken Aurelia on a longer walk.

Beside Leo, Draco had knelt onto the sand and was helping him build his own sandcastle. One much better and more structured than Aurelia's was. Glancing down at said child, Hermione wished dearly that she could erase that hurt look that had washed over her daughter as she watched the father she was always trying to impress and bond with, play with her brother. Hermione wished she could change a lot of these things, the way Draco always seemed to interact with his son alone, the hurt that Aurelia felt whenever she saw her father playing contently with Leo and whenever her father brushed her off.

Aurelia's hand tightened around Hermione's as they drew closer and then, without warning, Aurelia's took off running towards them.

With a shout of astonishment and shock from father and son, they watched as Aurelia ran through their carefully constructed palace and then stomp and destroy the remaining structures till it was nothing but a mound of sand once more. Aurelia's eyes glowed with triumph, her face a curious mix of pride and anger as she gloated over her brother, looking down upon him. Leo burst into tears at his sister's actions and promptly stormed off towards the house.

Hermione saw Draco's look and started forward to grab Aurelia. She missed her by seconds as Draco stood up and yanked Aurelia towards him, turning her around so he could spank her.

"That was very cruel Aurelia and you knew it." He yelled harshly, his hand hitting her backside two times with sharp cracks each time, each slap followed by the yelps of pain from Aurelia. "I don't ever want to see you do that again to your brother, just because you didn't get all the attention."

Three more smacks across her backside were achieved before Hermione could rescue her. "Draco don't!" she yelled grasping her daughter and pulling her towards the safety of her own body.

"She needed to be punished. I will not tolerate those actions from any child of mine." Draco told Hermione firmly, his hands fisting at his sides.

Hermione cradled Aurelia's sobbing mass of a head into her stomach protectively, whipping out her wand in the process. She muttered a healing spell for the sting of the smacks and then looked at Draco once more. "You wouldn't have to punish your daughter if you paid attention to her more often."

Draco snorted as if he already did what she was saying and that his daughter needed no more attention then she was already getting. He looked pointedly at Aurelia, sobbing into her mother's stomach.

"We will talk later." Hermione hissed before marching Aurelia away back into the house.

* * *

_Thursday, January 19__th__, 8:54pm_

Hermione gently pulled the door to her daughter's room shut, hearing the lock click into place as she did. Sighing she rested her forehead against the cool wood wishing…praying once again that she wouldn't ever have to calm and punish her sobbing daughter like that again.

But it was useless.

Aurelia had always strived for her father's attention in some way, form or other and Draco always responded with a brush off, bare glance or a scowl and growl to leave him alone.

And Leo…well Leo never faced that, Draco even on occasion actually approaching his son to play with him or check up on the boy's schooling process, even though he was in Kindy.

She'd talked to Draco about it before, plenty of times and no matter how much he protested that he paid attention to Aurelia and treated her the same way he treated Leo…Hermione knew that her words went in one ear and came directly out the other.

Hermione couldn't begin to understand how this would affect Aurelia in the future and she could only hope that she herself was doing enough to counter-act the damage done by her father.

Down the hall further, the light in the master bedroom turned on and Hermione knew she had to once again yell at her husband. It seemed the only time they said more than a few sentences together lately were to yell at his lack of parenting and her lack of understanding and seeing things from his point of view.

Quietly she headed towards the room, checking in on Leo as she passed, mostly as a way to forestalled the inevitable fight looming.

When she stepped into the master bedroom, Draco had already gotten undressed and was seated on the edge of the bed. Hermione closed the door behind her firmly and pulled out her wand to silence the room.

"I don't know how many time's I have to remind you this- "

"Then don't. I already know what you're going to say. I still remain firm on the fact that Aurelia needs to keep herself in check. That today was a display of recklessness and jealousy if I've ever seen one and I will not tolerate it from her. She gets her fair share of attention, so I don't see why she has to destroy something that Leo had worked very hard to achieve."

Hermione shook her head in dismay. "You still don't get it do you? While she may be receiving equal amounts of attention, all of it's from me! How do you think I feel later on when I praise Leo for something he's worked so hard for and then turn to see Aurelia glaring at me as if I've betrayed her? Do you realise that in another couple of years you won't ever have a chance to rectify what damage you've done to her? And I can tell you this with utmost certainty, she is going to hate you vehemently till the day you die and never give you the chance for forgiveness. She is going to get sick and tired of trying to please you or get some sort of recognition for all her work from you and never speak to you again. Do you want that from your daughter?"

Draco shook his head, letting it fall into his hands. "No. But she has to learn that-"

"_Her father_ has to learn to give her equal amounts of his time and not smother his son with all of it. I don't want to see Leo grow up being spoilt – pretty much how you were throughout school. Cause I certainly will resort to putting him in his place harshly if I have to should he do anything you were known to do during school."

Draco rolled his eyes. "He's got too much of you in him to worry about breaking the rules. We both know that he'd rather face…I don't know…a hippogriff without bowing than break a rule."

Hermione had to smile at that, knowing that Leo was much like her when it came to rules and overachieving, although he was very good at creating mischief and not getting caught. Aurelia on the other hand was a strange mix. She enjoyed absorbing information but was mature and confident in herself and her looks.

Her only downfall was the need to please her father.

Sighing Hermione walked towards the bathroom, stripping her top and skirt off of her as she went. When she emerged sometime later she was dressed in a silk nightgown, rubbing cream into her arms. She moved around to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers, shifting her legs under them.

"Could you please try to be a little more caring towards Aurelia? I know she's not what you originally wanted from me – that you wanted a male heir, but she didn't do anything to deserve not being loved by her father." Hermione said softly, after which she settled herself into bed conscious, until she went to sleep, of the fact that Draco seemed to remain seated on the bed beside her, still as a statue.

********

Draco stared at the carpet through his hands. He gave Aurelia enough attention, so what if he paid a little bit more to Leo? Leo was a boy whom he could bond with rather easily, regardless of age. Male to male, nothing would break that placement.

Hermione was just blowing off some steam. It had been a long time coming, after all she'd kept tight lip about his habits of late, not saying a word or going off in another lecture about what he shouldn't do and why he shouldn't. He'd told her at the start of this whole deal what she should expect – no love, not much sex (from him at least) and definitely not what she was looking for. He understood that he had made if difficult for her not to say no, after all he'd relied on that guilt and the need for revenge swarming around in her noble head to coerce her into saying yes. It wasn't his fault if her mind suddenly started forming these crazy ideas and expectations of him.

Yet her niggling, gnawing, annoying words wouldn't fade away. Especially about how Aurelia would hate him when she grew older…pretty much like he did his father. It worried him that he would be treating his own child the same way he'd vowed not to when he was only a teenager…

Draco shook his head and turned to face Hermione, her breathing now deep and even. It was funny how at the beginning of their marriage she was a light sleeper and would wake up at the slightest noise or cries of need from their two children. Nowadays, Hermione slept like a brick. Still, deep and it seemed nothing short of a nuclear blast going off on top of them would wake her.

It made it easier at night, since he'd succumbed to the gnawing, grating need to hold her as he slept. It was not long after Leo was born, that with her body aglow and transformed from pregnancy he'd found himself wanting to shag her into oblivion. He knew that shouldn't be and so shoved the need away, turning to his mistresses when ever it arose to fore fill it, only to have another settle in its place. If he couldn't shag her…he needed to hold her.

Holding her meant he didn't get those nightmares he used to get before their marriage and they started sleeping in the same bed, even after getting her knocked up. He'd fallen to that longing only last year but only when the need, the nightmares were too much to handle did he turn to her and wrap his arms around her like Leo did his favourite bear. She never woke at night and when she did she always took a while to stir, creating soft little noises in her annoyance of waking up. Draco was always quick, yet careful to move away and fake sleep when she did. When she'd fallen deep asleep again he'd return to holding her, always waking before her in the mornings so that she'd never realised what he did at night.

Settling into bed, he pulled the blankets up around him and turned to Hermione, staring blankly at her back in the darkness of the room. He didn't treat Aurelia like his father treated him that was for sure. Aurelia didn't suffer from hunger at times, be subjected to brainwashing ideology and ways or forced into acts for the sake of others. No, he treated Aurelia as she deserved, a Malfoy for sure.

Hermione was blowing gaskets like always. There was nothing to worry about.

* * *

_Saturday February 14__th__ 9:00pm _

Hermione glanced at herself in the hallway mirror as she passed it on her way to the ballroom. She fidgeted with her dress, tugging the skirt down her legs further and then stared at her figure. Dressed in purple, the gown was held up by two shoulder straps, each piece of fabric plummeting down her front to end in the tight wrapping around her hips, the strips just covering her breasts. She cursed Draco once again for choosing such a revealing gown and tugged at the strips of fabric covering her breasts, hoping for them to become somewhat larger and end up covering the whole of her chest.

But she didn't look half bad she mused. After two children and the weight gain for each, Hermione had moved back to the size she were before she had Rei and Leo, although the larger breast seemed there to stay.

Laughter floated out of the ballroom only a few feet away reminding Hermione she had to return to the party. Sighing Hermione gave herself one more glance over before turning away. The party was to celebrate the Minister of Magic's birthday. Yes, Minister for Magic Alonzo Dalton turned 60 on Valentines Day.

Hermione snickered to herself but then sobered as a few other ministers passed the doorway she now approached. They nodded a greeting, the one leading the group actually stopping to congratulate her.

"Wonderful party as usual Mrs Malfoy. Out done yourself once again."

Hermione nodded and continued on, somewhat pleased that the party – with a hint of Valentine theme – was a hit.

It was three years ago that Hermione had wanted to return to the work force and this time wanting something permanent and challenging, unlike the temporary receptionist position that her parents had given her to fill her days when she was pregnant for the second and third time. Of course they had offered her the permanent full time position, but Hermione wanted the independence and the option to be away from family and friends and all those that somehow seem to remind her of Malfoy and her marriage. So she got back into work, this time staying away from mediator and instead starting her own business, specialising in organising events of all kinds, because lets face it…magic folk loved any reason to celebrate.

And she did mean any reason.

Over the passed three years, Hermione's business had grown to be largely profitable. Starting off with her large amount of saving had helped her situation and she'd been able to hire all the needed necessities and staff she needed.

Having the Malfoy name also helped. People immediately knew, after attending all those flash party's she and Draco had organised, that the party's were going to be fabulous (When Hermione had started organising the usual Malfoy balls and party's it had been under the watchful eye of Narcissa who's main goal had been to run Hermione into the ground with what she considered 'helpful' hints and tips for improvements.)

Of course after holding a very successful event for Harry – the event had been the Christmas party for the Auror's – word had gotten around that Hermione Malfoy was the go to gal for parties.

Now this party, this party was of course the celebration of the Minister of Magic's birthday, but being on Valentine's Day, Hermione had decided to add an undercurrent of romance.

The ballroom was decorated in green and red, the favourite colours of the minister and Hermione had tastefully matched them with pink hearts and the strawberry treats that littered every table.

For the night's entertainment, 60's and 70's muggle music would be mixed with wizarding music would playing almost non-stop from the band (The Minister loved muggle music and the plan was that after 10:30 pm the plan was to kick it into newer, more celebratory muggle songs.) Randomly throughout the night, a male and female would have the roaming spotlights shone upon them and they were to dance. Couples danced backwards and forwards across the dance floor set up in front of the band, men laughed over by the bar while women gossiped across the table and over a glass of champagne. At about 9:30, after the main meal, a large birthday cake, made especially to look like the Marilyn Monroe pop art pictures only with the picture of the minister painted across it's three chocolate layers would be wheeled out.

Dessert would follow and not long after…the music would heat up.

Everyone was smiling, everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned in the direction of the loud booming voice and found the birthday boy coming straight for her, in one hand a glass of whiskey and on the other his newest show wife.

"Minister I hope you're enjoying the night." Hermione said.

"Absolutely my dear girl. This party is the best one I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Maybe Magdalena and I could have you plan our engagement party?"

Hermione's eyes shot to the feminine left hand that suddenly placed itself on the minister's chest, strategically showing off the large rock that twinkled upon it.

"Oh congratulations Sir! You two must be very proud of yourselves."

"Oh my dear I couldn't be happier." The Minister beamed.

"Yes…proud." Magdalena said slowly, her sharp eyes carefully watching Hermione for any signs of hostility.

A hand wrapped itself around Hermione's waist, pulling her back against a hard chest.

"Excuse me Minister but I wish to dance with my wife before she goes missing again." Came Draco's voice from above and behind her.

The Minister's eyes twinkled in some sort of male understanding. "Certainly my dear boy."

Draco pulled Hermione away from the couple and towards the dance floor. "You know the night is going without a hitch and you look beautiful in that dress. I don't know why you keep disappearing under the pretext of making sure everything is going to plan when you and I both know you just want to hide yourself and the dress."

Hermione frowned and consciously stopped her free hand from reaching up to fix the fabric draped over her breasts.

"You should trust me when I pick a dress out for you; you look wonderful." He said leaning down to nibble on the outer edge of her ear as he drew her body closer to his.

The intimate holding of her body stunned her and she wondered what the display and the compliments were for.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked internally knowing that her heart beat just a touch faster with his actions.

"Can't I tell my wife the truth without an ulterior motive?" Draco drawled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow pointedly and said blankly "No."

Draco smirked and lowered is head to kiss her softly, his lips lingering over hers. "Well it's the truth."

Hermione continued dancing until the band slowed to a halt and the mc for the night announced it was time for the cake. Hermione drew away from Draco needing to make sure the desserts were ready to flow after the cake had been cut and toasts made.

* * *

_Saturday, February 14__th__, 9:39pm_

Hermione entered the ballroom via the servant's doors as the dessert cart was wheeled out and the food placed on the table for self serve. She remained behind the palms that shielded the door decoratively, creating a backdrop more or less for the dessert table and watched through the ferns the party go on before her.

Minutes later a group of women gathered before the table serving the desserts. Each was young and attractive wearing the most revealing dresses. Hermione wince when she reminded herself that she too wore such a dress at Draco's assurance.

"Can you believe the nerve she has?" The fake red head asked as she picked up a plate and scanned the foods for something non-fattening.

"What with the dress?" The blonde replied selecting a brownie dusted with icing sugar. "Such a revealing dress does not belong on a twice pregnant body, regardless of how much anyone disagrees."

"Darling it was surely Draco's picking. We all know how much he likes his women dressed in…very little."

All four women giggled.

"Oh do I ever. The last time he came to me I had to be wearing this outfit that was practically two pieces of ribbon tied artfully. Lets just say that he was very hungry that night." The blonde giggled.

Hermione took in a deep breath and forced herself to remain calm, yet the hurt still blossomed.

"I really don't know what he see's in her." The brunette stated. "She's so…plain Jane. Just because she fought alongside Harry bleeding Potter and saved the whole wizarding race doesn't make her any prettier."

"Exactly and we all know how clingy she is. Poor Draco tells me all the time how much he just wishes to get away from his home. Can you believe that? His horrible wife chasing him away from his own home because he can't stand being at home with her." The red head picked up a small lemon tart as she talked and bit into it. "Of course we all know that she's just a convenient baby maker. That's all she's really needed for. I'm just wondering when Draco's going to finally dump her large arse and divorce her. Allowing him to finally be free of her –"

"Bushy hair?" Hermione started as she realised it was Magdalena that put in that remark and had all women bursting into giggles. Who hadn't Draco slept with? Hermione lowered her head and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe that he'd slept with the Minister's fiancée…and her dress! No wonder he insisted upon her wearing scraps of fabric it was what his fucking mistresses wore. Hermione felt disgusted and dirty all at once. Why, just when she thought Draco ok, did he go and do something like this?

"Draco prefers the groomed look." Magdalena said pointedly, her tone of superiority ringing aloud. "But he prefers having nothing to rip open when he sees me. Last night he was such a man with the way he barged into my apartment and all but took me against the wall. Luckily Alonzo had passed out from all the work he'd been doing otherwise I'm certain he would have heard the sounds I just couldn't contain."

The women shot each other sly smiles, but it was the red head that scowled. "We'd have him more if that fat cow wasn't around. She doesn't deserve to carry the Malfoy name, a pureblood name when she's a mud-"

"Roslyn…" the sharp tone cut across her last word causing the red head to drop her plate in surprise. All four women turned to see Draco standing there, looking angrily down upon them. "I will not have you four women speaking ill of my wife like that. Don't you dare try ever again. Hermione is worth twice more than all four of you put together, just because I seek company outside of my marriage doesn't give you exclusive rights to bitch and snipe about my wife. In fact I insist that all of you – excluding you Magdalena only because you came with the Minister – to leave. I don't know how you got invited in the first place but take your respective partners with you, knowing you lot it's probably past their bed time anyway."

The women slinked away, thoroughly scolded and put down a notch or two. Draco stared down at the food before him and picked himself up a plate, loading it up with a piece of everything. Once he'd picked a bit of everything he turned and disappeared for a moment before he appeared next to her, behind the palms.

She jumped. "What are you doing here?" she asked wearily, hugging her body and hoping to cover up her chest, abruptly feeling naked after what she'd just overheard.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled her arms away from her chest. "They're just jealous females. You suit the dress more than they would."

He held out the plate of goodies for her. "I brought you some well earned treats. Take something."

Hermione looked up at him and then at the plate before her. Slowly she took a lemon meringue tart and bit into it. "How did you know I was here?" she asked around the food in her mouth.

"I spotted you from across the room as I was talking to Potter. I didn't like the look you were shooting those women – "

"You mean your mistresses!" Hermione hissed.

" – and I thought I should put a stop to what ever it was they were doing which happened to be bitching about you. I don't think they deserved to have their fake appendages hexed off because they were being incredibly small, catty and over all jealous." His voice was calm, normal and completely unworried about what just went on.

"So you tell off your sex buddies – "

"Women." Draco cut across.

Hermione shook her head. "Fine, mistresses." At Draco's look of annoyance Hermione continued on firmly making sure he didn't try to correct her again. "You tell off you mistresses for slandering me, your lucky plain Jane, clingy, baby maker wife? How very noble of you."

Turning Hermione moved back into the servants rooms were said people were rushing around carrying piles of dirty dishes or large trash filled bags. Few shot Hermione and Draco a look as they pushed in.

"Hermione…" Draco grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her about to face him.

"What Draco? What?" she yelled pulling her arm out of his grasp and stood back to face him.

Draco looked pointedly at the servants who had slowed their pace to hear what was about to be said. Hermione sighed and this time grabbed Draco's arm to drag him out into the hallway that ran by the servant's and kitchen area. "Seriously Draco I don't know why you're arguing with me or why you stopped them in the first place. I wouldn't have touched them after all I can't help the fact that my husband slept with all four of them and they want to trade secrets about their shared lover."

Draco ran his hands through his hair frustrated. "Stop degrading yourself. You're my wife not them! I chose you – "

"To give you a son!" Hermione finished for him.

"Yes but they have none of the attributes that you do, you aren't after my money, the latest fashions and trends. You don't want to hear the latest gossips or try to out do the other women in frivolous achievements just so you can gloat. You have natural intelligence and can create and maintain a stimulating conversation or in our case most of the time – arguments – all the time. You don't cling and you're not just some plain Jane baby maker. You're beautiful in your own delicate, yet sophisticated way!" Draco said exasperated. "You care about others and you love the kids more than I ever could have. You have this air about you that makes you glow when you've accomplished something you've set your heart on and your kind to everyone…even those you don't like."

Draco paused as if shocked that he'd just said those things but then he took hold of Hermione's shoulders and held her. "Don't ever compare yourself to those that are lower than you. Your worth more your weight in gold to me."

Hermione stared dumbstruck at Draco and his words. It was the first time he'd ever said something so nice, paid such a high compliment to her.

Steeling herself she mentally told herself not to expect much more than this.

Glancing again at Draco, Hermione considered him to be coming down with something.

"We should be getting back to the party." Draco said after a few moments quiet and it was clear Hermione wasn't going to say anything on the subject. She nodded mutely, still trying to convince the small part of hope that swelled in her heart that this was just a one-time thing. But before she could permanently quell it Draco drew her close and sealed his words with a soft kiss.

Yes, he was definitely coming down with something.

* * *

_Sunday, March 1__st_

Hermione paced around the kitchen, grabbing bowls out of the cupboards and cereals out of the large pantry. Aurelia remained twirling in circles by the door, playing ballerina after her current favourite tv show character. Leo stomped into the kitchen, dragging his tiny book bag and tie the school uniform required him to wear, the one he scorned and so hated with all his tiny might.

"Mum can I have choco pops?" Leo asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head and placed the bowl before him as he sat himself on one of the stools around the kitchen island. He stared down at the food before him, his nose scrunching up in distaste. "Weet Bix….yuck!"

Hermione smiled and ruffled his hair. "Better luck next time. Aurelia come get yours."

Aurelia stopped her twirling and ran to seat herself on the stool next to Leo, eagerly digging into her own bowl of Weet Bix. Hermione returned to the bench top where she resumed pouring two cups of coffee, strong and black.

"Daddy - Mummy says I can't have Choco Pops." Leo sulked. Hermione turned around to watch Draco with Leo, wondering how he was going to handle this.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and then patted Leo's head. "Listen to your mother." Draco said shortly and turned towards the bench where two cups of coffee sat.

"Thanks." He said and then placed the paper bag he had in his hand on the bench. "It's for you and the kids." He said as he took a sip of the coffee and groaned in pleasure.

Hermione put down her own cup of coffee and opened up the bag, pulling out a lemon meringue tart – her favourite, a Triple Choc fudge brownie – Aurelia's favourite and Banana Muffin – Leo's favourite. She smiled at Draco, kissing him briefly on the check before moving to wrap up the treats to deposit in lunch boxes.

"Mummy if I'm good today can I _please_ have Choco Pops tomorrow?" Leo whined.

Draco shook his head. Hermione shook hers as well. Leo's hopeful face fell as only a 5 year olds does when he doesn't get something he really wants.

* * *

_Thursday March 17__th _

Hermione had just finished packing away the last of Leo's toys when the sound of the floo connection being use sounded. Hermione stood up and went out towards the fireplace to investigate her visitor.

"Harry!" she cried and launched herself into his arms. He held her close, tightly and for such a long time that Hermione sensed something wrong. Stepping back she gazed at his dark sombre face and questioned the reasons behind it.

"I need to talk to you." Harry said slowly, quietly almost regrettably.

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked, feeling suddenly cold.

"Are the kids here?" Harry asked looking around for them. Hermione shook her head.

"No they're at school." Hermione had enrolled her children in the local schools believing strongly in a muggle experience, having had one herself. Aurelia was currently in year 2, her brother in Kindy, prep school.

"That's good…what about your husband?"

If Hermione hadn't been alerted to the problem with Harry's suddenly dark tone at the mention of her husband, then she was certain the fact that Harry called Draco not by his name – but by _husband_ – would have alerted her to the problem.

She sighed. "What has Draco done now?"

Harry shook his head and placed a hand on her lower back to direct her into their sitting room. Carefully he sat her down and then rested on the coffee table before her. Intently he looked at her, searching for some sign or problem.

"Hermione…I have to tell you something that may hurt you a lot." Harry started. Hermione frowned, her mind racing with all the possibilities.

"I…I don't mean to break up anything, I am really thinking about Rei and Leo in this but I have to tell you, it's been bothering me for over a month." Harry stood up from the table and proceeded to pace back and forth across the room. He looked like he was having a battle of wills, trying very hard to decide whether or not what he was going to reveal to Hermione was important enough.

Hermione leaned forward, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "Just tell me Harry, it can't be any more heart breaking than what my mind is coming up with already."

Harry breathed in deep and then turned to face her fully, his hands reaching for her own, holding them tight. "Ok…so you know how I had to go over to Copenhagen for that National Auror Meet last month?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well…I was coming back into the hotel where I was staying one afternoon and I saw Draco in the bar. I was going to walk up to him and greet him when…" Harry winced at some internal thought, his hand gripping hers more tightly. "Hermione I saw a woman come up to him. At first I gathered she was probably a friend but then he sort of…"

Hermione watched as her best friend struggled to tell her that her husband of 8 years was cheating on her. Her heart soared even as it plummeted. Now Harry would know just how happy she'd been over the last decade.

"Oh sweet Merlin, there's no easy way…he kissed her and then he lead her towards the elevators…there was no mistaking what was going to happen. I sort of followed just to be sure I wasn't wrong…I wasn't Hermione." He paused to watch her face for any sign of an impending breakdown; there wasn't. Her face remained still as ever.

"God Hermione I'm so sorry but I just wanted to tell you the truth – Draco's cheating on you and – "

"And has been since I fell pregnant with Rei." Hermione said quietly, this time being the one to squeeze Harry's hands reassuringly. She drew back and fell to sit on the couch, draping one arm along the back of the seat quite comfortably. Harry stared at her in horror, surprised that she of all people would let this go on without torture of some form.

"Sit down Harry and I'll tell you the truth about my sham of a marriage." She scoffed and seemed to rethink that description. "Or my deal with the devil?"

Harry resumed his seat on the coffee table and listened as Hermione told him about everything, right from the beginning. From her parent's debt to Draco stepping in and in return she providing him with a legitimate male heir. She told him about their agreement on that New Years Eve party and gave him a brief description of their marriage so far.

"It's been a loveless, emotionless and somewhat annoying marriage. Draco doesn't really touch me at all in private; he mostly ignores Aurelia and dotes upon Leo. In fact it's more like I'm a surrogate mother turned nanny caring for his children."

Harry stared at her, his shock loudly echoing throughout the room. Hermione watched him carefully, seeking any sign of anger or other emotion that she knew she deserved for putting herself in this mess.

His mouth opened. Closed. Opened and closed again as he fought for something to say.

He stared at her incredulously and turned his head away before bringing it back, his face now determined. "Why didn't you come to me? To us? We would've helped you and your family out."

Hermione shrugged, "I didn't because my parent's weren't even accepting my money and then in comes Draco – someone who they don't really know and don't feel like it's from the kindness of his heart and bingo they get their money."

Harry shook his head slowly. "That's cruel Hermione, you sold yourself short of your worth."

Hermione just shrugged and fell back into the couch, rubbing her head with her hand tiredly.

"And you let him cheat on you? Hermione you cursed Ron's dick into childhood size because you caught him cheating on you. Why do you do Malfoy the same thing?"

"Because Malfoy wanted nothing from me apart from Leo. Aurelia was what he would consider a mistake before the right one and he was paying off my family's debts so that they could continue to live the life they'd worked so hard for even through all my escapades." Hermione shrugged sheepishly and smiled pathetically. "At least he was up front about it. He even said that he was most assured that I would stray the same way and would allow it considering he was being allowed as well. He doesn't want me sexually and never has apart from getting me pregnant."

Harry frowned and Hermione watch as his cheeks flushed slightly. "So have you looked elsewhere for…for um…" He gestured lamely.

Hermione shook her head and let it fall back on the headrest behind her. She stared up at the ceiling. "No. I haven't strayed."

"Well why not? Aren't you…what about…geez…Ginny would do better at this." Harry muttered.

Hermione shook her head once more. "I can't cheat on Draco Harry, it's like my moral wrong. And so I've condemned myself to loneliness and no sex. By the time I get out of this agreement, when Leo turns 18 I'll be old and wrinkled and nobody would want that so I'll be even more alone then. I should be happy that I've got Rei and Leo from this agreement and I am. I'm blessed with two beautiful children from the…most heated interludes I've ever known." Hermione paused to frown and then looked directly at Harry. "Cheating is something I never grew up with and my influences of marriage were my parent's marriage and of course the Weasleys. It is also in my nature not to cheat, as you well know. Besides if I was given a choice of a life of sex or those two beautiful kids I've been blessed with the decision would be a no brainer."

Harry nodded reluctantly and then moved to sit beside her. "I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry for not being there for you and helping out your family. If I had…you wouldn't be stuck in this horrible agreement were your used and abused."

Hermione shook her head once more. "If Draco was abusing me you would hear about it when the Daily Prophet announces Malfoy heir in Hospital at Wife's doing. Use me yes ok, I concede with that but Draco never abuses me. I want to make that quite clear."

Harry nodded and they fell into silence for a while, thinking about what had just been revealed.

"Does anyone else know about this deal? About the real reason behind the marriage?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione looked down at her hands. "No. Not even Ginny. My parents know that Draco paid off their debts in return for me as his wife but not as baby maker. Everyone just thinks that we were so active in our first year of marriage that I accidentally fell pregnant."

Harry laughed slightly and wrapped his arm around Hermione, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. "I really am sorry you know. Really, really am."

Hermione smiled and patted his chest softly in reassurance. "It's okay Harry. I've made my bed and now I'll lie in it."

* * *

_Monday, April 30__th__ 7:25 am_

Hermione sat at the dinning room table, absently stirring her porridge and reading the morning's news from the newspaper before her. To her right, on the end of the table, Aurelia sat picking apart the crust from the toasted bread before eating it, to her right sat her brother, across from Hermione. He was playing with his porridge, making soft animal noises as he created his own attack of dragons vs. Leo Malfoy.

Soon Aurelia would be getting dressed and taken off to school, Hermione dropping off Leo at his own prep school on the way.

The door to the dinning room opened and Draco entered, carrying Hermione's mobile phone, the phone she used to keep in contact with her muggle relations.

"Here." Draco said, startling Hermione out of her reading. He thrust the phone into her hand and then took the seat beside her, his body turned towards her, watching her as she raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hermione…Oh god…come quickly. Your mother…crash…hospital." Were the only words she could understand through her father's tear stricken and panicked voice. She stood quickly, the phone still held against her ear, adrenaline pumping through her body ready to act. "Dad…Dad you have to calm down. Dad…" She said calmly through the phone, feeling nothing calm about it in reality. Graham refused to listen, only shocking himself into silence when Hermione shouted his name, a warning clearly evident in her voice. "Dad calm down enough to tell me where she is and I'll be over as quick as I can." Hermione said into the phone, her eyes darting back and forth across the room, not focusing on anything, all her attention now on the name of the hospital her father had just sobbed. "Right. I'll be there in three minutes."

She closed the phone and stared unseeingly at the table before her, her two children watching her closely, almost as still as their mother.

"Hermione…" Draco said softly, his hand reaching out to touch her arm. She came out of her stupor to look directly at Draco. "You need to take the kids to-"

"School I know. Go." He said quietly, his eyes searching her face. Hermione nodded, pulling out her wand to change her clothes from the pyjamas she still had on. She ran around the table and kissed Aurelia and Leo quickly on their lips before nodding to Draco and apparating out.

* * *

_Monday, April 30__th__ 3:32pm_

"So what did you do at school today?" Draco said, as something to break the stoic silence that had descended upon the car after Draco had picked up Aurelia from her school. It had been a while since Draco had been forced to drive the car, usually Hermione would have done this, Draco having only had to pick the children up a total amount of five times since they'd started. Since the kids had been enrolled in Muggle School at Hermione's persistence, Draco had been forced to buy a car for their transport to and from school. But today was different, and if the way Hermione had taken off this morning, it was going to be long and depressing.

Leo, sitting in his child seat in the back piped up excitedly.

"Mrs MacDonald taught us the nursery rhyme about the spider and Mrs Muffet." Leo paused as he considered something. "What's curds and way?"

Draco had to think about that one, wondering for a short moment if his guess was right. "The lumps and liquid found in cottage cheese." Draco answered, his voice betraying his uncertainty.

"Oh." Leo replied, happy to have learnt something new. His face suddenly darkened. "Darcy Harrington said that I was a girl Daddy! And she said that if I was a girl that I should be wearing dresses to match. That girl is mean!"

Draco glanced up in the rear view mirror at his son's tone. "What did you do?"

Leo grinned innocently. "I didn't do anything."

Just from that look, the tone and his son's wording, Draco guessed, without a doubt, that his son, had in fact, done something.

"Leo…" Draco said warningly, slightly worried that Leo would have to change schools because the muggles had been exposed to magic. Leo shook his head.

"Daddy…" he said using the same tone his father had used on him. Draco's frown increased.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Draco growled and watched, in the rear view mirror as Leo shrank back, being told off by his father a rare occurrence. But Draco was feeling the pressure of taking care of his children without Hermione nearby to yell at him for doing what ever he was doing wrong. He felt the depressing mood that had over taken him since Hermione had apparated out this morning after an emergency call from her father. He had called the hospitals in the general vicinity of her parent's home and clinic, querying whether or not they had taken in a Jane Granger due to a car accident. It had taken three different hospitals before he called the right one and then asking for an update, claiming to be the son in law, gained the her status.

Not good.

He knew that whenever she returned, Hermione would be broken or on her way.

"Daddy?" Aurelia called timidly from her seat.

Draco glanced back once again to see his daughter nervously fiddling with her fingers, her eyes downcast.

"What?" he asked as he steered the car around the corner.

"Um…Where's mummy?" Aurelia asked quietly.

Draco sighed and continued to direct the car home. After a long pause, he finally answered her, aware that Leo was listening intently as well. "Something has happened to Nanna Jane. She's become very sick and had to go to hospital. Your mother is with her and your grandfather." He stopped, wondering if he should continue, how much he should tell them. Thinking better of the idea, he stopped there.

"Is Nanna Jane going to be alright?" Aurelia asked hesitantly.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know Aurelia. But things are not looking good."

Leo started to whimper. "Is Nanna going to die?"

Draco cursed his bluntness, but long ago he'd began to believe that it was better to be blunt then to get one's hope up. "I don't know. We'll just have to hope for the best."

The car lapsed into silence once more and remained in silent long after they'd gotten home.

* * *

_Monday, April 30__th__ 11:49pm_

The sound of the floo being used through the study fireplace broke the silence of Draco's work. He looked up to the left, where the fireplace was at the end of the room and his heart wrenched in pity and sorrow for the sight before him.

Hermione stepped out into the room, her clothes wrinkled, her hair a mess on top of her head, her face pallid and tear stricken, her eyes glazed over, red and swollen from crying, her mouth parted as she heaved in large gulps of air the crying had stolen from her.

She looked, in short, like death warmed over.

She took another step and now it seemed as if her body was on autopilot. Draco rosed from behind his desk and walked over to her, his heart unusually torn over the look of grief his wife displayed.

His arms went out and Hermione let out a loud sob of grief before collapsing into them, his arms closing around her, holding her protectively to his body.

The pain and grief splurged up through Hermione's body, all the tears, screams of unfairness and pain she'd held together the entire day fell apart in thousands of shards, her heart seeming like it was snapping further in half.

"Tell me…let it out sweetheart…" Draco whispered into her ear as he led his wife over to the couch to collapse on it, gently rocking her back and forth.

Hermione hiccupped in a breath of air. "She's dead!" She cried, another wave of tears pouring out. "She died Draco…mum's gone…" Her words trailed off in a wail, her voice cracking on the last word.

Draco held her closer to him, his arms tight around her. She sobbed into his chest, for once his clothes getting wet from her tears and it not worrying him. His seemingly non-existent heart broke for her knowing that she had been very close to her mother.

"What happened…?" he asked quietly.

"She…she…she was driving to the clinic early to do a round of cleaning before the clinic opened when she was hit by a truck…he'd fallen asleep at the wheel…"

She sobbed harder and Draco realised that her father must be in a mess as well.

"They took her to the hospital…but they couldn't…she wouldn't…it was so bad…all those injuries…mum…oh Draco!"

Draco continued to hold her, allowing for her to let it all out.

"They tried operating on her…but they couldn't stop the bleeding…she lost – " Here Hermione hiccupped violently, rubbed the continuous tears from her eyes. Even after she'd whipped them, more replaced what had been cleared. "They said she'd lost too much blood and every time they closed something up…it wouldn't work or something else would open."

Draco nodded, getting the picture but his arms remained firmly around her. "How's your father?" he asked.

"He broke down completely. He's lost his soul mate…his partner…I think he's feeling twice as worse as me…" Hermione trailed off, thinking over the last 16 hours. "He didn't take the news lightly and he was so worried when I got there this morning. I had to take him home this evening after they had told us and force him to drink a sleeping draught."

Once she'd finished her story, ending with who she had and was yet to tell about the news of her mother's death, Draco continued to hold her long after her sobbing had ceased. Hermione too, stayed comfortably wrapped in his arms, her resting on his cheat comfortably.

They stayed like that for a long time, well after the clock chimed half hour into the new day. And Hermione was content to sit like this, as long as Draco was offering because for now, she would take all the comfort she could get.

* * *

_Tuesday, May 1__st_

Hermione awoke to the feeling of weight around her. Slowly her body gained conscious, becoming aware that the weights on either side of her weary body were in fact two tiny bodies. Groggily, she opened her eyes and gazed into Aurelia's worried eyes on the right of her. Leo was on her left, holding her hand.

"Mummy…" Leo's voice croaked. She turned her head slowly to face her son and found his eyes filled with tears. "Mummy…is Nanna Jane alright?"

So Draco hadn't told them that she'd died when he got up this morning, meaning Hermione was left with the delicate task of explaining that they weren't going to see their beloved grandmother ever again.

"Nanna Jane is up in heaven now." Hermione whispered quietly and watched as Leo's eyes overflowed with his tears, watch him bury his head into her side even as Aurelia cuddled close on her right side, soft sobs coming from her small body.

Hermione tucked her arms around each of her babies, glad and saddened by the fact that they understood what heaven meant. It meant that she wouldn't have to explain anything further, that they understood that their nanna had passed on from this world and they wouldn't see her again.

Hermione choked back her own tears at the thought.

She'd never see her mother again either.

* * *

_August 3__rd__, 12:09pm._

Hermione sighed and pushed through the many papers on her desk at the manor. She groaned when she still couldn't find the one she was looking for, the one that would tell her how many guest she should be expecting for the Trisham 50th Anniversary and moved her search to the filing cabinet. It annoyed her to no end when she left something at home and therefore had to take time out of her busy schedule to run back and pick it back up.

Finally she spotted the letterhead for the quest list and picked it up, scanning and confirming that her memory was still sharp as ever. There were 250 guests expected.

Hermione straightened back up, sighing again loudly once more and turning to leave.

It was there she froze.

It had been over two months since she'd buried her mother, since her father had become so torn, so depressed he'd gone into seclusion. But there, on the shelf behind the door stood the picture of her family now. Her mother, father, herself…Aurelia and Leo. Admittedly she'd placed that picture away, so she wouldn't have to look at it while her heart was still so twisted, while she missed her mother terribly. She'd cried in solitude for several days after her death, harder on the day of her burial and even more the days after. Draco stayed away from her, her children, Aurelia and Leo had come to their mother whenever they heard her crying and sat with her, trying desperately to staunch the tears that seemed endless.

So she stopped crying around them, guilty because they always seemed to be the ones comforting her, when she should have been comforting them. The thing was, everything she had done, all she had failed, her loveless marriage that would end up using up her life…it all came to a precipice, to the forefront.

And then she found herself crying for more than just her mother's passing.

When she was young, Hermione had always understood that she would marry for love, and that her husband would treat her with respect and there would be equality and monogamy in the marriage, that they would commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. But it must have been Karma, bad fate or a really terrible past life to be dealt such a hand in life.

And now someone had put back the picture, the one that would no doubt have her gushing more tears, the endless reminder of where she now stood in life.

As the tears did well up in her eyes, she scolded herself, like she did every other time she started to cry for her marriage and her mother's passing, for being weak and selfish and forgetting that Aurelia and Leo were her source of love, pride and laughter in her loveless marriage and life. Moving towards the picture, she flipped it face down, not wanting to look at it a moment more and left the room, moving along towards the back stairwell, the nearest floo connection in the fireplace in the second lounge room.

Wearily she rubbed her tears away, trying to stem the depressing thoughts that continued to market their way into her conscious mind. But it only caused more tears to fall, so much more that she didn't see the purple stiletto on the third step down.

She heard herself let out a startled cry, even as she felt herself falling, hitting each step in some new angle, new way, bruising, breaking, hurting.

She hit the bottom ten years later, her head hitting the marbled floor with a heavy thud. Even as her vision blurred, started to go dark, she saw the pale figure appear at the top of the stairs.

*********

Candace Von Dyke was a gold digger, fake, and one step up from whore. One good thing about her was that she kept her mouth shut when he ordered.

She was wild, Draco would grant her that, and it seemed that nothing was going to stop her crusade for getting him in the sack. He had no idea why he let her advances get as far as they did, why he was going a round with her, but somehow he found himself spilling out of the second lounge room fireplace and hurriedly directing the pulling and the ripping, the biting and the licking towards a spare bedroom upstairs. His mind was in a complete lust induced haze and all he wanted, needed, like the air he breathed to survive was the fucking Candace was offering.

Yet somehow through it all; the grunting, the moaning and the thick clouds in his head, the sound of a cry of alarm, abruptly cut off, made it through. He paused and listened again, covering Candace's mouth with his hand to quieten her, wondering why it sounded like Hermione when she was at work.

And heard thuds, soft cry's and a final heavy bang echoes up the stairs.

Draco's stomach strangely sunk a good few kilometres at the sound.

Draco scrambled up off Candace, completely ignoring her cry of surprise, as he ran out the door and came to a stop at the top of the stairs.

There, below him on the floor, lay his wife, her eyes slowly closing before him, her hand falling limp on the floor.

Draco tore down the stairs, skipping four, five at a time and landed harshly on his knees.

"Hermione…Hermione…wake up." He shook her slightly and then scrambled to check her pulse.

He cried out in relief as he found one, albeit somewhat very slow and then turned pale when he saw the blood start to pool under her head.

Shuffling through her robes quickly, he pulled out her wand and then cancelled the anti-apparation spell around the manor. With a firm grip of her body yet extremely careful not to move her head, he appartated them both out of Malfoy Manor and into St Mungo's.

* * *

_August 3__rd__, 4:15pm._

Draco sat beside the bed, staring down at his wife lying so still in the hospital bed. She had tubes and cords hooked up all over her body, sensors on her chest and forehead, feeding tube up her nose, bandage around her head. Her hands lie by her sides, her left hand surrounded by a netting glove to keep the IV drip poking out of her wrist from becoming tangled, her right arm coming up a vicious bluey purple from the falling.

It was his entire fault and Draco acknowledged it with a stabbing pain to the gut. If only he hadn't been so weak to not resist Candace's advances while visiting the local bar for a short meeting with a business associate, if only he had the guts, the presence of mind to turn around and brush off her busy hands, turn his face away from that finely pouted mouth. Or even…Draco sighed knowing that there was a lot of what if's from his choices this morning, and he never made them to hurt her.

When he'd gotten Hermione to St Mungo's, he'd screamed for help until a doctor came flying down the corridor and saw to her. She was placed on a bed and rushed off to theatre where they preformed the magical equivalent of a MRI scan quickly to find out the extent of the damage while working on stemming the blood flow from her head wound.

And she still hadn't woken up.

Although when she had been pushed out of the bay she'd been placed in for medical care, Draco had been told that she'd come around shortly after they'd healed the simple fracture to her skull and the split in the skin but that they'd put her under a strong anaesthesia to give her brain more time to heal the rest naturally.

She'd been pushed into a private room at his order, and Draco had sat by her side for the last 2 and a half hours, getting up to send an owl to Mrs Weasley, the Potters and her father to let them know what had happened, assured them all was fine and asked for Mrs Weasley – who loved having his kids around – to pick up the children from school. Apart from the scare with the skull fracture, Hermione had also suffered from three cracked ribs, a hairline fracture to her wrist and a clean break in her ulna on her right arm. The doctors had preformed spells to heal the cracks and break in her bones, and then cast a spell that would speed up the healing process for all the ruptured capillaries and blood vessels. She'd bruised and battered herself very badly, and Draco only blamed himself more.

And then he'd gotten a visitor.

It was as he was sitting there, beside her, right after he'd made Hermione a promise; should she get better (consciously he knew it would be regardless of the fact), that he would never take up another Mistress again. Draco thought back to why he originally went out and found mistresses, why he strayed from his marriage bed when Hermione had been – to which it shocked his pureblood way of thinking – more than great in bed (bloody fantastic really), which was way more than the equivalent he got from his other conquests – great. Draco had grown up with the knowledge of straying from marriage, was the norm, his father having done his far share of straying. And while at the beginning of the deal he'd struck with Hermione, he'd warned her that he wouldn't be faithful, thinking himself still above going to the body of a – he had cringed to mentally thinking the word – _mudblood_ and finding sexual release without the bigger aim of reproduction. But she'd gotten under his skin, learned his habits, even if it was because of living with him for so long. And then in between all the important bits, she'd talked to him – although civilised, intellectual conversations were now somewhat a rarity these days – he'd never find himself getting bored with what she had to say like so many other pureblood women.

She'd grown on him, and over the last 8 years had become something more than just a convenient baby maker and nanny to his children.

But he'd never admit that to her.

So he was sitting there, watching Hermione's skin start to turn yellow after the freakish dark blue it had turned, vowing never to take up company outside of his marital bed when he got the shock of a lifetime, a shock that quickly angered him.

Candace walked into Hermione's room, tapering on her purple stilettos, her short shorts and strappy top now in place once more. She stopped after closing the door and struck a pose, her lips once more pouting in a pathetic attempt to seduce him.

Draco's face hid the astonishment that he felt, that Candace would have the gall to come to him, while seated beside his wife's bedside because of something they were both at fault for. But he allowed it to clearly displayed the anger he felt with her actions.

"Draco baby…" she cooed as she waltzed closer to him.

Draco stood slowly, his eyes flickering towards Hermione to make sure she was still asleep.

Candace reached Draco and fell upon him, her hands flinging out to wrap around his neck as she hung off him. "Draco now that your wife is all fixed and healed, how about we sneak off to some supply room and finish what that cow interrupted."

Draco's fists clenched in anger. His insides lashed out wanting to hit her for thinking she could come onto him, in the very room that his wife lie in recovery after falling down stairs because of her shoes.

"Baby…" she whispered softly into his ear, her teeth nipping at his ear lobe.

Draco's hands reached up to grab onto her hands, squeezing them tightly and pulling them down.

"Do not touch me." Draco snarled and put his hands on her shoulders to push her back. Candace frowned and then smiled fully one more. She stepped up to him, but refrained from touching him, instead she raised her hands to the numerous straps that held her top up over shoulders and slipped them over her thin shoulders.

"Ok then...but I'll let you touch me." She cooed.

Draco pushed her back, and stared down at the slut before him. "How dare you…" he hissed, letting his anger show full blast. Candace's face shuttered with fear, taking a step back even as Draco stepped towards her. "How dare you come here, into the room where my wife lays ill because of _you_." His voice was laced with venom, his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to hold the leash on his anger. Candace stuttered and hurried back further. Behind her the door opened slightly.

"How dare you…after what you did!"

"After what I did?" Candace whispered, retaining her position even as Draco continued his advance. A sly grin cracked through her fear. "Draco I wouldn't have been in you house, my shoes wouldn't have been on that step without your allowance."

Draco hissed and his hand snapped out and almost slapped her, but he controlled his anger millimetres before the skin of her cheek. Candace flinched and shuffled back a few steps away from Draco.

"If I ever see your face again I will curse you hell. The Ronald Weasley episode will look like a tiny blip on the scale compared to what I would do to you. Now I may be averse to hurting women, but if you hurt Hermione or my family in any way I will change my outlook specifically for you." Draco's voiced dripped arsenic, his eye's dark and stormy. Candace whimpered before turning to make a quick exit.

Draco slapped a hand on the wall beside the door, stopping her from leaving before he'd finished his little warning. "And if you ever speak of what happened between us to any one, even hint at it…my name, and my line won't be Malfoy for nothing."

Candace whimpered and tore open the door so she could scamper off down the hallway, people stepping out of her way as the sobbing girl flew passed them. Draco's gazed dropped from the fleeing figure to the one standing still beside the doorway, back against the wall.

"Potter." He greeted quietly.

Harry stared at him curiously for a moment before returning the greeting and then followed Draco into the room to see about Hermione. Harry gazed down at his best friend for a while before looking up as Draco collapsed in the seat beside her bed. "You're lucky that Ginny took the kids down to the gift shop first before coming up here other wise they would have heard that."

Draco closed his eyes allowed his head to rest against his fingertips as they gently massage his throbbing head.

"I try to keep out of Hermione's affairs – "

"Then stay out." Draco growled, his eyes remaining closed.

"But she's already sacrificed a happy life for you. Why do you continue to go and rub it in her face?"

Draco shook his head slowly but remained quiet.

Harry's hand drifted out to clasp Hermione's right hand. "What has she done to herself?" he asked quietly, taking in all the numerous disappearing bruises and the bandage around her head.

"You mean what did I do to her?" Draco snapped, his eyes opening to display the torment he felt about the situation briefly before he got himself under control. Draco sighed. "She tripped down the stairs because Candace left her shoe there. I got to her just as she passed out." Draco paused to reach out and curl his hand around Hermione's left one, careful not to disturb the IV drip hanging out. "She fractured her skull and passed out from the concussion. They say the fact that she passed out means it was a severe concussion but the fact that she came around not 10 minutes after, they say is a good sign. She's cracked three ribs, there was a hairline fracture in her wrist and clean broke her ulna which is why her arm is yellow." Draco nodded to the hand that Harry held. "The doctors put her under more anaesthesia to allow her to heal naturally and cast a spell to clean up the bruises quicker. They said she should wake up later this afternoon."

Harry nodded and then sat on the second spare chair beside the bed as he released a breath of air. "Mum picked Rei and Leo up from school." Harry started, referring to his mother in law, Molly. "I didn't hear about Hermione until I rocked up at the Weasleys and my three plus your two came running out to greet me without their mother being there. Mum told me what had happened but that she couldn't get away because she was expecting Dad to bring home some company from work and still had yet to prepare dinner. I think the double reassurance on those letters allowed her a bit of breathing space, so that she didn't drop everything and head over here right away." Harry chuckled and then went quiet. The room remained in silence until broken by the sound of little feet running down the hallway outside and passed the door.

"You've gone too far dummy! This is 28!" The sound of James' voice came through the door from right outside. There was one knock and the door pushed open enough to allow for three heads to gaze in.

Harry grinned noting it was Leo, Albus and James.

"Mummy!" Leo shouted pushing the door open and spring for her bed. Draco stood up and caught him in the air before he could land on the bed and pulled him down to sit on his lap.

"No jumping on Mummy, she's sleeping." Draco warned as the rest of the troops filed in. Aurelia came to stand beside Harry, her face worried, her hand reaching out slowly to touch her mother, to reassure herself she was still alive.

"What happened to Auntie 'Mione?" James asked coming to stand in front of his father to peer curiously at all the wires she was hooked up to.

"She fell down the stairs." Harry informed his son as he placed his hands on either shoulder. "But she's going to be ok. The doctors have given her a special sleeping potion, but she should wake up soon." James nodded and fell back into his father's embrace.

Draco watched the exchange from the other side of the bed and glanced down at Leo in his lap before across to Aurelia who was staring at him and Leo with a saddened expression. When she saw Draco watching her, she quickly directed her eyes away, turning to Ginny who had pulled up the rear with her daughter holding her hand.

"Can I go home Aunt Ginny?"

Ginny frowned, having just walked in the room. "Don't you want to stay a little longer? You just got here."

All eyes were on Aurelia who suddenly looked like she wanted to cry. "I…I don't like being here. I don't like mummy being here." Aurelia's voice rose in pitch, but then it returned to a whispered plea, her face downturned to stare at her feet. "Please, can I just go home to the Burrow?"

Ginny looked at Draco and then at her husband, who was giving Draco a strange, pointed look. Draco continued to look at Aurelia, who was ignoring his gaze.

"Ok. Um…what about the rest of you guys?" She asked the rest. The boys looked around, but from their face's one could gather they weren't worried whether they came or went just then. Ginny nodded and looked down at her daughter. "What about you?"

Lily let go of her hand and toddled over to her father. "Daddy."

Ginny watched Lily for a moment before holding her hand out for Aurelia. "Come on then." She said and then led her from the room.

*****

Aurelia held tight onto her Aunt Ginny's hand. She didn't want Daddy to get mad at her for not staying and seeing mummy properly and come out to order her back in. She didn't want to stay just to see mummy sick and sleeping with all those things poking out of her. She didn't like seeing mummy sick, and it made her want to cry, like her mummy had since Nanna Jane had gone to heaven. Mummy used to cry sometimes after Daddy had left for work, or after they'd been having words. But she still felt special because whenever Leo and herself went in to stop their mum from crying, Aurelia was certain that mummy held her tighter than Leo.

Aurelia's face drooped with hurt. Daddy had held Leo like he always did. But this time there was no one to hold her. Mummy was sick and she wasn't going to get better. Mummy would probably never hold her again.

Aurelia followed Aunt Ginny through the floo, holding her hand, careful not to get separated even as tears started to fill her eyes. When they stepped out from the fireplace, Aurelia's eyes immediately sought out her Nanna Molly. There she was sitting in the chair, making a special blanket like the one she had gotten when she was a baby. Aurelia launched herself for Nanna Molly, wanting a giant hug.

*******

Molly looked up as Aurelia fell into her arms, tears leaking out of her eyes. Ginny shrugged and sat down on the couch before her. Molly held her beloved granddaughter close and felt Aurelia cling closer, tighter to her even as she let all the tears out.

"What's a matter dear? Tell me what's wrong?" Molly cooed softly.

It took a while but Molly finally pulled out the true reason behind the quick escape from the hospital and she felt her heart break for the small girl curled up asleep in her arms.

She wanted love and she wanted her mother. The poor girl thought her father hated her and that her mother wasn't going to wake up.

It took a while to reassure her that Hermione was just sleeping because of a potion the doctors had given her. But it took a lot longer to convince her that her father loved her too.

Even as Molly stared down at the girl in her arms, she still felt like Aurelia didn't believe her on the last count.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: So i had to split this chapter into two parts, as this half is already 20 pages long and i'm just over half way though my plan for the chapter. So i decided to update this part and continue writing the next half.

I hope you guys like the story so far, i've received a few very lovely reviews to which i thank you for. But seriously, the more reviews i get, the faster i update. It's sort of an ego booster really.

While i'm still uncertain how this story is going to finish off, i recently watched a movie that gave me ideas for an extension. So there may be more than just four chapters. And no...i in no way own these characters, i'm just manipulating them for my own ego boosting purposes.

Eirawen.

EDIT: I made an error in reference to what i called the arm bone. It was supposed to be ULNA not tibia. I was staring at the leg bone on a skeleton diagram as i was writing it and didn't even notice that i was writing tibia and not ulna. So thankyou Pau-0803 for catching me up on that mistake.

CHAPTER BANNER: Soooo unexpected but i love it! Check it out: http://capen2(dot)livejournal(dot)com/1108(dot)html. Thankyou very much ASHLEYVASJ123


	4. Chapter 4

**The Inevitable: Part 2**

_Saturday, August 8__th_

Hermione groaned and rested her head on the pillow she'd pulled down from her room. The headache was pounding away, one of the worst she'd had since she'd been let out from hospital two day's earlier. When she'd woken up late Monday night, she'd been surprised to find only Draco in her room. When she'd focused her eyes properly and figured out where she was, a shift and clenching around her hand startled her into turning her head – slowly – to her left to find Draco, sitting awkwardly asleep in the chair beside the bed. His hand was closed around hers, somewhat irritating the IV drip going into her arm. Her hand twitch with the tickle causing Draco to jump awake, snatching his hand away, the other reaching for his wand on the inside of his jacket pocket. He had froze when he noticed her awake, watching him curiously.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" He'd asked, leaning forward intently.

Hermione nodded and shakily raised her hand to her skull, where a dull throb was occurring. She felt the bandage around her head and the memories had come back.

Draco called in the nurse and soon Hermione was being tested and prodded to give her an all clear. Her arm had felt funny, the same with her chest but the doctors had told her that was typical of the after effects of healing bone.

Then because of the anaesthesia still working in her body, she'd been told to go back to sleep; she had, conscious of Draco sitting quietly, watching her carefully and keenly the entire time.

Aurelia had woken her up the next morning, ignoring her father's warnings to be quiet so to not wake her resting mother. Aurelia had looked at her father once and then when his back was turned to thank Harry for taking care of the kids, Aurelia had jumped on the bed and had her arms tight around her mother, awkwardly enough because of the fact that Hermione had been sleeping. Draco had turned around and ordered Aurelia off her mother even as Hermione focused in on her daughter's body all over her tingling chest.

"Aurelia get off! You're squashing your mother." Draco had growled and then went to manually pick her up off of the bed. Aurelia's arms tightened around her mother's neck and it was then that Hermione had felt the tears trickle onto the skin of her neck even as Draco attempted to remove her. Aurelia shrieked as she was pulled back, the lock of her arms pulling her mother's neck with her. Hermione looked over Aurelia's shoulder to Draco and shook her head, raising her free hand to wrap around her daughters back.

Draco released his daughter and sank back down into the chair, watching closely even as Leo came to seat himself on his father's lap.

Aurelia had held tight to her mother for a long time, until Hermione had to get up to visit the bathroom. Afterwards, Aurelia had sat beside her mother right up until the moment Harry took them home again.

"Why are you so against Aurelia being near me?" Hermione had asked quietly over her dinner. Draco had continued to gaze down at his hands.

"Draco…" she whispered, putting down her knife and fork.

Draco had looked up at her. "I'm sorry." He said softly, ignoring her question.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's my fault your in here." Draco whispered. "I shouldn't have…I should never have…"

Hermione had continued to stare at him, confused about what he was talking about. "I'm sorry." He said, coming to a stand. He face was down cast, yet his eyes were staring at her, looking tormented. "I should never have done it from the very start. Should never have…" It sounded as if he was trying to remain together, like he was on the verge of tears.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered again, suddenly unsure of herself and the way Draco was acting. "What are you talking about?" This time her voice was clear, although the worry in her was evident.

"I…I'm sorry, if I hadn't been so weak I wouldn't have brought her home. Then the shoe wouldn't have been there. It's my fault completely."

Hermione's eyebrows drew to a point as she thought over what he was saying. It was after a very long, contemplative pause that she continued. "You mean it was your whore's shoe I tripped on?" she shot, her voice low and very, very calm.

Draco cringed but nodded.

"Get out!" Hermione had hissed, flinging out her hand to point towards the doorway. Draco had walked out without a word, only returning to assist her out of the hospital after the doctor had discharged her.

Hermione groaned again as Aurelia and Leo came running into the room playing tag. The noise wasn't going to help at all and Draco was doing nothing to help diffuse the situation. Sitting across from her, he continued to listen to the mp3 she'd bought him for his last birthday but still, he hadn't strayed far from her all week. In fact, when he'd gotten her settled in their bed, after orders from the doctor to continue to rest for the rest of the day, Draco had apologized once again.

"I'm sorry. Hermione, you have no idea how terrible I feel to know that I was the cause of you falling down those stairs." Draco had told her, seated beside her on the bed.

Hermione had turned her head slowly to face him, her face hard and void of emotion. "I don't ever-" she started in a cold hard tone, "-_ever_ want to see, hear or _smell_ one of your whores in this house ever again." Her hand snapped out to grab his collar, yanking him forward so his face was close to hers. "If I do, you'll get the full Ronald Weasley experience plus additional extras. And if I ever even hear about you and your whores being seen together outside, in public…I walk with both kids."

Draco had pulled himself back quickly, shocked at the explosive outbreak.

At least she hadn't heard anything more on that front again.

"I got you!" Leo cried, pointing at Aurelia who was dancing around, a lounge between them. Aurelia shook her head and grinned. "No you didn't, you missed me!" She taunted back.

Leo turned to his father. "Dad – tell Aurelia that she's in! I got her!"

Hermione twisted her position, the movement garnering Draco's attention. He looked from Hermione's face twisted in annoyance to the kids, carrying on loudly about who was in or not.

"Stop it you two. You're mother is trying to rest and all your noise is not helping her get better." Leo quietened down immediately and left the room muttering something about toy cars. Aurelia looked from her father to her mother, and then turned and left the room. Hermione sighed out in relief, but it was short lived.

Aurelia came pounding back into the room, in her hands her marking sheet for the latest project. "Mum, look what I got!" She cried aloud.

Hermione cringed as the loudness of her daughter's voice reverberated around in her head. She turned her face to look at Aurelia. "Aurelia please!" She pleaded. "Not now…"

Aurelia's eye's widened a fraction, before her outstretched hand fell down beside her, dead. Hurt washed over her daughter's features before Hermione realised what she'd done.

"Oh honey…" Hermione said softly. Aurelia turned away and started for the door, but Hermione acted quicker. Because any movement she did only made her headache worse, Hermione resorted to using her wand to accio her daughter back to her. Reaching around, she grabbed Aurelia around the waist and pulled her back into her body. "Rei sweetie, I'm sorry. I know you just wanted to show me what you got, but any loud noise at the moment hurt's mummy's head. Remember when you got that headache and you didn't like it when Lily was crying because it made it worse?"

Aurelia nodded.

"Well it's like that. I need quiet; can you do that for mummy?"

Aurelia nodded again and moved so that she too could lie on the couch tucked up beside her mother. "I wanted to show you it before…but you were in hospital." Aurelia whispered carefully. There was a long pause before she continued, "I thought you went to heaven like Nanna Jane."

Remorse filled Hermione, guilt and love and hurt on behalf of her daughter blossomed in her heart. No mother ever wanted her child to experience that.

"Oh sweetie…it's alright. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Aurelia nodded slowly, sniffling slightly. Both females stayed like that, one largely happy to be hugged heartily by her mother, the other, straining to remove herself from the grip of a migraine and fight the tugging feeling that Aurelia might be hurting deeper than Hermione could ever believe.

* * *

_Saturday, September 12__th__, 1:55am_

Hermione rolled over in bed and stared at the clock on the far wall. Lit up by magic, the clock showed the time of 1:55am. Beside her, the empty bed was cold, signalling that Draco had not come to bed yet.

Just like the night before.

And the night before that.

Hermione turned over yet again and moved to get up, glad that she no longer experienced short dizzy spells just because she had stood up. Moving across the room, she picked up the nearest jacket on the way, not caring when she picked up Draco's jacket that it wasn't hers.

Slipping it on, she walked down the hall, down the stairs and further along the west wing of the house to where Draco had created a lab of sorts. She knocked once on the door and entered, regardless of the fact that nobody asked her to enter. Rubbing her arms through the woollen material of Draco's jacket, Hermione peered around the room until she spotted him, sitting behind one of the lab desks, staring unseeingly at the paper before him.

She crossed towards him, careful to be loud enough not to startle him, but soft enough not to disturb. She saw his bench top littered with paper and velvet boxes, opened up to reveal beautiful pieces of jewellery and priceless artefacts, including one beautiful silver bracelet with a topaz stone sitting on a delicate silver heart.

When she reached him she peered down at the paper before him.

It was a diary entry, written in an elegant scrawl and from the language used and colour of the paper, Hermione quickly gathered that this entry had been written in another century. Before she could get a closer look, Draco abruptly shook himself out of his trance and turned to Hermione. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione glanced back down at the entry, trying to make out the old age scrawl and understand old age language. "What's that?" she asked instead, ignoring his question.

Draco pulled forward the black box that was resting before them and opened the lid. Inside lie a beautiful platinum gold, emerald necklace.

Hermione reached out to touch it but Draco slammed the lid shut and pulled out a wand to cast a protective spell on the box. "Don't ever touch it or anything else in here. Don't even let the kids touch anything. It is all part of my great uncle's will and his father cast a spell on anything he considered Malfoy heritage to protect it from anything lesser than a pureblood's touch."

Hermione stared at him. "What would happen if I do touch it?"

"I have no idea, but I don't plan on finding out. At the moment I just want to get rid of the curses and I'm reading his diary entries to see if I can figure out what type of cure he used on each item." Draco nodded towards the silver bracelet. "That one is the only piece I've managed to lift the a curse off."

Hermione nodded and watched as Draco rubbed his strained eyes.

"Come on, you need to pack it in for the night." She said, grabbing his shoulder and urging him away. Draco shook his head and pulled back, only to have Hermione literally pull him off the stool and start dragging him towards the door.

"I can't sleep Hermione, why do you think I spend so much time at night down here?" Draco said as Hermione continued to drag him, only she changed course to head for the kitchen. When she entered she pushed him down on a stool around the island and left him there to rummage in the pantry.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked wearily. "If it's a potion, you should know that they don't work on me." He called.

Hermione came out of the pantry holding a small box of something with a prescription tag across it. Draco eyed it wearily.

"It's going to help you sleep." Hermione told him as she opened the small box and pulled out a row of small pills.

"Nothing helps me sleep and you should know that."

Hermione shrugged and placed one small pill in his hand, moving away to get a glass of water.

"So we shall try muggle medicine. Because you don't use muggle medicine in the first place and therefore not often enough, this thing should knock you out quickly." She handed him the glass of water and ordered him to drink up. Draco took one last look at the pill before swallowing it whole.

*********

_Saturday, September 12__th__, 3:48 am._

Hermione awoke a loud crack of thunder. Outside, lightning lit up the room for a split second it descended into darkness once more, followed quickly by another clap of thunder. Hermione shivered and snuggled into the warmth of her bed once more, but stilled when she encountered a warm hard wall behind her…or all around her.

Two arms had wrapped themselves tightly around her, keeping her tucked safely within their embrace. She stifled the urge to roll over and jinx the balls of this intruder of her personal space when Draco's familiar scent enveloped her sense of smell. Slowly, it dawned on her, as familiarity extended to the hard body behind her.

Draco was snuggling against her in his sleep.

Deep inside of her, a deep, long dark and heavily locked space, thudded to life. Hermione took her thoughts elsewhere, wanting to forget the hope she once had, the need for love and forced herself to analyse this situation.

Draco was clearly asleep, so asleep he obviously didn't realise what he was doing.

A thought formed at the back of her mind and Hermione took time to consider it. She knew he didn't hang around with his mistresses after sex for a little snuggling as Draco wasn't a very touchy feely person. But for him to do this, an action that came natural to him even in his unconscious state meant he had to do it repeatedly.

Which suggested that he did this often once she fell asleep.

Hermione frowned and then felt her stomach tingle as Draco shifted behind her, his hand wrapping around her hips and pulling hers back against his own. To say Hermione was surprised would be a deep understatement, but that needy side of her cherished the thought that Draco curled up around her when he slept, but it tickled her annoyance with the fact she'd never felt him nor awoken to this feeling before.

Not even when she woke up in the middle of the night like this.

It said something that Draco didn't wish to hold her when she was awake, but preferred the unconscious, horrible – she was certain – and unappealing look and feel of her sleeping to when she was awake and more alert.

But Hermione knew not to question it, nor push him away. Because, for now, Hermione cherished this moment – one that was far and few in between – that Draco physically came into contact with her on his own free will and without some sort of ulterior motive.

*********

_Saturday, September 12__th__, 9:18 am._

Hermione gently blew cool air onto her hot cup of coffee and testily took a small sip of the hot beverage. Leo, Hermione could see, was playing out in the small garden behind the kitchen, wearing the new robes Draco had gotten him a week before but utilising them as capes to mimic his favourite character, Batman. Aurelia had disappeared off to her room after a quiet breakfast, leaving Hermione sitting in the kitchen by herself.

The sound of feet shuffling along the floor broke the silence of the house and Draco appeared beside her, instinctively reaching out for the cup of coffee Hermione had ready for him. He took a seat on the stool next to hers and seemed to sink into the coffee.

Hermione eyed him curiously.

"How did you sleep last night?" She asked, somewhat wondering if the muggle sleeping pill was the reason she found out about his secret cuddling.

Draco sighed out over the drink, his eyes closed, his head hanging. "That pill knocked me out cold."

Hermione nodded. "So you slept better than you usually have?"

"Yeah. It wasn't such a light sleep last night." He mumbled.

"So you slept well?" Hermione pushed again.

Draco eyed her curiously. "Yeah. What of it?"

Unsure of how to broach the subject, Hermione let the topic drop and instead got up to clean up the benches.

* * *

_Tuesday, September 27__th_

Hermione's head rolled back against the headrest of the chair and after the day from hell, she wanted to sit there for the rest of it. Leo and Aurelia were playing around on the floor, Aurelia with her dolls, Leo with blocks. The carpet was littered with the rest of their discarded toys and still, Hermione couldn't bother the gather enough energy to either flick her wand or call for an elf. They weren't doing anything that afternoon and weren't expecting any guest over that would have them cleaning up shortly before hand and so, Hermione retained her lazy, careless attitude.

Draco unexpectedly appeared in the doorway, looking around the room hurriedly.

"The Parkinson's are coming over this evening. Mother invited herself and them over so you need to get up and ready fast." Draco informed her rather hastily as he stared at the mess of toys around the room. With a wave of his wand, the toys disappeared from the children's hand and the floor.

"Hey!" Aurelia cried. Draco barely spared her a glance before turning to Hermione who had yet to move from her recline.

"Hermione you need to go get ready. Leo, Aurelia…both of you need to get up and change into your good clothes.

Leo stood up slowly and trotted off, but Aurelia remained seated on the floor, playing 'Isty, Bisty Spider' with her fingers, ignoring her father.

"Aurelia! Go change you clothes now!" Draco ordered. Hermione gathered enough energy to raise her head and stare at her daughter, who continued to play with her fingers, moving to lie on her back, her hair falling around her.

"Excuse me." Draco cried, crossing to her daughter in three long strides and picking her up. Aurelia spared her father a fleeting glance before she shook him off and wondered over to sit by her mother. Draco stared after her incredulously.

"Hermione…do something." He said exasperatedly.

"Rei go up and get changed into your pretty purple dress. The one that Uncle George bought you." Hermione said softly, patting her daughter's hand a couple of times before her daughter deigned to obey her mother's command. Draco stared after his daughter while Hermione smiled secretly to herself, Aurelia was getting fed up with trying to impress her father and no longer cared to please him. Now she was ignoring him and Hermione couldn't be more secretly prouder.

* * *

_Saturday, October 4__th_

Hermione fell upon the stone bench and raised her cold drink to her forehead. Around her, in the Burrow's back yard, the sound of people laughing, drinking, playing and generally having a great time fluttered in the air.

The natural ambience of the Weasley family.

The surprise party had gone off very well, Molly and Arthur walking in the door, with Ron in tow after taking him through the Ministry's equivalent of customs.

Yes, Ron had returned for good from Europe. With a surprise…

Every Weasley, Potter, Longbottom and Malfoy was in attendance. Officials from the Ministry who'd worked alongside Arthur, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt all joined the festivities for the night to celebrate the lasting marriage of two very lovely people.

It was a good thing that the Burrow could withstand large numbers of people.

Hermione watched with a fond smile: Aurelia and James shouting at each other over who could fly better; Leo, Albus, Georgia and Toni – Neville and Hannah's young two – try to catch the Gnomes which were laughing and running away as fast as they could and Bill's kids setting up a quidditch match to verse George and Percy's kids.

The place was full of life.

And somewhere, in that deep, dark place Hermione had created 8 years back, full of collected failed hopes and dreams, a pang of longing was felt. She wanted this. She wanted to be the matriarch of such a loud, happy and friendly family.

But she had settled, far short of that line.

A loud burst of laughter rose from the end of the large table that had been set up and was now laden down with truckloads of food. Hermione glanced over to see Ronald the center of attention, telling the surrounding people about something he'd experienced in Europe while he'd been over there. He'd also done a few other things while he'd been over there, like run into a young boy and adopt him. The story was, Ron had been touring the city on one of his rare days off and had been mugged by the young Polish boy. Ron had given chase and followed him back to a neighborhood of rundown factories. While it took time to locate the boy, Ron got back his wallet and somehow found a friend in Demetri. Through some way or form, when a gang of child smugglers had caught Demetri, he'd escaped and gone directly to Ron for protection. Seeing nothing better than, nor legal way for him to be the boy's guardian at all times, Ron had filed to adopt the boy and six months plus a lot of red tape later, Demetri was officially a Weasley.

Demetri was 13 years old, on the tall, boney size and had a head of pure blonde hair that came close to rivaling the Malfoy's. He had piercing blue eyes and fair, creamy skin. Since he'd arrived at the Weasleys he'd come alive more and more, and was now showing signs of a healthy, happy child.

It being the first time everyone had seen Ron again, it was while everyone fussed and interrogated Ron about what he'd done, about Demetri, Hermione had shuffled to the back of the group and slowly walked off.

She _was_ enjoying the night, she had to admit, but she needed a break, to think and to overcome the longing she felt for a marriage that could never possibly be her own. And the true happiness that everyone seemed to be feeling.

She stood and turned to disappear behind the line of bushes that sheltered a small private area and resumed seating – and thinking – there.

It wasn't long after that the sound of approaching footsteps warned her of company. She looked towards the narrow entrance to the area and was surprised the see Ron step out around the bushes.

"I thought I saw you disappear through here." Ron said softly, slowly coming towards Hermione. She smiled sweetly, showing there were no hard feelings between them and patted the only spare seat in the area beside her. He took a seat and they both stared ahead, not daring to look at each other.

"Aurelia and Leo look spitting images of their mother. Aurelia has your stubbornness you know?" Ron said with a smile.

Hermione found herself smiling in return, like she did whenever she thought of her beloved two children. "I know." She paused and then finally turned to him. "Demetri is a gorgeous boy."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. I was glad when the final certificate came in to say I was officially his guardian."

Hermione glanced down at her hands. "What happened to his parents?"

"His father is unknown and his mother died from a gunshot wound when he was only 4. She was caught in the line of a drug bust gone wrong."

Her heart rang for the boy; no child should ever lose a mother or father, especially at a young age.

They lapsed into silence once more, comfortable with each other to just sit and let each there be consumed by their thoughts.

"So, I guess you did do the right thing when you married Malfoy." Ron supposed.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, her mouth twisting into a grimace even as she looked away. "I did the right thing at the time." She started, her voice barely above a soft whisper. "But now…now all I seemed to be thinking about these days is what if? You know?" She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Ron. I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have lashed out at you so, cursed you and then gone off and married…" Hermione bit her lip looking so forlorn, so lost and crushed that Ron couldn't help but gather her into his arms. He held her as she buried her head into his chest and let herself weep all the tears that seemed to have filled up over the last little while. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I did it for revenge…but now…" She gasped in air, "Now it's all on me."

Ron's hand on her back stilled as he thought over her words. "What?"

Hermione drew back and wiped at her face with her hands. "I did it for my parents, to save them but the ultimate deciding factor was revenge. Oh god Ron, I was so hurt, so annoyed by what you did. I felt like I wasn't good enough for you-"

"I wasn't good enough for you Hermione." Ron interrupted, clasping his hands around hers. "I take full blame for everything. It was my fault, my stupid fault. I believed myself to be stronger than that, that I would never sink so low as to cheat on my girlfriend…but I did. I was weak and you were right to leave someone who you couldn't trust, Hermione. Someone who was weaker than you, someone who gave into his urges."

Hermione remained still for a long time and then she took a deep breath to start.

She told him, like she had told Harry, what happened at the beginning, what happened in the middle and only to Ron, how she felt now. So conflicted, so lonely, unhappy, hopelessly devoted to a life that's only light would be her children and her closest friends.

Ron remained quiet throughout the tale, listening to her with a calm that even Harry did not possess at the time she told him.

"So there you have it." She paused to think. "I'm sorry about the longevity of the curse."

Ron winced and almost unperceptive touched his friend to ascertain himself it was still there. The tricky thing with that curse, a new one that Hermione had created (although not just for that appendage) was that it shrunk the intended attachment to childlike size. While the appendage would grow back, it (thankfully) was two thirds faster than the time it would take to naturally grow as it would when one aged. In Ron's case, his dick shrank to the equivalent of an 8 year olds and, instead of it growing as slow as it should normally would (if that was the case it would now have been the size of a 16 year olds), Hermione had mercifully made the curse to grow faster than average. Two thirds faster.

She smiled cheekily. "I really am sorry."

Ron shook his head. "No your not." He laughed. "And you had all rights to do so."

Hermione nodded slyly.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"About what?"

"About this loneliness. Come on Hermione, you're a grown woman who's had two kids already. I seriously doubt you are happy about the void named 'Sex Life'."

Hermione shook her head. "No, not exactly, I've been seriously considering actually going out and pulling a Draco. I just…I'm not sex starved, but I just…it's just that…oh what the hell, I want to experience another orgasm before I hit forty!" She laughed shakily and stood up, suddenly restless. Ron stood as well and captured her hands in his.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of Hermione. Even though I know you don't want to cheat, you should seriously start considering it."

She nodded but remained silent. Ron changed his weight from one leg to another, seemingly at an internal debate about something or other. Finally he let go of her hand and cupped her chin. Hermione gazed up at him, wondering what he was doing, why he was doing what she thought he was doing. Why? Why now? Why did he think after what she'd just spewed, did he think she would…with him?

His face lowered over hers, slowly as to allow time for her to escape. She wanted to, she wanted to step back and tell him in no uncertain terms exactly what he could do with himself.

But then there was that other voice in her head, the one that had slowly come to life after her fall, the one that commented rather M-rated on every good looking guy that happened to catch her eye, calling for her to stop and experience what she hadn't in such a long time.

His lips finally reached her, a soft caress across her lips before they sunk deep. Ron's hands came up to cup the back of her hair even as her own went to grip his hair, torn on whether to anchor him down or tear him away. Heat was bubbling in the pit of her stomach, but it only seemed to be a simmer compared to what Draco induced in her. Hermione wanted to groan, to shout with the injustice of it all. Why did Draco have to be better than the average male at this? Why this when it was the one thing they never did?

_Because Draco is not the average male_ seemed to ring around her head.

Ron's tongue delved past her lips, seeking intently on the treasure cave within. His tongue swooped, dived and canvassed her entire mouth, playing rather heatedly with her own tongue.

It was just like before, Hermione thought and now after experiencing Draco…Hermione felt it fell rather short.

A large explosion sounded from the grounds around them and Hermione jerked back from Ron to see what it was. Colour lit up the night sky above them and Hermione's brain registered it was fireworks being let off in celebration even as her hazy mind struggled to clear from it's internal conflicting thoughts.

Ron glanced back down at her, his hands coming back up to cup her head but Hermione stepped back, looking away.

"No…" she said softly. Ron stood where he was, gazing at her helplessly, with his hands by his side. "I'm sorry Ron but with our history, if I'm going to cheat on Draco, it won't be with you."

It was then that Hermione Jean Malfoy nee Granger decided, for better or for worse, she was going to experience what people and most particularly the press called, infidelity.

* * *

_Friday, October 27__th_

Draco filled his glass with the fine cognac from the decanter once more before turning away from the bar and pacing back towards the couches were Blaise sat, sipping from his own drink.

"So let me get this straight, you, the most pureblood of all purebloods, the one who doesn't like anyone – _anyone_ – touching him, let alone would he touch someone, wants to know how to…to…Oh god…it's too funny!" Blaise burst into laughter, doubling over himself, trying to gain back his breath while holding his glass of liqueur.

"Shut up arsehole!" Draco snarled, whirling around and training his eyes on his long time friend. "I'm trying here! Ok I realise I haven't been the greatest partner or husband-"

Blaise snorted, interrupting Draco. "Or father figure for that matter."

Draco shot Blaise another glare. "You don't have to make it sound worse than it already is."

Blaise shrugged and tipped back the rest of his drink. "You're already at rock bottom, I don't know how much worse things can get. You've got nowhere lower to go."

Draco sighed, running his hand through his hair and then dropping to the couch opposite the one Blaise was seated on. "I know, ok? I've fucked up my life ten fold."

Blaise scoffed once but remained quiet.

Draco sneered but continued. "I've fucked up. And I realise it almost a decade too late. I mean Aurelia…the way she looked at me in Hermione's hospital room and then disappearing just as quickly as she arrived…and then Hermione…" He drifted off, falling into quietness as he let memories flow to the forefront of his mind. His fingers started to fiddle with each other as Draco admitted: "Hermione blew up at me for the first time."

Blaise stopped and stared at Draco. "What exactly do you mean – 'blew up'?"

"She exploded on me when everyone had gone home the first night after she had woken up. I admit that she had every reason to, it was just that it was unexpected and the first time she really just snapped and I think…I think really loathed me at that moment."

Blaise stared at Draco in disbelief, the room falling into quiet.

In the hallway beyond, the sound of footsteps on the marble echoed ahead to announce a visitor. Both Draco and Blaise sat there, awaiting the appearance of the guest and watched casually as Harry appeared around in the doorway.

He glanced around, his face both falling and hardening at once when he saw only one quarter of the Malfoy's in the room, the one he wasn't particularly happy with.

"Potter." Draco greeted with a nod. Harry nodded back, turning to exchange pleasantries with Blaise.

"What did you want Potter?" Draco asked slowly. Harry produced an evelope in his hand and came over to drop it in Draco's lap. "I dropped by to invite Hermione and yourself to a party for Ron."

Draco rolled his eyes even as Harry grinned at his reaction.

Zabini straightened in his chair, shooting Draco a smirk. "Maybe Potter could help you then Malfoy."

Draco shot Blaise a glare and proceeded to open the invitation to check out the party's details. Blaise ignored him and turned to Harry, who was curiously watching him.

"You might want to sit down for this Potter. It'll rock your socks off." Blaise commanded with a huge grin. Draco scowled hard, but his face remained down upon the invitation. Harry sat slowly down on the seat beside Blaise, watching Draco.

"Draco has just admitted he's fucked up his life, marriage, fatherhood and…and you won't believe this but he actually…" His voice dropped to a low murmur as if sharing a top secret. "He actually wants to try and make things up to Hermione. Repair his marriage."

Harry stared dumbstruck at Draco who had finally looked up to see Harry's reaction to his announcement. They gazed at each other for a moment before Harry looked away to Blaise who was chuckling away to himself.

"Glad I told you to sit down huh?" He chuckled, digging Harry in the ribs with his elbow. Harry looked from Blaise to Draco.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked him. Draco nodded slowly, knowing that to have Potter on his side would be a big boost to his chances of getting a second chance from his wife.

"Why?" Harry asked after a pause, his tone sharp and full of caution.

Draco sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I realised what an ass I'd been to her when I inadvertently put her in hospital."

Blaise laughed aloud. "That's not all either. Tell him about Hermione's out burst! Or Aurelia – "

"Oh alright Blaise." Draco snapped, standing up and turning to pace away from the chairs. "Hermione finally snapped at me when she was in hospital and when she got home. And it wasn't like all the arguments we've had over the years. It was more for her sake than for the kids." Draco paused to consider something. "And Aurelia…I think she hates me."

One of Harry's eyebrows rose up slowly to give Draco a sceptical stare. "You're kidding right?" Harry asked disbelieving. "After all these years Hermione has withheld her anger, her hurt in regards to you and she snaps now, at her wits end. Now Aurelia's picking up on the 'Draco' bashing after trying desperately for her father's attention after so long, she does what? Ignores you? Disobeys you?"

Draco nodded slowly.

"And now, 8 years into your marriage, when you knew it would be a blow out from the start, you decide you actually do want what you've carelessly regarded as a marriage and family, what you've taken for granted."

Draco huffed angrily but remained silent to the verbal lashing he was receiving.

"God you're the biggest dickhead this side of the Milky Way. Why now huh? Why not two months, two days – no, two hours in to the bargain you made with her?"

Draco shrugged. "I had no idea what it would turn out like."

"Oh please, everyone, Hermione included knew it was going to be like this and I'm sure you did too, on some deep, subconscious level. You'd got to have the IQ of a rat not to figure out how it was going to end after the deal and the demands you put on her. Shit, she never even liked you to begin with."

Draco's head dropped low. "I know. I know ok? I understand that it was – is – my fault in regards to my marriage, I take full blame, full responsibility ok? Now can you please stop your noble tirade for one minute and tell me exactly what I need to do to fix this?"

Harry shrugged. "It's your marriage."

Beside him, Blaise nodded in agreement. Draco shot the both of them a seething look.

"And you've been her best friend for nearly two decades. You know her better than I ever would!"

Harry stood up and began to tour the room. "Why should I help you? Why do you even deserve Hermione?"

Draco stared pleadingly at Harry, for the first time ever, weakness showing on his face before his once, school enemy. "I don't know."

Blaise scoffed and Harry seconded that.

"Strike one." Blaise muttered.

"Ok, so I don't. I don't deserve any of them, Leo, Aurelia and especially Hermione. I've favoured Leo, ignored my daughter and stayed firmly separate from my wife. I don't deserve the fact that I now have two beautiful children to continue on the Malfoy line, or the fact that I wouldn't have had those children without Hermione's help. I don't deserve her because I blackmailed her into accepting this marriage, this deal because her parents were going to lose the life they'd worked so hard for. I hurt, degraded, pushed and broke down that head strong woman." Draco paused, his breathing deep and even, his eyes swarming with barely seen emotion. "But Hermione is a Gryffindor to the bone. She has more courage, more bravery than any other female I've ever encountered. Hell, any other woman in her position would be gone by now. She stood by her promise, stood for her parents, sold herself for their happiness, their way of life regardless of how bleak an outlook her life would have…I don't deserve once inch of her." Draco whispered, his voice cracking.

The room fell into silence, Harry and Blaise shocked by the outburst plus the added break in Draco's walls. It was the first time either of the men, the long time friend and the once enemy had ever seen Draco's true emotions swim to the surface, let alone admittance in regards to a woman his family had always believed themselves above. Never would Harry ever expect to see Draco admit the blatant truth of his actions 8 years ago and in between now and then, what they'd lead to, his failure in fatherhood and marriage. Draco's pride had fallen and in its place was a…neither Blaise nor Harry had words to describe the different, strange Draco they saw before them.

Draco stared at both men, wondering what he would do now. Kill them and bury their bodies? They'd seen too much, a side that Draco had never ever wanted anyone to see.

"Nah…" Blaise said, recognising the considering glint in his friend's eye. "I don't think murdering us and burying our corpses will solve your problem buddy."

Draco sighed, losing the idea, annoyed more than ever that Blaise knew him so well. "So what am I supposed to do then?"

Harry and Blaise looked at him.

"Strike two. Not knowing what to do." Blaise muttered.

"Well first off, you have to work out what she likes and needs – " Harry started.

"She is a woman after all." Blaise said, finishing for him.

They paused to allow Draco comment, only to have silence as a reply.

"You have to value her, treat her like she is above you." Came from Blaise.

Harry nodded but then thought better of it. "The thing that most depresses Hermione about the situation is that she's just a commodity to you and that she's not being loved-" Harry paused and stared at Draco. "You do love her don't you? Because if you don't, if you haven't somehow come to love her over your entire marriage…well I'm leaving now."

Blaise watched Draco carefully, knowing full well that the man was thinking it over. There was stillness in the room for an extended amount of time and still Draco continued to think.

Harry turned around. "I'm out of here."

"No wait ok." Draco called after him. "After my parent's marriage how could I know-"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit about not knowing what love is. It's either a yes or a no question. One that doesn't require you to think so hard about, especially after knowing her for this long."

"But I'm not capable-"

"Horse shit and strike three." Blaise shouted. "You're making excuses you idiot!"

Before anyone could blink Blaise was out of his seat and thwacking Draco across the head repeatedly. "Yes – or – no." He said between hits.

Draco, who was busy trying to defend the hits and protect himself from them, called through the attack. "Alright I do ok?"

"Not good enough!" Blaise called, continuing his hitting, now alternating between Draco's torso and head.

"I do! I love that woman. I'd gladly kill myself if that meant she was happy. I'm sorry for every hurt or pain that I've caused; I'm sorry!"

Blaise stilled his hands, staring strangely at Draco.

"Right then. Now we got that out of the way…" He turned to Harry. "Want to go to a pub or something?"

Harry nodded as Blaise started across the room towards him. "Yeah. I've found a pub that does a very good steak and chips…" Their voices drifted off down the hallway as they left the room.

"Hang on arseholes!" Draco shouted, striding after them and reaching them as they were abut to step into the fireplace. "What am I supposed to do about Hermione?"

Harry shrugged while Blaise studied his nails.

"Well you claim to love her, why can't you figure it out by yourself?"

And with that, both men left Draco standing in the foyer, thinking hard over what had just happened.

* * *

_Wednesday November 8__th_

Blinking repeatedly, Hermione raised her hand to shield her eyes as she tracked Aurelia across the field attempting to catch the ball.

Around her, baseballs flew backwards and forwards as each team mate practiced their throwing and catching skills, lined up in two lines, throwing backwards and forwards, the occasional ball flying rogue past the receiver like the one Aurelia was now picking up.

"Aurelia is getting better isn't she?" Fellow mother, finally officially divorced Reese Richards asked her from where she sat on the bench beside Hermione. Hermione nodded knowing that this rogue ball had been only the first today and they were well into the practice.

Hermione had wanted something for the kids to do, to expend energy on and gain important motor skills in doing so. She'd offered Aurelia dancing lessons but the idea had been shot down rather quickly at the time, her attention on the muggle ball game in the park they happened to be driving pass at the time.

"Mum I want to play that." She said point blank, pointing to the game.

So Hermione had signed Aurelia up and later Leo too when he wanted to join. T-ball was the children's version of baseball and they were enjoying every minute of the game.

T-ball practice and games amounted up to the third thing that her children did as 'extra-curricular', after language and music lessons of coarse.

Hermione let out a breath of air and smiled as she watched her daughter more. Aurelia was really happy here; it was just a pity that her father yet again, didn't have an interest in her. Draco, since Leo had joined up…well you can guess the sudden interest in the sport.

"She loves this sport, which is good because she's getting annoyed with her music lessons. I just want her to be happy with what she's doing."

Reese nodded in understanding. "Yes, like I've said before, Max wasn't happy with foot ball and I can't stand the long hours of cricket. So you can't to believe how happy I was when he at least agreed to give this a go."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Now everything is all about T-ball, practice, shopping for the gear, window shopping for the best cleats, the best bat and glove…I swear everything that we do these days is about him and baseball. Occasionally I'm lucky to hear something about school." Reese sighed. "I'm just grateful that his father has finally gotten his act together and has made time for him next week. When Saturday night comes I'm going to be partying down the strip. Clubs galore for this single mumma!" She laughed as she shook her upper chest. Seated to the left of them in a folding chair, divorcee father of young Conner O'Hara, Flynn burst out laughing. "I feel a little sorry for any man that encounters you on Saturday then."

Reese grinned sweetly. "Oh Flynn don't try to hide the attraction I know you feel for me." She winked at him causing Flynn to laugh again, but this time his gaze settled on Hermione. It felt strange to suddenly be under the scrutiny, a heated one at that of another man. Draco was never mentioned nor seen at any game or practice of Aurelia's (Leaving Hermione to be chaperone) and Hermione had kept her mouth tight lipped about being married, especially since Aurelia wasn't going to say anything. To her lately, her father didn't exist. Neither, for that matter, did magic when baseball was on, which showed how much she loved the sport.

The rings had a glamour spell over it whenever she came out here, so to trick the eye into seeing the wedding rings as decorative rings on her middle finger instead.

To everyone, including the very good-looking Flynn O'Hara, she was a single mother. And it was strange that it was only a short time after her decision to join the infidelity club that she really started noticing Flynn watching her.

"Hey!" Reese exclaimed patting Hermione's arm excitedly. "How about you come join me too! Palm your kids off on their father or someone else and come spend the night out with me!"

Hermione seemed to freeze at the idea of a night out on town with Reese. Reese was the ultimate party girl, the one who dressed up with way more revealing than her and when she went out clubbing, she went hard.

Against Hermione's simple life and uncertainty at venturing into a scene that wasn't her, Reese was way on the other side of the spectrum.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Maybe we can even find someone for you!"

Hermione started to shake her head, but caught Flynn's eye. While she looked away from his gaze, Hermione couldn't help the tingling of anticipation for a chance to see if she was still good looking enough in her mid 30's to pick up a one night stand.

_Surely she was only headed for a let down in that area…_

"Don't you dare say no Hermione, I won't let you. That's it!" Reese proclaimed with finality, "You're going, regardless of what anyone says. Dress up in your best sexiest outfit and come over to my place so I can make sure it's acceptable before hand…"

Her voice was slowly tuned out as Hermione thought about the upcoming date. Dressing up for a night out, testing to see if she was still attractive to the eye and having fun – not to mention maybe, just maybe she could possibly 'score'…

"Yes." Hermione whispered softly before she had even thought the idea through fully. When she'd realised what she'd done, the idea seemed only better.

"Yes. Why not?" she said with complete certainty.

* * *

_Saturday, November 11__th__, 7:49 pm. _

Hermione rummaged through her bag to pull out all essentials she would need for the night. Wand: check, wallet: check.

Her wand, cash and cards had been hidden down her boots so that she had nothing important to carry and watch after. That was all she was intending on taking tonight as she hit the clubs. Everything else…well, she was wearing everything else.

After rummaging through her wardrobe, Hermione had been half annoyed and not at all surprised to find nothing club worthy. So, with a quick dash to the nearest mall, Hermione had bought herself a black cutout shoulder mini dress to which she'd magically altered the hem an inch or two lower, placed over black stockings held high with a garter, because she hated the feeling she got when they started to come down. The dress clung to her like a second skin and the heels or knee high boots, which she'd stared at with much fear and trepidation before closing her eyes and reaching out to buy them increased her height another 4 inches. Hermione had then, after a quick shower and dress, stared at herself in the mirror before pulling out her wand to do something she could never, manually achieve.

Make her look utterly and wonderfully sinfully sexy.

She'd gone for the smokey eye look, making sure the makeup was waterproof, smudge proof and would last the night – the _entire _night. She'd applied a hint of blush and then coated her lips in a deep red. With her hair she'd styled it so that it hung down and around her shoulders, using a large amount of product to tame her curls.

She felt sexy, drop dead gorgeous for the first time ever. And she liked it.

Passing through the family room on her way, she stopped to kiss Aurelia and Leo a goodnight and goodbye. Aurelia looked up at her mother as she entered and gasped.

"Mummy you look pretty."

Draco paused in his multitasking of flipping channels and writing away at his laptop to look up. His jaw dropped slightly and his gaze heated for the first time in…a long time.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

Hermione smiled and rose from where she'd knelt down to kiss Aurelia goodnight. "I'm going out tonight and I'll be out late so don't worry if I'm not home till early morning." She grinned wildly, her anticipation and the giddiness of what she was planning to do tonight peaking through.

Draco frowned over the top of his computer. "What do you mean out? And what about the kids?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around, waving her hand blindly back at him. "See you later."

She'd just reached the fireplace when Draco's hand clasped around her wrist and twirled her around to look at him. "If you think I'm going to let you out of the house dressed like that then you can - "

"Do what Draco, what? You have no power over me. I can go out and enjoy myself, something which I've denied myself for long enough. I'm going out with a muggle friend where no one will ever see your wife dressed up like this. Like she is still sexy at 35."

Something dark glinted in Draco's eyes as she said this, but she ignored it to rip his hand off her wrist and step back into the fireplace.

"Bedtime for the kids is in another half hour." She said as green flames swirled up around her body and sucked her from sight, the grin on her face seemingly burned into place.

**********

_Saturday, November 11__th__, 10:36 pm. _

"This is the best club in the city!" Reese cried walking ahead of Hermione dressed in something eerily similar to what Hermione recalled seeing Kylie Minogue wearing in her 'Spinning Around' music video. Red halter like top and incredibly short shorts that showed off just how addicted the woman was to the gym.

Reese bypassed the line totally and walked right up to the bouncer guarding the door. Gesturing for him to bend down, she whispered something in his ear that had him letting them through in no time.

"What did you tell him?" Hermione asked, having to raise her voice as they entered the main club.

Reese smiled impishly. "Secrets honey, secrets."

Hermione stared perplexed by her response but chose instead to focus her attention on the room, or area more like around her.

Phoenix was located on the fringe where city met industrial, to which the place attested to. The whole complex was an old warehouse stripped and turned, by some sheer vision and imagination into the colourful, pulsing club it was at the moment.

In four corners of the room stood large pillars of something red, that moved and swirled to make it look alive, rising and falling like what Hermione recalled Fawkes would do. As the pillars moved, the colour shimmered and warped, changing to the colours of flame.

Hermione was adamant that magic played a part in it.

The bar ran along one wall, on the opposite wall on an elevated platform was a DJ booth and a rather terrific sound system. A VIP section was cordoned off upstairs where lounges seemed to line the walls in a comfortable, conversation carrying fashion.

"Come on!" Reese shouted over the pounding music and took Hermione's hand to lead her directly towards the bar. When they reached it, Reese automatically ordered two drinks for them both and downed hers in one gulp.

"Down it and let's go! This first one is just to loosen you up!"

Hermione stared at the glass before her, suddenly struck with doubt and her shouting high morals. Her very nature knew this was not what she did, drinking and dancing, picking up strangers at a bar when she was very well married. But the wilder part, the part that put her in this mess, the side of her that wanted revenge, retribution on Ron now wanted retribution on Draco, on the way he'd treated her.

'_He did it without remorse'_ her own thoughts reminded her, _'Why don't you try it out and see why he did it repeatedly, why he strayed from fidelity.'_

Hermione's hands grasped the glass.

She was known very well for her mad curiosity, a curiosity that served well in gathering so much information over the years. She wanted to know what it felt like to do something wrong for the first time and have it be by her own making, her own decision, not Harry's or Ron's or even Draco's. But she wanted to hold sole responsibility, she wanted to venture out and feel what she hadn't felt in oh so long a time. She wanted to feel once again that explosion of bliss as she reached her peak, as her world fell apart after a round of pure physical exertion.

Alright; she wanted to experience an orgasm once more before she hit 40.

Tonight, she would forget about Draco, about Ron and the magical world, about having two children, about a marriage she was supposed to be apart of. Tonight, she was just a single girl, having some fun, feeling bold and sexy, looking for what she needed.

Raising the glass in her hand, she threw back the contents and slammed the glass down. It was time.

So they danced, joining the mass of bodies moving to their own dance, backwards and forwards, left to right, in their own worlds dictated by the music the DJ was spinning out. There was no personal space in a place as packed as this. People bumped and prodded Hermione as she danced and so long as it was intentional or too hard she wasn't concerned, choosing instead to continue her dancing.

Reese pulled her off the floor every now and then, gave her another drink a few more times before she found a free booth and slid into it.

"Having fun?" She asked.

Hermione wiped the sweat gathering on her forehead and nodded, surprised to find that only after 4 drinks and just dancing for how long, she was indeed having fun and letting loose.

"Well, when you're ready, head back out onto the floor, I've spied a very good looking male specimen that I'm going to test my rusty moves on." Reese grinned as she slid back out of the booth and picked up the shot glass recently deposited on the table by a waitress, downing it and wincing as the alcohol burned down the back of her throat. Hermione lost sight of her friend as the crowd swallowed her up but she remained seated for another few minutes, hoping to give her feet a longer reprieve from the terribly uncomfortable heels she wore.

As time wore on, Hermione's gaze continued to drift curiously around the room, studying all the fascinating sights the club had to offer. This being a new experience, Hermione found something new to add to her immense wealth of knowledge.

She studied the nearest 'fire' pillar for a couple of minutes to work out what sort of spell had been used to create such an attraction before deigning her feet were well enough to dance upon them some more. She got up and moved towards the edge of the crowd, instantly behind her, the table being taken over. As she squelched through sweaty bodies dancing rapidly to the fast beat she managed to get to the middle and pick up her own, unique movement. She caught sight of Reese again, who grinned at her. Hermione smiled back and laughed when Reese did a quick shimmy for her. But then Reese's face turned cheeky and she nodded behind Hermione just as two hands rested on her hips, a body closing up against her back.

What she felt was hard, and large. The hands at her hips guided her to a new beat, one that had their hips coming into contact more often, more purposely and more sensually. Hermione raised her eyebrow and mouths a 'Well?' at Reese who returned with a display of all her fingers, giving the man – because there just was no denying the thing pocking into her back – a straight ten out of ten.

Woah.

Hermione nodded and slowly managed to turn around, determined to get a look at the face of her dance partner.

And let her jaw hit the ground, her stomach flutter terribly, her core turn up to cook and her eyes to rake over the pure, lust worthy body before her.

He was big, but trim and taut. He towered well over her small frame and looked well capable of picking her up and holding her for a couple of hours without raising a sweat. His face was chiseled, fresh from the hands of a famous sculptor that Hermione couldn't even think of at the moment. His jaw was strong and defined; his eyes a deep, deep brown and his hair curly and black and framed his face so perfectly. He smiled down at her when she gulped, knowing she was in big trouble. Stuff marriage, stuff Draco…who?

She grinned slyly, knowing with 100% assurance that this was the man taking her home tonight. This was the man well capable of showing her a night of bliss.

Moving her hips to the swing of the music she turned herself around and had him close the gap between them once again. His hands found her hips, hers found his neck and they enjoyed the closeness of their bodies for a while.

"You are one very hot woman." He said into her ear, his breathe and voice rushing over her, clouding her senses. "Standing at the bar, all I could see was you. These long legs that go on forever," His hands slipped down to her thighs, rubbing, creating a heat that scored her flesh and rang throughout her every nerve. "This perfect…" his hands slipped up to grasped her ass, squeezing it slightly before sliding up further.

Hermione felt her breath catch as his hands continued up, sliding up her rib cage and cupping her breasts, his words praising her, telling her how well they fit in his hands.

And then he started to tell her how he imagined all of her, around him, under him, hot and willing in his hands.

In the back of her mind, she felt so wrong, so weirded out by this experience, to being groped by a stranger that looked like macho sex on legs. But she felt so turned on; everything no longer seemed to matter.

They must have been dancing for another 15 minutes before Hermione gained the courage to turn around and look up at him, her words setting up the goal for the night.

"Want to go someplace else?" she asked, her hands sliding up over his chest and down his arms.

His grin was her answer, taking her hand and pulling her towards the exit.

Fresh air hit her like a slap to the face after the stuffy air within the club. She stopped her man on his path and pulled him back, letting him catch the drift and push her against the brick wall. He stepped into her, his hands cupping her face as his mouth came down hard over hers, his tongue diving in without hesitation. His lips were like marble, smooth and so hard as they slanted over hers, taking, taking and leaving a trail of only deep sated wanting. His scent, wood, lemon and pure male swamped her, creating a void that only he would fill.

But then he pulled back, kissing her once lightly before pulling away to rest his forehead against hers, both of their breathing coming in harsh pants.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, his deep husky voice caressing her, sending shivers down her spine.

The moral voice inside her head screamed and shouted out a loud and piercing _no_…

"Your place or mine?" She asked breathily.

* * *

_Sunday, November 12__th__, 12:03am._

The door to Jake's flat was thrown open, two bodies pressed against the hastily shut and locked door as they hungrily kissed. It had only been in the elevator up to his apartment that they'd exchanged names.

Jake meet Mia. (Hermione had shied away from giving him her real name, should luck or fate be on his side and they meet up again.)

Jake drew back momentarily when Hermione pushed against him. "Before…before we do this…I need to use the bathroom." She breathed. Jake nodded, slightly unsure and pointed in the direction of his bathroom. Inside, Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a quick contraception spell on herself, pulled off her boots and made sure her wand, money and cards were safely concealed in the side pocket she'd created. Barefoot she moved back out into the main room, where Jake was still standing.

"Sorry, precautions…" Hermione told him. His eyes widened as the meaning dawned upon him and he'd crossed the room in three strides, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her down a short hallway.

His bedroom was large and airy, masculine yet light. The bed was king sized and dominated the lone, uninterrupted wall.

He set her on her feet. Hermione reached for the buttons on his shirt with quick, shaking fingers. Jake leaned in and kissed her, his own hands tugging at her dress, pulling it up over her head even as she opened his shirt. She spread her fingers and ran her hands up his chest. He lifted his mouth from hers and gazed down at her, his eyes heating, flaming when they rested on her garter belt.

He shuddered, letting out a sound crossed between a groan and a hungry growl. Reaching for her, he seized her arm and tugged her back against him and bent to taste her mouth again. Using all the carnal knowledge he'd possessed he seduced her beyond cognition.

He peeled away her bra. Her breasts were full and firm, begging for his touch. He suckled at the left breast first, feeling her heart pounding furiously, feeling her hands roaming her skin, gripping fiercely as he bit down on her nipple.

His hands swept down her belly, then unfastened her garter and pushed them, stockings, belt and black lace underwear down and out of the way. He straightened, threw back the covers on his bed and positioned her in the center of the mattress. She lay on her back, her wild curly hair spread out on the pillow, making her look like a Playmate centerfold. Her pale body seemed to enchant him, call to him.

Hermione watched his eyes rake over her body, his need to be closer to her, to be one with her flood his features.

She parted her legs and he shoved the rest of his clothes off his body in a rush. Bending he retrieved a condom from his bedside table.

She needed to feel him in her, to feel his power and strength. He lowered himself carefully on top of her and she sighed, it was finally happening. Her hands rubbed along his back, settling on his buttocks. Her nails scored his flesh as he supported his weight on his arms and rubbed his body over hers. Her hard nipples rubbed against his chest, her smooth legs cradled his, and her womanly warmth welcomed his hard masculinity. When he swept his hands down her body and probed at her center, he found her core dewy and ready.

Lifting himself away from her, he sheathed his hungry flesh with the condom. He looked into her eyes and watched her face as he penetrated her body.

The coupling was hard and fast, flesh slapping at flesh, the sound of panting and her moans filled the room. Her body burned up, finally, after such a long drought she was receiving the fiery burn that she yearned for so often.

Reaching between their bodies, he caressed the center of her passion. Her body began to clench his and she moaned long and low. He grabbed her hips, tilted them up and pounded into her until release washed over her. Never had she experienced anything like this before. Her climax had never been stronger, strange new feelings floated around her, making her want to pull him closer, to roll over and be held in his arms willingly.

Her moan tore up her throat, shattered by his roar of triumph as he too came.

He rolled off her, to land beside her and together they slowly came down from their ultimate high.

"My god…who are you?" he whispered with a grin. Hermione grinned back.

"That was amazing." She replied in lieu of an answer.

He nodded and then turned over to take care of the used rubber, returning with the box and a large grin.

"Up for round two?"

**********

_Sunday, November 12__th__, 4:12am._

Hermione slowly made her way up the manor driveway after apparating to the bottom of the gates. She'd only just left that gorgeous man's bed and yet she wanted to return even when she knew it was just one night.

So this is what it felt like. To cheat on your husband?

Hermione felt free, she felt liberated. She felt sneaky and devious and so, utterly, terribly bad. It made her feel all the better.

No wonder Draco cheated on her so often…although it wasn't like he ever really wanted her.

No. Hermione slapped herself for thinking that, when just recently she had proved she could still attract a decent, younger guy.

She felt like a cougar even though Jake was only 5 years her junior.

But she felt so…so positively sexy, she was sure she glowed.

Or maybe it was just the multiple orgasms.

There hadn't just been a round two or three. They'd done it four times and Hermione's mind was still blown away by the intensity of her orgasms.

Maybe it was because it had been so long…

Finally, after their last rapture, Jake had fallen beside her and passed out from sheer exhaustion, Hermione desperately wanting to follow but knew she had to leave. Silently she crept out of bed and retrieved her clothes, putting them back on and then going into the bathroom to get her boots and wand.

She'd left the flat not long after, without a trace nor attachment and she was determined to keep it that way.

She reached the portico and stepped up to the front door, tapping the knob with her wand to unlock it and allow herself admittance. Inside the house was silent and dark, but not longer held the scariness, the evil that had haunted the place during the war. Slowly and quietly, Hermione made her way up to the master bedroom.

On her way she passed the sitting room, a light shining brightly from within. Curious, she deviated from the path and stopped when she saw Draco sitting in the only chair facing the doorway, his face dark and brooding.

"Draco? What are you still doing up? I told you not to wait up." Hermione said, moving to lean against the wall as she removed her boots. Draco looked up at Hermione, his eyes storming.

"Wait up for you to come home from a fucking?" Draco sneered.

Hermione gasped, her heart beating frantically as her body froze and her blood heated, although this time in anger. "Excuse me?" she hissed through her teeth.

Draco rose from his seat and stalked across the room. "You heard me." He sneered, coming to a stop before her. "You dress up like all those other woman, parade around in front of me and the kids, sweetly wishing them goodnight before you go…I knew what you were doing, where you were going. What your aim for the night was."

His eyes raked over her body. "Did he satisfy you? Did he fore fill you like I did? Did you scream in ecstasy like I make you do-"

A sharp crack stopped his words. Draco stared down at Hermione, her face fierce and full of hatred.

"You have the nerve?" she spat. "You have the nerve to ask _me_ this when you've been seeking comfort in other women's arms since the beginning of our marriage and the one time, the _one time_ I look elsewhere for what you don't offer you call me out on it?" Hermione yelled, shocked and appalled by his actions. He had no right! "Don't you dare go and ruin a night that has been the best night I've had since before this marriage started! Don't you dare!"

Draco stepped forward once more, effectively stepping into her personal space forcing Hermione to step back and into the wall. His arms came up and planted themselves either side of her, caging her, trapping her.

"I'll have you know that I haven't slept with any one since your fall. Women have come up to me, propositioned me but I've turned them away." Draco told her in a low, careful voice.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head slowly; learnt her eye's narrowing at him. "Do you think I care? Do you think I care that after 8 years of sleeping around, you finally stop? Do you think I care that it takes me falling down a stairwell because of you and your whores to knock sense into you and have you stop it altogether?" Hermione seethed. "I don't give two shits if you've stopped or not, because I've my lesson and have found I _like_ the idea of infidelity. You certainly were on to something because Draco," Here she lowered her tone and leant forward. "Tonight was the best night of sex I have _ever_ had." She whispered vehemently into his ear. "He did things to me that you never did and Draco…it all came from a muggle."

She was gloating and she knew it. But she couldn't bring herself to care, just like she knew that what she was saying was the ultimate in put-downs for the great pureblood Draco Malfoy.

Fire flashed in Draco's eyes, his mouth turning down in anger even as his jaw clenched tightly. Abruptly, Hermione found herself in their bedroom, flying towards their shared bed, the sound of their apparation lingering. She landed with a rough thud, Draco not far behind, coming down on top of her, discarding his shirt as he did so.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised what he was about to do and she thrashed about with all her might in attempt to stop this. But Draco pinned her, pulling out his wand and spelling her hands in place above her head. She screamed to stop but he continued, waving his wand to rid them both of their clothes.

His face was determined, dark and held stiff with concentration as his eyes aligned themselves with hers. "You will enjoy this and you will forget about that piece of dirt you sought sex from."

"Nothing you could ever do would wipe that from my memory. Let me go! You have no right to do this! None!" She screamed, thrashing wildly around. Draco hands clasped her hips, pinning her to the bed as his head dived towards her chest. His mouth parted and latched on to her distended nipple, biting, laving and suckling at it as one hand came up to cup the other, treating it as roughly as he did the other with his mouth.

"No…get off me! No…" Hermione's screamed tapered off into a moan as Draco tugged at her nipples simultaneously, one under the torment of his fingers the other under the feral heat of his moist mouth. Hermione's body writhed as frantic pleasure shot throughout her body, every nerve ending alighting with fire, with need and careening back to her core that flamed to life in an instant. Draco's body was hard against hers, smaller than Jake's but just as trim, just as healthy, just as hard and potent. His arousal jutted into the crevasse of her thighs, stiffly poking at her skin without remorse.

Hermione was ashamed of herself but so much more furious with Draco for having the balls to do this to her.

His mouth treated her other breast to a similar, quicker treatment as the first one before his hands lead the fast, rough trail down to her core. Hermione, determined to make it difficult for him, stiffened her legs and held them together. Almost savagely they were ripped apart with Draco's strength, shamefully arousing Hermione even more with the rough treatment. With her legs open, her core was bare to the cold air alighting on heated skin. Determined not to be beaten; Hermione spoke up, her words breathy and cut on moans but all the same, taunting.

"You know what Draco…you could never satisfy me more than once. You were always a one time act." Her words were cut short as Draco forcefully attacked at her core, his mouth latching onto her, his tongue swiping and probing with sheer anger. It drove her mad, her senses going haywire as he worked her like he'd never worked her before. She panted, puffed, twisted and turned, trying to escape the onslaught but remained pinned to the bed by her arms and Draco's hold on her upper thighs.

"Four orgasms Draco! Four." She goaded, even as she let out a low moan as Draco bit at the bundle of nerves down there. His finger rammed into her, pulling in and out at a fast, furious and hard pace. They curled inside her, hitting that spot that she had forgotten existed inside her.

She broke. Her legs went stiff, her eyes shut tight even as her back arched, her mouth falling open in a silent scream of ecstasy. Her body burst with fever, heat exploding in every nook and cranny, her thoughts, her focus on what Draco was doing to her spiraling out of control.

Yet he kept going. On and on, slowing his hand, his mouth to a leisurely pace that left her wanting, left her breathless and begging. No more did she care to gloat, to taunt, as she reached the precipice of her second meeting with an abyss, she only just wanted to fall, fall, fall.

She fell over again as his nails scraped at her insides and still, he continued, bringing her to the brink carelessly, this time even tauntingly.

"Go on Hermione," Draco breathed up at her. "Beg for it. Beg for me to let you come. Beg for me to let your body explode."

Hermione shook her head, her eyes tight shut. She would never let him win, never let him beat her out.

Draco's mouth came down over her belly, his tongue dipping into her belly button causing her to shiver. "Did he do this to you Hermione?" Draco sneered. "Did he touch you like I do? Did he find your spot, the spot that makes your body twist and turn and writhe underneath me? Beg for it Hermione. You know you want to."

She shook her head causing Draco's skilled fingers to slow unmercifully and curl, pushing against her walls, sliding over her weakest spot. A sob broke free of her mouth as sweat gleamed on her forehead. She was nearing it. She was climbing the steps to the sweetest feeling ever and he was slowing down.

"No…no, no, no…" Hermione whimpered breathlessly.

"Beg for it Hermione. Beg for me." Draco hissed.

Her eyes screwed up, her head flipping back to hit the pillow behind her, her lips clamping together to stop the words bubbling around on the tip of her tongue. No she wouldn't let him win; no she would not lose-

"Please!" She screamed, the word escaping her when Draco's tongue flickered over her.

"What was that?" Draco asked deviously, his eyes shining with triumph and male pride.

"Please! Just let me Draco, give it to me!"

He did, and more.

As she screamed into her third orgasm, Draco thrust into her, igniting a fourth inside her sensitive body. Breathless, she held on as Draco pounded away furiously, his hips moved in and out, her insides twisting and churning as pleasure all but seeped out of her pores.

"I bet you he never got you a fifth Hermione…how about it?" Draco chuckled darkly above her. Her mind, filled with deep seated pleasure and sensation could barely comprehend his words until she once again hit her high.

But still he kept going.

"How about six Hermione? Shall we go for half a dozen?" By now, Draco's words were coming in pants, his breath laboring under the strain, but that dark edge remained.

No, she wanted to cry. No more…it couldn't be possible. No…

As Hermione let out a whimper, Draco slowed to a snail's pace.

"See Hermione, only I can drive you wild, only I can do this to you. Never will anyone else be able to bring you this many orgasms at once. Never. You are mine and you'll always be mine! Say it! Say you're mine!"

"Yes," she breathed, her conscious starting to go black. "Yours."

Draco pulled back and slammed into her, pinching and pulling at her clit at the same time sending her muscles clamping down tightly on his member, her body exploding for the sixth and final time. Deep inside her, she felt Draco swell and burst, his grunt and taut face signals of his own achievement.

Draco dropped on her, his face landing in the valley between her breasts, panting desperately for air to fill his lungs again. Below him, Hermione's eyes glazed over, unconsciousness finally winning.

*************

_Sunday, November 12__th__, 2:39pm._

Hermione stormed into the pool room where Draco stood playing with Blaise and Theo. She wore nothing but her gown, tied tightly around her midsection, flapping wildly around her calves as she stormed towards him. She'd woken up only moment's ago and was furious the instant she'd gained her memory of the night before.

Draco turned where he stood, holding the pool stick in hand when he saw Blaise nod behind him before looking away quickly.

"I hate you!" She screamed pulling her fist back and snapping it forward, slamming it straight into Draco's face and in particular, his nose. A crack could be heard and felt under her hand as it made contact viciously with bone. Again.

Draco howled in pain, his hands coming up to grasp his nose.

"You ever fucking touch me again and I will Avada your ass where you stand!"

She turned on her foot and marched out of the room as quickly as she came, leaving two uncertain and frankly frightened guests plus one sniveling husband in her wake.

* * *

_Thursday, November 19__th __1:23pm_

"Make a wish baby." Hermione told her daughter.

Aurelia thought for a moment, her face pulling hard into a thinking face before it relaxed and Aurelia took a deep breath to blow out all of her 8 candles.

Around her, Weasleys, Potters and friends from school clapped and cheered.

She grinned at them, her face all smiles as she moved aside to allow her mother to cut the cake and hand out pieces for everyone.

After cake had been distributed and quickly eaten, Hermione allowed her daughter to start opening her presents.

She received the usual dolls, gags, sweater and a few special books from the Weasleys and a set of magical cloaks that changed colour to the wearer's desire from Harry and Ginny. Hermione had gotten her daughter a scrap booking hamper as Aurelia had shown interest in the hobby after watching a friend's mother do it. Hermione figured that she could help with the process while learning herself about this new artform.

Underneath the pile of presents, sat a small flat box, covered in silver wrapping. Hermione frowned, not knowing who had supplied this present, but handed it to her daughter, hanging around to make sure all was well.

Aurelia stared at the wrapped gift in her hands before slowly, carefully starting to unwrap the item, taking more care and time than what she had done with the other presents. The paper gave way to reveal a silver, velvety box that Aurelia flipped open.

Hermione gasped and stared down at the incredibly beautiful bracelet laid out in the box. The bracelet was of numerous strands of finely spun silver, wound together in a rope and then, like vines, braided together to form a band. At the opening sat a beautiful silver heart, a large topaz stone, her birthstone, in the centre.

Aurelia picked up the bracelet with care, finding underneath a small card. Hermione picked up the card and flipped it open, finding a familiar scrawl.

"Dear Aurelia, Happy Birthday my daughter. Your Father." Hermione read off.

Hermione watched as Aurelia gazed at the stone, her face giving nothing away.

"Do you want me to help put it on sweetheart?" she asked.

Aurelia looked up at her mother and nodded, slowly, once, as if unsure of herself.

Casually, Hermione picked up the bracelet and placed it on her daughter's wrist, locking it in place.

"You'll have to say thank you to your father won't you?" Hermione reminded her. Aurelia nodded mutely, her quiet gaze still focused on the gift from her uncaring father.

*********

_Thursday, November 19__th __5:46pm_

Aurelia peered into the room her father spent his days in, her mother called it a lab-ra-tory. Far back, on the other side of lots of desks, her father stood bent over one of them, big stupid goggles over his eyes. She wanted to laugh but she didn't think her daddy would like that. Cautiously she reached out to knock on the open door and waited for her father to call her in.

And waited.

She knocked once more, louder and firmer. But her father's attention remained on his bench top.

Slowly she moved into the room, determined to tell her father thank you for the present and get on her way. Surely he would not mind her having good manners?

Without stopping to view what was on the rest of the benches, and careful not to knock or touch anything, should her father want to yell at her, Aurelia made her way towards him.

"Daddy?" she called, coming to a stop as far away as the next bench. Her father still refused to hear her. Aurelia stepped closer.

"Daddy…I want to thank you for the present you gave me-"

She stopped when her father stopped what he was doing and looked up at her hastily.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, a worried tone in his voice.

Aurelia licked her dry lips and tried to command some of that Gryffindor courage her mother told her she had. "Thank you for the bracelet daddy." She said holding up her hand to show that she was wearing the item.

Her father looked alarmed. "Get out of here Aurelia. Now!" he said and strode towards her. Aurelia stepped back quickly and ended up knocking back into a pile of stones. They scattered everywhere, falling across the floor, under the work benches and into other dishes and things that her father had set up. Her breath hitched as she stared at her mess and then slowly turned her head back to look at her father.

His eyes were furious! He looked like he was going to yell at her again.

"I'm – I'm sorry daddy!" she cried trying to step away from the mess only to find herself knocking over a rack of large glass tubes. They shattered on the floor, the colourful liquids spilling out and mixing, in some places the liquid started to eat away at the floor and leg of the nearest bench, in other places, it started to hiss and a funny looking vapor erupted from the mix.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, scrambling around to get away from the mess only to be caught up in her father's hard arms. He held her twisting body as he strode towards the door.

Placing her down outside, her twirled her around to face him.

"Don't you ever come in here again! Do you understand? You've just ruined week's of careful research you silly girl!"

Aurelia stared up at her father, big fat tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I don't ever want to catch you anywhere near this room again got it?"

Aurelia nodded, her small frame shaking. Her father pointed away in the direction of the rest of the house. "Good now go!"

Aurelia turned and hurried away, her vision clouded once more by tears her father had caused.

**********

_Thursday, November 19__th __6:04pm_

The sounds of sobbing got louder as Hermione drew closer to the end of the wing. Frowning, she hurried forward when she recognized her daughter's voice. Hermione moved around the corner and spotted her daughter, her face terribly tear streaked, trying desperately to remove something from her wrist.

"Rei what's wrong?" Hermione asked, coming to her knees beside Aurelia and taking her small hand in her own. It was the arm with the bracelet on it and around her wrist the skin had gotten a very rogue red with the chaffing it had received as Aurelia tried to yank off the jewelry. Hermione's fingers caressed her daughter's skin, trying to sooth the redness. "What's wrong?" she asked her daughter soothingly. Aurelia stood in front of her, tears pouring down her face, her hand held limply in her mothers.

"I want it off mummy! I don't want to wear it!" Aurelia cried tugging uselessly again at the bracelet. Hermione frowned but moved to remove it.

Only, the lock didn't break open when she moved to undo it.

In fact it seemed as if the lock had all but disappeared.

"The lock's gone sweetheart, it's made for you to wear it always and never have to worry about loosing it."

"No!" her daughter screamed, yanking her wrist out of her mother's hands and resuming the tugging of the bracelet. "I want it off! I want it off! I never want to see it again!"

Hermione grasped her daughter's small shoulders and pulled her to face her, shaking her into sense. "Why? What happened? Why don't you want to wear what daddy gave you?"

Aurelia seemed to shake at the mention of her father and one glance at her face told Hermione it wasn't from fear, it was from a mix of anger and deep, deep hurt.

"I hate him!" She burst out screaming. "I hate, I hate, I hate him!" Her face scrunched up viciously in her anger, her foot stamping to emphasize the hate he felt.

"No you don't sweetheart. Hate is such a strong word." Realizing that even to her, her words sounded fake, Hermione paved on quickly. "What did daddy do?"

Aurelia's head dropped in defeat, her hand falling limply at her side. Hermione had never seen her daughter so, so crushed in all her life.

"Tell me sweetheart. What did he say?" Hermione encourage, her voice soft as she reached out to draw her daughter closer. "Tell me…"

"He doesn't…" Aurelia's started, her voice hitching on a sob. She buried her face in her mother's neck, salty tears dampening the skin. Hermione heard Aurelia mutter something into her neck but couldn't hear it. Softly, she drew her daughter back and asked again, making sure her daughter was looking at her as she told her mother what had her so devastated.

"Daddy doesn't love me." Aurelia whispered.

Hermione stared at her daughter, her face draining of all blood. No, no, no! Her daughter couldn't…

Hermione knew that Draco preferred his son over his first child, but for her to come up with, after all the years of neglect, careless shrugs and ignoring her, Aurelia had faced the last straw and concluded the worst thing possible for a little girl who looked up to her father.

She wasn't loved.

"No sweetie, daddy does love you…"

"No!" Aurelia shouted, pushing her mother away. "You told us not to tell fibs mummy! Now you're telling them! Daddy doesn't love me and I hate him!"

Angry tears fell over pale cheeks. Hermione felt at a loss of what to do.

"I don't want to be here any more." Aurelia cried turning and storming off down the hall. Hermione stood and ran after her.

It took a while, but Hermione eventually caught up with her daughter, grasping her shoulders and yanking her to a stop.

"Let me go! I don't want to be here! I hate this place! I hate anything to do with daddy! I hate him!" Her shrill voice echoed off the walls and vibrated within Hermione's own head. Her small body struggled to get out of her mother's grip, Hermione desperately trying to hold on until something inside her mind just snapped.

It seemed that this was her last straw.

"That's it!" Hermione said, her voice oddly determined. "Aurelia go find your brother and tell him to come up to his room."

"No! I want to leave now! I hate this-"

Hermione tapped her daughter over the head with a cupped hand, startling her daughter into silence. "We're leaving. I want you and you're brother in your rooms right away so I can pack. Go, now and don't tell Leo what's happening."

Aurelia stared up at her mother, her eyes round and wide. She nodded once before turning around and running off to find her brother.

**************

_Thursday, November 19__th __7:10pm_

Draco strolled into the family room, intent on apologizing to Aurelia about this evening. He knew she had only come in to thank him for her present and really meant no harm. Unfortunately, 6 months of careful research into spells and curses went down the drain with her clumsiness.

But she shouldn't have been there in the first place! He hadn't even realised that she was in the lab in the first place until he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. If she had startled him or had it been a few minutes earlier she appeared, Draco could have severely injured himself and her with a misstep in his careful movements in his attempts to rid the curse on his great grandfather's watch.

Sighing, Draco stepped into the family room and then stopped when he saw no one inside. Odd, he thought, as both Leo and Aurelia were always in this room without fail to watch the TV show they liked so much.

Retreating back, Draco moved towards the stair and came up short when he saw Hermione standing there beside a suitcase.

She glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where's Aurelia I need to-"

"Gone Draco. Just like Leo and soon to be just like me. You've finally done it you jackass! You've pushed and pushed your daughter away from you, hurt her so many times that she's reached her limit."

"But-"

"No, because you've pushed me to my limit as well. Did you realize that every time Aurelia came to me in tears or sad because of your actions, that I hurt for her. I hurt for something that I can't control; something that I just can't seem to protect my own daughter from, my own daughter Draco. Well it's gone too far! I've had enough of it, of this farce of a marriage, of your stuck up ways, I'm DONE!" she screamed, her chest rising and falling with her heavy, angry breathing. "I told you time and time again to treat your children equally, to step ignoring your daughter. But you just don't listen." Her voice dropped to a low whisper, as her breath caught.

"I'm sorry Hermione ok? I didn't mean to shout at her this evening but I-"

"Enough of this!" Hermione cut across from him, waving away his excuses. "I'm leaving. With both kids, because Aurelia has been hurt irreversibly and I'm not leaving my son to grow up an arrogant, egotistical child."

"Hermione…" Draco pleaded quietly, stepping towards her, his arms going out as if to hold her.

"No Draco." She said calmly, steel coating the under lying layer of her voice. "I told you before not to touch me. That was my last time, my last straw. I stayed for the kids but I should've known better. Goodbye Draco, we're done."

With that, Hermione turned, picking up her suitcase and stepping into the fireplace, calling out a name that Draco was too overwhelmed to hear.

In marble floored foyer of Malfoy Manor, the heir to the family line stared dumbly into the fireplace, now void, like the rest of the Manor of life.

Around him, still silence settled, condemning him.

Slowly, lifelessly, Draco Malfoy turned around after staring at the empty fireplace for hours. Pale and in the lifeless movements of the undead, he made his way up the stairs and disappeared into the deepest parts of the house.

_to be continued......_

* * *

A/N: *Cringes and flinches back to prepare herself* Ok...do your worst.

So what do you think? Huh huh? Come on, we all know Hermione could only take so much of Draco's mistakes before she snapped, jeez, what kinda weakling did you think i'd make her out to be?

I'm uncertain about the intensity of Draco's possessiveness and that scene not far back, after Hermione's first experience with infidelity. I hope it's ok and not too vulgar. I wasn't going to put that part in, but i just couldn't get over this vision for Draco commanding her to tell him she's his.

Even if he is a big bag of capital Douche.

Funny how Draco realises his mistake, soooooo many years too late, but still fails to try to rectify all of this....and how he swears off women just as Hermione takes up sleeping with other men. I couldn't help myself with the irony of all that.

And now i have to start writing the next chapter, but first i want to know what you think will happen, maybe, if you've seen it, consider It's Complicated, because something like that is what i'm looking at for inspiration, like The Duchess inspired this story.

Do you want a Dramione ending or do you think that Draco has done too much damage to his family?

I have to tell you that i'm a happy ending type of girl, but with this story, i'm doubting i could use Draco to swing it in that direction.

Hmmmm.....over the next while i've got some serious contemplation to do.

So, tell me what you think, be mean, be cruel or be happy and the bestest reviewer ever. Let me know!

P.S: If i ever had the balls to own these characters (Cept the non known ones) i would have had Draco end up with Hermione in the epilogue. Obviously i dont, cause it didn't happen.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Formatting not working. ()() is same day, diff. time. ()()()()()()()()etc = different day.

**Rectify**.

_Monday, December 19__th__ 10:12am _

The sound of the fireplace bursting into life split through the deafening silence that the Manor had been plunged into over the last month. The sigh that followed only seemed to shake it further awake.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, dusting off her clothes as she looked around. The place seemed deserted; not as in uncared for, because the elves had seen to the cleaning and taking care of the manor, but there was a distinct air of…neglect, lonesomeness?

"Draco?" she called out, wondering if he had skipped town and then quietly cursed Leo for wanting to see his father.

Not that she would ever hold her children back from seeing him, it was just that Hermione had still yet to cool down after walking out on Draco the month before. Leo and Aurelia had been kept busy with moving into their new home and decorating their rooms to their tastes, but the hype had died down and only yesterday, Leo asked her, rather timidly, when was daddy coming home?

Patiently she explained that both Draco and herself were living separately because of their own differences and she reaffirmed and made clear that it had nothing to do with Aurelia or himself.

'_Don't you like daddy anymore?'_ Leo had asked.

The mere fact that he chose to say like and not love, something she guessed all children believed their parents to be in (at least until they grew older, became more aware and understood the whole concept of love better), said something for the shame of a marriage and how blatantly fake it was - even to their own children.

Hermione had thought long and hard about a reply that wouldn't hurt him or his views on his father. _'Honey, I still like your father except things are just difficult between us. Daddy hurt me and I've probably hurt daddy but we just need time apart to…'_

Hermione voice had drifted off then, wondering what she should tell her son; that his parents would never be getting back together? That his mother had harbored hope that his father would at least come to care, respect and possibly even love her, only to have them dashed? That his father had hurt his daughter for the umpteenth and final time?

The newly connected floo portal in her new home burst to life before Hermione could finished her sentence and she mentally thanked the timing of George and Ron's entrance.

But still, Leo had forced her to consider Draco's presence in her children's lives from this point forward. He had a right to see them and she promised herself she would take them to him should Leo or Aurelia ever want to see their father, no questions asked.

Hermione had to consider seeing him again, for Leo's sake at least especially since Aurelia had turned a happy, more confident child since they'd moved out of the manor. She had yet to bring up the subject of her father and it seemed as if it wasn't going to happen any time soon either. Instead, Hermione was doing this for Leo, at least for now, but it was enough.

There was no reply to her call and Hermione moved forward to start searching Draco's common haunts. When that had still failed to turn up anything, Hermione called for Tink.

"Where is Draco Tink?"

Tink wrung her hands and looked up at her mistress (_ex-mistress?_ Hermione wondered what her status was now). "Master Draco hasn't left his room since you be leaving Mistress. Master hasn't left…not once!" Her voice squeaked out, the pitch going higher as her worry for her master sprung to the surface.

Hermione turned quickly, heading towards the nearest stairs, "You mean," she said over her shoulder, the small elf following along behind her, seemingly able to sense that her Master was finally going to get the help she couldn't provide. "Draco hasn't left our bedroom since we left a month ago?"

Tink nodded solemnly.

"What has he been doing?" Hermione asked, a frown marring her features.

"Tink believes Master has done nothing. Master only sleeps all day and night. Master doesn't eat what Tink and Shift prepare for Master."

Hermione's worry deepened as she came upon the closed doors to the master suite. Cautiously and quietly she opened them, her eyes finding a deep darkness inside.

Hermione stepped into the room and was instantly over come by the smells of old food, dirty dishes, body odor, unclean sheets and a whole range of smells that came from…what the hell had Draco been doing to himself?

"Why haven't you cleaned in here?" Hermione asked Tink, stumbling her way towards the window in almost pitch darkness. Grasping at the heavy drapes, she pulled them open and then winced as her eyes became accustomed to the brightness that had suddenly flooded the room.

"Master told us to leave him alone." Tink's hand wringing increased to a flapping of hands as she saw properly the state of the room. Dishes and scraps of food littered the floor around the bed, magazines torn and forgotten, books strewn everywhere, the pillows from the bed torn, the sheet's wrinkled, worn and piled around a lump in the middle of the bed.

Hermione eyes the lump wearily as she moved towards it. Her fingers found the edge of the dirty sheet and pulled it back slowly to reveal the most horrible looking impression of Draco Malfoy she'd ever seen.

His hair was horribly unhealthy and long; his jaw shaded by a thick growth of hair, deep dark bags stained the skin under his eyes and his skin in general looked dirty and rather pale.

"Draco…" Hermione reached out and placed her hand on the barely seen shoulder, shook him once.

When that failed to rouse him and again after another rough shake, Hermione pulled out her wand with an annoyed look. With one flick of her wrist, a bucket filled with cold water appeared, hovering over Draco's sleeping form and with another flick, the bucket tipped and poured it's contents over the body sleeping below it.

Draco jerked awake, flinging himself upright even as he tried wriggling away from the source of water. Once the bucket had emptied, Draco awake enough, Hermione flicked her wrist once more and vanished the bucket.

Draco gazed around the room, his chest bare and slicked with water. His skin had taken on a sickly waxy pallor, his eye's had become red and when his fingers came up to rub at his face, she saw the most unkempt, dirty fingers she'd ever seen.

"Draco Malfoy you get your ass up out of bed now and get into that shower!" Hermione shouted, pointing to the bathroom.

When Draco seemed to take in his surroundings and the visitor to his cave, he shuddered and went to slip wordlessly back under the covers.

Hermione vanished the sheets believing they were beyond salvaging. If she was correct in guessing, they were the one's that had been on the bed when Hermione had left a month ago.

"No, don't you dare. Get up out of bed now and have a shower. We need to talk." She commanded.

Draco moaned and rolled over to shove his face into the mattress, his arm wrapping protectively around his head.

Hermione reached over to grab his arm and gave a fierce tug, pulling him over and rolling him off the side of the bed.

With a grunt, Draco landed, hitting his head on the bedside table as he did so. He winced in pain as his hand came up to rub the ache, string accusingly at her. If his hard stare weren't as dazed and sleepy from his recent bout of inactivity, Hermione would've been happier because he was at least being his old self.

No, that dazed sleepiness that failed to disappear as he half-heartedly glared at her made her all the more annoyed that he'd spent the last month being a hibernating grizzly asshole.

It meant that her assumptions of him picking up his whorish ways once again weren't correct and she felt somewhat guilty for assuming as such.

"Go away." Draco mumbled as he remained on the floor, his body slouched into what surely was an uncomfortable position against the bedside table and floor.

"No. Now get up and get yourself into the shower. We need to talk and I refuse to talk to you when you absolutely stink and look as you do."

Hermione turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, Tink jumping out of her way as she disappeared out of the door.

()()

_Monday, December 19__th__ 10:46am _

Draco found Hermione in the kitchen when he finally came down stairs, pouring herself a cup of coffee, a spare cup sitting next to the jug. He sighed and slowly shuffled over to the bench, poured himself a cup and downed the hot fluid in one go.

Over the top of her cup, Hermione appraised Draco's appearance. He'd shaven off the beard that had grown, cut his hair back to it's usual short length but it had yet to be touch any further than that, leaving it to stand rather messily in all directions.

He didn't stink anymore and his face had slightly more colour to it although the deep dark rings under his eyes may take some time to work off.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" Hermione asked him when he moved to raid the large stocked pantry. Draco returned with his arms full of food and from the looks of things he'd just grabbed what he found.

As he started to fix himself a sandwich, they remained in silence until Draco had taken first bite.

"I don't see how anything I do is your business anymore." He said quietly, finally glancing up at her. Hermione stared at him, an incredulous look on her face.

"You're kidding right? I have two or well one child back at my place that wants to see his father. I came over here to ask about seeing your children if you even wanted to."

Draco stopped his chewing and stared at Hermione. "Of course I want to see them." He told her around a mouthful of bread.

"Good, because I wasn't going home to tell Leo that his father no longer had the time or didn't want to see him. You've already broken one child I won't have you break the other."

Draco frowned, his face falling slightly as he thought of Aurelia. "How is she?" he asked quietly.

Hermione picked at a stray hair on her shirt before answering. "She's fine. Sometimes she goes very quiet for long periods but most of the time she's like a normal, bubbly child." Something that Aurelia wasn't ever really in this house, at least with her father around. If Hermione was mean enough she would tell Draco that Aurelia no longer seemed to carry around the burden of trying to impress and garner her father's attention. That she never asked for him and always deterred Leo from asking about their father, afraid she would have to see the man as well.

Draco nodded and finished off the rest of his sandwich quickly.

"We have to sort out what we're going to do now. About the children, about the press and about…divorcing."

Draco froze in the process of making another sandwich. "No." he said shortly. "That's not going to happen in a million years."

Hermione's mouth pursed. "What do you mean no? We've separated, I was sick of the way you were treating Aurelia all the time! She didn't deserve being ignored and frankly I was sick and tired of putting up with all your sleeping around, coolness, no respect and self centeredness."

Draco shook his head. "No. We're not getting a divorce and that's final."

Pain, annoyance and hurt washed across Hermione's face before she could stop them. Anger replaced them all, sliding perfectly into place. "How could you, you selfish bastard! I gave up everything for you, to give you a child – I gave you _two_ - I gave up the opportunity for happiness, to fall in love and my happily ever after and now when I want something off of you, you refuse to give it to me?"

Hermione was suddenly on the verge of tears, tears of anger, hurt and for the ashes of hope she'd long given up. This was it. This was the time she could air everything, every problem, broken hope, pain and suffering she felt at his hands. "As the years went by, there were a lot of times where I couldn't stand being married to you! You were always so fake and caring in the spot light but so heartless and cruel when it was just the two of us. You ignored your daughter even though she was your first-born and you can never, ever have a good enough excuse to cover your actions for that. I hoped that over time you might have grown to care for me, that we would become a unit instead of two different people where one doesn't even seem to respect or could care less about the other. I hoped that we would at least have a chance of being happy. Maybe I was a fool for thinking that but Draco, I gave you two beautiful children and regardless of gender, they are your family. You can't just discard them like you do with everything else." Hermione paused to take in a deep breath, drawing herself back to the point. "I never asked for much more than what was needed, but please Draco, let me find happiness. Give me a divorce."

Draco once again shook his head, his mouth full of bread. When she opened her mouth to plead further, he raised his hand and placed his fingers on her lips until he'd swallowed his mouthful. "Obviously you've forgotten something in this whole deal." He started quietly. "When we entered this deal, you agreed that you would have my child, my son and care for him until he's reached legal age, remaining at my side as you did so."

Horror speared through Hermione's mind as she recalled what she'd done.

Draco noticed her change in emotion and a ghost of a smile played around his lips. "I didn't think my know it all wife would forget such a thing, but obviously you had. Now if we hadn't agreed on such terms, I would and regretfully so, give you what you wanted. But darling, an unbreakable vow is just that. Unbreakable until the terms have been served." His voice dropped low, filled with something Hermione couldn't identify. Draco looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was how things were going to pan out, but I can't give you what you want."

The memory of when she took the vow emerged from underneath all the other burdens and baggage she'd picked up throughout the marriage. She gasped, her knees turning weak as she clutched the bench top for support. "No!" she whispered.

Draco came around the bench and wrapped his arms around Hermione for support.

"No!" she cried, pushing his hands off of her. The enormity of the deal suddenly dawned on her and she was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Hermione I'm sorry." Draco said quietly from beside her and there as something in his voice that made her look up. His face was torn, broken and hurting, it was the first time she'd ever really seen Draco show exactly what he felt and it startled her.

"I'm sorry. If I could take it all back I would, but I can't - no I wouldn't." Draco said, suddenly changing his mind. "I would never have forced you to take the vow but I would've still chosen you, still would have married you. Hermione, I don't know if you can ever forgive me for being so selfish and for hurting you all those times. I never really realised how much you'd gotten under my skin until you fell down the stairs and I thought I would lose you."

Hermione couldn't stop the sneer from coming. "You realised that you would be stuck with two kids that you don't want responsibility for should I die."

"No." Draco said with a determined shake of his head. "I know you could never believe this but Hermione, you and the kids…you're under my skin. I feel lost and…strange when your not here. Why do you think I've spent the last month locked up?"

Hermione shrugged carelessly.

"I've been missing you!" Draco said levely. "I know you could never believe it but my favourite time was at night when you were sleeping. You would never have let me hold you otherwise because after all, we didn't have anyone to fake it for. But I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't sleep properly unless you were against me, snuggled up beside me in my arms. You don't seem to realize how desperately I wanted to just shag you, especially after Leo's birth…you were just…you looked…I still can't describe it. I knew you wouldn't ever go for it so I settled for holding you instead and geez…when your not here, like the past month…it's hard for me to sleep, to eat, to do anything. I miss you so damn much, Hermione. I miss your every little habit right down to your nitpicking and bossiness."

Hermione shook her head. No, this couldn't be happening. Not after how many years?

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. I shouldn't have treated you so badly when I –"

"No!" Hermione shouted, knowing what he was going to say. No, not now, not ever. "Don't you dare say it. Don't you dare try to sully that word. Don't you dare use it against me. I've suffered so much, I've fought for you, tried to please you, I gave you everything you wanted and you still cheated and treated me like dirt, you still continued to push me away. Don't you dare say that word now only because you have no one. Don't you even think of it!" She screamed, her heart crumbling all the more.

Before her, before her very eyes, against her very wishes, she watched as Draco shook his head and opened his mouth, his eyes filling with emotion with longing, wonder, tenderness and...and...and...

"I love you." He said softly.

Hermione's walls cracked, they crumbled and fell in one large dirty mess that left her raw and broken. Pain laced her heart, so sharp it tormented her so cruelly, just like Draco was tormenting her now. She took a step back, shaking her head unconsciously, her eyes flooding with water.

"No. You can't use that word now. You don't mean it and you never will."

When Draco stepped towards her she stumbled back a few more steps, determined to keep her distance. "Leo wants to see you so I'll bring him around on Friday and he can stay the night. We'll sort out the rest of the arrangements later." Her words were breathless and her voice cracked under the tears she tried to hold back. She wanted to scream and shout and hit and punch in the unfairness of it all. How could he?

Quickly, Hermione turned and fled the room, the manor and Draco.

After all, after all those years, after how he treated her, there was no possible way he could love her.

Right?

()()()()()()()()()()()

_Friday, December 23rd 4:34pm_

Hermione moved around Leo's room gathering all the bits and pieces he would need for his night's stay with his father. Neatly she packed his pajamas and special teddy into a backpack as well as a change of clothes and fresh underwear. (If she left it to her son he wouldn't worry about wearing the same pair of undies for two days straight.)

"Leo are you ready?" She shouted out as she left the room and headed downstairs. When she reached the lounge room she came upon Leo hastily shoving the wrapped gifts back under the Christmas tree they'd set up. She grinned at his eagerness.

"Leo…" she chided. Leo had the mind to look guilty as Hermione shook her head at him. "You know you're not supposed to touch the presents until Sunday morning."

Leo smiled sweetly at his mother, hoping to sway her from being mad at him. It was working.

"Are you ready to go see daddy?"

Leo was up quickly, eagerly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Hermione handed him the backpack and gestured for him to slip it on. Turning around she raised her voice for Aurelia, still up in her room. "Aurelia! Come on, we need to go."

There was no reply from the second storey and it had Hermione frowning.

"Aurelia!" she called out again, and again got nothing in reply.

Concerned Hermione walked back to the base of the stairs and called out again for her daughter's attention; worried she hadn't heard the first two times.

When Hermione again received nothing in reply, she moved back up the stairs and knocked on her daughter's door.

"Aurelia?" She called through the door.

There was no sound from within the room causing Hermione's worry to skyrocket. Turning the door handle, she slowly opened the door and peaked into her daughter's room.

"Aurelia?" she said worriedly, stepping into the room. The sound of disturbed plastic rang from within the wardrobe and had Hermione at the door within seconds, flinging it open to reveal Aurelia tucked up on the floor, underneath all the protected dresses Hermione had hung on the rack.

"What are you doing in here sweetheart?" She asked, crouching down to be level with her daughter. "Why didn't you come when I called?"

Aurelia looked up at her mother. "I don't want to see daddy. I hate daddy. I'm not going!" She yelled adamantly.

Hermione sighed and gestured for her daughter to come out of the wardrobe. Aurelia shook her head. "No, I'm not going."

"I know sweetheart." Hermione said softly. Aurelia looked up at her mother, doubt clear in her eyes. "I'm not going to force you into seeing your father if you don't want to, but I can't leave you here on your own while I drop off Leo. You don't have to stay with him like Leo will be. I won't make you."

Aurelia looked up at her mother, searching her face for some sign that it was fake, a lie. But mums would never lie would they?

Slowly, Aurelia stretched herself out from where she had tucked herself up and stepped out of the closet.

"I don't want to stay with dad." Aurelia said firmly, staring up at her mother.

Hermione nodded and gestured for her to proceed her mother as they left the room.

"I know sweetie, I know."

()()

_Friday, December 23rd 4:40pm_

Hermione ushered Leo and Aurelia out from the fireplace and dropped Leo's backpack onto the floor beside the couch in the room. Leo took off at a run, leaving the room as he called out an excited "Daddy!" eagerly searching the massive house for his father.

Aurelia shuffled her feet, hanging close to her mother as she watched Leo leave the room.

The sound of Draco's voice rumbled down the hall, becoming louder, as did Leo's happy chatter as they came closer to the room.

"…and Tommy said that I could borrow them anytime that I wanted, but I just had to take good care of them." Leo was telling his father as they entered the room, hand in hand. Draco stopped in the center of the room, glancing from Hermione, down to Aurelia and the one back pack on the floor.

"Aren't you staying Aurelia?" Draco asked softly.

Aurelia remained quiet, staring at an interesting thread in the carpet.

Draco looked at Hermione expectantly. "I'm not going to force her to stay if she doesn't want to."

Draco frowned. "But she's my daughter."

Hermione nodded condescendingly. "Of coarse she's your daughter _now_ isn't she? Like I said, I'm not forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to do and staying here, with you, is something she doesn't want to do."

Draco sighed and looked down at Aurelia. "Rei…"

Aurelia continued to find the thread in the carpet interesting, ignoring her father.

After a few tense moments of silence, Draco cleared his throat and looked down at Leo.

"Leo, Rei, can you guys go to the playroom, I need to talk to your mother privately."

Leo nodded happily and headed off while Aurelia remained still.

"I'm not staying." She said indignantly.

Hermione ran her hand over her daughter's head in a soothing gesture, "I know darling but your father and I have to talk for a moment. I promise to come and get you when I'm finished."

"You promise?" Aurelia asked, finally looking up at her mother.

Hermione nodded and gave Aurelia a light push towards the doorway.

Draco watched motionlessly as his daughter skirted around him and left the room.

They waited a couple of seconds before bursting.

"What have you done?"

"I'll be picking Leo up-"

They both paused and appraised each other. Draco spoke first.

"Why won't she stay? Why won't you force her?"

Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms over her front. "It's a wonder she'll even be in the same room as you after the way you've treated her, her entire life. And there's no way in hell I'm going to force her to stay with you, I know it's not going to turn out good for any of us."

Draco's face creased with guilt. "I'm sorry." He said lowly. "I shouldn't have treated her that way. She's my daughter, I know but…Hermione, my experiences with women relatives have not been that great."

Hermione rolled her eyes, annoyed that he was even trying to excuse himself. There was no excuse, _nada_, _none, zip, zilch_, for the way he treated his own small daughter and she had forewarned him that a long time ago. It wasn't her fault it was only now, when he no longer had his daughter's affections or love that he seemed to have come to his senses.

Rather than fall into that reoccurring argument, she changed topics.

"I'll be back to pick up Leo Saturday night, unless you want him on Christmas morning?"

Draco stared at Hermione and she noted that he seemed to be trying to adjust to the quick change in topics. What had he been doing for the last month?

"Why do we have to do this? Why can't you just move back in?"

Hermione sucked in a quick breath, shaking her head fiercely. No, no, _no_! He wasn't going to start or even think about going down this road. He only wanted her and the kids back so he wasn't lonely…and it was probably for his image as well.

"Draco," she started in a low, calm voice. "I'm not going to even dignify that with an answer."

Draco stepped forward, his arms open. "Why not? We can't get divorced, why not just move back in, at least this way we won't have to spend all this time and energy ferrying the kids back and forth between us."

Hermione shook her head and looked right at him. "I can't stand living in this place with a oblivious, uncaring, whore of a husband who treats his daughter like she's nothing more than an annoying buzzard and his son like he's king. I'm not going to subject this unfairness upon Aurelia and myself anymore. I need to be away from this place, this marriage; it's sucking the life out of me. My morals and happiness and hope. Can't you see that Draco?"

Draco shook his head, trying to clear it of the words ringing in his ear. He knew, on that subconscious level, that she was right, that she was unhappy and slowly withering away. He knew that his daughter was treated like an irritating bug and that he placed his son's concern's first.

And he knew there would never be a good excuse enough to explain it all away.

But he still questioned his underlying reasons for it all. Why did he treat his own children as such? Why play ignorant of his wife's needs and wants, treat her like nothing more than a baby maker? Sure they'd originally signed and entered this marriage to those terms, but Hermione had grown to mean more than just a convenient oven for him…hadn't she?

Hermione shifted on the spot, drawing Draco's attention back from his inner questioning.

"Do you want Leo here for Christmas morning? If not, that's ok, but later on Christmas day the Weasleys are having their traditional Christmas lunch and dinner. I've already told them we'd be there."

_We'd_…Hermione, Aurelia and Leo; there was no way the Weasleys would have extended that invitation to Draco.

With questions and unanswered inner problems still needing to be dissected and thought over within his mind, Draco knew that today was enough and that he still had to consider truly how he felt about all this. The one thing he did know for certain was that he wanted his marriage back.

"Yeah, I'll have him Christmas morning then." Draco said resigned to the hand he'd been dealt.

"Alright then, but what about everyone else? Are we going to make a public announcement?"

Ever since the beginning of their marriage, they'd been media and gossip fodder for the masses. Whenever something big happened around them, they'd be on the front cover of the society newspapers the next day, their moves and actions blown up and disproportioned, their every word, move, action toward the other spouse dissected and analyzed to within an inch of it's life. This separation would only add fuel to barely concealed suspicions that the marriage was a shame from the start.

Draco walked back to one of the many chairs and collapsed into it. He sent Hermione a pointed look before reminding her: "We can't divorce remember? There's no real point in announcing it publically. We'll just tell our close friends. Stuff the public and what they think."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. "Alright then. I guess since we've sort of settled things I should be going now." Then, raising her voice, Hermione called out to Aurelia who appeared within the minute, clearly not having strayed far from the room.

Aurelia went straight to her mother, clasping her hand tightly with her own as she stared at the floor once more, too afraid to look at her father.

Draco watched his daughter for a moment as mother and child prepared to leave.

"I'll see you on Sunday morning then?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. See you Hermione. Goodbye Aurelia."

There was silence as both adults waited for a response. Finally, Hermione shook the hand held tightly within her daughter's. "Daddy is saying goodbye Aurelia. Don't be rude and ignore him." Hermione warned in a stern voice.

Aurelia bit her lip before glancing briefly up at her father. "Bye daddy."

Draco nodded and glanced up at Hermione once more. "Thankyou" he mouthed before a flash of green vanished them from sight.

()()()()()()()()()

**The Daily Prophet**

Tuesday, February 3rd

**Malfoy Marriage Meltdown.**

The biggest shock coupling of the century is no more, writes Tori Skeeter. Power couple; Draco Malfoy of the prestigious Malfoy line and Hermione Malfoy nee Granger, brains and member of the Golden Trio have split after a decade of marriage.

Sources say the couple have been experiencing trouble for the most part of their marriage but have remained together for their beloved children, Aurelia Rei, 8 and Leo Adonis, 5. Rumors greeted the marriage nearly 10 years ago saying that it was more business deal for a male heir and retribution rather than the happy companionship and love that both claimed the marriage to be.

Mrs Malfoy was spotted recently at lunch with Harry Potter and wife Ginevra without her wedding rings starting speculation of a breakup. A follow up of this revealed Mrs Malfoy had moved herself and her two children out of Malfoy Manor, the couple's home together in the UK.

"Draco was never happy with that muggleborn." Said wife of French Minister of Magic and longtime friend of Mr Malfoy, Pansy Laroche. "He settled with her to fore fill a family member's will."

Since the reports of a break up have rocked wizarding society, many women have come forward to announce that Mr Malfoy had slept with them during the time he was married to Mrs Malfoy. "He would come to me to get away from her." Says Ms Constance Chance.

"She always had to be right and was very clingy. Draco came to me to get away from her, to breathe." Claims Miss Mainee Crosbie.

Friends and colleagues of Mrs Malfoy fired back when approached, claiming Mr Malfoy to be a terrible, negligent father and husband.

Representatives for the Malfoy's have refused to comment on the split and reasons behind it.

Since the couple has split, there have been reported sightings of Mr Malfoy partying away in the Caribbean island of Guadeloupe, where the Malfoy's own a holiday home. Meanwhile, Mrs Malfoy has been reported to be "continuing on with her life as if he never existed in it" (Source: Bella Newthorpe, reporter for Witch Weekly) while the children are being kept carefully out of the lime light, not being seen since last November, 3 months ago.

()()

Draco threw the newspaper down upon the table before him, causing the plates filled with pub food and glasses filled with whiskey and cola to rattle unhappily. Blaise glanced up from poking the strange unhealthy and unappetizing looking food on his plate to frown at Draco.

"Bloody reporters. Can't keep their filthy noses out of anything." Draco scowled, one hand idly fiddling with the supplied fork. "Now that this stupid separation has been revealed to the press I'm never going to get a moment's relief from anyone. Bloody women have already started coming up to me on the street. For crying out loud, do they not understand_ no_?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow but continued his examination of his food in silence, letting his friend finish out his rant.

"And partying in Guadeloupe?" Draco scoffed, turning the fork upside down and slamming the prongs into the wood of the table. "If they opened they're bloody eyes they'd know I've spent the last two months working my ass off with the company. Partying in…god, it wasn't as if I didn't learn my lesson the first time."

Blaise tuned out Draco's tirade as he continued to consider whether eating this rather unwell looking burger would be worth the stomach pains it would surely bring. Maybe he could visit La Parell after this. They were known to serve a very fine Chicken Mignon, something somewhat more healthy and appetizing then this…thing.

"I need to get her back Blaise." Draco said finally and firmly, bringing his friend's attention back to his surroundings. Blaise stared up at his friend, somewhat surprised by the hard determination in his voice.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I need Hermione. I've been stupid, annoying, self centered and selfish all of our marriage. I never considered her or her feelings, she was just another…another possession I guess." Draco paused, his hand wrapping around the fork and pulling it out of the wood with a grunt. "But she's not. She's more and I've been so stupid not to realize it. I love her, Blaise. I want her with me every damn minute of every day. I want to be able to talk to her, about anything and everything; what she thinks, how she feels…she was the only woman ever brave enough to tell me how it was. The truth you know."

From the beginning, Draco realized, there was this pull, especially after Hogwarts. Especially when he saw her in the society pages, laughing with her friends or smiling graciously for the camera for some achievement or other. He'd been drawn to her, like a moth to the flame and when he thought of all the reasons why; irony, forbidden fruit, love thy enemy, going against tradition…they seemed to pale in comparison to the _why_ that had developed after they married. He'd been drawn to her like no other because she captivated him, enthralled him and made him think. She couldn't be thrown away, tossed out because she wouldn't stand for it. She'd give as well as she got, throw her anger and hatred his way without caring for the fact that he was a Malfoy.

It was stupid how it had taken so long and a fall down the stairs, an emergency to put it in perspective and face where this marriage and what Hermione meant to him.

He'd been a fool, a pig headed arsehole who'd broken and hurt her, used her like he used everyone else. He'd disrespected her and his daughter, ignored her warnings and her wants for him to treat his daughter the same way he treated his son.

But she'd grown to mean something to him, she'd become a part of him, a part it seemed he couldn't live without, a part more important than his own wants and desires…his own body, his heart.

How it happened, he didn't know, didn't understand. But every courageous word, every laugh, gesture and smack had pulled him deeper and deeper under her spell. Her happiness suddenly came before his own, her life before his. Whatever she wanted, she would have…except the divorce because not even he could break out of the unbreakable vow.

But there was still that selfish part inside of him, that needy child like part that wanted her for his own, to be fully his…but she would never let it happen. Draco had never shown this love, this dependence, this care for her and so she wouldn't believe he'd changed and give him a second chance. Hell, he'd had ten years for a second chance but all he'd done was show her he was no better than what he was in school.

"I love her Blaise." Draco said with conviction. His face was hard, showing his determination. Blaise gazed upon his friend with something akin to pity. This was not going to be easy.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked calmly.

Draco seemed to deflate, to slump back down into the chair, his eyebrows creasing in a deep frown as he contemplated this.

Blaise sighed. "You haven't thought of anything have you?" he asked, humor in his voice. After all this thinking, considering the what, the why and the when, he'd yet to consider the how part.

Both men fell into silence as they considered ideas.

"Well we both know she doesn't want anything to do with me now so it's highly doubtful she'll be into giving me a second…_third_ chance." Draco said, and then his face seemed to crumble. "Hell even I wouldn't give myself a chance."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a girl. I thought you were sorted into Slytherin."

Draco sneered at his friend, but didn't reply.

They both sat in silence, considering the problem.

Blaise abruptly sat up straighter, his mouth twisting into a rather Slytherin smirk.

"I know how you're going to get your third chance."

Draco raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer.

Blaise opened his mouth to say one word; a word that opened up so many possibilities that Draco all but hit himself for not thinking of it first.

"Polyjuice."

()()()()()()()()()()

_Saturday, March 11__th_

"Mummy, look what I can do!" Aurelia shouted over the playground to where her mother was seated at a picnic table, helping her brother cut up his lunch. Hermione looked up from the plate of food and watched with a fond smile as Aurelia dropped upside down off the monkey bars, her legs grappled over the bar, stopping her form falling completely. Her daughter giggled happily, a rare smile and show of happiness. Her long golden hair fell freely down from her head, her shirt and shorts following as they dropped towards the center of gravity. Hermione nodded and smiled, letting her daughter know her achievement had been acknowledged. Aurelia raised her upper body up to grasp hold of the bar and lower herself to the ground, dusting herself off of imaginary specks of dirt. She grinned and ran towards her mother, arriving in time for mum to place a plate of food in front of her as she sat.

"Eat." She said firmly. Aurelia looked down at the plate of food before her. Cut up steak, a bread roll, pasta salad, potato salad and…celery?

"Mummy I don't like celery!" Aurelia whined, grabbing her fork and poking the offending vegetable into isolation from the rest of her meal. Hermione slapped her hand lightly in reprimand. "Eat everything please. Be glad I didn't put beetroot on your plate."

Aurelia scrunched her nose up at the mention of beetroot. Yucky.

Sighing, Aurelia started on the rest of her plate, slowly making her way through the food. When she reached the celery once more, she glanced at her mother quickly, determining that her mother's attention was on Leo as he asked her a question about something that Aurelia didn't care about. Quickly, Aurelia scooped up the cut pieces of celery into her hand and dropped her closed fist, celery and all under the table before her mother could see. When she was sure she had gotten away with it, Aurelia opened her hand under the table, dropping the celery onto the ground. Certain she had not been found out, Aurelia smiled at her mother and announced she'd finished.

Hermione turned to look back at her daughter and then glanced down at her empty yet dirty plate.

Aurelia watched her mother assess the empty plate; sure she would not be found out. Soon her mother was reaching into the picnic basket again and pulling out a plastic container.

"Nice try Aurelia, but I know you didn't eat your celery." Hermione watched as the innocent smile on her daughter's face faded away. She opened the lid to the small container she held and placed it in front of her daughter. "Now you can finish off what is left in there and I don't want it spread all over the ground underneath the table thank you very much." Hermione frowned at her daughter, watching as Aurelia pulled a face at the offending vegetable.

"But mum…"

"No. You can sit there until all of that is finished. You should've eaten what I had originally given you. There was much less and you could have hidden the taste with the pasta salad."

There was no denying the firm tone of her mother. Aurelia squirmed in her seat, not wanting to even smell the stuff.

"I don't like celery!"

"I know. That's why I only gave you a few pieces in the first place. You should've eaten what I gave you Aurelia."

Aurelia shook her head, shoving the container back across the table. "I'm full." She said.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she gathered up Leo's used cutlery and placed it in a plastic bag to wash when they got home. Once she'd packed that away, she pulled out a container full of Molly's special self-saucing pudding.

Leo's eyes lit up at the treat. A quick look at Aurelia confirmed she was eyeing the container as well.

Silently Hermione pulled out two plates and placed a portion of the pudding in each. After packing away the container, she gathered two spoons, placed them in each bowl and handed one of the bowls to her son. She started eating the other.

Aurelia looked put out.

"What about me?" She cried, watching her mother and brother eat her favourite pudding. She had been looking forward to eating the pudding since Nanna Molly had given the bowl to her mother the night before. Why couldn't she have some?

Hermione shook her head and finished the mouthful of food before she spoke. "You said you were full."

Aurelia bit back the words she was going to say. She wasn't full, but she didn't want to eat the celery.

"But not full enough for pudding." She said, hoping to sway her mother.

She only shook her head. "Eat the celery first and then you get pudding."

Aurelia's face contorted in anger. "But I don't want to eat the celery!"

"Aurelia you will eat what I tell you to. Until such a time that you live under a roof that you pay for and buy or even cook your own food, you will eat what I put in front of you."

_Dear lord_, Hermione thought, _she sounded like her mother_.

"But…but…" Aurelia struggled for a retort, her inner father shinning through, always having to have the last word. Yet not this time.

Huffing, Aurelia turned and stood up form the table. She ignored her mother's penetrating gaze and took off towards the pedestrian park exit.

"Aurelia!" Her mother cried out as she ran, but Aurelia ignored it, continuing her push for freedom. _Mummy didn't want her to have pudding, well, mummy, don't have me._

She could hear her mother shouting after her, the sounds of her feet pounding the pavement, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Aurelia get back here!"

Aurelia chanced a glance back to see how far back her mother was from her. She was far away, dodging and weaving through a crowd that a girl her age found easy to maneuver.

She struck hard into a wall, coming to an abrupt halt and falling back on her ass, grazing her hands as they fell back to stabilize her. She winced when she landed, a loud, deep thud resounding as she made contact with the footpath. Tears welled up in her eyes as stinging pain shot up her arms and throbbing resonated in her butt. Her mind made out that there should have not been anything in her path and when she looked to see what it was she had crashed full speed into she gasped. Or it might have been a hiccup as pained filled her mind, causing her to let out a startled sob/gasp for air.

She was staring at legs. She followed the legs up…and up…and up. This man was huge! At the very top, a kind, worried face looked down on her even as he crouched low to assess the damage.

"My dear I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." He spoke with a thick Irish accent. She knew because her mother always went dreamy eyed over it in the movies with Ireland or Irish actors in it. Large hands wedged themselves under her arms and helped her up to her feet, just as her mother caught up to them.

"Aurelia!" She puffed, dropping down beside her daughter, grabbing grazed hands and inspecting the extent of the damage.

To Hermione, the damage didn't look too bad, at least nothing antiseptic and a bandage wouldn't fix. She looked up into her daughter's teary eyes and then smacked her daughter's already sore derrière firmly. Her daughter whimpered audibly.

"You know you're not supposed to run off like that. Just because you didn't like the position you put yourself in doesn't mean to say you can run off like that to escape your problems." Hermione scolded her daughter before standing up straight again. It was now that she turned to the wall that had stopped her daughter's run, her breath catching slightly as she took in his face.

Strong defined jaw, a beautiful wide mouth with a heart stopping smile, sparkling blue eyes lit up as they returned the once over, obviously liking what he saw. From the deliciously tall body, firm and wide in all places that counted, a dark cap of hair topped it all off, making her subconsciously lick her lips; her almost dead sex drive rekindling its chances of use.

"I apologize on behalf of my daughter sir. She shouldn't have run off like that and she should have been watching where she was going."

The man shook his head, his eyebrows creasing in a frown. "No, no, no. Don't blame your daughter. It was my fault, I completely didn't see her."

Hermione looked like she was going to refute his reasoning, so he continued.

"The name's Sloan McInnes." He said with a tip of his head.

Hermione, slightly flustered with the change of topic, gathered herself. "Hermione…"

She wondered what last name to use. Should she use her maiden name or keep with the last name her children have, so to avoid questions?

"…Granger." She finished, choosing quickly. She figured that she was as good as separate she could get from Draco. Hermione wouldn't be fully separated from Draco for a while yet and right now, she wished she were.

"Hermione Granger." Sloan repeated, lolling her name on his tongue as if testing the taste of a fine wine. He seemed to agree with it, his eyes lighting up as his smile deepened, sparking tingly butterflies in her lower stomach.

She nodded and then seemed to remember Aurelia standing before her, glancing down at her daughter.

Sloan saw it and realised he was holding her up. "I'm sorry Hermione-" Hermione's mind swirled with the way he said her name. "I should be letting you get back to your family."

She nodded automatically, not properly processing what was said. It was Aurelia who brought her back. "Mum…" she mumbled.

Hermione looked down at her daughter and nodded, slowly turning around and pushing her back in the direction of their table where Leo still sat. Sloan watched Aurelia go, Hermione still remaining in her spot.

"I apologize again for my daughter. She's been acting out of sorts for a while now and I just can't seem to get her out of her funk." Hermione's mind screamed and demanded she shut her mouth as quick as possible, not wanting to pile this lovely man with her troubles.

He shook his head again. "No Ms Granger, all's fine. You should be getting back to your husband and children, I'm sure they're waiting for you to continue their lunch." His blue eyes shone into hers, catching her attention fully.

She shook her head in denial. "No, I…it's only my children that wait for me now."

Something beeped in Sloan's pocket, causing him to go on a short search for the source of the noise. He patted his back pocket and muttered a quick '_ah ha_!' before pulling out an iphone. His thumb connected with the screen a few times, his attention and focus on the phone. "I have to excuse myself, I'm needed at work."

Hermione nodded and stepped back, once again becoming aware of her surroundings. She smiled shyly once before she fully turned and started back towards her children. She blushed when she saw both her children watching her curiously and then blushed darker when she realised she was blushing before them! Seriously, she was a grown woman who had two children, not some teenager with a pitiful crush…oh but god! He was some pretty handsome specimen of male. She sighed and started gathering the used utensils, wondering what her world and body were coming to.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Tuesday, March 14__th_

Hermione continued up the aisle, pushing the shopping cart ahead of her. She glanced down at the list in her hands and then back to the shelves, searching for the satay sauce.

She muttered under her breath about her stupid husband and the guilt and problems he had created in their daughter. Aurelia had been extremely quiet since they'd come back from the picnic and nothing Hermione had said or done could change that silence.

"Stupid dumb asshole. If he didn't have his head shoved so far up his ass…" She muttered, slightly louder than she realised when she heard someone laugh from in front of her. She glanced up and her eyes fell upon the source.

He, for it was clearly and undeniably a man, grinned at her from the corner of his eye as he perused the variety of Bolognese sauces there was on display. Hermione gave him a once over, feeling like she'd seen him before.

He selected his chosen sauce, placing it in the basket on his arm and swung around to face her. Hermione took the quick chance to look over him. He looked her age, was her height and carried himself with an air of grace that she had only ever seen in the Malfoy family. His face was long and defined; his chin flattened somewhat to round off his face. His mouth was in perfect proportion to his eyes, starting at the halfway mark of one and finishing at the halfway mark of the other. His eyes were set amongst lines signifying age and laughter…in fact, if he didn't have skin kissed by the sun, he reminded her exactly of George Clooney.

Maybe that was why he looked so familiar.

"Husband?" He asked, his murky hazel eyes locked on her form, most particularly her left hand.

"How…how did you know?" she asked, embarrassed she had been caught talking to herself.

He nodded to her hand. "Tan lines on you ring finger which makes me guess you've recently split from your husband."

Hermione leaned forward onto the bar of the cart and raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Really? What else did you happen to notice?"

He gave her another once over before he spoke again. "Well, I believe you've got children…under the age of 12 judging from the contents of your cart. You're exhausted and worried about something from the dark rings and lines around your eyes and I can say with the strictest confidence that you were once a very pretty girl who blossomed into a beautiful woman."

Smooth…and flattering. She blushed.

Mentally she cursed her body's reactions. She _was not_ _a teenager_. Maybe the blushing was because in the last two days she had garnered the attention of two very handsome men, each showing interest in her; way more than she'd ever received from her husband.

He grinned and came up to her sticking her hand out. "Nikoli Petronelli."

Hermione shook her hand and introduced herself, giving her maiden name once more. He frowned when she gave her name and in response, she frowned too. "Is something wrong?"

"No but I recently finished the Shakespeare novel The Winter's Tale, it's quite a coincidence that I run into a beautiful lady with the same name and apparent beauty herself."

Hermione turned her head, not wanting him to see the emotion that his words sparked. Shakespeare's Hermione was vastly different to herself, the only slightly similar factor being that they had jealous husbands. Of coarse with Draco, one would have to add two-faced liar and negligent father to the list.

She nodded once and after a few more minutes of conversation, Hermione pushed on, wanting to get away and finish up with her shopping. Nikoli Petronelli made her feel funny, his perceptive conscious and words displaying a vast knowledge (something she liked) but at the same time, she felt she could hide nothing from him (something she hated). It reminded her of Draco's random moments when he seemed to know her better than herself.

It was out at her car that he caught up to her, carrying his groceries in both arms.

"Hey Hermione, look, I uh, apologize if I offended or annoyed you back there."

Hermione straightened up from storing her own groceries in the boot of her car.

"No, you didn't. I just remembered I was in a rush."

Nikoli continued to watch her for a moment, his stare causing uncertainty in her.

"I'm going to be forward here. Do you want to go out on a date sometime?" He asked.

Hermione froze as she reached out to close the door to her boot. He wanted to date her?

Her moral conscious broke in, her mind screaming out and warring with her heart for rights to date others; after all, polygamy was accepted in her marriage.

But she really wasn't married to Draco anymore, hadn't ever truly been married really. Never had she been on a date with a stranger, never had she not known really anything about a man apart from what he immediately displayed to the world. Nikoli Petronelli sounded interesting, looked good and…and…

"If you're not interested that's fine…" he said, breaking apart her thoughts. She looked at him properly, wondering if she should take the chance. He knew that she had children, so surely he would understand that they came first?

Putting her hands on her hips she faced him square on. "There's one problem. I have two children of my own at home and in everything I do or don't do they come first. If you don't understand that then we have no business talking to each other."

Nikoli shrugged and grinned. "My sister has a daughter of her own whom I look after from time to time. Mirabella is 12 years old next month. I know how important one's child or children are, so I know that they will always come first."

Hermione nodded.

"So…" he suddenly looked sheepish, uncertain. "Does that mean yes?"

Hermione stared at the man, her mind debating.

"Yes."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Wednesday March 15__th_

Hermione stepped into the foyer of Malfoy Manor and called for Tink.

"Mistress Malfoy-"

"Where is Draco?" Hermione asked as soon as the elf appeared in the room before her.

The elf nodded her head. "Master Malfoy is in his lab and has been all morning."

Hermione nodded her thanks as she started towards Draco's laboratory. She was questioning whether it was a good idea to ask Draco what she was about to ask. It was kind of strange considering the circumstances, but with Aurelia's estrangement and adamant refusal to see her father things were slightly more difficult.

When she reached his room, she knocked on the door sharply before opening the door with caution. Across the room, Draco stood covered in a protective coat as he bent over something on his bench. Beside him, bubbling away was a cauldron filled with a shimmering silvery substance that was emitting a bluish smoke into the air. Surrounding him, Hermione noted as she moved towards him, was a mess of potion ingredients including a few things she didn't even know where considered ingredients, like the pot of pink ink (the broken pen discarded beside it) and an Easter egg sitting on separate weight measures. She stopped beside the bench and watched as Draco continued to stir the potion.

"Hey." She said softly. Draco nodded his head in greeting and finished off the potion before turning the burner off. He wiped his hands on a cloth before turning to her. "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, I just came by to ask you what you were doing Friday night?"

Draco frowned. "Nothing, why? Propositioning me?" His frown turned into a grin as he moved away from the bench top towards another filled with what Hermione identified as Dark Objects.

Hermione pursed her lips and sent him a dry look, choosing to ignore the objects before her. "No. I know Leo usually comes to you on the weekends till Monday, but I was hoping that for this week you could pick him up Friday afternoon and take care of him from then."

"Why? Going out?" Draco asked as he packed away the objects into to compartments under the bench top. Hermione nodded even though his attention was elsewhere. "Yes, in fact I am."

Draco froze as he moved to stand back up. Something seemed to flicker across his face before he got a hold of himself and stood to his full height. He looked angry.

"You're dating someone?" He asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded and started for the door, preferring to not be near so many chemicals, dark objects and potion ingredients during this next predictable verbal spar. Draco followed after her, storming across the room to grab her arm tightly, spinning her around to face him.

"You're married! There's no way you should be dating; entertaining the idea that the relationship could lead to more!" Draco said firmly to her, his face showing his shock and incredulity towards her situation. Hermione just shrugged in return and turned away again, shaking his hold off of her arm.

"No! You can't-"

Hermione whirled on him so fast her head spun for a split second, her careless attitude towards her husband vamping into anger. "Don't you dare say I can't date; don't you dare. You've always held firm to the idea that throughout our marriage you could just prance off and invite the first woman you find into bed but I never could. You're nothing but a two faced, lying conceited, hypocritical bastard."

Draco could only stare at his wife's outburst. And stare and stare as she continued, her face beautiful in her anger.

"This is my life. I know I'm still under the unbreakable vow, and to the vow and myself, I'm doing nothing wrong. I'm still, however unhappily I am about it, married to you and I will keep my promise until Leo comes of age. But until then, like yourself, I will seek happiness and sex elsewhere." With a determined nod of her head, Hermione twirled around once more and set off for the front door and the car parked out front.

"But that's the thing…I no longer want other women…the only woman I desire right now, and I admit…for a long time now, is you. I only want you." Draco called after her as she reached the front door, but his wife shook her head and continued on her way out. Draco growled at her ignorance and avoidance to the issue of their split, he wanted to hash it out, he wanted to tell her, make her listen, make her see he was telling her the truth.

Hermione moved out into the open, heading towards her car, parked not far from the front door. Behind her, Draco stormed out and grasped hold of her as she reached for her car door.

"Let go of me!" Hermione growled as she was slammed against the car door, Draco crushing his tall hard body against her to keep her in place.

"No." Draco growled lowly, his hands coming up to cup her face, making sure that she would be paying utmost attention to what he was about to say. "I'm sick and tired of being ignored. This time Hermione, you're going to let me speak, let me tell you the truth you don't necessarily want to hear and your going to listen." His voice was low and rough, full of dominance and the hard underlying tone of anger. "You've been avoiding me, this. You don't want to face up to the truth, you don't want to even think, take a chance on happiness and after what I've done to you, how I've treated and carelessly tossed you aside; I understand." Hermione squirmed in his hold, trying to get out of it. Draco only tightened his grip and firmly held her chin so that her face was looking directly at his own. Not necessarily her eyes, but Draco knew enough to know that she was listening, no matter how much she wished to do otherwise. Draco's forehead tilted down to rest on her own, Hermione's eyes flashing up to his with a mix of annoyance and confusion swarming the warm brown depths. He sighed quietly and ten dropped his head down onto her shoulder, turning his head so his nose was pressed against the hollow of her neck and shoulder. He breathed in deeply, savoring that familiar comforting smell.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered into her neck, just below her ear. The hand holding her chin dropped to wrap around her waist, joining the other. "I'm sorry Hermione. Every time I came home, every time those women flaunted it in your face, saw pain flash through your eyes because of my cheating and treatment of our beautiful daughter…No words can describe how sorry I am. I saw what I was doing to you first hand but I didn't seem able to stop myself. It was like seeing the red warning light go off in my head and doing nothing to save myself, I was on a crash course with a wrecking ball and I was charging straight for it. Hermione…" His voice carried off and Hermione heard him take a deep shuddering breath before he withdrew slightly to watch her face, to show her the truth in everything he said.

"I know you won't want to hear this, shit, you didn't want to hear anything else from my mouth. Our marriage began as a scam, as revenge on your behalf and gains on mine. I told you what to expect straight off and I knew without a doubt how that hurt you from the very moment the words left my mouth. Every time I came home, smelling of some other woman's perfume, lipstick coating my face or clothing, bedraggled and tousled…the look you sent me…Hermione I know, every time I did it I hurt you even more. I chipped off another piece of your heart; hurt you further beyond repair. And then I didn't listen to you, didn't acknowledge your presence, your worth to me. I've lost my only daughter because I didn't listen to the wise, wise words of her mother. I've lost my wife because I realised too late how much damage I'd done, how I'd personally hacked away at a marriage, a coupling that is far the best thing that I've ever been given. I hate this. I hate the quietness of the manor, the quietness and emptiness of my life, of what I've become. Hermione…I've realised too late what my subconscious knew all along, I love you."

Hermione cried out, a cry full of pain and anguish as she tried desperately to escape his hold, wishing to be anywhere but in this moment. Why? Why was he doing this to her now? Flashing the twin to the hope that had all but withered away throughout her life so far. When the marriage had begun, Hermione had so many expectations and so much hope for her marriage, but slowly, eventually, she started seeing the farce, the weakness, how pathetic it was of her holding her hopes so close in a marriage that had ruined everything for her. She had been delusional, hopeful; such a silly naive girl who'd grown up before her time and thought she could handle anything. After all, what would top the experience of helping bring down Voldemort?

He'd grown on her throughout their time together; he'd gotten under her skin as been expected being exposed to him for such a long period of time and being able to see the sides of him that the public never saw. There were moments, like after her mother had died and the mornings when he'd bring the kids and herself their favourite treat for brunch that made her love him. But then there were also the many times he'd made her so angry, had hurt her so terribly or hurt Aurelia, in turn, hurting her all the more. It was like every time he did something nice, he had to do something equally horrible to maintain his pureblood standing and the distant between them.

And now, now when she'd had enough of his whiplash, he finally settled on what she'd been after all along, what she'd hoped for at the start. He loved her and it was too late.

Twin tears streaked her cheeks as she clenched her eyes shut and then opened them with determination.

"Our marriage…over the last ten years you've changed me a lot Draco. You've made me stronger; I'm more independent and a wiser woman. Wise enough to know that giving you a second, third chance is not in the cards. Beside even if I was going to give you another chance, I still have my, _our_, only daughter to contend with. She hates your guts, she won't even be in the rooms with you, won't talk to you and changes the subject whenever you're talked about in her presence. I'm being strong, not just for myself, but for her. She comes first in my life, since she obviously doesn't in her father's. She needs my support and guidance because she certainly hasn't gotten yours.

"Draco, I have a chance of happiness now. Someone is interested in me, really interested in me not just because I can give him children or to get his family's heirlooms, but because I'm me, Hermione. Brown eyed, brown haired mid thirty-year-old mother of two, whose body has started to show it's age. He knows my priorities lie completely with my children and he respects that. He's is one of few that probably would in this day and age. Please Draco, please, for my sake…let me go. I just want to live the remainder of my life content and happy with someone who really loves me."

Draco stared at Hermione in shock, her words cutting him all the way to his soul. It hurt, but yet he understood it was too late. He'd already done enough, too much, damage. Slowly he released his hold on her, stepping back from her body, his face downcast as he contemplated his position now.

"I think it would be for the best that we remain separate. I don't think it will work out between us. I'll remain married to you until Leo turns 17, but then I'll definitely sever our connection. And if I meet the right guy between now and then, I'll explain everything and if he loves me truly, he'll understand and still want to be with me."

Draco had remained still, struggling to control his breathing as his known world, his wants and desires, the woman who would make him complete was saying no, broke away. He'd finally achieved it, finally destroyed the last remnant of hope like he'd been trained to do so in regards to other since he was a little boy. Just like he was trained to believe that Malfoy's were of high standing, caused no scandal and always got what they want.

His breathing slowly came under control as he remembered this. Malfoy's always got what they want.

_Whatever the price, motive, or broken law. _

He nodded once towards his wife, _his_ wife and let his mouth curve into his trademark smirk. He was going to have to up the anti and push forward with his tentative plan if he wanted his wife back for good. He'd have to force that third chance and show her, prove to her he'd changed.

"Tell Leo to look out for me Friday afternoon." Draco firmly told Hermione before swerving around and stalking back into the house, not looking back once.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Friday, March 17th_

Hermione laughed childishly as she tripped on air walking up to her front door. Behind her, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and straightened her world. A warm tall body pressed against hers as a deliciously hot voice breathed over her ear, "Careful."

Tingled skittered throughout her as she blushed deeply. She giggled once more and placed a hand on the strong arm around her to release it's hold. Stepping away from him she wandered up to the front porch of her house, sighing in satisfaction of a great night.

By five o'clock that afternoon, both Aurelia and Leo were at sleepovers, Aurelia over at the Potter's and Leo at his father's. As soon as she'd returned from dropping Rei off with Ginny, Hermione had quickly started her pampering, something she hadn't really done since before Draco. She soaked herself in her large tub and used her new vanilla and shea body scrubs. She soaked, she waxed, she plucked, moisturized and stood before her wardrobe mirror holding dresses up to her body, deciding on which to wear. Eventually she settled on a red halter neck that clung to her torso yet flowed brilliantly into a skirt that ended just below her knees. Nikoli had arrived spot on seven o'clock with a beautiful wildflower bouquet. She smiled, placed the flowers in a vase and then had taken the proffered arm from Nikoli as they headed out, locking up the house on the way. He'd escorted her to his car, opened the door and helped her in. When she'd asked where they were going he held his finger to his lips and told her it was a secret. They had traveled far from the estate in which Hermione lived, traveling into the next town and pulling up in front of a restaurant that Hermione knew was incredibly expensive and hard to get into. As she moved to undo her seat belt, Nikoli had stalled her actions, telling her to wait a moment before he went inside and emerged five minutes later carrying a basket.

"What are we doing?" She asked. He had grinned at her and remained silent for the next part of the journey while Hermione started to worry slightly. Calmed by the presence of her wand, strapped to her upper thigh, Hermione had almost missed the moment Nikoli had pulled to a stop and had opened her door. They were up on a mountain lookout, the view before them lit up magnificently miles around them. Town lights twinkled in the dark, dotting the ink blackness of the land before them, the surrounding trees shivering slightly in the one brick wind blowing softly in the air. Nikoli had opened the basket and spread the stored blanket on the ground, not far from the ledge. It turned out Nikoli was friends with the restaurant's owner and had finagled a basket of goodies for their date. So, while they munched on the finest foods the fabulous restaurant, drank a vintage wine from paper cups (Nikoli had sheepishly admitted he'd forgotten the glasses) they'd talked about anything and nothing. He'd revealed he had only one sister, Giselle, who was in fact his stepsister after his father disappeared when he was young and his mother remarried. He worked as a photographer for a large professional firm catering to all sorts of scenarios. His interests ranged from astronomy, to reading, photography, light, drawing, animals and teaching his niece how to do things. Together they discussed Dickens's works, the idea of aliens and memorable moment's in each other's line of work. Things had quickly passed from there as they'd finished off the food and drink before they'd realised it, over five hours had passed and reality had returned. Slightly chilled with the mid-night air, Nikoli had offered her his jacket; his warmth and dark smell of musk and aftershave enveloping her in a warm cocoon. As he assisted her with his jacket, his nose had drifted along the skin at the nape of her neck, stilling her instantly. She'd gasped as his lips attached themselves to her skin, kissing and nipping her softly, roaming the bare space between her ear and the strap of her halter on her shoulder. Her breath had hitched as she felt the tip of his tongue snuck out to taste her skin, leaving a wetness that chilled when he moved away. Slowly, very slowly, he turned her around by her shoulders, continually kissing a path towards her front as he did so. When he'd reached her chin, he drew back a bit and Hermione stared at him, her eyes curiously searching his.

Then, his face lowered, his mouth covered hers…and Hermione's mind switched off.

She moaned as his lips softened over hers, pressing down more and more firmly, opening hers up with the caress of her tongue, even as her own slid out curiously to meet his. His arms slid up underneath his jacket, wrapping around her back and pulling her closer to his hard, warm body, her own soft body compliant and crushed up against it. She heard him grunt, shifted his feet and then let his hands wonder her back, coming, carefully to rest at the crest of her bottom, still moving, but cautiously feeling her out to see if he was still in the clear. Her body unconsciously pressed closer to him, giving him the all clear and his hands continued their descent until they'd cupped each cheek and squeezed, causing Hermione to moan al the more.

They continued to kiss, Nikoli's mouth dominating her own, inducing in her a passion so mind fogging that she lost track of everything but his mouth and that oh so fabulous tongue. For a moment, her mind presented an image of Nikoli, herself and Nikoli's tongue, doing tragically fabulous things to another place of her anatomy. Gasping, she tore her mouth away form his, panting, her mind reeling from the force and magnitude of those fantastic moves and equipment.

He stared down at her in wonder, a hint of guilt lingering in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, "I was too forward I know. I don't usually maul my dates straight off-"

"No," Hermione interrupted, placing her hand on his mouth. "No, you were fine, fantastic really."

He'd stared down at her in silence for a moment longer, as if trying to figure out if she was telling the complete truth or not before smiling and withdrawing his hands to resume packing up their picnic. Hermione bent down to help him, their hands constant brushing sometimes purposely, sometimes by accident but both had big grins on their faces the entire time.

"Here, where's you're keys?" Nikoli asked as Hermione continued to hold in her giggles, her hand searching though her large bag slowly, lazily.

She pulled them out and held them up with a big smile and watched as Nikoli unlocked and opened her door. He stepped back and allowed her through the door, watching her as she turned around and grinned up at him, her never ending bag remained hanging off of her shoulder.

"I had the best time tonight." He said, stepping close to her. Hermione grinned up at him. "I did too, I mean, I never forget my surroundings or the time. So I had more than a wonderful time."

Nikoli's smile bloomed into a grin. "I'm glad. So there will definitely be another date?"

Hermione laughed, stepping forward to close the gap and kissed him lightly on the lips, drawing back quickly before things got predictably heated. "Definitely. I'll call you some time this week yeah?"

He nodded and stepped back, his grin still on his face. "Definitely looking forward to it."

Hermione waved and stepped back form the door as Nikoli turned and left her front porch, walking towards his car. Shutting the door tightly and locking it, she drooped against it, letting out a big happy sigh.

He was wonderful; the whole night was spectacular. He was intelligent, talkative and interested in the subjects and topics she was interested in. He understood her first priority was to her children and even had offered to meet them. She stayed at the door, replaying her fabulous night out with another man until a thud and light being turned on upstairs ten minutes later broke her from her revere.

The light in the stairwell turned on, as it did when it sensed movement, sending Hermione into alert mode. Quickly, she whipped out her wand, holding it outwards. She toed off her heels quietly, knowing they'd alert her presence and her movements to the intruder before stalking forward around the corner to the intruder.

"Who's there?" She called as she came further towards the light, her wand pointed up, following the path up the stairs before deeming it clear and pointing it towards the landing. Sounds could be heard in the one of the room's grunting and cursing. Hermione cautiously made her way upstairs, wand at the ready as she approached Leo's room, the source of the noise.

"Drop what you're holding, come out and you won't get hurt. I'm armed and I'm not afraid to hurt you." She called loud and clear.

"It's only me." Came a familiar voice as the door opened to reveal Draco.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and dropped her wand, before realizing he shouldn't have been there. "Why are you here?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Draco rolled his eyes before turning around and walking back into his son's room. "Do you know where Leo's space lightning toy is?"

"You mean his Buzz Lightyear toy." Hermione corrected as she followed in after him. "That doesn't explain why you're even here in the middle of the night."

Draco turned from Leo' open toy box to face her. "Leo woke up after a nightmare and demanded his Buzz Lightning Light up toy. Refused to go back to sleep without it. So here I am, trying to find the blasted toy while our son stubbornly sits up in his bed back home."

Hermione sucked in a breath of air. "You left him-"

"No! What kind of father do you think I am?" Draco cut her off and then at Hermione's pointed look, added: "I left Tink with him. Besides, I only plan on being gone for ten minute's max. Tink looked after me for days at a time."

Hermione shook her head and swallowed the biting comment that lolled on her tongue, turning instead to business at hand. "You won't find the toy here." She told him with the most polite tone she could manage.

Draco frowned. "Why?"

"Because it's at your house with the rest of his nighttime toys. You know that."

Draco turned away, frowning as a thought popped into Hermione's head.

"Please, please don't tell me you were spying on me and my date."

Draco had the galls to look innocent.

"You idiot! I can't believe you, how could you do such a thing?" She cried, spinning around and staling across the landing to her bedroom. Draco followed, stopping in the doorway.

"I'll have you know that I really didn't know that the toy was at the Manor. I didn't see it there when I searched and when Leo told me he'd taken it home here, I left immediately. It's a coincidence that's all that I'm here as you finish your date."

Something in his tone told Hermione half of that was a lie. She knew the best lie's had half-truth to them and had a hard time deciding just which part/s were lies. Shaking her head, she walked into her wardrobe and proceeded to change into her nightwear.

"So," Draco started casually. "Was the date good?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled off the jacket she'd been given, eyeing it with fondness as she hung it up carefully. She'd have to return it to Nikoli soon.

"It was wonderful. Goodnight Draco." She called back, deeming the conversation over.

But obviously it wasn't for Draco as he appeared at her door as she dropped her dress to the floor.

"Get out!" She cried, crossing her arms over her breast as Draco' eyes roamed her body.

He shrugged, but remained in the doorway.

Hermione flapped her hands at him, quickly turning around and reaching for her robe. "God, why can't you leave me alone?"

"What's the guy's name?" he asked, choosing to ignore her question.

"Nikoli Petronelli. Now will you please leave?" She stressed further, searching through the draws before her to find a nightgown for the night.

"No." Draco said before disappearing from the doorway. Hermione frowned, but released a breath of air in relief as she changed into her pajamas completely. She finished off her nightly ritual's including washing her face clean off her light layer of makeup, believing that Draco had simply left.

It was when she emerged into her room that she realised, with annoyance; he was still here, sitting on her bed.

"Go away. I just want to get to bed." She said, at her wits end as she pulled back her bedding and slipped under. Draco moved from the end of the bed to beside her as she folded the blankets around her.

"I don't like you dating." He said quietly.

"Well stiff bickey's. You know where I now stand. What you think or want is something I no longer cater for."

"I know that. You've always been an independent woman." He reached forward and stroked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've always liked that about you."

She glared at him, but remained still.

"Will you please return to the manor? Our son is still awaiting his toy."

"I'm sure Tink will have found it by now." Draco said before closing his mouth over her's.

God he was such an idiot. If you can't fix things with words, you can fix it with passion and intimacy. But it didn't mean he was anything less of a kisser and sadly, slightly better than Nikoli.

His kiss was slow and patient, and sadly, Hermione was responding. It was full of longing and slightly sad but nonetheless it still stirred something within her.

He drew back; planting lingering kisses on her lips as he tried to pull away and eventually, capture the control to do so.

When Hermione opened her eyes, the first and last thing she saw was Draco's grin as he opened his mouth and told her "I think I did see that blasted toy at home" before he apparated away in front of her.

"Draco!" She screamed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

TBC…..

A/N: IT. IS. FINISHED! Or at least part one is! So I now allow you to review away or message me, whatever floats your boat. Tell me what you think about the story so far, can we guess which new man is Draco? Is one of them even Draco? Hmmmm.

-I'm sorry for the formatting. For some reason the doc. Manager on the site was being a bitch and wouldn't allow me to edit properly so i had to make do with what i could.

-I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

-I'll try to get onto the next part of Rectify soon and maybe it may be the last or second last of this very long story. Cheers.

Eirawen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rectify Part 2**

**

* * *

**

_Friday, April 2nd _

Draco watched from across the road as his daughter shuffled through her backpack while the small group of girls around her dug into their lunches. From where he stood, Draco could tell his daughter was frustrated and her search was turning up no fruit, literally if he knew Hermione.

Aurelia huffed and looked at her friends, giving up on her search for her missing lunch. Instead, she stared enviously at her friend's and their food. Draco sighed and shuffled his feet as he looked both ways for traffic, rearranging the brown paper bag from his left to right hand before starting across the road. It was by pure chance that he'd caught Hermione that morning, running around like a headless chook, trying to gather everything she would need for an event she was in charge of that day and worrying about having enough time to go by school and drop off their daughter's forgotten lunch. Draco had placed his hand on Hermione's, over the bag, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'll take it." He said firmly, watching his wife.

Hermione stared up at him, doubt and concern warring across her face.

"I have a meeting across the road from her school and you're running late. Go, I'll take care of her lunch."

Hermione had glanced at the clock on the wall behind his head, biting her bottom lip as she considered her situation. Finally, after a silent five-minute debate, she nodded.

"Her school has lunch at 12:30. Please make sure to get it to her by then." Hermione stressed to Draco as she rushed towards the fireplace and flooed away, her face was flushed and her hair was flying everywhere as she disappeared before him, frown lines marring her forehead.

Draco glanced up at the arch before him that connected the two gates overhead and proudly displayed the school's logo. He stopped and looked around, suddenly uncertain of his presence and plan here. What if Aurelia screamed bloody murder?

Shaking his head and gritting his teeth, he moved forward, towards his daughter, gaze firmly focused on his goal.

"Excuse me! Sir! You can't be here!" Came a feminine voice. Startled out of his focus, Draco stopped and looked around for the source and found a rather reed-thin woman in heels that threatened to topple her any minute heading his way.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't be on the grounds. The office is that way if you need something at the school." She told him, quickly brushing back a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she stopped before him.

"My daughter forgot her lunch this morning. I'm delivering it and hoping to speak to her before my next meeting." Draco informed to woman, pointing, with his right hand towards Aurelia sitting glumly under the tree, her friends happily squawking away while they ate their food, mindless of their starving friend.

The woman studied him for a moment before looking back at Aurelia. She nodded, albeit uncertainly. "Ok, but that's all I can allow."

Draco nodded and started towards his daughter again, aware of the studious and watchful eye of the playground teacher on him. As he approached the group, one of Aurelia's friends happened to catch sight of him first, nudged the girl sitting next to her and pointed. Soon, Draco was the source for five curious gazes and as Aurelia turned her head to see what had garnered her friend's attention, Draco knew he'd have to pull a quick maneuver to get his daughter alone, in clear sight of the teacher of course.

He stopped at the group and stared down at the quiet girls. So far, his daughter had deigned to stay where she was, her face showing the mixture of hate and confusion with his presence.

"Ladies," He greeted with his trademark smirk, thinking it wise to treat the young girls as he would any woman, with his excess charm. Two of the five friends gushed and turned their blushing faces away. "I hope you are all enjoying you're lunches but I was hoping I could steal away my daughter for a few minutes to give her the forgotten lunch and talk to her."

One girl nodded and soon, like copy cats, the other four were nodding and Aurelia was sold out. Rather than cause a scene and rather wanting her lunch, Aurelia stood up slowly, eyeing her father and stepped out of the circle, towards her father.

Draco tilted his head towards a bare bench not far away and started towards it, careful not to go to far away from the five curious and one watchful gazes. He took a seat and then waited patiently for Aurelia to sit beside him. Instead she stood, uncertain and more than just a little bit weary.

Draco sighed again and patted the seat beside him encouragingly. "I'm not going to bite."

Aurelia sat down beside him, careful to keep him at a distance from her.

Draco watched her awkward movements with regret, knowing full well that he was the cause of her movements. Instead of speaking of the distance she'd put between them, he handed her the lunch bag he'd used as an excuse to see her.

She grabbed it off of him; careful to not touch him in anyway, opened it and pulled out her sandwich. Ravenously she ate at the bread, devouring the slices before Draco's eyes.

"You didn't have any recess did you?" He asked.

She nodded in agreement, her mouth too full to respond verbally.

"Aurelia…" Draco started, beyond all means or words that would lead him to start this coming conversation and how best to get it across. Aurelia looked up at her father as she swallowed the last bite and then automatically reached for the pear her mother always packed for lunch. She remained quiet, her face apprehensive as she waited for the verbal lashing normally dealt from him.

"Aurelia…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you all these years." His head dropped into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. It was a position of defeat and of heavy burden. Attempting to even consider and work out an approach to what he was about to tell his daughter, he opted to just blurting, _getting_, it all out. "I know you're incredibly smart Rei, like you're mother, so I know you've noticed that your mother and I aren't like every other mothers and fathers of you're friends, where they're in marriages based on love. Your mum and I didn't start out like that. Throughout our schooling lives, I treated you're mum and Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron horribly because of what I'd been brought up to believe. After the war though, when that old fart moldywart was finally killed, I realised that there was more to life than pure blood prejudice and my highhanded ways. Then because we came upon my great uncle's will, who had willed many of his priceless and one of a kind artifacts to me, the last Malfoy heir at the time. The only problem was I had to get married and have another heir before I turned thirty, to assure the Malfoy line." Draco paused, thinking over everything that had gone on since that moment he'd come across the Granger's debt and the idea that had popped into his head because of it.

"From there, I managed to bribe and coerce your mum into marrying me. I admit that when we did marry, I laid clear that it would not be a marriage of love, that I wouldn't love her. Probably never."

Aurelia frowned but it quickly returned neutral, impassive.

"But I was wrong. When Hermione got pregnant with you I believed that you were going to be a boy, as had every other firstborn in the entire Malfoy history. Imagine my surprise when you weren't." He gave a weak smile, but then thought better of it and returned it to a concentrated frown. "I was beyond shocked. I had prepared and knew I could bond well with a son because I was male also. How was I going to bond with a daughter? I couldn't even begin to comprehend how vastly different little girls were to boys.

"Aurelia, I've never admitted this to anyone and as far as I know, only your Nanna Jane knew, but I don't think she told anyone. At night, when you were sleeping, it was the only time I felt safe and confident enough in myself to be near you without hurting you somehow. And it's just pathetic that I hurt you anyway. But when Leo came along…Rei, I'm sorry. There is no amount of words in the known English language to make up for how I treated you. I was a fool, the biggest and worst fool there was and probably has ever been. I don't have any forgiving excuse for my actions, even for my actions before Leo was born. I neglected you, pushed you away and never listened to you. You're mother warned me so many times you would end up hating me and I would lose my daughter but I was too confident, cocky and to some degree didn't think it mattered.

"You're mother was right though, and you have all rights to hate me for the rest of your life. But when I lost you…I lost everyone. And I realised too late that I enjoyed seeing you smile and talk at the dinner table about something you'd done that day at school, how you cared for and played happily with your brother."

Draco sucked in a breath, knowing that his thought of mind was going off track, knowing he'd have to get to his point quick. His words so far were nothing, meant nothing because they were still pathetically weak excuses. His eyes glazed over with the guilt and reality of his situation. If he didn't say it right, say the truth, he'd lose his daughter for good.

"I love you Aurelia. I've loved you since I saw you sleeping in your bassinet on the first night you came home from the hospital." A tear tracked it's way down his cheek. He didn't lift a hand or stop to acknowledge it. "I'm sorry I treated you the way I have, terribly, one hundred percent sorry and will spend the rest of my miserable life trying to make it up to you if you just give me a second chance." Draco breathed in heavily again as another tear tracked it's way down the other cheek. "I shouldn't have even had to ask you for a second chance to be your father in the first place but all I can do is ask and act to prove I want to be your father. I've lost you because of my selfish actions but I want you back, and not just because I want your mother back. I want my baby girl, I want to be able to hold her and hug her like I should have done all this time. I want to chase away all the boys, protect her when she's ill and heartbroken over a useless waste of male who thinks he's good enough for her but never could be. I want you Aurelia. I want my baby girl back because I love her. And if you can ever forgive this terrible old man Rei, then I will be in your debt forever."

Draco closed his eyes as he finished, letting his head drop further to run his hands through his hair. Beside him, Aurelia watched her father with wide eyes.

Her daddy was crying.

Her daddy, the man who she had thought had no tear ducts, no emotion other than anger in regards to her, was crying.

Somewhere inside, she knew he was telling her the truth. She knew that daddy didn't show what he felt very well and had heard her Auntie Ginny and Nanna Molly say it would take a lot of guts for daddy to even admit he felt_ something_ aloud to a person.

Her daddy loved her. He loved her and had asked for forgiveness.

The voice inside her head spoke up, reminding her how of all the times she'd tried to impress him, call for his attention, be his daughter and they still saddened her.

But daddy did love her. He told her.

_A little late don't you think?_

At that moment she remembered a saying she'd read in a book. 'You don't know what you've got till it's gone.' So did that mean daddy deserved another chance because he was just blind and silly?

Daddy had hurt her, didn't like her, never listened to her and ignored her horribly. So now that he was finally apologizing, finally listening, caring and promising to do better…

His words rang in Aurelia's mind, '_And if you can ever forgive this terrible old man Rei, then I will be in your debt forever.' _Looking now at her daddy crying soundlessly, his head in his hands, his posture loudly claiming defeat, Aurelia could only feel sympathy for him, strangely enough and wanted to do what was right. But Aurelia was her mother's daughter, which meant she would not trust him easily and while she would forgive him, he would not be totally trusted nor believed because, as her mother would say, actions will forever speak louder than words. She still felt the incredible hurt and pain from his actions and so yes, the doubt and lacking trust in his words was there. But this little girl had always wanted her daddy to be her daddy. To hug her and congratulate her on her achievements like he'd always done with Leo.

Draco sat numbly, the overwhelming guilt and anger with himself blending magnificently into a ticking time bomb that had exploded with his admission and question of forgiveness. Now, left to stew in it, the weight of his burden finally became too heavy to bear. His eye's closed, the heel's of his hands rubbed nauseously to removed any trace of evidence that finally Draco had lost the handle on his..._feelings_.

A warm weight settled on his bent back, small arms slipped through his arms to hold his shoulder tightly in a hug. Draco sat in shock as a head crashed softly into his, the burial of a face in his neck flaring to life comfort and hope for his wretched life.

"Oh Rei," he whispered, moving back to properly draw his little daughter onto his lap and into a tight, loving embrace. While she hadn't said the words, Draco knew she'd forgiven him, just like Draco knew he still had a lot to prove to his daughter.

Her warmth and thin Malfoy body fit completely within his embrace, her weight and very presence giving him hope and a basis towards a complete family. She smelled faintly of her mother and of apples. Her head buried into his chest, her arms branded tightly around him…finally, something in the world felt right again.

The sound of a clearing throat brought Draco out of his thoughts and he raised his head to scowl at the intruder of this very precious moment. The school yard teacher, whom he'd encountered before, stood before them, her expression sorry, regretful and full of that emotion women tend to show when they got all mushy inside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Aurelia has to return to class now. The rest of the school has already gone in from lunch."

Draco seemed to finally notice the rest of the schoolyard, the rather empty and quiet schoolyard. Sighing, he released his hold on his daughter and gently raised her to her feet.

Aurelia smiled weakly up at her daddy and for the first time ever, got a reassuring smile in return.

"I'll see you later okay sweetie?" Her daddy said, crouching down to caress her face with his hand. She nodded.

"I love you Rei." He told her once more before standing and turning away.

Rei watched her father leave the school yard before the teacher turned and started to herd her towards class. Her daddy loved her…but was it going to change everything? Questions started flickering through her vast mind, half of them she couldn't even answer, but left her with more pondering and questions to think about.

But there was one thing Aurelia was sure she wanted again more than anything; her daddy's hug.

* * *

_Monday April 5__th_

Hermione stirred her coffee lazily as she read the article on the Minister for Magic's new campaign for working single mother's. It seemed the trend for working single muggle mother's had moved into the wizarding domain and many more women were finding and loving their independence without withholding themselves from having what they want in life. Problem was that most of society was still stuck in the dark ages on views on single mothers.

Hermione scoffed towards the chauvinistic patriarchal dominance in the wizarding world. Old geezers still sat in top positions on most boards in the political and business world and so made it hard for changing views to move throughout each sector. They remained firmly planted in the ideals and way of the old, stubborn against the new improved changed of ideals fluctuating throughout most wizards and witches alike in today's more gender equal society.

It probably helped the working single witch mothers that she herself, the Hermione Granger nee Malfoy was one. In the picture that accompanied the article, Hermione spotted poster boards with the words "Hermione Granger is my idol" and "If Granger can do it, why can't I?" painted in large shimmering letters that alternated between a picture of a working woman and a single mother with the slogans. The Minister for Magic was amongst the group, showing his proud support to the movement.

Of course it was election time again and the Minister and his opponent were battling it out, trying to gain the biggest amount of support with the population, working single witch mothers becoming somewhat of a loud and exponentially growing group.

"Did that picture just move-?" a smooth Irish voice asked from above. Quickly, in a blink of an eye, Hermione reacted by slamming closed the paper and pulling it, as she folded it, into her lap. She then stared up at the curious muggle and found herself looking into a familiar face.

"Sloan McInnes?" she asked, half trying to distract him, half shocked at his reappearance in her life. He nodded without saying a word and then frowned, looking from where the paper had just been sitting and back to her, before realizing who she was.

"It's you!" he said, his voice curious and deadly with the mixing Irish lilt. "Now tell me, did I just see the newspaper picture move?"

Hermione stared wide eyes as Sloan planted himself in the free seat across from her.

"No, you must have been imagining things." She said and with sly quick movements, pulled her wand from her pocket and disguised the Daily Prophet as the Daily Telegraph before returning the paper to the table.

Sloan glanced down at the crisp black and white paper before him and then back up at her before he glanced around the coffee place as if to make sure no one was paying attention. After another moment of thought, he leant across the table and asked lowly,

"Are you a witch?"

Hermione tried to stifle her automatic response, but the slightest detail's failed her, like the lids of her eyes flickering larger and her chest catching on it's breath.

A warm, amazed smile filtered across Sloan's fabulous jaw and face. "By god you are."

Hermione watched wordlessly, wondering where he was going with this and hoping he wouldn't out her in public.

Seeing the worry on her face, he smiled gently and shook his head slightly; Hermione almost swooned. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. One of my ex-girlfriends was a witch and she was forever having magical accidents."

Hermione continued to stare wearily at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "And further more, what do you want?"

Sloan held up his hands, palms forward in a sign of open honesty and a show that she could trust him. "I usually stop by this coffee shop during lunch on Mondays and Fridays, unfortunately a meeting went over time and well, I'm now on my lunch break." He smiled and then pointed to the clock on the wall across from them in an absent gesture. Hermione knew without a glance it was only just past two, her mind reminding itself that she would have to pick up Aurelia and Leo in an hour and then see Draco about this new development that he continually talks about.

Hermione continued to watch him curiously, without saying anything more.

"I understand your uncertainty about me, but I promise you I mean you no harm. I only ask to share your table and be allowed to get to know you better." He drew back when the waitress approached and placed down a mug of coffee and a plate bearing two large croissants. He nodded his thanks and gestured towards the second croissant. "Would you like one?" He asked.

Hermione eyed the food, but shook her head.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, dragging across her used plate and placing the second one on it before pushing the plate back across the table. Hermione bit her lip before sighing.

"Thank you." She murmured as she moved to dig in.

Sloan allowed them time to both eat away at a healthy portion of the croissants before speaking. "Not working at the moment?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm my own boss."

Sloan smiled. "Wouldn't we all loved to be our own bosses?"

Hermione nodded, but then frowned as she considered something. "What do you do?"

"I work for a large cruise liner company. I'm the one that makes sure the construction is on schedule, deal with problems that come about and then go through and make all the decisions about the interior, what gadgets we want, make sure everything is to the company's standards etcetera, etcetera. It's a rather drawn out process and can be rather monotonous unless you have the right people to work along side you."

She nodded in understanding. "Yes, I can understand that. Sometimes some of the extra hired staff can be so…dull or don't get where you're coming from. It makes the stressful times and moments in my job even more harder, not being to lighten the mood or properly work together."

Her phone chose that moment to vibrate, signaling a call from her secretary/assistant. Hermione excused herself as she dug through her bag for her phone. She huffed as she pulled it out and answered the call with a 'Hermione Malfoy'.

Sloan frowned and glanced at her hand inconspicuously.

Hermione continued the call, pulling out her organizer and scheduling something three months from now. She finished with thanks and hung up, finished her notes and then swept it off the table and into her bag again.

She stopped when she noticed Sloan's curious gaze. "What?"

"Wasn't you're last name Granger? Have you gotten married since we last met?" he asked, sitting back in his seat, looking uncertain as to whether he was going to be hanging around or leaving quite soon.

Hermione sighed, long and hard. _Messed that one up_, she thought as she recalled their first conversation where she'd first considered what last name she would use when introducing herself to strangers.

"No I haven't. I was married when I started the business and even though I've split from my husband, people still know me by my married name and will for a while."

"So you only use the name for business?" He asked, his gaze intensely curious.

"Mostly yes, in our world the Malfoy name is prestigious and while I've earned most of my clientele from my own hard work and notoriety, people still associate me with Malfoy and it's not likely to change anytime soon so…" She muttered the last part as a slight rant. She was still somewhat miffed with the way things had turned out. She wouldn't be able to properly move on from her disastrous marriage until Leo finally came of age…well after her prime.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and turned back to Sloan who looked like he was thinking.

"Malfoy…You know I think I remember reading in one of those funny paper's of yours about the marriage of a Malfoy and a Granger who was a member of some group who saved the wizarding world."

Hermione glanced down at her hands and gave a non-committal shrug. Those days were long past now. It had been a while since any one had talked about the dark moment in the past, a past that she herself had helped save. The only thing to remind the present of the horrible time all those years ago was a remembrance day of sorts, a memorial for all those who had given their lives and a monument for the Golden Trio.

"Those day's were long ago." Hermione said softly, memories of the year she spent hunting for horcruxes flashing through her mind. Absently, she rubbed her arms in a comforting gesture until a warm hand placed itself on her left one. She looked up to see Sloan watching her, a look of understanding on his face.

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me." He smiled warmly, reassuringly and then changed the topic of conversation so smoothly, so elegantly that Hermione was endlessly thankful and charmed by his insight.

Half an hour later they were still talking and it was only when Sloan glanced down at his watch and swore quietly under his breath did Hermione moved to check the time herself, having forgotten everything but the man before her and his wonderful, engaging, intellectual conversation skills.

Sloan moved for the bag at his feet and shuffled around through it before bringing out a large thermos. Uncapping it he tipped it up and drank a few mouthfuls of the drink. His face clenched up in distaste before he stopped, recapped and put away the thermos. He returned his attention to Hermione to find her watching him intently.

"Protein Shake. My sister-in-law Is on a health kick and so, by proxy, are the rest of us."

She nodded and then smiled regretfully. "Unfortunately I need to be going now, got to pick up the kids from school." She told him as she started to rise, swinging her bag up onto her shoulder. Sloan stood as well, gathering his bag and gesturing for her to precede him on the way out. Outside they both paused a moment, each turned to head off in opposite directions.

"Well it was nice running into you again Hermione." Her name on his tongue, in his accent sent warm shivers down her spine. She nodded the affirmative. "Yes. Maybe we might run into each other again here?"

She left the question open and with a final wave, turned and headed down the street.

* * *

_Saturday April 10__th_

"Right, in another 5 minutes can I get you four to take all these platters out to the blue table please?" Hermione asked, pointing to the four waiters in front of her and then towards the platters that had been stored on the shelving unit she stood next to. The waiters nodded and Hermione let out a puff of air in relief, not that she expected some sort of rebuttal from her helpers; after all she employed them to serve at her parties. But it was a relief to know that they knew their job, were willing to do it and get everything done to schedule.

"Scott!" She called out, stopping a passing waiter from his trip back from the ballroom, arms laden down with dirty dishes. He stopped and turned to face her, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Can you help these guys in another 5 minutes, taking all the desert platters out to the blue table please?"

Scott nodded his assent and continued into the kitchen to drop off his load.

Hermione nodded, dismissing the staff in front of her and turned to go back through the swing door that would lead her out into the hallway to the ballroom. Just as she was about to step out into the passage, the sound of footsteps approaching, one on heels, the other determinedly male, came from further down the hall, from the direction of the toilets. Hushed giggles and pleading could be heard, along with a rebuttal and angry annoyance in the male's low voice. Hermione frowned, ready to ignore it and moved to step out into clear sight. When she did, she saw a shock of blonde being yanked into an alcove further back.

A familiar shock of blonde hair.

Hermione closed her eyes, willing for it not to be true. After everything…

She craned her neck to see what he'd do, to see if the great Draco Malfoy was true to his word and wanted her back.

The female that accompanied him, that had a tight hold on the lapels of his jacket stared adoringly up at him as she rose onto her toes to kiss him. Before she'd even made contact, Draco had struggled out of her hold and stepped clear back from her.

Neither had yet to notice Hermione, standing in another alcove further up the hallway, peering around, silently watching.

"Come on Draco…I know you want it. Why are you worrying? You're finally free of that slag of a wife, you can do whatever or whoever you like now!" The female giggled and Hermione wasn't surprised to recognize her as one of the women that had viciously gossiped about her at the party she'd hosted way back for the old Minister of Magic's birthday.

The woman reached out again to wrap her arms around Draco, but Draco once again stepped away and turned to walk back out to the party.

"I don't know why you won't. Really Draco, that hag is just a mudblood, she shouldn't-"

The woman's words were cut off as Draco turned back and pushed and held the woman against the wall.

Her face changed from sneer to sultry in seconds, clearly misunderstanding Draco's expression of anger. She lifted her head towards Draco's face once more, only to have his hand come up and grasp hold of her neck, tightly curing around it, dangerously, warningly but not choking her…yet.

"I don't ever want to hear that word in my presence again! Do you understand?" Draco hissed venomously. "My wife is ten times more of a woman than you'll ever be. I don't know why you think you're so irresistible to men, after all, who the fuck would be interested in a silly, unintelligent bimbo who has a larger bust then IQ? Who could ever be interested in a money greedy whore?" The woman's breath hitched as Draco's hand tightened slightly on her neck.

Draco stared at the woman before him, his anger bubbling away at the surface. Before him stood a woman who thought she was better than his wife? How could brainlessness and a big rack ever have held appeal for him?

He released the frightened woman, Chrissy or something from his grasp and stepped back clear from her. But she remained frozen to the spot, her eyes wide with shock.

Sighing, releasing all the pent up anger in that one valve of release, Draco calmed himself enough to run his hand through his hair in a tired manner.

"I love my wife; do you understand?" Draco said in a low and dangerous voice. "You need to get that out to all the other women who think they've got a chance now that Hermione and I have split. I love my wife more than anything and while it took me so long to see that, it doesn't mean that I'm going to give up. I don't wont you or any other brainless slag, I only want my wife."

And with that last word, Draco turned on his heel and stalked towards the ballroom, passing another empty alcove and a door, still swinging on its hinges. He emerged into the ballroom and scanned the heads for a familiar one; hoping and praying his wife would be there somewhere. She wasn't, he sighed again.

Hermione rested her head back against the wall beside the swinging door sure Draco hadn't seen her. Her heart was beating fast, but whether it was from the adrenaline from being caught or from what she'd just witnessed, she wasn't sure.

Suddenly, in the busy wait room, Hermione's weight sagged and she fell into a heap on the floor. Resting her head on her drawn up knees, Hermione spent a minute thinking over what she'd just seen.

He still loved her. He was telling the truth.

And he'd turned away that willing woman.

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Her heart was confused and twisted. She no longer felt so sure of herself in regards to Draco.

"Boss? You okay?" A voice asked.

Hermione looked up from the ground to see Scott peering down at her, behind him the other wait staff had stopped in their tracks to see the problem.

Wearily, Hermione nodded and with Scott's assistance, stood back up. Clapping her hands and forcing a smile onto her face she ushered the staff back into action, reassuring them all was okay.

But Hermione wasn't okay. She felt torn, twisted and sharp with anxiety. _Now what?_ She thought.

* * *

_Monday April 12th_

The happy sound of laughter, both female and male greeted Hermione as she entered her home after a hellish day at work. Groceries in hand she tossed her bag onto the hallway table and stepped into the living room, shocked at what she found.

Both of her children were playing the muggle board game Monopoly with their father, happily and with no wary looks towards a certain patriarch. Leo was laying on his stomach as he wiggled around with excitement, shaking the dice in his hand and letting them fly over the chance and community chest cards, scattering them across the board and into bought homes and hotels. His sister laughed teasingly as did his father who frowned half heartedly, trying to rearrange his properties on the tiny strip of navy blue. Draco reached towards his son, on his right and pulled him into his hold, tickling the struggling, laughing child as his sister laughed at her brother's expense. Leo screamed to be released, his body jerking and twisting in an attempt to flee his father's captivity, but only succeeded in putting him more out of breath.

"Uncle. Uncle!" He shouted above his giggles and his father's laughs. Draco stilled his movements while Leo looked up at his father from his lap and pressed his feet onto his father's chest, pressing back and sending Draco backwards as well.

Aurelia let out a squeal of delight, only to stop guiltily when her father looked at her from on his back on the floor.

"Oh, you think it's funny do you?" Draco grinned and leapt for his daughter, grasping and torturing her in a similar fashion he'd given Leo.

Hermione watched in awe as her daughter tried uselessly to halfheartedly struggle out of her father's tickling grasp. Behind Draco, unawares, Leo crept up on his father and pounced on his back, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and forcing Draco forward on top of Rei, only Draco put his arms out in time to stop him from crushing his daughter's body. Rei fell with a thump, having been thrown briefly out of her father's hold onto the floor beneath him.

"Why you little…" Draco growled as his hand shot out to grasp his son's arms and drag him around to join his sister on the floor. Simultaneously, he attacked both, each child erupting into more giggles, shrieks and laughter.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her daughter, the shy, withdrawn and untrusting daughter was laughing happily with her father, allowing him to play around with her, joining in on the fun.

And her husband was equally sharing this moment with his daughter, playfully and happily, with no sign of the old 'ignorant of his female daughter' side in sight.

Rather than interrupt, Hermione backed out quietly, obviously not having been heard.

She turned and left, trying to work out the something she'd missed that would have lead to what she'd just seen.

With a small smile, Hermione let it go, knowing she was just glad that Draco had seemingly come to his senses.

* * *

_Wednesday, April 14__th_

Hermione sipped her latte with reverence, savoring the taste and wondering if she would see Sloan today. For the last week, Hermione had shared lunch with him in this very coffee house, sharing pleasant and interesting conversation that had lead to an enjoyable and relaxing experience in his presence.

But the same could also be said about her date's with Nikoli. Frowning, Hermione came to the realization that she was sort of seeing two men at once.

Shaking her head, Hermione tossed that notion aside, for one thing, Sloan and herself were only acquaintances, randomly eating at the same place everyday, at the same time. Nikoli was the one taking her out places and treating her as she imagined being treated on dates.

Sipping once more, Hermione considered each man. It was strange how they both had entered her life at a time when she had finally convinced herself that her marriage was no longer worth hanging around for and that she was worth someone's interest, that she was a beautiful woman in her own right. Both men were fabulously good looking in their own cultural ways, Sloan having that handsome rugged Irish look while Nikoli held the suave Mediterranean look. Each could hold intelligent conversation and were well off and successful.

Maybe she was inherently attracted to wealthy, successful men; after all, Draco too was a successful business man, (if you ignored the already inherited Malfoy wealth) but still…

She had found herself more happy and less stressed since she'd moved out form the Manor and 'ended' their 'marriage', but at the same time, Draco had also caused her more worry and confusion than the whole marriage put together. And she always kept coming back to the question 'Why now?'

Since she had started seeing Nikoli, experiencing life as an independent mother and woman, her life had become much more interesting. Nikoli over the last month had taken her to some of the most beautiful places as well as interestingly educating ones, obviously picking up on Hermione's will to consistently immerse herself in rich knowledge.

Shakespeare's home, a beautiful wine valley, the observatory to see Haley's comet, outdoor movie theatres on unusually warm spring nights, dinners on the water and their last date, a home cooked meal at his place.

While Hermione had been a little hesitant at going over to his house where it would just be the two of them, Nikoli had assured her after a short moment of hesitation on her behalf that he would keep his hands to himself and act the perfect gentleman. He had, and Hermione couldn't have enjoyed herself any more, the evening flying too fast and leaving Hermione wondering if she shouldn't maybe just take the relationship to the next level, after all they were consenting adults, particularly on Nikoli's behalf if that heated goodnight kiss had been anything to go by.

But then there was Sloan and Hermione couldn't help but feel equally attracted to the man in such a short and repetitive amount of time.

And Draco…after what she'd witnessed Monday afternoon had been more than just a shock, a happy shock yes but also confusing. When had Aurelia and Draco become so…father-daughter like? What had caused the change there? Had it been Draco in his attempts to rekindle their marriage and restore the non-existent trust, faith and everything else they didn't have going between them?

And Draco, turning away that eager and very willing woman…when was the last time he had done that?

_Maybe_, a thought wiggled into existence, _maybe he does mean what he's said. Maybe he really does love you. _

_No_, he'd had their entire marriage to fall in love with her, treat her with respect and cherish her and look where that went. But he'd pleaded and begged her, told her he loved her with the most sincere and honest look she'd ever seen on his face, since they'd unfortunately meet back in first year Hogwarts.

Glancing at her watch, Hermione considered her break over and realised Sloan would not be coming in today, which was strange seeing he'd been there all week and would have most likely told her if he wouldn't be turning up to their regular…lunches. Hermione didn't know what to term them.

Instead she finished off her latte and cleaned up the table a little, stacking the cup on it's plate and the used sugar satchels and napkins into the cup. Grabbing her bag, Hermione stood up to leave, still no more closer to working out what the hell was going on with her life.

* * *

_Friday April 23__rd_

Hermione finished the directions and planning notes for a party at the end of the month just as the fireplace burst to life and with it, the house with the sounds of her happy children.

The last week had been amazing, the house was full of laughter, both girlish and boyish and had seemingly never been silent except when the kids, yes both, were with their father. You could have knocked Hermione over with a feather when Aurelia had asked to stay over with Leo at their father's place the past weekend. She'd been more than shocked when she'd stared down at her pre-packed daughter ready to leave alongside of Leo by the fireplace. When they'd arrived at the manor, Draco had shown his delight and happiness at the change in his daughter's heart and by the big smile on her daughter's face that following Monday afternoon when she picked them up from school, she'd more than enjoyed herself.

She packed away her stationary and piled her work up before slipping it into it's designated folder and storing it all away in her magically enhanced work bag, designed to exponentially and infinitely expand without changing the outward appearance nor weight of the bag. With a relaxed and relieved face she turned in her kitchen chair to face her incoming children. Leo who was first, managed to jump on her lap and wrap his arms around her tight in a greeting hug. Aurelia stood patiently beside him, bouncing on her feet as she awaited her turn.

Hermione smothered her son in kisses as he giggled and tried to back out of the embrace. When he had dropped down onto the floor, Hermione turned to her daughter and allowed her to walk into her embrace.

"How was you're day?" She asked. Seeing as the teachers had gone on strike at both her children's schools, Aurelia and Leo had had the rare pupil free day and Draco had offered to take them for the day. Not wanting to disappoint and knowing that Aurelia was also standing by with the first hopeful look Hermione had seen in years, she could not say no.

Aurelia drew back and proceeded to tell her mother about her day at the theme park Draco had taken them to, with interruptions and corrections from Leo as he added his bit. Half way through, Draco entered the room and stood leaning against the door frame, just watching the scene.

"Well it seems you both had fun."

"We did Mum and next year I want to go again, that way I will be able to ride the big boy rides!" Her son crooned as he spread his arms wide as if a plane and jetted out of the room, sounds and all. Aurelia shook her head at her childish brother and wandered out of the room as well, presumably up to her bedroom.

"Leo I want you to have a shower before you go to bed tonight!" Hermione shouted out after he son. The responding groan from upstairs signaled her message had been received loud and clear. Draco chuckled, bringing Hermione's attention back to him.

"Thank you for taking them out today." She said as she moved to turn on the kettle. "Coffee?"

Draco shook his head and took her seat at the table, watching as his wife putter around her kitchen as she made herself a cup of coffee. "It was nothing." He said. "And I've fed them dinner as well so you don't have to worry about that."

Hermione glanced quickly at the clock above her fridge. "I didn't realize it had gotten that late." It was, in fact almost the kid's bedtime, after eight.

Behind her, Draco gave a noncommittal shrug as if it hadn't bothered him and fingered the table cloth. The kitchen was quiet for the moment as they lapsed into silence, neither having something to say to the other. Glancing up overhead as she heard the sound of the water cut off, Hermione placed her cup on the table. "I better go make sure he's actually washed himself this time. Tell me, did you ever have an aversion to water or this just him?"

Draco smirked, the Malfoy smirk that she'd seen on their son and often, their daughter. "I think all little boys have an aversion to bath time, although I can remember giving the house elves hell when they tried taking me in for a bath or shower. I didn't particularly care for cleanliness, much to the horror of my mother and annoyance of my father."

Hermione smiled back at him and turned out of the room, leaving Draco to sit quietly for all of a few minutes before he too, followed up after her.

"Why can't you just spell me clean Mum?" Leo whined as Hermione watched him scrub himself down with the soap. She shook her head and ignored the question, having answered it many times before with the same answer; '_You need to learn to take care of yourself'_ and moved to ready another dry towel for him.

"If you had done this properly the first time you wouldn't have to suffer through a second wash." She said as she wrapped the towel around his little body and drew him against her for a long inhale of breath. "See, that's how I want my little man to smell, clean and fresh." She smiled down at her son and stepped back to allow him to dry and dress himself as she left the room to check on Aurelia.

She found her, already in bed with Draco sitting beside her, talking quietly to each other. When they saw her at the door Aurelia grinned and sat up. "Mummy, I've decided I want a panda."

2o minutes later, after the kids had both settled and the lights had been turned out, Draco and Hermione came back down stairs once more where Hermione picked up her forgotten tea and wandlessly spelled it warm once more. Draco took a seat at the table, picking up the cloth and continuing to fiddle with it as Hermione watched him.

"Thank you for taking care of the kids last week; I know I said I would have them after school on Wednesday, take them to sports but a problem arose in the Malfoy Sydney branch and I had to personally sort it out."

Hermione shrugged noncommittally. "It wasn't like I was excessively busy or was meeting anyone." She frowned, remembering her lunch that day.

"It seems they both had a good day. Thank you for taking them out, both of them." Hermione said, changing the subject.

Draco shifted in his seat to face Hermione across from him, still standing, leaning against the counter. "They're both my children, our children; its time they both equally felt like that."

Hermione stared down into her drink. "What happened between you and Aurelia?" She asked quietly. Draco shifted to stretch his legs out in front of himself. He sighed.

"I talked to her, the day I dropped off her lunch. She's forgiven me…and I'm going to try my damn hardest to continue to earn it, to earn the trust she should have in me, to earn the love and connection that should be between me and her. I know I broke her heart, but I want to mend it and never _ever,_ give her cause for another crack to appear."

Hermione shot him an frustrated look. "Why now? I've been telling you-"

"That she would one day come to hate me. I know. And that day came and I lost just about my whole family." Draco continued, finishing up to stare dead on at her. His eyes swam in emotion; conviction and pure honesty. "The day you walked out, the day you left me, the manor went dead quiet and so did my life. And I know your thinking bullshit, but it's true. For the last 6 months I've just about spent my entire time on auto pilot, except when someone's talking about you, when the kids come over or you talk…even yell at me. I realised a lot after that and…and…no." Draco stopped suddenly, a determined facade hardening his face. He stood up and stepped towards Hermione, taking hold of her cup and placing on the bench behind her. He grasped her arms, searching her face, her eyes. "I'm sick of explaining, sick of coming up with excuses and I'm sure you're over listening to them. I love you Hermione and I'm going to love you until I die. I know that with 100% conviction and I'm going to fight those every remaining days for your love in return, but not just that, your trust, affection, our children and our marriage. I found something right in this world after all the wrong we've been through, particularly myself and the taste of it is addictive, I'm not giving that up for all the money in the world." Draco stopped to take in everything, his words, where he was going with this and his wife's reaction.

"Do you believe me?" He asked suddenly.

Hermione could only stare back in return, her mind so much more busy than it had ever been with words, thoughts and memories flashing through, a kaleidoscope of colours, sound and motion, belief and justification, causation, logic.

But nothing about love was ever logical. So was it possible that Draco..?

He shook her softly. "Do you believe me Hermione? I don't care about the rest, what I'm asking has nothing to do with anything else but what you believe, that you believe I'm telling you the truth. Do you believe me when I'm telling you I love you?" His voice was husky with a rarely stressed emotion. His eyes pleading and crazed simultaneously, as if everything depended on her answer.

Did she?

"…Yes." She whispered, shocking not only herself, but Draco it seemed as well. A quick, small smile quirked at his mouth.

"Thankyou!" he whispered, leaning in and closing his lips across hers for a brief, yet caressing kiss.

He drew back to see a bemused and shocked Hermione. He laughed and drew her close to him, only to have her struggle against his hold. "No-"

"I know, I know. I've still got a long way to go. I understand that. But all I needed to know, was that you believed me when I say I love you, that everything I'm doing, everything I'm working for, isn't just for nothing, that I don't have even the tiniest chance for a third chance at this." He paused to take in a deep breath, his hand moving to cup her face, his thumbs brushing against her cheeks softly, reverently. "I'm going to work so hard to convince you. To earn your forgiveness and make you love me. I'm going to work hard to bring my daughter, my son and…and my wife back to me. To show them I can be the man they want, can depend on and trust. I love you." He whispered.

The kitchen was silent as the two stared at each other, words sinking in to Hermione's head as she struggled to grasp a hold on all the many confusing emotions that Draco constantly stirred up in her. She stared at him, wondering…the tiniest flicker of hope being born from long dead ashes…was it possible?

His thumb flickered once, twice. His eyes searched hers as her tongue darted out to dampen her dry lips. Slowly, gradually, his head closed down on hers, his lips covering her soft plump ones, his hands moving back to cup her head. Their mouths opened, their heads twisted and eyes closed as they took the kiss deeper, deeper. It wasn't harsh. It wasn't hungry; it was soothing, gentle, loving.

Eventually Draco drew back, Hermione's eye remaining closed, her head still cupped in his hands. Her lips curled timidly, her eyes still shut and hope flared within Draco's chest.

* * *

_Sunday 25__th__ April_

Hermione handed over the dip and biscuits to her son, who thanked her happily and started munching away on the food. Beside him, his sister helped herself to a round of potato salad.

The kids being fixed and happily munching away on their appetizers, she turned to Draco, who was standing by the built in barbecue, staring at the thing quizzically. Draco had arrived that morning with the kids and had invited, demanded really, for Hermione to come along and join them on the day out to the park, where later on in the afternoon, there would be a movie showing on the outdoor screen the local council had set up. When they had arrived mid-afternoon, Draco had been interested in the way in which all men of all the other families had stood around the brick squares each portico seemed to host, alongside a table and benches. He'd examined the item and then had asked Hermione what the hell it was.

"A barbeque." She'd told him plainly as she continued to go about setting up the food from within a hamper which Draco had had his house elf pack. Without even facing him Hermione knew he was frowning at the thing. So with a sigh she quietly spelled for some raw meat steaks and sausages to appear in the hamper and pulled them out, turning and placing them in Draco's hands. "It's used to cook the meat. Every male knows how to operate and cook their meat perfectly."

The barb hit it's intended spot and Draco had gone about trying to understand how the thing worked, let alone started up, surreptitiously glancing at the other families and their barbeques littering the surrounds.

It had been 20 minutes before Hermione had allowed herself to laugh at Draco's confusion, finally sick and tired of watching him bend over and observe and investigate the thing from all different angles and sides. She walked up to the burner and pressed and held in the green button, effectively starting the fire and cooker under the grill. Draco looked at her shocked.

"How'd you do that?" He asked as the flames started up. He came around to stand beside her.

Hermione gestured to the green button underneath the bench top and continued to place the raw meat on top of the grill. Happy with the way everything was set out and cooking, she went back to the hamper to conjure up the essential utensils required to cook the food. Draco continued to frown, but whether it was in annoyance or the dent in his male pride, she could not decide.

Draco came to stand beside her, watching her as she poked and flipped the meat. "Teach me." He'd said, his gaze trained on her movements and technique, although occasionally it would glance toward other men standing around their barbeques, beer in hand. With a grin, which Draco returned with an annoyed look and a bump to the shoulder, Hermione went about teaching him how to properly cook the meat, which he did end up taking over and finishing off, remaining under the watchful eye of Hermione as he did.

After that saga was over, lunch served and Hermione had started to pack away the food, Draco pulled out a bat and ball and called for Leo, who had finished his late lunch, to join him. Aurelia remained, calmly finishing off her steak sandwich and second helping of potato salad while Hermione packed and cleaned up the remaining food, watching her son and his father hit and catch the ball.

A moment of pause and recognition came over Hermione as she watched Aurelia finish off her food, clean her fingers on her shorts and turn to sit and continue watching her father and brother playing. Hermione slowed her packing pace, glancing between Draco and her daughter whose face displayed the longing and agony she felt on being allowed to join in her father and brother's fun.

What must have been a newborn recognition emerged in Draco, who suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked towards Aurelia.

"Want to play?" he called out to her, waving her over with a paternal smile.

Before Hermione could blink, Aurelia was off her seat and running over to join her brother and father, a big happy smile on her face, no remnants of the longing and pain she'd felt for all but a moment when she watched her family play without her.

Hermione finished packing and sat down at the table, content to watch her children and their father play happily together, a smile gracing her face.

* * *

_Tuesday, 19th May_

Hermione shut the front door against the fierce storm winds that had developed over the evening and shivered momentarily. Outside lightning and thunder struck and roared. The inside of the manor was deathly quiet and only the dull murmuring sound of the wind against the century old building could be heard. She shrugged off her wet coat and called for a house elf.

"Mistress called for Honey?" The elf asked as she appeared before her. Hermione handed her the coat to take care of before she asked where her children and their father were.

"Master Draco is entertaining little Miss Aurelia and Master Leo in the movie room. The movie is almost over Mistress Hermione."

Hermione nodded her thanks and proceeded towards the desired room.

It had been almost a month since the change between her daughter and father had occurred and since then Aurelia had deigned to visit her father whenever Leo also did. Hermione knew Rei still held reservations about her father, but she also knew the little girl was fast forgiving her father and coming to trust him again.

In regards to herself, Hermione still was far from convinced that Draco was the best thing for her, that the marriage would work between them should they rejoin. She did believe that Draco loved her, for some sudden and somewhat still unclear reason, but Hermione remained cautious in trusting him with her heart, her hopes, her dreams.

They'd never really been a couple, shared their deepest thoughts and desires like all married people did. They'd been two separate entities within a union and it had remained that way until the union had all but deteriorated last year.

So the question now was: were Draco's intentions real? Would it work out between them, would she be able to rely on Draco to provide her with what she had dreamed and wanted from her marriage since she was a child?

Or was this just a move on Draco's part to stave off loneliness as he grew on? To not be rejected by his daughter for any and all input in her life as she grew older?

Thoughts and opinions scuttled through Hermione's mind and she could not help but consider all the options, alternatives and possibilities behind the reasons of this sudden change and determination for a proper marriage on behalf of Draco; the one who had ensured in the first place, a fake, loveless marriage that would only ever require the birth of a son. After which, separation was certain when the child was of legal age.

The only plausible idea that she seemed to continually come back to was that Draco indeed want a reunion and was, incredibly, telling the truth.

The thought haunted her, worried her.

That was because if he did, love her that is, if he did love her, could she love him back? Did she even now love him? Hermione had never really loved him in their marriage; maybe she'd grown accustomed to his presence, his attitudes, moods and idiosyncrasies over the course of their marriage, but truly love him…?

He'd never really given her what she truly wanted in the marriage and Hermione had always understood that love wasn't on the plate of offering between them, although she'd offered certainly more on her part; trust, dependability and slowly deteriorating dreams.

And now the question was, could she now? Could she give Draco that second chance? Could she give their marriage another shot, actively allow the participation of both, equally working to maintain and develop the marriage and resulting relationship between them?

Her thoughts were mad, all over the place. Some didn't make sense, others did and they infuriated her understanding of the matter. Draco infuriated her and her planned out, undisrupted understanding of the matter. Disrupted her rationale, her everyday, her individual strategy…

Hermione stopped her rolling thoughts as she arrived at the door to the in home theatre. This room was one of few ideas she'd introduced into the manor, a purely magical house, that had held firm once it's inhabitants (ergo _Draco_) had grasped and come to increasingly enjoy the results and experiences that muggle movies, the cinema, had to offer. Originally introduced as a tv to display and introduce her children to the wonderful (albeit stereotypical and socially reinforcing instrument of gender roles, diversity and ideology) world of Disney, Draco had discovered, accidentally one night, the 'magic' of movies and the vast collection of films in which the industry had created for such purposes of entertainment. Hermione had been watching her own movie of choice, _The Dark Knight_, and Draco had accidentally wondered in, become enthralled with the images produced on screen, the plot and the action created within the movie. Unfortunately he'd complained about the smallness of the screen and the low quality of the sound, boasting magic could have probably produced something better.

To shut him up, she'd taken him to the cinemas and blown him away.

Not long after, he'd commissioned for the manor's very own cinema, or mini theatre with drop down screen, projector, extremely comfortable couches and recliners and a store of all the foods, drinks and candy one could want while enjoying the show.

Knocking quietly, she opened the door to reveal the darkened room. A movie was playing, obviously after the climax as the characters were sorting out the remaining issues between themselves before they finally kissed and had their 'happily ever after'. On their own separate recliners, popcorn and drinks in hand, her children and their father were engrossed by the story on screen.

Waiting for the credits before she announced her obviously unnoticed presence, she watched the remaining of the movie, _Despicable Me_, lowering herself onto the arm of a free chair. Draco however, noticed her, turning his head and offering a greeting smile at her appearance. She nodded in return and went to turn back to the movie only to have Draco way her over to him.

She stood and walked over, bending over slightly to hear what he wanted. Abruptly she found her waist snagged and her body being propelled down onto his chair, more specifically his lap.

Annoyed somewhat by his audacity (and secretly uncertain on how to handle the reason behind it) she shifted off of his lap and onto the right arm of the chair, sending him a frown in response. He grinned instead, obviously happy with her compensated proximity.

When the movie ended, the lights automatically lifted and brightened the room to a tolerable din after the darkness. Her children stretched and stood up, smiles blooming larger at the sight of their mother.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back, her face filling with the happiness of a mother created by the mere presence of her children and their own happiness. Her daughter raced to her quickly and eagerly started telling (or selling) her the story. Leo chimed in now and again, perfecting or correcting his sister's interpretation of events. Behind her, still seated, Draco's hand came up and around to gently rest on her right thigh, in such a familiar manor, Hermione didn't even realize it was there until she brushed her arm against it. Jolted by the contact, she'd stood abruptly and called for dinner which she was sure the elves had ready by then, interrupting Aurelia's sentence.

"Satay Chicken!" Leo cheered, not noticing the change in subject and charged out of the room, closely followed by his sister who was yelling at him to not hog all the food. Draco stood behind her as she started for the door and caught her arm.

"Wait…" he said softly. Hermione turned to face her husband, her face passive and void of all emotion.

"I know you probably are still uncertain in regards to my intentions and honesty, but I'd like for us to start again, fresh." Draco said slowly, his voice at an even level of tone.

"What-"

"I want us two, just you and me, without the kids, to go out somewhere."

"Like a date?" Hermione asked.

"Like a date." Draco echoed, confirming it with a nod. He let go of her arm and watched her face for some sign of surprise or hostility. There was none, there was nothing.

"You and me, on a date?" Hermione asked, frowning pointedly at him.

Draco nodded, butterflies kicking off in his stomach, somehow he didn't thinking asking his wife on a date would leave him this antsy for an answer.

"Why?" Hermione looked at him long and hard, waiting for the answer.

"I want to do this properly. I want to show you me and do it without the kids. I'm not saying I don't want them around at all," he hastened to clarify, "but I would like it just us two, somewhere nice, doing…I don't know, whatever we do. Talking, conversing…Jesus Hermione I just want to take you out." Draco burst out, his mouth pulled into a grimace at his muddling of his words, his eyes carefully watching for her reaction.

"Ok." Hermione said shortly.

"Ok?" Draco echoed once again.

She nodded and turned around, headed for the door. "I think I can manage to get Harry and Ginny to look after the kids on Friday night. What say you?" she asked at the door, turning to face him. Draco stared at Hermione, working out something in his head.

"Uh, yeah that's ok. I can organize for someone else to cover the meeting."

Nodding Hermione pulled open the door and stepped back, waiting for Draco to proceed through. As he came up beside her he stopped and turned to face her as she automatically reached for the door handle in preparation to close after them.

"Thank you," he said, dropping a swift kiss onto her lips.

* * *

A/N: *dons protective gear* Do your worst!

So what do we think of this update, these changes in the relationships? Do we feel Draco is being real enough? Sincere?

Do we like where the story is heading?

I've uh, discovered rectify is probably going to be 3 chapts. long, so another part should be on the way b4 epilogue...that is, unless my plans, my scenes are less than 20 pages, there is only 2 more updates to go. If they're more, well, we're looking at 3.

So, let me know, i've worked hard, procrastinated long and hard (both from this and my actual uni work) to get this to you, give me some feedback.

Eirawen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brittle.**

_Thursday, 18__th__ June 1:31pm_

'He's perfect.' The random thought broke through into the conscious forward thinking part of Hermione's mind. There she sat once again, at her regular café, sipping the large cup of coffee in her hands as she listened to Sloan recall the business adventures that had lead to this moment, this final moment in their relationship. Which was sad, considering the very recent revelation and realization of this man.

The past two weeks had seen Sloan more and more frequently not show up to these informal, unplanned meetings. Instead, Hermione had been alone most days of the week, where once upon a time she'd always see and talk with Sloan. Unfortunately business achievements, hard work and opening doors had seen to Sloan's diminishing presence during these time and today he'd finally dropped by to tell Hermione goodbye, as a result.

"I know it's quite annoying and rude of me. I really enjoyed our friendship and the times we just chatted." Sloan finished, sitting back in his chair. Hermione's lips quirked slightly as a forgiving gesture.

"It's not rude. It's the continuation of life. All good things must eventually come to an end and I'm certainly glad I got to meet you and have someone to talk to during my lunches. I'll certainly miss that aspect, but you can't feel guilty over all of this. You're being offered the opportunity of a life time here and you need to take it. So what if that means moving to another country and never seeing me again, I want you to. I want you to succeed. I don't want you to hold yourself back on my account, the girl whom you meet most days for lunch and a coffee." Hermione finished with another soft smile to lessen the cruel impact of her words. She didn't want him to think that their friendship meant nothing to her. It did. Hermione had used this new ear to talk out her problems and as a result, Sloan knew every (well not every) problem and annoyance she felt in her current situation and had more than once offered advice to help her. He'd become an ear to talk to and she reciprocated in kind, enjoying his stories and sharing the worry over his problems.

Their friendship had, over the time they'd spent together progressed naturally and wonderfully, Hermione feeling as if she'd gotten to know Sloan rather well, and him for her in return. Their lunch meetings had become somewhat of a highlight of her day, the times she could relax and work out her problems with a neutral and outside person, and whom she could just talk about anything and everything without censorship.

It was strange however, that while her relationship or her meetings with Sloan had slowly dwindled to once or twice a week, her relationship (dating relationship, Hermione was correct and confident to term) with Nikoli had also dwindled, as the man became distracted. (By what she didn't know as he'd always cut their conversations short when noises rose in the background.)

Reflecting on her time with Sloan, Hermione drew to the conclusion that he'd become a good friend. Someone whom she could truly be herself. Unlike Harry and Ginny who held some what of a bias and long time impression of herself, Draco, the wizarding world and her children (not that there was anything wrong with them), Sloan was easy enough to offer fresh, unbiased perspective, fresh opportunities to tell someone moments, events or achievements not already heard through gossip grapevines.

"I hope that this isn't the end to our friendship, I hope that we can continue talking to each other through correspondence." Sloan told her, settling back into his chair, obviously satisfied that Hermione wasn't angry or too dependent on him and his presence here at the cafe. Hermione opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by her phone ring out horribly as well as her wand, simultaneously vibrating where it had been strapped against her leg in it's holster. Frowning that both of her modes of contact should go off at once, and erratically so, Hermione hastened to find her phone at least, a worried frown marring her features.

"Hello?" she answered, raising her pointed finger towards Sloan to excuse herself for a moment.

"Hello; is this Mrs Hermione Malfoy?" a strong foreign voice answered.

Hermione nodded as she responded with an affirmative, her mind considering this call another in regards to work.

"This is Gina Hastings, a nurse from Davenport hospital. Unfortunately I have some bad news for you. A couple of hours ago a man was admitted into our care through the Emergency Care Unit and we identified him as Mr Graham Granger; you were listed as his emergency contact."

Alarm, fierce and hard burst through Hermione's system. Her posture immediately straightened as she reached instinctively for her wand; as if that would solve the problem immediately. "What is it? Is he alright?" Hermione asked swiftly, her words stumbling over each other as she tried to get them out quickly, as if that would get her the answers instantly.

"Mrs Malfoy I have to ask you to come in. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but the prognosis isn't good."

Her world ground to a holt. Everything around her failed to register in a consistently vigilant and working mind. Sloan's presence, his face, blended and blurred into the background as the sound of her heart thudded rhythmically in her throat.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. _

"Is he okay?" She managed to croak around a tight throat.

But the nurse gave no further information, just pleaded for Hermione to get there as soon as possible.

Before the nurse had even finished speaking, Hermione had cut the call and fallen into a stasis.

"Hermione?" Sloan's voice and his hand on her shoulder seconds later ruptured Hermione from her stillness.

Immediately she shot up, tipping the chair over behind her as she reached down and picked up her handbag. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. Something's happened to my father." She told him hurriedly as she rushed past him, her frantic mind now on her father.

()()()()()()

_Thursday, 18__th__ June 8:21pm  
_

Draco stepped forth from the fireplace and into an unsettling, depressing silence. His wife's home was in darkness, the only light in her main living room, where the fireplace was positioned, came from the muted television set. Across from the lit up technology and on the couch, his son sat curled up in the corner of the couch, hugging his favourite teddy bear tightly to his small body. Tears dribbled from Leo's eyes, his lower lip wobbling in his state of disturbance. Behind Draco, the fireplace came alive once more as Harry stepped out and up beside Draco. He spotted, as Draco had done, the lone and huddled figure on the couch, his frown of pity and heart wrench marring his face.

Draco approached his son and crouched down before him, raising his hand to cup his son's small face.

"Hey buddy." He said softly. Leo stared at his father, his lip trembling harder as he let out a terrible sob and flung himself forward into his father's embrace. Draco, unprepared for the additional weight to his center of gravity, fell backwards, his arms remaining like strong steel bands around his neck.

He held his son for a while as Harry went on past him and further into the dark home.

"It's alright." He whispered into his son's ear. Leo shuddered and held onto his father even more, his body trembling with muted sobs, a wet patch forming on his collar where Leo had tucked his head.

A sound had Draco looking up from his son and he saw Harry enter with Aurelia, her face equally ruined with tears. She stopped in the doorway of the living room and stared at her father, her chest hitching and trembling. Draco returned his daughter's stare for a moment before he opened up one arm in a gesture for her to come to him.

She did. She ran to him, crying, sobbing, buried her head onto her father's free shoulder and nudged her brother over.

Draco held his children tight. He knew how badly they had loved their grandfather, how much they looked forward to, as did the man himself, the times they could spend together. It was equally more tough now that they'd lost the last grandparent who treated them like they should be. His own parent's preferring that they be little adults rather than the children they are.

"Where's your mother?" he asked softly.

Harry stepped towards the children and drew Leo from his father's grasp. Leo went willingly, giving up his position fully to his sister in favour of full attention. "Hermione's in her room crying. She's in a bad shape Malfoy." Harry said quietly. Draco nodded his head understandingly and clutched his daughter tighter to his body.

"Can you take the kids tonight? I know I'm dumping them on you and your wife but I want to make sure Hermione is okay."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment before he nodded slowly.

"I want to make sure Hermione is going to be okay. The kids will bounce back quicker than she will."

After another few minutes, Draco stood up and arranged for the children to leave with Harry before the house was once again plunged into a desolate silence. He turned and proceeded towards the stairs, going up and approaching Hermione's closed door. He listened intently for any sort of noise from within the room and heard nothing in return. When he thought it time he knocked twice quickly to announce his arrival, knowing that Hermione never liked people walking into her space without announcing their prescience. It was something he knew, on his subconscious level, had developed from the war. If you didn't announce yourself and appeared suddenly it was likely you'd be hexed into a shriveled up, defenseless ball of the worst kind whatever her current temperament.

He opened the door a crack and peeked in, noting that her room was darker than the entire house. His eyes strained to adjust to the infinitesimal amount of light within the room and Draco gave up after a few seconds to pull out his wand a cast a small_ lumos_ to lighten the room enough to maneuver safely towards his wife. He spotted her figure only as he reached the bedside, the covers and numerous layers of sheeting crumpled up around in one small heap in the center of the bed. By examination underneath soft wand light, Draco could just determine his wife's curly brown hair spread out from under the tops of the blankets. It appeared, immediately to Draco that his wife was currently laying in the fetal position, yet he could still hear nothing from within to inform him of her statue of consciousness or temperament.

"'Mione." He whispered softly, reaching out to rest his hand on where he believed her shoulder to be positioned. It wasn't and his hand dropped further than expected to land on what he believed the side of her stomach. Sighing, he reached up for the edge of the covers to remove them and reveal her basic form without hindrance.

It was a sad and sorry sight.

His wife was still in her work clothes, now wrinkled and in places torn from the seams in what he could only imagine as a result of her grief and torment. She was indeed curled up into a ball, her face buried into her hands. Her makeup was ruined and rubbed all over her face but as he gazed down at her, a ping of attraction still managed to conquer. She wasn't world class beautiful, but there was something in the raw depth of emotion, heart wrenching as it was, that was displayed to carelessly across her ruined face without a care that made Hermione, in her weakest and darkest moment in years, so very beautiful to him. This was Hermione. This was the woman he married. The one who felt so passionately and loved so wonderfully that when something dreadful happened, she'd retreat from the world and sob for those she'd lost. Sob the pain of losing away without a care for anyone else.

She was still, so very still. For a moment a horrid thought crossed his mind until her body quivered violently. With a release of a breath he hadn't noticed holding, Draco placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"'Mione." He whispered. Her face shifted, burying itself into the bed as if not wanting to face the day of light, the somber reality in which Draco, his visit and mere presence at this moment in time, represented. Draco called to again with another shake.

"Go away." A terribly soft whisper returned in answer, so soft Draco almost missed it. However it was the slight moving of her head and lips that alerted him to the fact that she was indeed speaking and the tone that he managed to catch from her lips was that of pure grief and brokenness.

"No." He returned, moving his arm to slide under her body, pulling her up as he shifted to sit where she'd laid and cradle her body on his lap. His arms closed around her as she broke out in a fresh wave of tears. Her heaving sobs and choked cries of sorrow twisting and breaking his insides in two. She turned her head to bury it against her chest, a long keening moan being emitted as he began to rock her gently in his arms.

"They're gone." She bawled loudly and then again "They're gone" once more, broken and quiet.

Draco closed his eyes and rocked his wife, tightening his hold on her even more as he attempted to sooth her. His mind wondered to his memories of her father, strong, courageous and loyal to a fault; characteristics that had certainly earned his only daughter a spot in Gryffindor. A sharp mind, particularly for business it wasn't often that much was not noticed by the man and Draco was sure that he suspected if not believed that Draco's marriage to his daughter was a farce from the start and that there were so many problems with it before Aurelia arrived. While he never said anything, the look Hermione's father had given him the few times Draco had been in the man's presence told Draco to watch out. A rightful warning considering Draco was to be in that position in the future with his own beloved, albeit lately loved, daughter.

Silently he prayed that the Gryffindor strength and courage he knew his wife consistently possessed would not fail her now.

"It's alright. We're here. I'm here." He crooned down into her ear, her head tucked underneath his chin. Hermione pulled away, sitting upright on his lap but failed to escape his grip. She rubbed her face of the fresh tears but new ones only replaced them once they'd been cleared.

"It's alright." He whispered again. Yet even as he knew his words meant nothing and fell upon deaf ears he hope his presence would help in some way comfort her. His mouth lowered and found the skin of her shoulder, bared through the rip of the sleeve seam. Kissing her shoulder briefly in comfort, he soon found himself peppering the bared skin in a continued act, covering as much space as the shirt would allow.

He heard her breath catch on a sob as he continued to kiss her shoulder, his original motive of comfort evolving into a small desire to taste her skin once more. Having gone for so long, by both self inflicted and Hermione inflicted means (again, really, self inflicted for the stability of their relationship) without the touch and taste of her skin, he found it difficult for stop his actions. He only hoped that she would not take his actions as a wrongful and untimely attempt to get into her pants.

Within his hold he felt her shift into him more. Her face tilted up and turned to bury her face into his neck. His actions with her shoulder slowed as he waited to see what she was doing, but they did not stop.

Unexpectedly he felt her lips touch his neck. He stilled as his mind tried to work out what it was that she was doing now. Again, he felt her lips touch his neck and this time he felt the distinct wetness of her tongue peak through the softness of her lips.

He froze completely even as she did it again, sparking a flux of warmth deep within his lower regions. It was wrong, god awfully wrong but he would not be human without the temptation to allow Hermione to continue. And god was it ever so powerful – the temptation that is.

As Hermione shifted again on his lap, completely facing him, her knees bent on each outer side of his hips, she trailed her mouth and found his.

Gloriousness is what he found even as he tilted his head and drove the kiss, the mating of mouths deeper, more passionately. Her tongue lead the dance, teasing his own most agreeably. Her hands came up to his face to grasp hold of it, cupping and holding it in place as she dominated everything, her body closing out the gap between their torsos, her softness against his hardness; _doubly so_. His groin came into contact with her own as she shifted against him, molten lava heating from within as his nerves set themselves alight in preparation for…for…

Their faces shifted again and this time Draco's nose drifted across a wet patch let by her tears. It jolted him back into the sad reality of their position, both in their marriage and in life in general. Hermione had given him a second chance and he knew that there was no way she would be jumping into bed with him for a long time. Hermione was also grieving for her father…

Draco grasped at all the restraint he carried within his well trained body and forced himself to pull back, both forcefully but gently, so as not to hurt physically or emotionally the beautiful woman in his lap.

"No." He whispered half warningly, half plea. They couldn't. She was not at complete rational thinking capacity, she was mourning and Draco knew, without a doubt, that she would regret this come sun break. His eyes found hers, soggy with tears, her eyelashes glistening, her lips red and swollen. "No. Hermione you'll regret this. I won't let you. We need to stop."

Her chest hitched repeatedly, catching as she raggedly to in air and tried to steam the tears. But it failed and once more fresh tears traced the contours of her beautifully broken face. "I'm alone." She sobbed crashing forward to plant her head against his chest, her hands grasping tightly at his shirt. "They're both gone, both dead. Oh god Draco. They're dead, gone. I keep expecting to hear Dad on the phone to the kids or him to step through the front door for another unannounced visit like he always does…did. Oh god."

The realization and correction of her tenses seemed to crash a heavy tide upon the poor broken woman. She drew back quickly and closed her hands over her eyes as if to stop everything. The tears, the sadness, the reality.

Draco's hands gently clasped her wrists and he drew them away to direct her back into his hold. She lay her head once more on his shoulder, crying out the remainder of her pain.

All Draco did was hold her. Rocked her. Whispered softly in her ear that everything was going to be alright.

Eventually, an hour or two later Draco hesitant a guess, she slowly ceased crying. Her sobs had weakened to whimpers and pain filled moans that seemed to drag up deep from within her from time to time…and then eventually they too stopped.

Her breathing slowed and he thought her to be asleep, but she shocked him when she straightened once again to look him in the eyes, her arms going up to drape over his shoulders. She stared him in the eyes, earth mixing with silver, searching, determined.

"I feel empty." She told him in the softest of voices. "There's nothing inside me. Fill me Draco. Make me feel whole again please."

Her words cut through him. Cut him right down to the bone. He couldn't do such a thing to her, she wasn't in the right shape of mind to rightfully ask for such a thing.

"Please Draco." Her voice was pleading, her right hand cupping his cheek in a soft caring gesture. "Don't think." She said shaking her head gently in emphasis of her words. "Just do it. Make me feel again. I want to feel alive…whole." The last word tapered away on a whisper, Draco just being able to make out the pure desolation and cold emptiness that seemed to be his wife emotionally at the moment. His eyes closed as he turned his head to place a lingering kiss on the inside of her palm, his mind warring with his body. Rational and physical demands warred, He knew this was a mistake before anything even happened and yet his body cried out to console his wife, his beloved from her fate.

With a torn groan he captured her head with his palms and seized her lips.

They tumbled back, Draco managing to twist them awkwardly to have them sideways across the middle of the bed. His hands grasped at her arms as they moved to hurriedly divest him of his clothing and pulled them back, determined to go slow.

Hermione's eyes locked in on Draco's and something passed between them; an understanding, a reassurance, a forever. She nodded once, but whether it was in acknowledgement of his demands or a repeat reassurance that she did truly want this Draco could not work out.

Instead his lips fastened over hers, widened and took the plunge deeper.

He loved her and was determined to show her.

With slow, unhurried movements, Draco stripped Hermione of all her clothes, taking care to lave the bared skin with worshiping kisses, nips and licks. He caressed her skin with everything he had within him, every physical tool he could use to show her how much he cared for her, how much he wanted to make her right again. Heal her.

Way quicker than he'd stripped her, Draco tore his clothes off and returned to his task, this time moving with her as they rearranged themselves rightfully on the bed. Their mouths met, mated. Deep moans and groans met whimpers of agony and longing. It was a mix up between who was the one emitting what sounds, indeterminable. Draco opened himself up to experience her pain and suffered alongside of her, for her. He only wished that he could truly take it all, protect her, love her, show her…

He moved over her, his hands cupping her soft breasts, squeezing, fumbling, teasing; running his thumbs over her nipples in simultaneous moves that had her pushing her chest further up into his hold. His mouth left hers, trailed over her the pale column of her throat, down to where his left hand lay and took over the task. He tasted her, sweet and succulent on both sides before her hands clenched warningly at his arms.

"Draco please." She cried, her tone not entirely devoid of all sadness he wished to eradicate. "Please just do it."

Draco's hands slid down to her hips and held her body tight against his as he rolled them so that she sat astride him.

"Sit up." He coaxed softly, his hands rising to aid her progress. She flushed before him, her hands coming down to his chest to balance herself. "I can't." She whispered, shaking her head, tears once more dripping from her eyes.

"Yes you can." He whispered. "Sit up baby. Sit up and lean back. Rest your hands on my thighs."

To be in such a position, to try such a position in such a sensitive moment when all past encounters were quick and basic made for an awkward few minutes while Hermione battled her conscious desire to cover up, her horrible sadness and the innocent confusion to how such a position would wor-

Draco thrust his hips up hard and fast and sensation rocked through her like a bolt of white lightning. She cried out in intense pleasure as her hands tightened on his thighs, nails digging painfully into his skin (not that he noticed). He did it again and again, his movements sure and powerful, filling her to capacity and lighting every nerve full of a fire so intense, so fantastic she cried harder with the added emotions that plagues her from his efforts to console her.

When he couldn't stand it any longer, Draco flipped them over and swiftly continued to filled her, to complete her. He didn't stop for one second as his mouth fell upon hers and cherished it so carefully that it juxtaposed the fury of movement between their lower halves.

In an instant, Hermione's body reached climax. Her body locking in ultimate shock pleasure a split second before it exploded . Draco's body was locked in hers, her glorious explosion fueling and compelling his own and he came within her explosively.

Afterward, as they both lay locked as they were minutes before, Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows to look his wife in the eyes, wiping a stray strand of hair back out of her face.

"I love you." He whispered tenderly, moving his hand to wipe the tears that fell. "And I'm so, so sorry."

He fell to the side and pulled her body into his hold, allowing her to snuggle into him for comfort and warmth. Her tears dampened his chest for a long while after but she no longer made a sound. And as she later fell asleep, Draco continued to hold her safe and close, not ready to let her go.

* * *

_Friday 19__th__ June_

The sun was bright and shiny when Hermione opened her eyes the next morning. Her first glance was to the clock on her bedside table, her first conscious thought was that she'd slept in quite late. Midday late.

Her second conscious thought was to the reason for her very long sleep in.

The reason current wrapped tightly around her back, holding her tightly to his front. Her mind while exceptionally pleased with the reunion they'd had as a couple, the weight of her father's death remained to trouble and sadden her immensely.

The man had died of a broken heart. Not particularly but in a sense.

Her father had been in a hold up and was shot. While the doctors assured her that the wound wasn't life threatening and had done everything to fix and repair the damage, her father just would not regain conscious, would not regain strength. It was as if he'd given up the will to live.

Her father's doctor had assured her that all was supposed to be alright, that the repair work was correct and they'd saved him, that a man his age could and was 99% likely to pull through with a few following months of rehabilitation to get him walking on his wounded leg, but nothing the doctor or nurse could do would give her father's body the strength to not shut down, to not slowly beat out, to not shut off from within.

It was at sad times like this that her mind made inappropriate comparisons. Her father's death was like Padme Skywalker's in the Star Wars movies she'd grown up watching and loving as part of her 'muggle' time. Except there was no pregnancy nor original injury by spouse.

The arm around her clench tighter before Draco's head shifted as he breathed in deep and moved his nose to nuzzle her ear. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, aware that her answer would not be the best despite their 'reconciliation' the night before.

While Draco didn't know where that left the both of them in the relationship, in their marriage, he could only hope and remain determined to continue being this close to her. He didn't mean that in the literal, always having sex sense, but at least this close emotionally and physically – being able to hold and comfort her that is.

She shifted around to face him, her hand coming up to sweep his hair off of his face.

"Okay. Not perfect but okay." She replied softly.

Draco searched her face. "What about us?" he asked cautiously, unsure about what would become of them. Would they really go back to their separate lives only to meet when the kids were exchanged?

Her eyes closed and he feared she'd drifted back off to sleep to avoid the question. Yet she sighed and snuggled in closer, resting her forehead just under his chin. "I don't think I want a separation anymore." She said quietly and had Draco's mind singing out in praise.

He kissed the top of her head, part thanks, part unconscious gesture and then looked over the top of her head to the clock that she'd been looking at earlier.

"Shit." He said softly and moved to delicately remove himself from the bed and his position from beside her. When she looked up at him from underneath her mop of messy bed hair he smile quickly and gifted her a mind boggling kiss in return.

"I said I'd be around to pick up the kids from Potter's house around lunch. They went with him so I could take care of you." When she frowned at his actions he quickly continued, reaching out to caress her bared cheek. "I knew you'd be devastated and the kids were more worried about you. I don't think they truly get the gist of death just yet. But they'll bounce back, like all children do, I promise. However in the mean time I think I need to go over and get them now that you are slightly better. Isn't being around family the best thing to do in times like these?" he asked, confused and suddenly uncertain with the lack of response from his wife. He hope to god he hadn't done the wrong thing.

When she sat up suddenly he flinched back n response.

"I can't believe it!" she gasped. "I totally forgot about the kids! Oh god I'm a terrible mother!" she cried and tears once more invaded her face. Draco was quick to react.

"No, no, no." He hurriedly said in reassurance, moving hastily to wrap his arms around her. In light of the fact she was probably still highly sensitive and still, to some extent emotionally fragile, Draco wondered if he'd said the wrong thing completely. "Hermione you were grieving. You're allowed to forget about things when your last parent dies. Don't think so bad of yourself. They still love you, just like I do and we all understand that you need time to yourself to recuperate." He paused for a moment as he thought over his actions. "Well before I arrived that was. After then you were stuck with me because I wasn't going anywhere no matter what you might have said."

Hermione raised her face and stared at him. Not liking that look he leaned forward again and kissed her square.

"I need a shower. Afterward we can go get the kids…or I could if your not up to it." He said quickly before turning and heading off for her en-suite.

The door shut behind him and Hermione was left wondering where the sudden uncertainty that Draco had just shown had come from.

As she pondered the thought, a crack of apparition sounded in her room and suddenly one of Draco's house elves stood in her room looking around uncertainly.

"Periwinkle?" Hermione asked, being careful to keep the sheet up against her front with her one hand while the other managed to wipe her face again. "Is something the matter?"

"Periwinkle is to bring Master Draco his juice now. He wants to drink it every weekday in an hour." The elf answered confidently when she realised her location and the person who she was speaking to.

"His juice? Is Draco sick?" Hermione asked, suddenly once again very quiet. Bad news could not come so close on the tail of what she'd already suffered.

Periwinkle shook her head hastily and held out one hand while clicking the other above it. Within her upturned hand appeared a thermos…which Hermione vaguely found familiar. "It's his juice which Master gets Periwinkle to bring to him around lunch before he eats. Sometimes Master asks for it other times but mostly lunch. He said he was going to finish off the cauldron."

A dark, horrible thought lodged itself in the back of Hermione's mind. "What sort of juice is it Peri?" she half whispered, half croaked.

"Tis Polyjuice Madame. Periwinkle doesn't understand why the Master wants to eat lunch as someone else but Periwinkle does what she is told Madame like a god house elf should." Periwinkle answered smart and confidently with a finishing nod.

Hermione's breath stopped. Oh god, she knew that thermos. She'd seen it nearly every time she'd met the man…

"He's in the shower at the moment. I'll give it to him when he gets out." Hermione informed the elf, holding out her hand for the thermos. The elf eagerly passed on the thermos, happy to have achieve her goal once again and then disappeared with another crack.

Hermione stared at the container in her hands as if it was a nasty bug. The significance of its contents meant her world was once again about to fall apart because of the man she'd just allowed back into her bed. Why? Why? WHY?

Slowly, trying to still her shaking hands, she popped open the lid and sniffed the contents, cringing back from the horrid stench that could only be Polyjuice.

This time, when Hermione started crying again it wasn't for her father. It was for, once again, her broken marriage and broken heart. Just when she thought she could trust him…it was all a lie. He betrayed her. Why could he not be at any time honest?

Inside the bathroom, the running water shut off with a clang. Hurriedly Hermione dropped the thermos on the bedside table and scrambled out to grab her robe off the back of her bedroom door. She had only just tied it before the door was swinging open to reveal her dripping wet, towel wrapped lying dishonest husband that she'd had the misfortune to be married to. His eyes darted from the bed where he'd obviously expected her to be to were she actually stood and frowned in confusion with her hurt and angry expression which clashed horribly with fresh tears and the nudity covering robe.

Without a word she stalked back over to the bedside table and picked up the elf delivered Thermos, turning to thrust it at him.

"Get out." She hissed.

Draco looked down at the thermos in her hand, recognizing it instantly.

"Hermione I can-"

"If you think you could try and explain this, then you should think again. I want you out of my house. Merlin Draco! Every time I think I can trust in you again you go and pull some stupid stunt. Why? Why did you have to pull that stunt? Why did you have to be Sloan? Why would you even do such a thing in the first place?"

Draco stared uncertainly at his wife. Hurt clearly marred her features and once again, he was the root cause to it. He mentally cursed himself; cursed Blaise for suggesting the idea in the first place, cursed his stupidity and reasoning to go along with it and cursed himself further with regards to forgetting that he'd yet to tell Peri that he'd no longer be needing the potion.

He was, for once, at a loss for words. He had nothing to say in his defense. Nothing. So without a word, he took the thermos from her hands and a disapparated from her home, out of her life, once again.

* * *

_Friday 26__th__ June _

Hermione arrived into Malfoy Manor with a flourish of flames. Immediately her two children ran out of the room, escaping her presence in favour of the wonderful toys and games which the Manor (or their father and grandparents) provided. Deciding to forgo even the slightest possibility of seeing Draco she turned back around to leave.

"Hermione." His voice called just as she was about to call out her home. Floo powder in hand she slowly turned around. She did not want to do this now. She did not want to do this ever again. She was sick and tired of talking things out after events had taken place. This time there was no room for excuses, this time she knew everything there was to know for his side of the story and this time she'd just about had enough of him altogether. She was over the pain of heart ache, over the pain and sorrow of losing her father and burying him only a few days before. She'd been careful enough to avoid Draco even when he'd surprisingly turned up at the funeral, keeping the kids in line. Harry, Ginny and the Weasley's had also arrived in forced to show their support and their silent offers of comfort (except in the case of one Molly Weasley who wrapped her in a loving hug on first sight and held tight as she offered her style of welcome comfort).

Hermione knew once again that Harry was aware that something happened again between Draco and herself by the way in which she avoided him while he tried repeatedly to gain her attention and she wasn't looking forward to explaining that either.

She didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted out. Wanted it all over.

"Please, Hermione." Draco said once more, softer and pleadingly. In the extended fireplace Hermione squeezed her eyes shut to gain an ever thinning line of patience and peace and turned to face him.

"What?" she asked, her voice now naturally devoid of all type of emotion.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." He started, moving across the floor to pull her out of the fireplace. She shrugged off his hold and stared emotionless at him.

"I just wanted a guaranteed second – third – chance. Blaise was the one who came up with the idea of it but I stupidly thought it was a brilliant way to get that chance. At the time you could barely stand being in the room with me and then as our own relationship developed again I could see I hadn't thought out the whole charade properly. I didn't even think about the end to the thing. Not about how I'd reveal myself for being Sloan or how you would react when you found out I tricked you. I didn't think about the ending, I just dove right in for a chance to be with you again."

Hermione turned her head, looking purposely away from him. His talk was only dredging up the hurt she'd felt from cheating ways, treatment of Aurelia and his recent blunder. No wound it seemed, created from the actions of one Draco Malfoy, ever seemed to heal fully within her. Inside she was nothing but a festering hole of fury, embarrassment, pain and hurt. Everything from their old problems resurfaced.

He'd broken her trust; again.

He'd shattered her hopes; repeatedly.

How she desperately wanted to hurt him now. Hurt him so badly like he'd hurt her all those times. She was sick and tired of being the only one in pain, broken because of the other spouse's actions. Why? Why was it the female who usually felt everything? Yes they may be the emotional ones, but it was times like these that Hermione wondered if it was really possible to create a spell that would suddenly turn the tides on men and make men the emotional ones for a change. Let them feel just how emotional women could get, particularly a woman in her current position.

"Hermione I'm so terribly sorry. I know you must hate me even more now." With her continued silence, Draco's calm pleading suddenly burst. "God Hermione! React please? I know I was wrong, terribly but I love you. I want the rest of our lives to be together. I want you and only you. You know this! Please, Hermione, please. I'm so sorry. God I can't say that enough but I am." He stopped his tirade and stared at her, mentally drawing himself together when he found she had still not reacted in any way. Reaching out, he touched her face. When she didn't flinch away or withdraw from his hesitant touch, Draco gently swung her face around so that he could see her face completely.

He swallowed once.

"Hermione...do you love me?" he asked quietly.

Hermione studied Draco's face seriously for the first time. His usually emotionless expression was gone, in it's place, the most pleadingly hopeful face she'd ever, in her life, witnessed. Inside herself, the pain and anger, the hurt steamrolled up inside her with his most inconsiderate question. The silence in the room echoed horribly around them, the tension mounted, the relief resting firmly on her shoulders.

"No." She said calmly. The word registered within Draco's head, his facial expression tightened up, wiping away all weakness. "I will never nor could I ever love you." She told him quietly.

And then, Hermione witnessed another first. Not even in Hogwarts had she ever witnessed such pain bloom within him. Not even during the horrible days of the war. But it was currently there. Spreading across Draco's face, fighting the control he so desperately wanted to regain. The pain of her words, her meaning extinguished something in his eyes, they dulled, his stare dropped to her shoulder's height and there it stayed. Defeated.

"Oh." He said almost inaudibly. And then he turned around on the heel of his foot and strode out of the room.

* * *

_Thursday 1__st__ July_

Hermione stared blankly out of her kitchen window. Dinner had been cooked and eaten, the kids had showered and changed and then been tucked into bed for the night. Now, it was just her.

Just her.

Alone.

She sighed and rubbed her fingers over her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well since the last verbal spat she'd had with Draco the Friday before. And probably wouldn't be for a while. Hermione had tried everything she could during the day to busy herself, her mind with other things to occupy her thoughts, working twice as hard as she usually did to fill herself up to capacity. It was only at night, after the world and her two children had gone to sleep, herself either in bed laying awake or downstairs watching horrible tv shows that her thoughts and actions came back to haunt her.

When she'd gone and dropped of her two children at their father's house the week before, she'd been in so much pain. But due to the circumstances she had no one to let it out with. She had been tired of everything happening to her, of having her heart, her trust repeatedly broken by a man who she was going to remain attached to for the next decade or more. She hurt so badly but couldn't find a valve to let out the pain and anger out properly.

Until he'd asked her if she loved him.

Hermione couldn't ever remember herself telling Draco she loved him, thinking most of the time he wouldn't return the gesture, wasn't capable of feeling such a thing or hurt from his past actions. But then, the last few months she'd come to find that maybe she was the one in that position. Draco had surely confessed and shown her multiple times how he felt about her and if she looked at things logically and rationally – something she as very good at – she understood his actions. He had taken a great chance at polyjuicing himself into someone else just to give himself yet another chance. Yet she still couldn't understand how he could do something like that without considering the repercussions and the most probable ending to the events. The Draco she knew would think things out completely, was on the same intellectual level as herself and would most definitely not have forgotten to consider any and all movements, possible actions and repercussions to his plans.

Something niggled in the back of her logical mind. She tried to swat it away, knowing that if she even considered it for a second her hope for the stupid man would flutter back to life and at this stage in time, she did not want that happening. She could not chance getting herself hurt once more. She'd already had enough.

But it wouldn't go away. Like the persistent, stubborn lone weed growing in her backyard before her (Hermione frowned, but whether from the weed of the thought, one outsider couldn't tell) the thought continued to grow, to outsource and shine her multiple other thoughts as she struggled to cut it at it's roots. Figuratively.

Finally Hermione was mentally overcome and she was forced to acknowledge the idea. Maybe Draco was just too eager to start, to get his chance…he forgot everything else.

More rationally (and rather hurriedly) Hermione placed everything down to the fact that the outcome of the incident could not be predicted and many different paths could have been or had been created as Draco had taken the polyjuicing path.

Rubbing her forehead of it's worry lines, Hermione turned away from the window and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the counter. Frown lines once again took up space between her eyebrows as she considered her next problem.

She had been so hurt, and lonely and had no one to unload upon…so horribly negative had her emotions been they'd taken the first opened valve to release the pressure and it had been Draco's lone, important question.

Other reasons jumped into the fray.

Other very important reasons.

One in particular caught her attention and Hermione halfheartedly (well, wholly) acknowledged it.

She wanted revenge. She wanted to hurt Draco so badly for all that he'd done to her. From driving and talking her into the marriage, from his treatment of Aurelia, his cheating, her fall, his breaking her heart…his…his…everything.

She wanted retribution for all he'd done wrong to her and the pain of a freshly broken heart and lost relative clouded her judgment and control of herself, allowing her to take the opportunity to do so.

Done.

Dusted.

_Not_.

Her pain had only increased. Increased because she'd seen the hurt and the breaking of something reflected in Draco's eyes seconds before his entire face shut down. She knew she'd struck dead center on Draco's most vulnerable spot. She knew that she'd broken him like he too had broken her. Simple words that meant so much, held so much meaning and depth, used as weapons of the most cruelest kind.

And she hurt more because of it. She hurt more because she'd…

Hurt the man she'd come to love.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Shocked and surprised with the direction and sudden blow of the conclusion.

That man. That man who'd married her, given her two beautiful children and had grown to respect her. The man who she knew more than any other, something which was astounding to her considering how close she was with both Harry and Ron. That man whom she could never seem to get over, always seemed easily persuaded for anther chance, another touch, kiss, fuck. So easily had she given in and allowed so many things with him, so much more easily than Ron, Harry, her partners at work and within the Ministry could ever hope to achieve. She always laid everything on the line for that man and never could they seem to rightfully find a fit between them. First he was unwilling to acknowledge what was or could be between them, then her and now again…her.

She cursed him. Mentally, loudly. But Hermione started cursing the son of a bitch whom she'd fallen in love with, who hurt her many time and yet she still suffered when he hurt. Which meant he was hurting all the more.

The strength she had in her legs disappeared and Hermione collapsed onto the ground in a heap. She started laughing them. A slight giggle. Then a chuckle. Laugh. Howl. Cry.

She was in love with him. In love with Draco Malfoy and she'd hurt him.

Merlin. Now it was her time to grovel.

* * *

_Friday 9th July 3:46pm_

Hermione once again arrived in the Manor by floo, although this time it was only one child that went running off out of the room before she could even step out of the fireplace. The other, one sulky, sullen and irritated child (a wild mix particularly since he had Draco's genes) held onto her hand, his other reaching for his held hand.

"Do not even think about it." Hermione told him without looking down. She knew he'd been about to scratch at his pox. He was riddled with the virus.

"But it's itchy." He whined.

She nodded in understanding. "I know sweetie, but scratching it will only make it worse."

There had been a recent outbreak of the chicken pox at Leo's school that week and children where popping up with cases all over the place, even though the core and original source had been taken out of school temporarily. Yet as most mother's knew, especially those who'd experiences the virus before, chicken pox was still contagious a couple of days before the spots appeared.

And Leo had caught it.

Deciding she'd rather have Leo build a natural defense to the virus, Hermione had sought out, once again, the muggle treatment of Chicken pox. Hermione knew, from suffering the chicken pox herself as a young child that once you caught them you never suffered through another case again (unless you were really unlucky and then it could be ten times worse) and the most unfortunate and downright confusing thing was that no St Mungo's or Wizarding cure offered that same guaranteed. Sure they had a cure for it, but only for the current case of Chicken pox.

Hermione just believed it was better altogether for her children to catch it once and then never have to worry about it again.

"Come on, let go find your father. He needs to know what to do…and so does Kermit." Hermione added, stirring a chuckle from her son. They'd recently acquired another house elf, thanks to Draco for the children, and Leo had been given opportunity to name it. Since he'd become a huge fan of the Muppets, in particular a certain green frog, it had been the first word out of his mouth.

She called for Kermit and asked for Draco's current location. The new elf looked startled to be called abruptly but his eyes alighted on his mini master and he cried out in alarm.

"Master Leo! You have Dragon Pox! Oh no, Kermit needs to get you into bed right away."

The elf stated rather sternly. Hermione couldn't help but raise an eyebrow with the change from alarm to seriousness.

As the elf charged forward ready to take his mini Master's hand, Hermione shook her head. "Kermit Leo has the Chicken pox. It's a muggle illness." She stated calmly, stopping the instantaneously ashamed elf.

"Chicken pox Mistress?" he asked. Hermione nodded and held up her other hand, the one not currently occupied with pinning Leo to her side (Hermione knew that if she let him go, within his transition from one room to another he'd be back to scratching madly at his spots.) "I've everything he needs in this bag. Now where's Draco. I'll tell you both what you have to do and watch out for."

Kermit nodded and shifted back a couple of paces. "Master Draco is in his lab."

Hermione nodded and started towards it. She turned her head back over her shoulder before she left the room. "I'll call you again in another few minutes ok?" Seeing Kermit nod, Hermione disappeared completely from view. When she arrived at Draco's lab door a little while later, Hermione knocked twice before she entered, closing the door firmly behind her. Glancing around quickly she spotted Draco at one of the tables on the far side of the room.

She reaffirmed her hold of Leo's hand and started forward only to be halted completely by Draco's harsh and cold order to stop where they were.

"Don't come any closer." He said almost viciously, although Hermione thought the tone had something more to do with the object he was currently wrangling within the tongs and pliers he held. She hoped anyway.

Beside him a cauldron bubbled away and from her distance she could tell it was of a horrible green acidic shade.

"What are you doing?" she asked calmly, remaining in her spot. Beside her Leo was looking around the room, not being allowed in here at all. His eyes alighted on a small blue snitch sitting on a holder on the other end of the table next to him. It was shiny. And interesting.

Draco grunted once before he slammed the thing down and dropped his tools with a clap. Hermione could tell he'd swallowed a cruse.

"I'm still trying to work the curses off my great Uncle's possessions. The reason I told you to stop where you are is because this item in particular is dangerous to muggles" here he looked up and briefly glanced over her before looking down at their son on her arm. "And half-bloods." He finished.

Unexpectedly, the cauldron beside him erupted. Draco stepped to the side casually, as if he was expecting it too and moved towards them as a red light shot down from the roof of the lab and neutralized the explosion, stopping it in its tracks. "Out of the room please. Everything in here is unstable at the moment."

As Draco ushered them out the door and pulled it shut tightly, Hermione stopped and stared at him. "And do you think that its quite safe to have the children around if there's a possibility of anything blowing up or hurting them?"

Draco's face was unreadable. Still, he tipped his head to the door and informed her "The room is charmed to contain any and all explosions, powers and harmful objects which may or may not go off at any time. Once the door it shut, the charm is on a closed circuit and functions perfectly. I checked it to make sure everything was in order this morning ok?"

Hermione continued to study Draco a moment longer before she nodded once. He certainly wasn't going to make it easy trying to explain and work out their differences now. She'd hurt him too badly for any easy chance for reconciliation. Her inner lioness stirred with her growing determination. He would not fail this self set task. She would see herself and her family regain their happiness. A shaking of her hand brought her back to her current situation.

"Right. Well I came to find you to tell you Leo has the Chicken pox." She told him. Draco dropped his gaze to study his son's complexion. "I've also brought medicine for the pain and the itching." She continued. "I'd rather not go to St Mungo's and get him a shot. They don't promise full life immunity."

Draco nodded in understanding and then started walking away. She internally cursed him, wishing she could just take back the last couple of weeks and do it all over, but even time turners don't work back that far properly.

Hermione dropped her son's hand absently and ran after he husband. "I need to tell you what you have to do and what you have to watch Leo for. He's not supposed to scratch…"

As his mother and father hurried down the hall, his mother hurriedly and somewhat desperately describing the process of his medication application to a rather silent and stoic father, Leo was left on his own outside the door. Patiently he waited for his parents to round the corner of the hall, hoping they'd forgotten him temporarily.

As luck for him would have it, both his parent's disappeared from sight leaving Leo on his own. Quickly, he turned and opened the door to his father's lab, extremely keen on getting that snitch and playing with it. He was tired of being itchy and told not to do anything to 'stren-u-us' by his mother which practically meant don't do anything but lie in bed all day. It was ok, at the start but Leo had quickly become bored with reading book's he'd already read a hundred times before and he wasn't allowed to watch television until after school time.

His mother wasn't nice sometimes.

Peaking into the room, Leo spied the snitch once more and darted in to get it, staying on the far side of the table, remembering his father's orders not to come any closer to his work bench. He could just reach the snitch from where he stood…

But he couldn't, he had to get closer which meant moving around to the other side of the bench and closer to his father's one.

Taking a deep breath and carefully watching the items and cauldron on the far bench, Leo stepped forward cautiously. He froze, awaiting something to happen but let out a sigh of relief when nothing did. Happily he reached up and grasped hold of the snitch, his eyes widening as it's blue wings spread open and started humming in his hands as they flapped speedily.

Satisfied he'd completed his objective, Leo walked out of the room, swinging the door shut after him as he trotted off down the hall.

Unfortunately the door didn't catch on its lock.

()()()()()()

_Friday 9th July 4:13pm_

Hermione stood over her son and finished off displaying how to properly apply the calamine lotion to Draco and an eagerly watching Kermit. They both nodded when she asked if they'd gotten that all.

Sighing in relief, Hermione straightened back up and released her son. "Right then, now that I know somebody knows how to do this properly here I guess I can go then." She turned her gaze questioningly onto Draco, as if silently asking him to ask her to stay for a while longer. She honestly did not know how to bring up the topic she'd wanted to talk to him about and she wasn't too sure it was the right time considering the other two present in the room at that moment.

But he didn't. Instead he turned around and walked back out into the hallway without a single word nor glance. Upset, yet determined, Hermione made sure the medicines were closed up and packed away properly before she followed him out.

"Draco! Draco wait." She called after him. Draco stopped immediately, something she was very much grateful for. She caught up to him and faced him head on.

"I'm sorry." She started and never really got further then that because a large bang echoed down the hallway. Startled, both Draco and herself turned towards the sound, realizing too late that it's source was from the lab. The lab with one very open door.

A deep rumbling could be hear, the sickeningly sweet acidic smell from the lab quickly meeting their nostrils. They both turned slowly towards each other before Draco snapped out of it and reached out towards her.

And it all seemed to go in slow motion.

The heavy and hard weight of Draco's hold settled on her shoulders even as her instincts had her propelling forward to grasp hold of him. They both crashed together, alarm morphing across both their features. But Draco's weight and sheer strength won out. Hermione was forced backwards, her feet tumbling under the sudden change in direction and abrupt weight and force of the push. Down the corridor, from within the lab, a terrible explosion lit up not only the room, but the hall itself. Heat suddenly encapsulated the space and from the lab doorway a raging fire exploded out of the room, charging towards them as it sucked up all oxygen in its path. The roaring flames seemed to flicker and smile evilly, aiming straight for Hermione who was currently falling/being pushed to the ground under Draco.

The inferno reached them almost seconds later. By then Draco had somehow swiftly dropped on top of her and cast a short but strong protection bubble around them as he tried to protect them both. The fierce fire fell over them, seemingly wanting to gobble them up and burn them to a crisp. The roaring of the flames dubbed out every other sound, swallowing all other thoughts and ideas of safety within one go. Draco held tightly onto Hermione, covering her with his body, forcing her face under and into his chest protectively.

The flames receded, but a large sucking sound began to build in it's place.

Draco took the chance to look up and found the hallway bizarrely blackened but devoid of flames. Hurriedly he stood up and pulled his wife up before him, sure that this was only the beginning. He had to get everyone out before anything else-

The room exploded again. This time Draco was on the ball and was pulling Hermione back along the hall and into the family room they'd left Leo and Kermit in. One glance around the room found Kermit standing protectively over his young master, who he'd ordered into the corner closest to the windows. The elf caught sight of his masters and rushed towards them even as they came towards him.

"Kermit get the other elves out now! Go!" Draco shouted over the roar of the building fire outside. The fire seemed to have a character of its own, teasingly playing with them like a predator plays with its prey before eating it. Killing it.

The heat in the room was palpable and stifling as both Hermione and Draco reached their son. Draco had pulled out his wand and sent a blasting spell to break open the glass and allow his family to safety.

"Get away from the house." Draco shouted as he assisted his son and then his wife out through the broken glass windows, the glass tearing and catching on their arms. Hermione stumbled out, only to turn around, a horrible realization dawning.

"Aurelia!" she screamed and moved to jump back into the room.

"No!" Draco shouted, catching her before she could crawl back through and pushing her away from the windows. His face displayed his worry, caked under grim and the blood trickling from a cut on his head, hidden under a burgeoning bruise. Behind Hermione, Leo ran away fro the house, stopping when he reached the borders of the rose courtyard a hundred meters away.

"We can't leave her. We have to save her Draco!" Hermione screamed, fighting to get over her husband's shoulder.

"No Hermione!" He shouted, pushing her away from the house yet remaining inside the window. Tears of fear trickled down her face as she faced him. "I'll get her. You just get away from the house and watch Leo. Call for help!" Draco ordered with one last shove sending her stepping backwards. Hermione watched as Draco left the room and into the fiery inferno that the hallway had become.

Stumbling backwards, putting her trust and her daughter's life in Draco's hands, Hermione ran to gather her son beside her, his warm and unharmed body a huge reassurance and relief to the mother in her.

"Mummy." Leo whimpered, huddling into her side. Hermione bent over as pain engulfed her. She couldn't lose them. She just couldn't. Her beautiful daughter and her annoying, devilishly charming husband.

Remembering Draco's final order, Hermione shakily reached for her wand and sent out a patronus to summon help. Instantaneously, though not exactly the help she was wanting, the dozen or so elves that served the manor appeared beside them and ran to their mistress's aid as she crumbled under the terrible thoughts and scenes which filled her head.

"Aurelia. Aurelia." She cried. "Do any of you know where Rei is?" she asked them desperately, searching each and every face for some sign of recognition or identification. Each house elf looked towards each other before shaking their head miserably.

Hermione let out a cry of horror and desperation. "No!" she cried fearing the worst as before her, the entire wing which housed the lab collapsed with an almighty roar. She screamed out something unintelligible as she scrambled off her feet towards the house. At that moment Aurors apparated in, appearing evenly spaced out around the courtyard they were currently occupying. Some gasped as they stared up at the monstrous flames which wrecked havoc on the house before they all leaped towards the building, casting _Aguamenti, Infinite Incantatum_ and _Impervious_ spells to collectively stop and control the raging fire, hoping to contain the damage to only one wing. But the fire wouldn't respond to the _Aquamenti_ spells cast, instead it only seemed to grow stronger.

By now more Auror's had appeared and Hermione was growing increasingly terrified with each minute that passed as the Aurors battled the flames and Draco had yet to appear with their daughter safely in his arms.

"Hermione!" A voice called her name but she was too lost to hear. Her mind was focused desperately on the house, hoping, praying that her husband and daughter would appear any minute.

"Hermione!" Someone crash tackled her and suddenly she realized that she had been moving towards the house, her wand clutched tightly in her hand.

"Hermione don't!" Harry's worried face appeared in front of her, but she didn't properly see him. Her gaze and determination focused solely on the burning house behind him, the roar of the flames drowning everything else out.

"Hermione no! You can't go in there. The place could come down any minute!"

"They're in there. Rei. Draco." She said vaguely as she struggled some more against her second captor.

It was horrible. And agonizing. Every second that passed felt like hours, days. Hermione desperately wanted to run in and find her two loved ones yet she was torn, knowing she had to stay outside for Leo and trust in Draco.

As she swayed in Harry's arms she spotted a shock of blonde appear in one of the upper windows further along from where the flames could be seen eating away at the house like the greedy hungry thing it was.

She screamed and pointed towards the window. Harry shouted something she didn't care to discern as she moved with him back towards the house. A few Aurors gathered around underneath the window and covered themselves when Draco once again blasted away at the glass from within.

From behind him and from her advantage point, Hermione could see straight through the open door on the far side of the room; flames licking the walls.

Draco held a small body out in front of him, clear of anything stuck to the side of the building. The Aurors below held up their wands and when the Aurelia was dropped they had their spells cast to slow her fall so that Harry was beneath to finally catch her.

Relieved, but knowing they weren't out of danger yet, Hermione opened her arms as Harry ran over to her and place her daughter in them. They lowered her to the ground when they found her unconscious and Hermione hastily felt for her pulse.

It was there. But barely.

Hugging her daughter's still body to her, Hermione glanced back up to the second story window in time to witness another explosion. This time it was out in the hallway, the force and power of the explosion tearing apart the wall and sending the pieces of wood which made up the wall everywhere.

Including the back of Draco's head.

He fell forward with the unexpected blow and luckily the Aurors were ready for his fall.

Torn, Hermione longed desperately to run to him and see if he was okay. Tears streaked dirty paths on her already dirty face as she fought a mother's worst nightmare: deciding between your child or the love of your life.

A hand pushed her shoulder back, baring her daughter's body to the world and all it's horrors. Red hair filled her light and then just as quickly as it appeared, stepped back holding her daughter.

"Hermione we need to get you all out of here." Harry said into her ear as Ron disappeared. Her body, instead was compelled forward, towards where her husband laid motionless on the ground, Aurors casting every medical spell they knew.

She fell by his side, her hands seeking out his.

"Draco. Draco wake up!" she cried, her hands heaped on the center of his chest to shake him. "Please wake up." She sobbed.

A hand again gripped her shoulder, another held onto Draco torn and ragged shirt and then Hermione felt the sucking darkness of apparation.

* * *

_Wednesday 14th July 12:19pm _

"Hermione. Hermione"

Her shoulders shook as she woke from her short sleep. Raising her head off of her arms she glanced groggily up at Ginny.

"Go home honey. You need some proper R and R."

Hermione straightened in the chair she'd pulled close to Draco's bed and stretched her back as she wearily rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Dark bags had taken up place below her eyes, a sign of the amount of sleep she'd gotten since her whole family had been brought into St Mungo's. Both Leo and herself had only few cuts and bruises which were healed up quickly. Without her permission, Leo's chicken pox were cleaned up too, which set off an annoyed twitch when her son had been brought to her afterwards.

Aurelia…Aurelia was fine, or so the Healer's told her. She had smoke inhalation and burns to her right arm.

They too had been healed and Aurelia was currently staying at the Burrow with her brother after spending one night in the hospital for observation.

And then there was Draco. Hermione stared blankly at her husband lying so still on the bed she'd partially borrowed to rest her head. His skull was wrapped in bandages, the bruises on his forehead left to heal naturally, now an ugly purple. He'd received burns on his forearms, of the vicious third degree kind. The healer's had attacked those with gusto, casting cooling spells and tipping potions down his throat to assist and speed up the recreation and restoration rates. The remaining surface of his body had been covered further in bruises and cuts from the broken glass and walls of the home, scratching and tearing into his skin.

When Hermione had first been allowed to see her husband, after checking personally and thoroughly over her two children, she'd broken down in more tears. After the past few weeks she didn't think she had it in her anymore to cry but it seemed her body drew from a spare reservoir to allow her fresh outpouring of the clashing relief and sorrow she felt at the sight of him. He'd been knocked out horribly by flying debris and at her time of arrival in his room, she'd caught the healers changing the bandages around his skull; the old ones having soaked through with blood.

They'd reapplied their spells to seal the gaping wound and applied fresh bandages. They had then informed her of his condition, telling her that his body had shut down and would probably awake in the next day or two. They'd left her alone in his room after that, without a word, and Hermione had barely left the room since.

"Hermione please. Leo and Aurelia need to see their mum. They're so worried about both their parents." Ginny pleaded further, tearing at Hermione's heart.

She wanted to stay beside him, needed to, but her children needed her just as much if not more. Hermione sighed and stood wearily, the green robes she'd been given as a change of clothes from her charred and smoke smelling ones wrinkled horribly around her, her hair stringy and tired looking, a further reflection of her current state of health. She hadn't bothered with properly taking care of her health as she sat by Draco's bedside over the last few days. She'd spent every minute praying and hoping that he'd wake up soon, that he'd be alright.

But he hadn't.

"Alright." Hermione whispered as she stood. Slowly she bent down from the waist to place a kiss on Draco's cheek feeling it a little bit presumptuous to be actually kissing him mouth to mouth. Straightening again she turned and shuffled out of the room following a relieved Ginny.

()()()()()()()

_Wednesday 14th July 12:29pm_

Hermione arrived outside of the Burrow beside Ginny. They both started immediately towards the kitchen door before them and stepped inside.

Soft sounds came from the family room beyond guiding them through the house.

At the sight of their mother, both Rei and Leo leaped up off the couch, discarding the cookies Molly had given them and ran towards their mother without exclamation.

Hermione was hit hard as they reached her, loosing her balance temporarily and stumbling backwards until she righted herself. Both children clung to her legs, burying their faces into her as she lowered her hands into their hair and held them reassuringly.

"I'm sorry my darlings." Hermione said softly. "It's alright now."

After a few more minutes of tightly being held, Hermione was finally released and moved to sit on the couch, both Leo and Aurelia jumping up to sit beside and on her lap. Hermione cuddled them close, suddenly extremely sorry she'd spent the last few days at their father's bedside, praying he would wake up soon.

"Has Daddy woken up yet?" Aurelia asked quietly from her lap, her big eyes glued to her mother's as she sought good news.

Hermione shook her head slowly and cuddled Aurelia closer.

"Daddy came for me." She whispered eerily against Hermione's chest. "Daddy came for me and now he won't wake up. I'm sorry mummy." She cried.

Hermione stilled at her daughter's confession of beliefs. Beside her, Leo looked up at his mother's reaction, his face as saddened as her own.

"No. It's not your fault Daddy hasn't woken up. Right now his body is healing itself naturally which means he has to sleep to allow it to properly do so."

On the other side of the room, Molly stood up and left the room quietly, shooing everyone else out as she did so.

"But if I hadn't been playing upstairs Daddy wouldn't have had to come looking for me and then when I heard the loud banging I got scared and hid, making it harder for Daddy to find me." She cried desperately.

Hermione shook her head. "No my darling. It's not you fault. If it hadn't of been your father it would have been me. I wanted to run in and get you but daddy wouldn't let me. He ran inside to get you darling; he loves you so much he wouldn't let anything happen to you. He'd rather it be him who was hurt, not you."

Aurelia cried harder into Hermione's scrub shirt, scared for her daddy.

()()()()()()()

_Wednesday 14th July 8:23pm_

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. She'd slept for a few hours, had something nourishing to eat and had showered away the grime and dirt of five days gathering.

She looked fresh, albeit slightly worn and felt much better for it all to. She knew that she had to be here for her children even though she desperately wanted to be the first person her husband saw when he woke up, if not for his comfort but to apologize and tell him everything she'd never said. Every minute she thought of him she prayed harder for Draco to wake up soon.

As she left the bathroom she passed along the short rickety hallway and stopped to peer into the room Molly had given her kids to sleep in. They were both asleep on the two single beds, out like lights. Silently Hermione pulled back and shut the door before proceeding downstairs and into the family room. Both Molly and Arthur were still up, sitting and talking quietly amongst themselves. They looked up when she entered to room.

"Oh Hermione darling, stay and get some more sleep. Draco is in good hands at the hospital and you'll only tire yourself out if you stay with him further."

Hermione nodded in understanding, but continued towards the fireplace. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't worry Molly, I won't be staying the night." She told her with a soft reassuring smile before disappearing.

When she stepped out again, it was into the foyer of St Mungo's. Taking her time, Hermione walked up the few levels to Draco's room.

When she reached it and entered, the same picture she left greeted her. Saddened by the lack of change, she resumed her seat beside his bed and took his closest hand in hers.

She stared at him for a few minutes, studying his features; features she'd looked at so many times before but were now covered in repairable marks.

"I'm sorry Draco." She murmured, gripping his hand tight. She believed herself crazy for talking to him while he was asleep, but she yearned for the outlet. "I'm so sorry I lied. I really do love you; I only told you I didn't to hurt you for everything you'd done to me." She whimpered as a brief flash of pain the memory provided engulfed her. "And now you here, asleep, after risking your life for our daughter's. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to her but when you went into the flames I couldn't stand it I couldn't stand the thought of losing both of you, especially without me telling you how stupid I've been." She chuckled to herself. "I bet you'd enjoy rubbing that one in."

The hand she held tightly within her own clenched fiercely around her own. Hermione stopped breathing as she awaited for it to happen again, her heart pounding loudly within her ears as she waited desperately for it to happen again.

It did. Hermione swallowed thickly.

"Draco?" she whispered anxiously, leaning forward in her seat as she watched the tiny flickering movements of the muscles in his face. Again in her hands, his hand clenched and unclenched and then, in front of her, his eyes flickered open.

"Oh Merlin, Draco!" She squealed, leaping up from her seat and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She chanted in his ear as this time, tears of relief poured out of her eyes.

A weak arm came up to wrap around her body, hugging her tighter against him. As her heart clenched in relief, Hermione drew back to look at Draco's face, most particularly, his eyes. She smiled down at him, relief written all over her. She cupped his cheek tenderly and pressed her forehead against him.

"I love you." She told him plainly.

Hermione felt, rather than saw Draco freeze. This time she drew back further, to sit beside him, her hand however remained touching his face.

"I do Draco. I do love you. You hurt me so many times and in so many different ways but somehow and somewhere I grew to love you." She whispered softly. "And that day you asked me I lied to get you back for everything, to get my own retribution. Could you ever picture it Draco?" she asked quietly, looking down at her lap. "Could you ever picture my kind of retribution to the one who held my heart? We both gave each other the sharpest and most cruelest weapons to hurt the other with and we utilized them to satiate our own pains. And I'm truly sorry. I am so horribly sorry and can only ask you to forgive me like the many times you've asked of me."

Hermione was afraid to look up and see rejection on Draco's face. This was probably how Draco felt all the times he'd tried for her forgiveness and never really received it.

"How's Aurelia?" Draco rasped out.

Hermione looked up at him, trying to hide the surprise and hit of rejection she felt she'd just taken with his avoidance to the question. But she smiled in relief anyway at the thought of her unharmed daughter. "She's safe and sound. Thank you so much Draco. I was so scared for her…for you, so horribly scared as I waited outside for some sign of both of you." She stopped and thought for a minute before she raised her hand and thumped his shoulder.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. You scared a good few years off my life you idiot when you disappeared for forever." She scolded him, half seriously. "That and when you wouldn't let me back in when I wanted to save Aurelia. I would've hexed you if I'd been in the right frame of mind."

Draco chuckled lightly. "You would never have been in the right frame of mind. I wasn't really either. I just knew I had to get my girls to safety, that was all that was on my mind." He turned to look at her dead on. "I would never have allowed you back into that house. I still and will always love you Hermione and would never allow you to put yourself in harms way. Yes Aurelia was still in there but you should know I would die before I let anything happen to her."

Hermione shut her eyes tightly as she imagined something horrible happening to her daughter. But they flew wide open again when she realized what he'd said.

"You still love me?" she whispered.

Draco's hand reached slowly for hers. "I still love you Hermione. Will always love you."

* * *

A/N: The End!

Well sorta. I'm planning on writing an epilogue so don't you worry, but this is pretty much the end of the story. With the epilogue i'll wrap up a lot so it'll hopefully provide you with a much more rounded ending. I'm happy with where the story 'ends' now but don't worry, there will be a little bit more to complete it.

So how do you feel about this now that we've more or less come to the end? Let me know! i've been writing and rewriting bits like crazy over the last three days (haha helloooooo procrastination!) so there may be some spelling and grammatical errors as i hurry to finish and update by my given deadline for you guys.

Quickly, before i forget to add in the epilogue: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Thank you for reading, your continual support, pushing and encouragement that you've all given me ether through reviews or the story stats. It's great to know somebody finds the story interesting enough to read even if they don't give me their opinions.

And last but not least I don't own Harry Potter and it's famous characters. i only 'borrow' them to manipulate into performing out my wild imaginings.

Love you all.

Eirawen.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue: Phoenix

10th year of Marriage.

* * *

.

_Monday, January 8th_

Love came in many different forms. It snuck up on people in many different ways. Yet ultimately, even through those many different versions and beliefs held akin to the emotion, love always, always, meant you gave another person a basket filled with your hopes, desires, dreams, care, fears, needs and most significantly your trust. Then hopefully (as should be the case) they in turn give you a basket carrying their own.

For Hermione, she hadn't wanted to hand over her basket, her heart and have it decapitated to within an inch of it's working life.

But love, she'd found, meant you had to take that chance and trust that Draco really meant it when he handed over his own.

Nearly six months on and she'd found enough reason and built enough trust to no longer have to worry Draco would go back on his word. At first, after the fire when suddenly everyone was confessing their heart felt desires and love for each other, Hermione still awaited for the moment that Draco would take a knife to her gift.

It had her on tender hooks for many weeks until Hermione managed to immerse herself in her newly tightened family and forget about it completely as she and Draco enjoyed cuddling on the couch late evenings as Rei and Leo watched the television with them.

Sighing, she snuggled further into Draco's warm body on the couch, a small smile on her face as she watched the Rei cry over the new baby elephant being born on the television program.

Rei had been traumatized by the fire and had suffered, understandably so, nightmares for many weeks after the event. Even now, she still suffered the occasional invasion of her bliss filled dreamtime. When Hermione had asked that night after Draco had first woken up after the fire, how Draco had found their daughter so quickly, Draco had calmly revealed that the bracelet he'd given Rei for her birthday had a charm on it that would allow them to locate her at any one time.

She'd nearly strangled and drowned Draco under her fierce hug and endless tears. She owed her baby girl's life to her husband.

Her baby girl had never loved her father more and couldn't have been more grateful for his presence in her life.

"Alright, time for bed!" Hermione told her children softly, yet firmly as the program ended. They groaned in annoyance but complied easily, getting up and walking out of the room to their rooms.

After the fire, the destroyed wing of the Manor had to be completely gutted and renovated, but Hermione had coerced Draco into a smaller home for the time being while the intense and often heated debates and fights in regards to the modified plans for the new two wings that Draco wanted, waged war. Hermione had sold her home and together they'd bought a larger home than her previous, yet marginally smaller than the Manor not far from the children's schools and the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"I half expected an argument out of Rei for her bedtime." Draco told her quietly, his hand coming up to brush back her new fringe.

She let out a short laugh as the explanation that flitted through her mind and moved to stand up off the couch, holding her arm out to help him stand up as well. "You wouldn't believe the trouble Rei was in today at Molly's…"

.

* * *

.

_Friday, January 23__rd_

Hermione sighed and let her head loll on her arm. Currently she was sprawled across their shared bed, tired, irritated and somewhat lonely.

It had been a week. A full week since she'd last seen him. He'd gone and left her with the two kids. She knew, even after all they'd been through that it would still happen, because the world did not stop revolving around them. She missed him, strangely enough. She felt like a part of her, a limb…her right, master arm was missing. Slightly lost and out of sorts, Hermione had clung to her daily motions as a life line, waiting eagerly for the return of her husband, his presence, his calmness. She was almost as eager as her daughter.

And now…she was going to go mad if her daughter asked her one more time when daddy was going to be back from his work trip.

All day, every day; Hermione thanked the high heavens that she had some sort of reprieve when Rei and Leo went to school. She was happy that Rei was more than just the apple in her father's eye and that Rei loved to constantly spend time with her father…But being asked repeatedly, almost once every hour Hermione and her daughter had been in contact this week (and since she was, naturally, their primary caregiver it was _a lot_) Rei had asked when her daddy would be back. Or she'd go into a long, one sided discussion on what she'd do when Daddy came back.

Hermione groaned into her hand. She loved her daughter, she loved that her daughter loved her Daddy enough to want to be around him constantly but if Hermione had to tell her daughter one more time, that '_Daddy will be back on Friday before tea_', well…

This time it was a moan that emitted from Hermione's mouth. It was a moan of annoyance and pity. Any idea of punishment to the repetitiveness that comes from a daughter's eager love and impatience for her father's absence was, in Hermione's book, immoral and completely wrong. Yet no matter how many times Hermione told her daughter not to ask that question – or a variation of that question again – she was, of course, ignored.

Due home any time within the next few hours, Hermione had brought to kids home from school and immediately retired from the main living space to the master bedroom, and promptly ignored any knocking which she recognized as Rei's on the door. They had Kermit to take care of them and the house elf knew that if a crisis occurred he was to immediately come and get her.

And the throbbing in her head from her tiring work day was not helping.

She must have dozed off, because before she knew it, the sounds of her daughter's delighted screams where echoing up from the first floor, which was no mean feat. She could only imagine how loud it actually was in the same room.

"Daddy's home. Daddy's home!" she screamed, and from the change in tone and volume, Hermione could only deduce that she was running around the house.

Rubbing away the sleep from her eyes, Hermione pushed herself up and moved to wonder downstairs. She arrives in the front room to see that Draco hadn't even made it into the house before Rei unleashed her barely restrained excitement on him.

Leo too from the looks of things.

The front doors were flung wide open, framing the scene outside with a photo perfect finish. Out on the lawn beyond, Draco was smiling, swinging Aurelia around in circles before Leo tackled into them with a yell and big grin, sending them all sprawling into a heap. They all let out a loud yell as they landed on the lawn, Aurelia giggling as her father twisted enough to grasp her brother in a head lock and rub his head with his knuckles. Leo chuckled and started to yell, struggling, with a large smile on his face, to get out of his hold.

"Daddy!" He cried, dragging the name out to emphasize his struggles. Aurelia laughed and dived in to take on her father for the sake of her brother. She went straight for her father's weak spot, tickling his underarms and sending him jerking out from under him, letting go of his son to escape his own attack.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, but it saw her family cease their attacks to stare at the source of the sound. Malfoy grinned at her, but the grin quickly turned to a smirk that suggested something was about to happen. Slowly, Draco leaned in between the two kids and whispered something to them.

And then Hermione knew she was in for it.

Her children's faces mimicked their fathers, an eerie sight to behold as both children seemed to morph into mini Malfoy's…well, mini Draco's since they already were mini Malfoy's. Sensing the danger she was in if she chose to remain rooted to her spot, Hermione took two steps back, her body already sensing an attack.

"Get her!" Came the sound of her husband. The screams of delight and echoes of 'get her' followed almost instantly and had Hermione putting on the speed. Turning around she made a mad dash for the kitchen, getting around the corner with enough time to disapparate, the crack hidden under the screams of her delighted children.

She appeared, not a second later at the front door, behind a certain tall masculine blonde who hadn't gotten up and chased after his wife with quite the same speed and enthusiasm as his children. He froze when he heard the crack or apparition and felt her presence behind him. Before he could move any further, Hermione had leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Got you." She informed him with a smile. Draco turned his head, his own hands coming up to encapsulate Hermione's hands within them. "Cheater." He told her, the smirk forming on the corner of his lips.

Hermione chuckled into his back, keeping an ear out for her rambunctious children, screaming through the house on search of their mother.

"Did you miss me?" Draco asked.

"I think your daughter missed you more than me." She told him, burying her nose into his back, shortly beside his shoulder blade and breathing in as much as she could of him. Enjoying the peace of the moment, the couple just stood in quiet, the sound of the children in the distance, calling out their mother's name, the excitement in their voices giving way to confusion when they could not find her.

"Daddy!" Came the sound of Leo's voice from within the house.

"You're about to be found out." Draco warned her wryly. Hermione scoffed. "You think I don't have a back up plan?"

Suddenly, Leo appeared in the foyer before them, his words dying on his lips as he spotted his mother behind his father.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, his eyes and features lighting up with excitement and determination. Hermione chuckled from behind her husband, peeking out from around his side. When Leo took his first steps towards them, Hermione's hands tightened and pulled back on Draco.

"Stay back…or your father gets it." She told her son. Leo froze in place, uncertain on what to do next.

"Oh yeah, use me as body armor." Draco scoffed, his feet moving apart to help fix his balance as his wife continued to pull him back with her.

"Of course." She replied, as if it were a given.

Abruptly, Hermione felt a body attack her from behind, going for the back o her knees and forcing Hermione off balance, inadvertently, dragging her husband back with her as she fell backwards.

She landed, with a heavy thud, luckily, with the changing in direction from the attack, on the flower bed beside the front door, squashing the flowers which Hermione had painstakingly tended to since they'd bought the house.

And then, as if it wasn't already an embarrassment, Draco landed on top of her, his heavy hard body squashing her petite soft one.

"Ow!" Hermione cried. Draco laughed as he rolled off of her and then turned around to face his wife, amusement and concern emanating from him.

"You alright?" he asked, trying to hold in his chuckles.

Before she could reply, Rei landed on top of her mother with another heavy thud.

"Got you!" She cried through her laughter on her mother's misfortune.

One look at her daughter's cheery face, her son's big grin from the doorway behind her and Hermione quickly forgot the pain of her landing and subsequent crash with her husband. She smiled as brightly as she could and held out her arms, looking invitingly between her daughter and son.

One quick step and Aurelia was in her arms. Three more from Leo and he joined the fray. Draco looked on in peace as his wife held their children in her arms, smiles all around.

It was moments like these that his family were most precious, the memories from these moments placed in a large box within his heart, to remember and laugh about, years down the track with his wife by his side.

.

* * *

.

_Thursday, February 2__nd_

Like all marriages, relationships, partnerships…even whilst in love, nothing was ever perfect. Yes while they both understood each other more, they both had new ammunition to hurt each other when they were really fired up or irritated with the other. So when arguments hit and things got really annoying, irksome to the point where they couldn't stand each other, they pulled out the big guns and launched their spiteful attacks.

It hurt. Not just the strike from the other, but more so, seeing the pain flash across their beloved's face, as a result of one's own anger.

They'd then suddenly cease all talking, staring hard at the other, breathing heavily, watching as pain convulsed on the other's face.

They'd withdraw. They'd sigh, let out a deep breath. They'd apologize.

And sometimes they'd get into another argument because one had known that their choice of words would deeply hurt the other and so the process repeated until one was just over the whole argument and just grab the other to pull them in for a scorching, yet loving lip lock or one walked out of the room for an extended cooling period away from the other…with the eventual lip lock, horizontal folk dance as they made up.

While their fights didn't happen often, moments still flittered by when something lit their fuses and both Draco and Hermione blew up at each other.

Like this, Hermione thought bitterly as she continued to angrily pull at the weeds in their back garden. They'd been fighting again. Not even a loving marriage could stop that; it seemed to be a chemical reaction to the other, long developed within their subconscious. No they didn't fight as often as they once did, but it occurred. It wasn't a non-existent fact even after everything they'd been through in the first decade of their marriage.

The reason this time?

Draco wanted another child.

And she…Hermione savagely pulled out a stubborn weed, her hands toiling through the soil as she reached deep to grab the root and pull. She didn't know how she felt on the subject. Officially she was on the fence, yet because Draco had been so adamant on having another child when they really hadn't been such great parents to their first two…it had sent Hermione's hackles rising in attack. The situation between Aurelia and her father had improved significantly since the fire and his apology. Leo had come slowly into line in his understanding that his parent's were now a united and equal front where he couldn't find a way to get around being in trouble from one parent more than the other. It had driven Hermione mad when she'd told her son 'no' to many of his desires, only to later in the day or week find he'd gone to his father and been given exactly what he'd wanted.

It had caused another fight between the parents. It had been short though, and Draco had consented quickly to the united front approach.

Which had followed by a beautiful round of love making and pampering that night.

But Hermione wanted that stability and normalness in parenting and their respective relationship to continue at the level they'd grown to for a much longer period before adding another child to that mix and pushing everyone back to square one. She knew that adding another child to the mix would disrupt the equilibrium that had been founded within their family unit. At the same time Hermione also couldn't help but think of all the negative possibilities that would come from having that third child. A lot of 'what if's' were making their rounds in regards to how her children would view their new sibling under the more united parenting front that both Hermione and Draco presented these days. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if another girl would make Aurelia feel jealous because (and Hermione knew without a doubt that Draco would never do it again) this second daughter would never experience the rejection and uncaring attitudes from their father that Aurelia had been subjected to for most of her young life.

Would that even be a source of pain or problem for Rei when she grew to understand this fact?

And then there was Leo. Another problem with him of late, something that happened every now and then and Hermione only noticed this because she knew her son so well (really he was just another miniature Draco), was the jealousy she saw within her son when his father spent more time with his sister as of late. It didn't happen often, mainly because when Draco played with Leo, he invited Rei to join and together they'd both gain equal attention from their father. However there were the times when it was just 'daddy-daughter' time where Leo was left to his own devices if he wanted his father for something. (Not that there wasn't 'father-son' time mind you, either.)

The 'what-if' regarding her son was the question of whether he'd come to hate another sibling born of the jealousy because of all the time the new sibling monopolized of his parents.

Either way, Hermione was conflicted. And as she took out her anger and confused thoughts on the garden, she felt a presence behind her.

"I'm not sorry." He told her softly, moving to sit on the retaining wall of the garden. "And I'm not blind. I know the only reason we're at an impasse is because you don't have confidence in our parenting skills when the new baby comes." _When_ not _if_. "But Hermione, you have to realize that with every child parenting is a new adventure. What works for one may not necessarily work for another and even though together we don't have a great record, we have made amends…we can do it again."

He reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, revealing her profile to him. She was red from the exertion and the warmth of the son, her brows furrowed as she concentrated on her thoughts, hands working mechanically to draw weeds out of the garden bed.

"Talk to me 'Mione. Tell me what it is exactly that puts you so against this?"

She continued to work silently until Draco reached out and grasped her hands. She sighed but refused to look at him.

"Having another child isn't going to wipe the past clean Draco. It's still there no matter what we do. We may have forgiven each other, our marriage may now be real but Draco, we still have two other child that haven't had the most stable childhood we could provide them with. I don't want to put another child-"

"And you know we won't. We are no longer two separate parents in this. We work together now, as we should have done in the first place. I want another child. I want to do it right."

"And what about Rei and Leo?" Hermione demanded, ripping her hands out of his hold, jerking to a stand. "What about them when they grow old enough to realize that their childhood wasn't as great as their youngest sibling's? Will they hate us? Will Rei hate you for treating her younger sister with love from the start? Will Leo grow jealous and angry because he's no longer the only sole male Malfoy of his generation, the attention no longer fully on him?" Hermione face creased with the burdens of her worries. Her tense hands moving to grip her face in a sign of distress. "There are so many what ifs running through my head, so many negative possibilities….Why can't you just be happy with the children we have already?"

Draco watched his wife stress out over her projected thoughts on a future that could change with every single decision they made. "Hermione…we can only take one day at a time and I know that both of us, working together, can avoid all those 'what if's?' that are bouncing around in that head of yours. I'm not saying I want a child tomorrow…I'm not even saying that we must have another child but I put out the idea as an option, a possibility, because this time I want the chance to be able to experience everything I should have done the first two times with a baby. I should have been outright there with every check up, I should have been there to touch and feel our children grow within you, be there when you gave birth to them, given you proper nights off when they cried horribly all night. I should have been around and cheered when they first crawled, took their first steps, said their first word." He paused a moment, closing his eyes to refocus himself before continuing. "Again, I reiterate, I'm only putting forth the idea as an option, to let you know that I am open to another child if you are. Now, you know my reasons and I understand your apprehension. If you decide no regarding this then I'll leave it at that but if it's a yes..." he sighed and Hermione witnessed a spark of hope flash within his eyes. "I'll leave it up to you whether or not the idea comes to fruition." He finished.

Draco drew her close to him as he finished, burying his head in her neck, breathing deep the beautiful smell that he associated with Hermione. He moved to kiss her deeply once before he stepped back completely and turned away, walking back into the house without a backwards glance.

.

* * *

.

_Thursday, February 16__th __4:38pm_

"…And Uncle Harry told me that I would get to help Aunty Ginny with the new baby when it comes, but that means that I have to be over there a lot. Can I mum? Can I?" Rei asked as she danced around the kitchen island, coming to a stop behind where Hermione stood manually stirring the soup for this evening's dinner. She tugged her mother's skirt to garner her attention when she failed to reply in the time her mind had allotted. "Mummy?" she asked again to garner attention.

Hermione glanced down at her daughter and nodded briefly with a smile, sending Aurelia off into a frenzy of excitement. Behind her, Aurelia's mother continued her internal debate on the future of her family, whether or not another child would grace their friends and family circle, one not spawned from a Weasley member.

The kitchen suddenly went silent and Hermione shot a look over her shoulder to check everything was still alright with her daughter. Aurelia was staring strangely over the top of the island counter at her mother, her expression something Hermione was sure she'd seen in the mirror on more than one occasion when she was thinking over something big.

"Mummy…can I have sister?" She asked sweetly not long later. With her mother's silence and enigmatic look, she hurried to add: "I can look after her. I mean I can give her her bottles and help change her nappies and show her how to dress properly and play with dolls."

This time Hermione had to let out a laugh. She loved that about children, always promising more than they would ever do when it came to responsibility.

Aurelia, seeing her mother laugh, shined with hope. "So can I?" she asked again.

Hermione crossed the space between the bench she'd been working at and the island, placing her elbows on the countertop to lean down at eye level with her daughter.

"And what if it was a baby brother?" She asked with a small smile. Aurelia's eyes widened, but Hermione was yet to determine whether it was in excitement or horror.

There was silence in the kitchen as the little girl processed this possibility.

"But can't you…can't you pick?" she squeaked, as if having another brother was worse then anything she could think of. It seemed that having another brother wasn't on the agenda in Aurelia's mind.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "No, when babies are made the choice on whether it is a boy or a girl is not something parent's can decide."

"Well if parents can't decide then sisters can!" Aurelia declared.

Hermione shook with mirth, she adored child logic. "No one can decide on the gender of a baby. It's left up to your father's genes to decide."

Like her mother, Aurelia stopped to consider the facts, her mind busy at work processing ideas and already assumed knowledge she had gathered in regards to babies.

Expecting more smart child logic, Aurelia surprised her mother with a short nod before rushing out of the room. From within the room next door, where Draco had installed his study, Hermione traced her daughter's footsteps towards her father, who no doubt sat behind his desk.

"Daddy." Aurelia started slowly and suddenly Hermione knew what her daughter was about to spout.

A rustling of Draco's paper followed in reply, where Hermione assumed he was lowering his newspaper to give his attention to his daughter.

"Daddy, can you tell your pants that I want a baby sister. Not a baby brother."

Hermione could only picture her husband's confused look; she tried desperately to stifle her own laughter.

"What are you talking about Aurelia?" Draco could be heard asking.

"Mummy said that no one but your jeans can decide the baby's gender. So can you please ask your pants to give me a baby sister?"

From within the study, Draco listened to the sudden burst of laughter which came from the kitchen next door. Looking back down at his daughter standing before him, it suddenly dawned on him what his daughter was talking about.

"Rei, it's genes, not jeans. Genes as in your DNA, not the fabric."

"Oh." Aurelia drawled, nodding her head as if she understood the correction. But Draco should have been expecting the next question, because both Hermione and himself had managed to avoid it so far.

"So daddy…how are babies made?"

Laughter cackled once more from the kitchen, shortly before the quick sound of hurried movement and the back door opening and closing followed. Damn woman, leaving him in his time of need.

"Uh…" Draco started, staring at his inquisitive daughter. "Um…"

Lost for words, Draco wished for something to suddenly come up and save him. Alas, nothing did and he was left to struggle through the delicate and awkward task of explaining the basics of the birds and the bees to his daughter.

_Thursday, February 16__th__ 9:23pm_

Hermione shuffled the throw pillows from their bed to the chaise at the foot of it. On the other side, Draco reorganized his desired pillows before pulling back the sheets and sliding under.

"Your stunt today was very cruel." Draco told his wife, shooting her a dirty look as he watched her slide under the covers beside him.

Hermione grinned impishly and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'what are you going to do about it?' Draco shook his head but couldn't hold back his own grin as he looked at his wife. She was in her late thirties but she still looked fine and had maintained her wry humor throughout their trying marriage. And she was his, properly, thankfully. The conversation he'd had with his daughter this morning and Hermione's good humor on the subject combined with possibility of having another child had set his good mood. He was happy, satisfied and very, very much enjoying the sight before him.

Leaning over he captured her mouth with his, piercing through her lips with his tongue to explore what had become very familiar territory over the last 8 months. Wicked flames seemed to dance across her lips, echoing the fire which warmed her core. He raised a hand to cup her cheek, his thumb smoothly rubbing her soft skin. She moaned softly, and reached up to grasp hold of his head, pulling it down after her as she leaned back to lay down. They arranged themselves comfortably on the bed, Draco hovering over her, supporting himself with elbows placed either side of her body, level with her breasts. The kiss continued, his tongue enticing hers into a dance which never failed to amaze her. A knee was placed to strategically to coax open her legs and allow Draco to settle comfortably, their centers lining up perfectly; one hard, heavy and potent, the other wet, hot and aching.

Hermione eventually moved her mouth away from her husbands, forcing Draco to draw back from her face slightly. He hovered over her, his face remaining close enough for them both to feel the other's panting breaths, his eyes searching her face for the reason she'd pulled back. Grinning, Hermione twisted them around, so that Draco was on the bottom. Sitting up, Hermione raised her nightgown over her head, throwing it into the corners of the room. Draco's hands immediately wrapped around the revealed flesh, grasping hold of her hips and sliding up the sides of her body to cup the undersides of her breasts, taking their weight in the palm of his hands. Hermione moaned in delight, her hands bending back to lock behind her neck, catching her hair as she combed upwards, arching her back and offering her breasts further for his taking.

He sat up obligingly, his mouth seeking out the offering and latching on to her left nipple. Hermione gasped as his tongue flickered over her bud, her hands dropping her caught hair to latch onto Draco's hair, drawing his head closer to her, demanding more. Switching quickly to the other breast, Draco treated it to the same handling, causing Hermione to buck wildly against his ever hardening cock, in turn triggering a grunt and moan from him. The vibrations from his mouth hit her sensitive bud and sent hot heady pulses through her body to her dampening core. She rocked backward and forwards on her husbands crotch, determined to create friction to solve the building desire for release.

Instead, Draco rolled them over and managed to shuck his silk pants in the process, pressing down on her body so that there were no barriers between skin and skin, except for her panties.

"Off…off…off!" Hermione cried when she realised she was still covered to a certain degree, whereas her husband was fully bare and roaring to go. Her hands hastily grasped at the elastic of her knickers, along with Draco's as he struggled to remove them from her person. Once they'd succeeded that particular task, it wasn't long before Draco was once more settling himself into the cradle of her thighs. The tip of his cock grazed her moist opening, setting of a chain reaction of hisses and rubbing, tilting hips and grasping hands as they struggled to control themselves in preparation for the sensations triggered by their joining.

Closing his mouth over hers, his tongue and teeth tasting and nibbling on her bottom lip, Draco reached over towards his bedside table where his wand lay. Momentarily, he withdrew from the kiss, to allow him the room to properly cast the contraceptive spell. Hermione watched him for a split second, before gently laying her hand over his wand.

Draco stopped breathing as he chanced a look up at her face.

Hermione searched his face, saw the hope and confusion, the blatant desire written and shining brightly from him, from deep within his eyes and she knew, she knew without a doubt, that her fears would never possibly come to fruition if they continued to work together, face the future together.

She smiled tenderly, pushing the wand tip away from her bare belly. "If it happens, it happens." She told him softly.

Draco continued to stare at her in amazement, frozen with the sudden opportunities which flooded him, flooded them both.

Cupping his cheeks with her palms, Hermione drew him back to the land of reality. "I'm leaving this choice purely to fate, so that if it happens, well we have another child. But Draco if it doesn't, then please accept that." She paused to let her words sink in. "But I don't want to find myself eating fertility soaked or spiked food or drinks; understand?"

Instead of a response, Hermione spotted a fierce grin before her mouth was ravished with a surprising force and passion, her breath stolen away. Reaching a hand down, Draco took hold of his member and lined them up perfectly, before, with a flex of his hips, he entered her, his mind and body on fire with the sensations and possibilities evoked by this and future couplings. He imagined his wife, once more pregnant and this time, joining in and supporting her through all the tribulations that involved carrying and birthing a child.

He smiled warmly against her mouth, his hips starting the rhythm that would lead to a rush of pure white pleasure and hopefully – please dear merlin – a child.

"I love you" Hermione sighed against his mouth, her hips moving in encouragement to the tempo of his movements.

Draco raised his head to let his nose drift over the tip of hers, his eyes locked on hers over their close, tender proximity. "I love you." He replied, her being once again consumed in a fiery passion as his body pumped them so completely towards a release that exploded in a burst of light, Hermione's mind and body short circuiting entirely.

Draco absorbed her scream of euphoria with an echo of his own, his hips plunging roughly, once, twice, tree times before he exploded and followed her into an abyss of nothing but pure pleasure.

Panting breaths against heated skin. Careful touching, caressing of faces. Rolling over and holding her close, Draco gently let his hand comb through her hair as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Love you." She whispered quietly.

Draco turned his head to plant a gently kiss on her forehead. "Love you too." He replied, feeling his wife drift off the sleep in his arms.

.

* * *

The End.

* * *

.

A/N: So...what do you think? After how long of no update, working on this story and soooo much procrastination (i've got it down to an art) it is finally done!

I'm still iffy on the ending here. Does it close the story better? Do we like?

Give me your thoughts, i'll be sure to remember them when i do an overhaul and mass edit a few months down the track.


End file.
